Welcome to the Shikon Advertising Agency
by PockyisLife
Summary: Who said a normal day at work couldn't consist of drama, fan clubs, perverts, annoying brothers, demons, rivalries, jealously and love sick bosses?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Though it would be nice…well you get the point.**

**AN: I wrote this story under the same title about three years ago and I ended up forgetting about it. So one day while I was bored and could not figure out how to write the new chapters for my other stories, I decided that I should update this story for the first time in years…that was until I reread what I wrote. There were so many flaws and errors, it was nearly unbearable. Long story short, this is the new and improved version of "Welcome to the Shikon Advertising Agency"**

**Chapter One:**

Welcome to the Shikon Advertising Agency, where one's dream of getting rich and becoming famous was just one advertisement away.

Now this was not just any advertisement agency, it was one of the most prestigious and well-known companies in the world. Everyone, from the biggest business tycoon to the ultra-fabulous fashion mogul, dreamed about having their advertisements created by this agency also known as SAA.

The common day at the agency headquarters was just like any other day at any other office: people working feverishly to please their clients, bosses being the irritable people they were, secretaries and assistants constantly butting heads…

But today, for some abnormal reason that even the gods themselves could not fathom, was completely different. It was not known why, but as soon as the occupants of the agency came into the office around the mid-morning hours, they all felt that something was odd. No one could not pin point what it was. Their boss was still the passive, angry man (or demon, depending on preference) that he was, and probably would always be. His half-brother was still obnoxious and pulling pranks just to piss off his loving older brother. The boss' secretary was still making moves on various men and the neighborhood pervert was just being, well, a pervert. Everything appeared to be normal-

So what was so different about this day?

It was probably one of the employees, an advertisement artist be more specific, named Rin. There was nothing wrong with her, no, nothing at all. She was still the sometimes bubbly, sometimes shy, artist she always was. Rin still got along with relatively everyone except the secretary, but that would be explained later. She still got to work on time and did not attempt to leave early on fall asleep on the job unlike most of her coworkers did. People regarded her as the "perfect worker." However, something changed. It seemed like, according to the local gossip by the name of Sango, that Rin just happened to be crushing on the boss.

Not that this was necessarily weird or anything. The boss was, what some of the female employees would say, drop dead gorgeous. They said that they would die to have a secretary job, working for him (apparently they believed the whole secretary- boss relationship rumor) so that they could just stare at him forever without it being awkward. Of course, Sango mentioned that the boss was in fact a demon and there was a high chance he knew about their obsession for him. The female 'fan club' of his seemed not to care.

Back to Rin. Okay, so she was crushing on her boss, Sesshomaru Takahashi. Too bad he was too selfish, passive and stressed to ever notice her desire for him and it did not help that his blasted gay secretary was coming on to him every five seconds. Oh, how she wished she could kill Jaken right now (of course she would not dare impose any harm onto another being because Rin just did not do those types of things.)

She would sigh to herself every time she wished that Sesshomaru could notice her. She knew the chances of that happening were slim to none, but nonetheless, she kept on trying…but not in the typical office seducing way, oh no.

Rin might be determined to get her man, but she was still a modest woman. She left the office seducing act to Kikyou whom appeared to be really good at making herself known that she was available. Rin sighed to herself again. There was no point; she always concluded to herself, Sesshomaru would never look her way, never.

But little did she know how wrong she was.

Sesshomaru Takahashi was a businessman. Enough said. He had no time, nor patience for weak pathetic human feelings like love. He had an agency to run and if he wanted to be in Forbes' Top Ten Most Powerful Businessmen List, he had to keep everything in check, and it order to achieve this goal, there would be no affairs, rendezvous', or any of the worthless human crap going on. So what if he was falling in love with the agency's artist? She would be gone in a blink of an eye and then he could return to his normal, passive, arrogant life.

Ice Prince…

He smirked to himself every time the artist or any of his employees called him that. Mentally of course, not physically, that would require too much emotion. Sesshomaru never showed emotion. That was against his moral ethics.

If he had any…

Anyway, the artist would probably find another job somewhere else, which he would be glad about since he would never see her face, smile, and never hear her laughs again. It would be at this time when he would be happy again.

Oh hell, whom was he kidding?

He looked out through his transparent walls of his office and silently cursed to himself when he realized that his eyes were fixated on the damn artist.

Rin…

Oh, how much he hated her, but at the same time could not help but be in love with her. She would conquer his dreams, his desires and his wants. He knew he could not touch her, she was a mere human and he was an inu-youkai. Being with her would be unheard of and it would definitely damage his reputation in the youkai world.

He would just stare at her from afar. Hoping and praying that she would look up from her sketches and stared at him the same way he stared at her since the first day he laid eyes on her.

Sesshomaru snorted to himself. Like that would ever happen…

He continued to gaze about office from the clear walls and lowly growled as he noticed that his good for nothing-younger half-brother was doing everything than what he was supposed to do…his job.

If only he did not promise his father that he would take care of Inuyasha after his death. If only...

"INUYASHA!"

Sesshomaru smirked while he witnessed his brother glaring him from his cubicle in a rather deadly way before stomping into his brother's office. He loved tormenting his little brother in every way possible. It truly amused him. Not that he would show it of course. Like said before, Sesshomaru was never the type to show emotion.

**Okay, it's a little short. But I will TRY to update by the end of the month and it will be longer. Feedback please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. If he was, I would be rich and never have to worry about working for the rest of my life.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, alerts, et al.**

**Chapter Two:**

"INUYASHA!"

Everyone in the office was convinced that Inuyasha Takahashi's main goal in life was to torture his half-brother/ boss in every way possible. And that was why as soon as his name was yelled from the boss' office, everyone just shook their heads as Inuyasha muttered some rather unprofessional words while trudging to his brother's office.

They did not know what the young hanyou did to get their boss upset and there was no way that they were going to inquire about it either. Inuyasha probably deserved it especially after the last stunt he did. Sesshomaru had to pay some actor's guild over a million dollars in lawsuit money after Inuyasha thought it was a wonderful idea to have an affair with the guild's owner's wife and somehow miraculously messed up some business proposals that almost made the guild and his brother's company bankrupt.

"It was not my fault! How the hell was I supposed to know that she was married?" Inuyasha had said during his rather weak plea of defense to an extremely angry inu-youkai.

Everyone still could not understand how Inuyasha was still alive let alone have a job. They went back to work. The employees were preparing themselves for a rather intense fight to occur between the two brothers. Some snickered, some whispered and some stared as the hanyou slammed his brother's office door behind him. It was quiet in the office. The only noise that could be heard was typing and various profanities that were coming from the boss' office.

"How much you bet that fists are will be flying?"

Everyone turned to the one who disrupted the comfortable silence: it was no other than Miroku Houshi. The reigning king of perverts. Some rolled their eyes and went straight back to work. Some told him to shut up and some even yelled out predictions. The most common one was that Inuyasha was going to be thrown out the window in next five minutes. However, the thought was unreasonable. Sesshomaru would never throw anyone out the window because of anger; that would create too much bad publicity. Something that no business owner wanted.

Miroku just smiled at the various glares that were sent at him, especially Sango's. He licked his lips seductively at her and winked and in return, she flipped him the bird.

Oh well, there was always next time.

Miroku was not a creep or anything in that nature, he was just, well, a pervert. Grabbing female's backsides and asking them to bear his children were the perverts past time hobbies and frankly, he did it so much the office workers became immune to his perverted ways. Unless the person was Sango.

Sango was Miroku's main object of desires. Sango was not only beautiful but also very strong. That was because before she decided to settle for an office job, she was one of the top bounty hunters in the country. Not that she would reveal that anytime soon. There was no doubt that Sango had the ability to injure someone seriously. One would think that after the rather brutal slaps she was notorious for giving that Miroku would think twice before groping her. However, unfortunately for the monk in training (Miroku was supposedly trying to study to be a monk,) rationality was never his strong point.

But, he pledged to himself the he would make Sango his, even it was the last thing he would ever do. However, from the way things were going between the aspiring monk and the ex-bounty huntress, it would probably be the last thing he would ever do. Not everyone would be surprised if Miroku's body was found in a ditch in the middle of nowhere. But some had a feeling that Miroku would simply not care.

He just loved her too much. He had eyes for Sango and Sango only. He did not pay attention to the passes that some of the members of his boss' fan club made towards him…

Which reminded him: weren't the members in the club because they loved Sesshomaru and only Sesshomaru? Why were they trying to get his attention? He was so confused.

Yes, Seshomaru had a fan club. This was not just any fan club with lots of teenage girls screaming their heads off just to get one kiss from the one they 'love;' it was the fan clubs of all fan clubs. It was first started about three years ago when Sesshomaru replaced his recently deceased father as president of the Shikon Advertising Agency. All of the female workers wanted to have a piece of him, and even those who preferred women over men were considering changing their orientation.

When it was known that Sesshomaru was a strict business professional who did not want anything to do with his female employees, said employees decided to create a fan club. It had about twenty or so members every year and the only reason why it had not reached the thirties was because some of the members were retired, quit or fired. The president of the fan club was Kikyou Higurashi, the 'whore' of the office. It was not known how or why she obtained such an obscene nickname, but it stuck to her and according to the majority of the office, it fit her quite well. Other members included Yura, Kagura and Jaken, the secretary.

So one could imagine how the fan club must have felt when they soon realized the horrible truth that Sesshomaru was being civil to the advertisement artist, Rin. They could not prove that there was something going on between Seshomaru and Rin but they were going to find out eventually. However, for now, they remained at their post, paying close attention to Rin. They were going to make sure that their boss belonged to them and only them.

The club had created positions for watch posting. A selected few would have the pleasure of checking Sesshomaru's every move and some others would keep an eye out for Rin. Just in case. These selected few were made up of the most cunning and ambition driven demonesses: Kagura and Yura. Every female human's worst nightmare.

Luckily, not all of the female demons in the office were as terrible as Kagura and Yura.

Demons were always known to be vicious, uncaring, and cold; however, that was certainly not the case for the ever-so-bubbly Ayame. She was probably one of the most outgoing, romance-driven women on the face of the universe. She was a wolf demon and a pretty powerful one also. Many coworkers often bet who would win if a fight would break out between Sango and Ayame; most of the votes were undecided. And anyway, Sango and Ayame were as thick as thieves. If any disagreement would come between them, it would soon diminish with a quick stop at the local Starbucks and some shopping.

At this moment, instead of investigating any information on rival advertisement companies like she should, Ayame was trying to create a plan. A plan that would get one of the cutest couples together: Seshomaru and Rin. She was well aware about the risks of this plan; no one wanted to deal with a pissed off Sesshomaru, unless they were Inuyasha. However, she was convinced that her life would not be in jeopardy if her plan worked…which it would.

She had the basics on her mission and now all she had to do was call in the troops. Somehow, she was going to create a mini matchmaking army in the office. Now how she was going to do this? She had no idea, but with her ambition being as strong as ever, she would achieve her goal. She would not have to go to these drastic measures if her boss was not such a dispassionate, cold man with no sense of heart and if Rin was not so damn shy. She had to admit, Rin was the shyest person she had ever met, and she had met some pretty shy people before.

Ayame would use an earlier exchange between the two soon-to-be lovers as solid evidence. It was not big or anything, and if an outsider would see the exchange, they would probably not find what the big deal was. But Ayame did, after all, she was a demon and with being a demon, came special abilities.

Like sensing emotions.

And she had used that special demonic ability very diligently.

So what was the amazing exchange between Sesshomaru and Rin that pleased Ayame to no end?

It was not much really; it was just that for the first time in history, Mr. I Hate Everyone Especially Humans blushed for the first time because of a woman. A human woman to be more exact. She never thought she would see the day her boss would blush. All Rin did was accidently on purpose, held his hand.

Ayame could not be happier in her life.

Ayame sighed before taking a sip from her white chocolate mocha. She was determined, more than ever, to get Sesshomaru and Rin together. Even if that meant contending with her boss and his rather elaborate fan club. Hell, she was a demon for gods' sakes; she could do anything. And what Ayame wanted, she would get…eventually.

She was not paying attention to what was going on because of her deep pondering session but she instantly smirked when she saw Rin looked at Sesshomaru through his clear office walls and blushed furiously.

Sango, who also noticed the blushed, giggled. She turned and faced her friend with a wide smirk on her face. She whispered to Ayame, "Ooh, she got it bad…"

Ayame giggled along with the former huntress, rubbing her hands together as if she was a mad scientist who just came up with an evil invention, "I know; I know. We should totally hook them up. They're like perfect."

Sango smirked widened she attempted to look like she was organizing files, "They are. If only Sesshomaru was not such a prick."

"I know," Ayame sighed, "He needs to lighten up. They need to be together."

Sango nodded in agreement, "I agree with you hundred and ten percent."

One soldier down, plenty of more to go…

**I am so proud of myself. I actually updated really quickly. I think this is a record for me. Anyway, please give me feedback, especially constructive criticism. I am trying to improve my writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Although I am sure that the world would be a better place if I owned Inuyasha and company but...alas, they are not mine. Rumiko is one lucky person.**

**Chapter Three**

Naraku and Family Advertising Company, along with Shikon Ad Agency, was one of the biggest advertisement corporations in the world, as well as Sesshomaru Takahashi's worst nightmare. The company was known to be notorious for corporate scandals and private infringement on investors, but nonetheless, the company stood strong much to the older Takahashi's dismay.

Sesshomaru wanted nothing than to fulfill his father and his lifelong dream of being the top company in the business world and surely that dream of his was not possible since Naraku and his band of corporate minions kept on loan sharking everyone. He had to bring the rival company down. He just had to, and who else to ask to fulfill his aspiration than his younger half-brother.

This was the reason why the most annoying, cunning, loudest being of all, the reigning King of Pranks, and the one that all of the so called life ruiners unofficially worshiped, whose name just happened to be Inuyasha was called into Sesshomaru's office. The half demon might not be the smartest person in the world, but Sesshomaru did not care about intelligence right now. Ruining one's reputation was Inuyasha's specialty, a specialty that even Sesshomaru himself would be too foolish to ignore.

He was not actually asking for Inuyasha's assistance because being the demon he was, Sesshomaru never asked for help even if it was greatly needed, that was unheard of and definitely would never ask his brother for assistance; that was unspeakable. He would not dare to ask his secretary for assistance, although it was the toad demon's job. Sesshomaru was well aware of the toad's affections towards him and it secretly scared him. If Jaken were an attractive woman…okay, it would not scare him too much. Not to say that he would date said woman, but still it be more understandable since he did have a fan club. However, he could not be too sure of himself; he had learned, the hard way, those females that had 'feelings' for him was rather scary. He would never say that of course; he would just brush them off like dust.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked up at his brother and mentally smirked. Inuyasha was glaring at him in a rather harsh way. Not that it scared him. After all, he was the great Sesshomaru; nothing scared him unless it was those infuriating investors or diminishing stocks. However, those fears were never to surface. If he wanted to succeed, he concluded, he had to be nonchalant about everything.

"I have a preposition for you."

"Define preposition because the last time you had a proposition for me, I almost got mauled by hundreds of naked old men."

Sesshomaru inwardly laughed to himself. Oh, he remembered that incident clearly although he was not there. Last month, he had ordered his brother and his perverted partner-in-crime to go to a nudist organization and persuade it to sign the agency up for any ads. But of course, Miroku, being the infamous pervert he was, thought that just because he was in France, which according to some was famous for nude beaches, that there would be beautiful naked women floating around begging him to bear his children. As one could guess, that was not the case. The beach was full of nudists all right but the two friends were the unfortunate victims of the naked old gay men who just wanted to 'fondle' with them. It was safe to say that Inuyasha and Miroku would never want to step foot on a beach ever again.

"First of all, all I asked of you two idiots was to find a new client. It was not my fault that you two have the brain capacity of an ant."

"Feh."

Feh: in Inuyasha's language, it was a term that really meant that he had nothing to say, but he had to respond in some way so he just used a 'word' that could not be found in a dictionary so he could sound cool. It was a very confusing concept but then again, Inuyasha could be a very confusing person. To Sesshomaru, it was just another example on how low Inuyasha's I.Q. was.

"It amazes me how your vocabulary is only limited to an animal sound."

"You know what? I should really beat the crap out of you. That'll show you to not mess with the boss and then I could make you beg on your knees to let me have mercy on you. Then I would say no and have you sent to Siberia or something…"

He did not know how this conversation began in the first place. All Sesshomaru wanted to do was simply 'ask' his half-brother to use his prankster skills against a rivaling company. That was all. He certainly did not expect to have a heart-to-heart conversation about… wait what were they talking about?

He could not pinpoint the moment he tuned his brother and his ramblings out and turned his interest to the young artist. He did not notice that he had no idea what his brother was yelling at him about. How could he? He had his attention on the love of his life. He mentally smiled and admired how hard Rin was working on her project. He silently prayed to the gods that she would not look up. He could not bear to face repercussions of his watching.

However, he could not help but continue to stare at her. She was so beautiful and smart and…

"Hey asshole! Are you even listening to me?"

Sesshomaru flashed his signature 'don't-fuck-with-me' glare at the hanyou. He had a feeling that the look, that had a reputation of making people run home to their mothers, would have no effect on his brother but hey, at least it was an attempt.

"Considering the fact that not only can I fire you but can also kick your half breed ass without any effort, I highly suggest you watch your tone with me, little brother."

Inuyasha shut up.

"The real reason why I called you-"

"You did not call me; you yelled my name!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Don't you think it is awfully rude to interrupt your boss?"

Inuyasha did not respond. He did not know what to say. The way the question came out of Sesshomaru's mouth was so rhetorical and dripped with intense sarcasm that for once Inuyasha decided not to make a comeback. Now that was unheard of in the world of Inuyasha; the hanyou always had something to say.

"I did not think so."

As soon as Sesshomaru said that, his younger brother was once again out of the picture and his attention returned to Rin. He needed her. He craved her. He wanted, more than anything, to inhale her wonderful scent, wrap his warms around her perfect body. Savoring her taste…

He also wanted to fire her. He really did and he was going to do exactly that since he had intentions to make some jobs cuts. However, he knew he could not. Well actually, he could since he was the boss and he had let so many people go in the past that firing someone like a mere human artist should be second nature to him. But he could not and he would not. He wanted her too much to see her leave and become some other man's eye candy. He knew he would go insane if he did not see her every day.

And that was why he declined another offer to send her to another agency.

Sesshomaru had a problem and the only way to fix it, although he truly regretted this, was to finally talk to the one that invaded his thoughts and dreams.

He knew this was not going to be easy.

Women did not like men whose only source of amusement was seeing rival companies bow down to their commands begging for mercy and scaring little children after one intimidating glance. Sesshomaru was notorious for those things. He liked to see people suffer. No, not in a sadistic way, but in a sophisticated and businesslike way.

Women liked men who were romantic. Romantic and Sesshomaru should never be used in the same train of thought.

Women liked men like Houjo who would give them chocolate and roses and kiss them in front of everyone just to show proof of affection. Sesshomaru would not be caught dead doing any of those things especially the last one.

The gods could not agree with him more.

He would wait for the perfect opportunity to come out of his shell. Just for a small amount time. By doing this, he could show Rin a side of him that no one had ever seen before. The side which would prove that Sesshomaru actually had a heart. A heart that he was more than willing to give up for her. However, until then, he would be the same old Sesshomaru that everyone knew and loved to hate.

"Love is pathetic human emotion that I cannot afford to be interested in."

It had taken him just a nano second to realize that he indeed did not say his last statement to himself but aloud, in front of his obnoxious brother who would love to use it was some sort of blackmail.

"A little birdie told me otherwise."

Sesshomaru's narrowed, "Well, tell that little birdie of yours to keep its mouth shut before I fucking rip its vocal chords out."

"Woah," Inuyasha replied with a nervous chuckle. What the hell was his brother's problem? He knew that Sesshomaru could be moody at times but this was too much. He had to get out of the office and fast before Sesshomaru unleashed his fury at him. Sesshomaru may be the most passive being on the face of the Earth, but when he was mad…let's just say it would get pretty ugly.

Inuyasha's shock quickly faded away when he realized something so amazing that it would be perfect blackmail material, "Someone has a crush…someone has a crush…"

Inuyasha would have continued his little chant but from the looks his brother was giving him, he wisely stopped.

"Yes."

Inuyasha looked at his brother in shock. Did Sesshomaru just admit that he had a crush? No that could be possible. He had to make sure that he was not dreaming and he knew exactly what he should say:

"Good luck with that. You know, Fluffy, with that sort of…how should I say it, aggressive attitude of yours, your chance with a certain artist is becoming very, very, slim. You should check up on that."

"If you call me Fluffy one more time…" he was about to use one of his famous death threats that were only designated for Inuyasha until something dawned on him: his good for nothing brother of his knew his secret!

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes once again at the smirking hanyou, "How do you know?"

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru innocently, "Know about what?" he smirked at Sesshomaru's intense glare, "Oh about Rin?"

"Inuyasha…."

It was quite normal that by the time Inuyasha got into Sesshomaru's office that one of the inu youkai fan girls ordered a poor coworker to do the impossible: find out what the brotherly meeting was about without being caught. However, the normal tradition was put on hiatus thanks to the ever so devoted secretary called Jaken.

Jaken, by far, had to be the most annoying secretaries in the history of secretaries. It seemed that his main goal in life was to scrutinize anyone and everyone and take it upon himself to snitch on them to Sesshomaru. As one could guess, he was not very liked by his coworkers, but he could care less about being adored by 'amateurs'; they could all burn in hell for all he cared especially Rin. He only had eyes for his boss and only his boss.

He was well aware of the numerous fans of Sesshomaru, but he was not threatened by their presence. To him, they all were irritating little fan girls. They had no life and were upset because they could not get a stable boyfriend. He could easily bring them down, one by one. His plan was nowhere near complex: kiss up to his boss and find a way to make said boss fall in love with him. Jaken sighed in anticipation as he almost got caught staring at his 'soon to be lover,' Jaken could not afford to have his cover blown; it might cause a backlash and cause Sesshomaru to hate him. The last thing he wanted was the entire office to know that he was gay.

Too bad that everyone already knew about his 'secret.'

Ayame's plans were set. She was going to make Sesshomaru jealous and she knew just the person who would love to woo Rin.

Houjo.

She smirked devilishly at the clumsy, annoying and at times stupid human who was giggling to himself. He was only a desk away from her so she knew anything and everything about Houjo. She knew about what color he liked, what food he like etc…not that she was stalking him. He reminded the wolf demoness of a puppet. If one could pull his strings right, Houjo would do anything one wanted. Thank the gods for her demonic gifts.

She knew that Houjo had a thing for the shy, young and raven-haired woman although it was rumored that he was not single and that was why she would stop at nothing to get Houjo and Rin together. Convince them to date. Just for a little while. Until Sesshomaru realized how much he wanted, no needed Rin

Oh yeah, she was just that amazing when it came to concocting schemes.

She would commence her cunning plans tomorrow, after Sesshomaru would be scheduled leave for his business conference. Sesshomaru had not address to the office about his trip yet but Ayame found out thanks to the lovely reliable source belonging to the Sesshomaru fan club. He would be gone for two weeks so that gave Ayame enough time to play imaginary matchmaker. She hoped that by the time her boss came back, Rin and Houjo would call themselves an official couple.

And everything would fall into place then.

As a demon herself, Ayame knew how over protective a demon could be especially towards the one it desired. In this case, Sessshomaru had desires for the young artist. He had never admitted it; the chance of that happening was slim to none. However, Ayame had the ability to pin point emotions and from the way Sesshomaru looked at Rin, she knew very well about his intentions. And it was these exact intentions that would be the focal point of her plans.

All she had to do was sit back and watch the fireworks.

Kouga never asked for this. He had no intention, none what so ever, on being Ayame's personal spy. To tell the truth, he did not give a damn about Ayame's supposed matchmaking plan. The obvious reason was simple: he found the idea absolutely, positively absurd. He was a manly wolf demon for gods' sake; he had no reason to join Ayame and her matchmaking plans. Not that he was going to tell Ayame this; he was not in the mood to deal with another one of the wolf demoness' hissy fits.

He lowly growled under his breath and impatiently waited for Houjo to get out the bathroom. According to Ayame, all Kouga had to do was convince Houjo to ask Rin out on a date. It did sound easy enough but apparently, Ayame had forgotten about the fact that Houjo was engaged. Oh well, she could figure that out on her own. He called Houjo over as soon as he had seen him. He smirked to himself as Houjo tripped over Rin's bag causing the artist to shoot him the biggest death glare she could muster.

Kouga would normally laughed at the scene unfold in front of him, but he had more issues to tend to, besides being Ayame's spy. One of them was finding out a way to get away from Kikyou Higurashi. The job was much easier said than done. That woman was ambitious as hell, sometimes he was so bad that she almost made Ayame had a run for her money. Almost was the key word, Ayame was still as scary as hell.

Kikyou had a crush on two men: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Takahashi. Now it was not a typical crush; it was one of those crushes that involved fantasying what it would be like to have them both in her bed. Preferably at the same time.

No, she was not those women that loved being in very provocative situations; despite popular belief, she considered herself very classy, respectable and sophisticated young woman.

Okay, she had various 'relationships' with hordes of men, but one would not dare to call her a slut. She was anything but. There was nothing wrong about thirsting for attention. There was nothing wrong about longing for some satisfaction, she was a lonely, joyous woman and like most women, she had her needs.

She was well aware that the Takahashi brothers were demons and they the ability to sense her want. She could care less. She wanted them to know how much she craved for them and maybe then, they would give her exactly what she needed.

Kikyou smacked her lips together and smirked as she checked herself out in the woman's bathroom mirror. One day, one day she would bed the one and a half demons. One day, when the time was absolutely, positively perfect. One day, when she finally showed those annoying, worthless, and inferior fan club members who was boss.

Kikyou flipped her long raven hair back and put on some bright red lipstick. She needed to look desirable if she expected the Takahashi brothers to come after her. She did not care about what the other coworkers said about the way she dressed. She dressed to impress and in her mind, those coworkers were just jealous. Kikyou did not mind the fact that every female in the office detested him. In matter of fact, she found the situation highly humorous. She could not tell how many people wished they had her body.

Kikyou straightened up her rather short beige designer skirt and fixed her pink blouse. She smirked again and laughed.

Damn, she looked good.

**Yes, this chapter is quite uneventful but the next chapter will make up for it. Thank you all who reviewed, favorited, etc...and as always, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own. So do not sue.**

**Chapter Four**

Later that day, after Sesshomaru attempted to hurl Inuyasha out of the fifty-fifth floor window but realized that he could not do so because then he would have no one to annoy. After Kikyou and her posse tried to lock Jaken inside the bathroom stall and after Miroku received a bitter slap from the 'future mother of his kids' for being the pervert he was, the office was finally quiet.

Sesshomaru liked when the office was silent; then he could hear Rin's beautiful breathing. Now, being infatuated by someone's breaths could be classified as borderline weird, but the boss did not care.

She was so beautiful. He loved the way she long raven hair fall softly upon her shoulders. He loved the way how her chest rises every time she breathed. He loved the way she smiled brightly at everyone even to those who Sesshomaru knew hated Rin. He loved the way Rin cutely blushed. He loved everything about her.

It was only when his eyes began to wander all over Rin's body, did Sesshomaru realize that he was staring at her. His staring session was unfortunately halted due to an email. He frowned as he checked the message while cursing the gods for letting him become distracted by a human.

Sesshomaru silently groaned in annoyance. He had to go to yet another business trip. Ugh, he hated those trips. He did not see any point of them. All he did was threaten some CEOs then beg them to let his company do the advertisement. This time he had to finalize an ad deal with Coco Cola, which meant he had to go to New York City.

Which meant he had to take a plane.

Sesshomaru hated planes as much as he hated Inuyasha.

He groaned again and decided that he should mention to his employees that he was leaving soon. He looked out from his glass door and frowned as he noticed Inuyasha and Miroku acting like complete fools again. Did he not tell them that they had another ad to design? He did not want to leave his comfortable seat, but because he was the boss and his job was to command his troops, Sesshomaru had no choice but to break the silence and announce about his future plans…about the job. Not about Rin.

He left his office abruptly and stood in front of everyone. The moment he cleared his throat, he commanded full attention, "Tomorrow, I have some interviews to do and I expect all of you, including you little brother, to act like professionals and not like five year olds.

The office officially went into panic mood. Every time the word 'interview' was mentioned it put shivers through people's spines. Interviews usually meant that someone was being laid off and from the way the economy was going, no one could afford to get fired. No one.

People franticly made sure that all of their work assigned to them was completed just in case Sesshomaru would ask them to present it. People quickly exited the Solitaire games on their computers. Even Miroku and Inuyasha, the two biggest slackers in the entire office, began doing their work.

Sesshomaru ignored the uneasiness that was present in the office and continued his speech, "I also have another announcement to make. I, alone, will be going to New York City for two weeks. I have to finalize a deal with CoCo Cola. I expect you all to be in your best behavior," Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha before continuing, "And if I hear any complaints there sure will be hell to pay."

Jaken was mad. No, he was beyond pissed. He was Sesshomaru's secretary for gods' sake! Didn't the secretary always go on business trips with its boss? How could his plans to seduce his boss work if Sesshomaru was going to be gone for the next two weeks? The gods were certainly not on his side today. However, that did not matter. Jaken had a plan B. What was exactly his plan B? It was not known.

Inuyasha was about to say something but as usual he was cut off by his brother. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha before resuming what he was going to say, "And, by the time I get back, the new advertisement for GAP better be completed and on my desk. Sango I wanted you to make sure that the CEO of GAP has agreed to all not some of our terms."

Sango nodded after giving Miroku a slap in the face. The pervert would never learn.

"Inuyasha, I want you to find out anything and everything about GAP's investment lawyers. The last thing I want is to deal with another lawsuit."

Inuyasha groaned and loudly cursed about annoying older brothers. Being the mature demon he was, Sesshomaru decided not to attack him. He had a reputation to commit to, he was sure that the stocks would decrease if he went to jail for attempted murder.

"Rin I want you to have your design in the portfolio in my file cabinet. I will deal with any altercations when I get back."

Rin blushed and mouthed an 'okay.' Kikyou and her cronies rolled her eyes and muttered something under their breaths about how much they hated the young artist. Rin could overhear them but decided not to pay attention to them. She did not know why they hated her. She was nice to everyone even to those who she did not like. Rin made sure that as soon as she gets in the office that she said hi to everyone and she did the exact thing when she left to go home. She believed that when one was nice to someone then she would be left alone. Unfortunately, that was not the case when it came to Kikyou.

Kikyou and her cronies instantly stopped their harassments as soon as Sesshomaru glared at them. Kikyou mouthed a sorry and went back to work. She might be an extremely conceited and prideful woman, but she would not lie to herself and say that she was not scared of Sesshomaru. Even if she wanted him in her bed.

Sesshomaru disregarded the seductive looks he was getting from Kikyou and his secretary. He only had ones for one person and the person was making him more insane by the minute.

The gods nodded in agreement.

"And finally, Jaken will be in charge while I am gone…" Sesshomaru smirked at the annoyed office. He enjoyed torturing his employees unless it was Rin. The looks on their faces were priceless, "You all may return back to your work. Oh, before I forget, Inuyasha and Miroku, you two better had those ads for American Eagle."

Sesshomaru sported a sadistic smirk as he went back to his office. All he could hear behind him was the panicking Inuyasha and his perverted best friend. Sesshomaru knew the two idiots forgot about those ads.

"What is going on?" Miroku asked while gradually moving his hand towards Sango's butt. He planned to do this slowly and steadily so that he would be slapped only after he groped Sango, not before.

"I gotta look for this ad." Inuyasha mumbled as he looked through his workbag. He swore he put the information in there…

"Sucks to be you…" Miroku laughed as he finally got to his destination. He smiled sheepishly as Sango turned around and slapped him.

"What was that for my dear?"

Sango stuck her tongue out and went back to work, "Aren't you supposed to be doing that ad?"

To say that Miroku was confused was an understatement. He did not remember being assigned any new ads. So what was his boss talking about? Miroku turned to his partner-in-crime, "What ad is he talking about?"

Inuyasha glared at the pervert while searching his desk. Miroku had never seen his best friend so panicked before, "THE ad!"

Miroku's eyes widened before also searching through his office draws, "Oh man I forgot about that!"

Sango laughed to herself and commented about idiots before returning to work. She looked over to her friend Ayame and tilted her head in confusion. What was the demoness doing? From the looks of it, it looked like Ayame was telling Houjo something regarding Rin. Because Sango was only human, she only heard Rin's name and nothing else. Her confusion grew even more as she witnessed Houjo leaned over towards Rin. He was asking her something and from the way Rin was blushing, Sango guessed that he was asking Rin out somewhere.

Then it dawned upon her. How could she be so stupid?

There was only one reason why Ayame would ever talk to Houjo. She was going to make Sesshomaru jealous by making Rin and Houjo go out. In addition, since Sesshomaru hated Houjo even more than planes and Inuyasha, it was sure expected to succeed.

Sango smiled at Ayame with pride. That wolf demoness was truly a genius.

"Well hello my fellow comrades, are you doing your work?" Jaken asked while staring at the trio suspiciously. He already knew the answer, but like his boss, he liked to spite people. Another reason why Jaken believed that he and Sesshomaru should be together.

"Why don't you do the world and favor and fuck off!" Inuyasha spat as he hastily looked through his files. He forgot about that damn ad and now he did not know where the hell he put the information at. Oh, Sesshomaru was going to have his head.

"Such language is not permitting in the office setting."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. This secretary was seriously getting on his nerves. He had some information to find, "Jaken, leave me the hell alone and find yourself a boyfriend!"

Jaken narrowed his eyes as Sango and Miroku laughed, "I am not gay! I will report this to Sesshomaru at once!"

"You go right ahead gay-boy." Inuyasha yelled as he took out his office draw and poured its contents onto his table. Where the hell was this thing?

Rin was always described as a nice, generous person and it was because of this, Rin knew it would be wrong to turn Houjo down for a little date. Rin did not date; the last person she went out with cheated on her with her cousin and that was the last of Rin's dating career. Not that she minded; she generally find that men seemed to always messed up the norms in her life and now since she had this once in a lifetime job in the agency, she could not afford to be distracted by a significant other.

"Ohh this is so great! I'll pick you up around seven tonight?"

Rin looked at Houjo blankly before finally being able to register what her annoying co-worker was saying, "Uh…okay?"

Houjo nodded eagerly and went back to work.

Rin was not a naïve woman. Yes, she was not as experienced as some of the other co-workers, like Kikyou, but she knew that when men like Houjo asked her to go on a date that there had to be some other hidden objective to the question.

Heck, she wished that Sesshomaru had some hidden objective for her. She blushed feverishly. She looked around frantically, praying that she did not say anything aloud.

She looked around cautiously. Everyone seemed to be doing what he or she were supposed to be doing besides Miroku who was inching his hand towards Sango's butt. But what else was new?

**I know I have not updated in a while and for that I apologize. There is so much going on right now. I hope I can update soon because I have a plot. As always, send me feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own. You can't sue.**

**Chapter Five**

Twelve Days Later.

The interviews from a week before went well and the agency welcomed four new people: Kanna, Kagome, Bankotsu, and Shippo.

Kanna used to work for a politician but had to leave after said politician's wife came after her with a shotgun. Kanna claimed that did not know why, but it probably had to do with a little affair she had with the politician. But that was beside the point she showed great communications skills and Sesshomaru hired her as the promotion director.

Kagome Higurashi used to be in charge of a shrine until a few years ago when her brother Souta took over it, not that Kagome minded. She found that taking care of a shrine was not for her so she pursued her career as a computer technician. It was not known where her computer skills came from, but Sesshomarru immediately gave her a job as the go-to girl for any computer issues. This position was important because those damn rival agencies loved to find ways to hack into the Shkon Advertising Agency's databases.

There was some speculation why Bankotsu was hired as Jaken's assistant. Maybe Sesshomaru needed someone who could distract Jaken from hitting on him. Maybe Jaken needed new boy toy just like Inuyasha suggested. But as soon as Bankotsu admitted that he liked guys, Sesshomaru did not even bother reevaluating this interviewee's resume.

And then there was Shippo. The fox demon might have been the youngest person in the entire agency and the most adorable, but he could be the smartest. He specialized in business financing and could do wonders when it came to stocks. Not to mention, most of the female population, including some members of the Sesshomaru fan club, thought Shippo was the cutest thing so most of the lovely dovey attention went to Shippo.

The workers of the Shikon Advertising Agency had been on cloud nine since their boss left more than ten days ago. Miroku finally had the chance to record every humorous moment with his prized camera without getting threatened by Sessshomaru. Inuyasha did nothing but fight with Kouga. Kouga did nothing but hit on Ayame and fight with Inuyasha. Sango was playing an intense Solitaire match with Kagura. Kikyou and the rest of the Sesshomaru fan club harassed Rin since there was no Sesshomaru around to gawk at. Ayame was trying to execute her matchmaking plans. Houjo was acting like an idiot, but that was expected. It seemed like the only one who was working was Rin.

Inuyasha was bored. Kouga actually decided to do his job and now there was no wolf demon to fight with. He did not want to admit it but he missed his older half-brother. Yes, the brothers never got along and every time they are at least one yard from each other a fight breaks out, but without Sesshomaru insulting him, Inuyasha did not know what to do.

And then there was the pen. It was not just any other pen, it was one of those pens that clicked and Inuyasha just loved clicking things. He slowly obtained the pen and quickly pressed the clicking button. The hanyou was easily amused.

He began clicking even more and then even more and then it was to a point that everyone around him was getting irritated. Inuyasha did not care; he was just too bored.

Sango and Kagome both shot him glares and the demons of the office shouted death threats. Inuyasha was too engrossed in his pen clicking to notice.

Inuyasha was about to say something back but was interrupted by a crashing sound from outside the office. The office looked around in confusion. What was that?

"Miss, you can't be here!"

Wait, Inuyasha knew that voice…it was Larry, the security person.

Another crash was heard followed by a female voice…a very angry female voice, "I don't care. What the hell is Kouga?"

Everyone in the office turned to Kouga. The wolf demon's face resembled a deer caught in the headlights as he tried to hide his face with his newspaper. It was no avail. He could recognize that voice from anywhere and he knew this was not going to end well. He was screwed and there were no point on denying that fact.

He tried to remain nonchalant so that no one, including his archrival, Inuyasha, could sense his fear. However, his expression was immediately dropped when he saw the object of his horrors stomp inside the office with a mean scowl on her face. She looked like she was ready to unleash her fury on someone and most likely it would be directed at Kouga.

Kouga, not caring about his pride, instantly paled and hid under his stack of papers. This hiding place was not ideal but since Kouga was in a desperate time, desperate measures had to be taken. Even if it meant cowering behind papers that were only a foot high.

Kouga looked up and paled again. He slowly inched away from his desk in an attempt to escape through the fire exit, but as always, things did not go as planned. He was caught before he was able to take another step.

The person he was terrified of was a woman with a garbage bag; perhaps in her late twenties and boy did she look mad. She marched towards Kouga's cubicle and instantly threw a huge garbage bag at the terrified wolf demon. Everyone gasped in shock.

Kouga would never say that he was scared of her because being the demon he was, admitting that he was scared of a mere human was unthinkable. Imagine what his clan would think. Kouga could not afford to be humiliated especially since he was considered to be the next leader of his clan.

"Oh you thought that I was not going to see you!"

The highly amused Inuyasha sat back in his chair waiting for the events to unfold as Miroku took out his camera. The pervert was well aware that he was not allowed to use his camera, but since his boss was gone, he decided to bend the rules.

"This is going to be good." Miroku whispered to his best friend as he zoomed on Kouga and the women who claimed to be his girlfriend, "This is going to be prime time TV!"

Inuyasha and Miroku as well as the rest of the office looked at Kouga. The Miroku fixated his camera onto his best friend, "Welcome to Controversy TV, this is your handsome host, Miroku! Right now, the entire office is witnessing a potential break up between Kouga and his estranged girlfriend. And I have a feeling that it is about to get ugly. Inuyasha Takahashi, what do you think about this situation?" He turned his camera to the smirking hanyou. Inuyasha coolly laid back in his chair, "Well Miroku, I think she's going to kick that wolf face's ass!"

"I heard that dog breath!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it, dickweed?" Inuyasha shouted back at his adversary.

Miroku poked his best friend in the back. He hated when Inuyasha got off topic. He had a show to make and it was not going to happen if Inuyasha kept on fighting Kouga, "Inuyasha, the camera, remember?"

"Oh right, anyway. I think we are going to witness some intense fighting. Maybe some broken bones, wounded egos, you know the usual. What do you think Sango?"

Sango nodded in agreement, as she leisurely put her feet on the table. She leaned back in her chair, "This is very hard to admit, but I have to agree with Inuyasha. The look on that woman's face is…deadly. I sure don't want to be in Kouga's place right now."

Kouga looked up at his girlfriend, Trixi, and smiled. He decided to play innocent. Maybe that could save him, "Oh hello my love, what brings you here?"

"Don't start that shit with me Kouga!" Trixi shouted; she did not care that she caught the attention of everyone in the office, "And here's your crap, I burnt the rest of them!"

Kouga stared at Trixi in horror, "What in kami's name did you did that for?"

"Why? Oh I'll tell you why! You fucking dickhead!"

Kouga flinched in fear. Did not Trixi realize that he had very sensitive hearing? He was a wolf demon after all.

Miroku adjusted the lens to his camera and pointed it towards Trixi, "Well can you tell us?"

Trixi slowly turned at Miroku and asked in a menacing way, "Who the hell are you?"

Miroku smiled and waved, "Never mind."

"Anyways, I saw her!" Trixi began as she gave her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend an evil death glare.

"Saw who?" Kouga asked dumbly.

"That girl you were messing with. What's her name um I think, Ayame, or something…"

Everyone faced Ayame. The wolf demoness began to fume.

"What do you have to say to yourself Ayame?" Miroku inquired when he turned the camera towards Ayame. The wolf demoness frowned deeply. This was not supposed to be known and since when did Kouga have a girlfriend? Ayame looked at Miroku and smiled innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about and she doesn't really know who it was."

Trixi was tempted to go off at Ayame, but when see say Ayame's tail and realize that she was in fact a wolf demon, she decided against it. She returned her attention to her soon-to-be-ex boyfriend, "Well I don't care who it was. We. Are. Over!"

"What?"

"Oh Kouga just got rejected!" Inuyasha laughed.

"And if you dare step your dusty wolf demon ass on my property it will get ugly!"

Miroku grinned. This was exactly what his amateur TV show needed, "Well Trixi, tell us how did you supposedly caught Kouga with Ayame"

Trixi sat down and smirked, "My pleasure so I was-"

While Trixi explained her story to Miroku, at the other side of the office, Rin sighed heavily as she walked towards Kagura and Kanna, "You can start by sorting the mail…" She began while thro the floor.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kagura asked, "I hope you don't think we're going to do this…" Rin narrowed her eyes. She was a nice peaceful person and she never believed that lashing out on people was the right thing to do. But this situation might prove otherwise. She did not appreciated being talked down to by a demon just because she was a human; she was going to say something but she was cut off as Inuyasha yelled out, "Violence doesn't solve anything!" He was about to say something else but could not after Sango hit him in the head with her cup.

Rin raised an eyebrow and returned her attention at the two demons who did not like her. Both Kanna and Kagura were glaring at Rin as if she did something wrong.

Kanna frowned, "I don't like you. Do you know that?"

Rin smirked back at her and shrugged, "I don't care," She smiled to herself. Where did this newfound confidence come from?

The office's attention turned to Rin and Kagura when they noticed that Kagura was moments away from striking the artist and Trixi did not like it. She took a paper clip and threw it at Miroku instantly causing him to turn his camera back to Trixi.

Trixi frowned and waved in front of the camera, "Hello! I am telling a story here!"

Miroku ignored her and adjusted the camera on Rin, Kagura and Kanna. Kanna sucked her teeth and crossed her arms, "Whatever."

Trixi glared at Kanna, "Who tell the hell do you think you're talking to-!"

"And who the hell are you?"

Everyone paled.

"Shit." Inuyasha said as he went back to work. Everyone copied the hanyou as they decided to forget what had just happened and hopefully would be able to keep their job. Miroku turned his video camera off and quickly hid it in under his desk, "What a surprise! Boss man, you're early…"

Sesshomaru ignored Miroku while throwing his things on Jaken's desk. Jaken immediately put his boss' things away. The inu-youkai eyed Trixi very suspiciously, "Inuyasha get this woman out of here." He said calmly. He turned his attention to Kouga, "You have a lot of explaining to do, wolf demon. And someone better tell me why no one here is doing any work."

The office remained silent.

"I believe I have asked you a question."

"Well sir, we were doing out work until Kouga's girlfriend came in and created this chaos." Houjo choked. He was never the smart one so one could not blame him for not knowing that he should not snitch on anyone, especially a crazy woman like Trixi.

Trixi reminded herself to get the idiotic human later on.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru did not say anything after that before going into his office.

The business trip went well but now Sesshomaru Takashi was in a dilemma and he did not like it. He was so obsessed with Rin that he had gotten behind in his work. And there was only way he can solve this issue: by firing her.

Sesshomaru frowned as he turned on his computer. He had no choice. She was making his life much more complicated as it was. Sesshomaru was a businessman not a dreamer who stared at the one he loved for hours.

But if he fired her, Rin might hate him forever and Sesshomaru would be bored out of his mind because there would be no Rin to stare at. But if he did not, then his business would spiral down to bankruptcy.

Okay, he was exaggerating a bit. The Shikon Advertising Agency was nowhere near bankruptcy. Sesshomaru needed a reason to fire her.

He turned his computer off and left his office.

As soon as he was in the office space, he slowly turned to his employees. He never had such a hard time firing people, but this was an exception. But what was done, was done. He was a businessman, and an entrepreneur. If he wanted to be Naraku's number one competition, he could not be diverted from his work.

He did not want to do this. He really did not. He loved her with every fiber of his being but he could not take it anymore. His working time had decreased significantly because of his hours of meaningless staring. She was his distraction and no matter how much he hated doing this to her, he had to let her go. He knew she was a great person and an outstanding artist. She was good for the agency, but he could not afford to have his company go up in flames just because of a stupid crush.

Sesshomaru kept a calm composure as he approached Rin's cubicle. When he arrived, looked into Rin's eyes and simple stated, "Rin you are fired."

And with that he rushed to his office before anything else could happen. He did not want to see Rin's expression. All he wanted to do was sulk by himself and constantly remind himself of how much of an idiot he was. But of course he would do this in his own dispassionate way; he refused to let his employees know how he really felt.

There was nothing that Rin could say.

"Shit, shit, shit…" was all the wolf demoness could say. That damn boss of hers ruined all of her matchmaking plans. Ugh, she just wanted to shove her foot down Sesshomaru's throat and forced him to hire Rin again.

Ugh, this could not be happening to her! Not only did the entire office including her boss knew that she was having an affair with Kouga but now her evil scheme was no more. She had to find a way for Sesshomaru to change her mind. She just had to. Ayame got up and asked Houjo to answer all of her calls. She was on a mission. Ayame smoothed her clothes as she stomped towards her boss' office.

The office gasped in disbelief as soon as the witnessed their boss enter his office. Inuyasha shook his head. He knew his brother was an idiot, but this? This was too much.

Miroku could not help but turn his camera on. This was prime time gossip, "Is Sesshy-head doing the impossible? Is he really going to fire the woman he loves? What is your intake on this, the future mother of my children?"

"Well," Sango began as she examined the situation, "I think our boss needs to take the stick that had been shoved up his ass and finally admit that he loves Rin." She glared at Miroku when she realized what he had said, "I am not going to bear your children!"

"Oh my love, why not?"

**Finally a quick update! Thank you for the reviews. They make me happy. I don't know when I can update; I still have to figure out what I am going to write. As always, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: no matter much I deny it, I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 6:**

Three hours had passed after Rin had received the most horrible news and the office was still in shock. Not much work was done due to the constant question asking and no one could understand why their boss did it; they were more than convinced that Sesshomaru had some feelings for Rin.

However, the members of the Sesshomaru fan club were having a field day. No Rin meant a better chance of landing Sesshomaru in their bed. Jaken was on cloud nine. Kikyou was silently jumping for joy as she made secret passes to Inuyasha. Other members were trying to devise a plan to make Sesshomaru theirs. From an outsider, the club members were acting quite rude and scary but none of them cared. Rin was gone for good and now all was well.

But what everyone really wanted to know was how Rin taking the news. She had not said much ever since Sesshomaru went back to his office. All she did was sit in her seat and stared out into space. It was evident that she was saddened by the news, but she was not crying. She refused to cry…not in front of all of her now former coworkers.

She traced her fingers along the desk and sighed. There was no point feeling sorry for herself. Being sad would not make Sesshomaru give her job back. Being sad would not stop the rude comments she was receiving from Kikyou and her posse. Being sad would not get her another well-paying job.

Was Rin in denial? She did not know. Was Rin upset? She did not know either...well she sort of did. A part of her was fuming with pure anger. However, all she really knew was that the only chance of being with her boss had just transferred from slim to never.

Maybe there was a new pretty artist that would take her place. Bosses tended to hire attractive woman just for their own selfish reasons.

She leaned back in her chair and ignored the various looks and whispers from her now former co-workers.

And it was at this time she realized the obvious: she had no job.

She looked at Ayame solemnly as the demoness walked towards the love of her life's office. Ayame and Rin were never really friends simply because the demoness did not want to be acquainted with a mere human so the chances that Ayame would fight for Rin was not very great.

She slowly opened her draw and took the contents out. She might as well start packing her things now. She did not want to stay in her former work place for long. Rin needed to do some intense job searching; something that she did not look forward to since the job market was down the drain at this time.

"Talk to him."

Rin turned to Kagome and sadly sighed, "What is the point? He'll probably yell at me."

Kagome gave Rin a sympathetic smile and patted her recent friend's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Rin. Don't worry about it. Every person has a right to ask why they were getting fired."

"Thanks, Kagome."

"Look, if you need a job, I can always get you one at the shrine. It's really old, but it's a job."

Rin smiled.

She looked through the transparent walls of Sesshomaru's office just to see if she could trace any source of remorse from the inu-youkai. Rin frowned to herself. She found nothing, nothing but his usual apathetic expression.

She would not cry. She could not cry. Sesshomaru did not like women who were weak…not that it mattered since Sesshomaru fired her. But still, she needed to leave this office with dignity and pride. Maybe then, Sesshomaru could realize how much of a mistake he made. Rin was not vain but she knew how extraordinary her art skills were; she could easily find a job at another agency. Heck, she should even go to Naraku's advertising agency.

No...that would not be smart. Even though she was still mad at Sesshomaru, she still loved him. She would never get the chance to be with him if she accepted a job with the rival agency.

"Why would he do this to me?" Rin asked to no one.

Kagome and Sango gave each other worried looks before returning to their work.

Kagome Higurashi was officially lost. She did not know why the rest of her co-workers became shocked when Sesshomaru told Rin that was fired. She thought that he boss always fired someone once a month or at least that was what some of the former employees had told her.

Kagome felt bad. Not because she pitied the young artist but because even though she was only at the agency for a little less than two weeks, Rin had become one of Kagome's greatest friends- with the exception of Sango.

She quickly glanced at Rin's direction and sorrowed. She looked hurt. She looked sad and it seemed that nothing could bring her spirits up. Kagome needed a way to help her and fast; she knew how sensitive Rin could get and she would definitely get sensitive because o fthis. She had no job.

Kagome could not help but noticed how tense Sango was. She did not know why; Sango was not the one who was fired. Sango was never really a sympathizer; now did not get her wrong, Sango was a terrific friend but she was definitely not the type of woman who would hesitate to show great apathy.

"Sango what's wrong?"

Sango crossed her arms and glared at Sesshomaru's office door, "I cannot believe that bastard fired her!"

"Sesshy-head is not a bastard, my love. He knew his father." Miroku pointed out in a matter of fact way. He smiled sheepishly at Sango when she sent him another one of her glorious death glares. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut…

"Miroku…"

"Yes my love?"

"Get the hell out of my face!"

To everyone, Houjo was certainly not the smartest human male in the world. How did everyone know this? Because the idiot had accepted Ayame's preposition. The fool was engaged to one of the richest women in the world whose father was in charge of some mob. Houjo knew that if he broke his fiancée's heart that he would be dumped in the ocean and decapitated. Why on Earth would he ask another woman out on a date? Did he not know that that was considered cheating? Did he not know that his boss had feeling for Rin?

Oh right…of course Houjo did not. He was only human.

But as usual, Houjo did not care what people thought about him. He smiled to himself in content. He was finally going to get a date with the office favorite.

It was a known fact that people tended to underestimate the mind of Houjo. Contrary to popular belief, he was a very cunning man- he just found it more convenient to act like an airhead. So, when he asked Rin out on a date, he knew exactly what he was doing. Sure, he was aware that he was playing with fire since he also knew how much his boss 'liked' Rin. But he had a plan…it was risky, but nether-the-less it was a good one.

He had a fiancée, but he was not afraid. Contrary to popular belief, he was a very cunning man. He knew how to keep his fiancée out of his business and he knew how to woo the young artist. Houjo had no intention on setting between two women; he knew what the consequences would be. But that did not mean he had no intentions on playing with Rin's heart strings.

Houjo did not care that Rin was fired. Actually, that made his life a lot less complicated. How he would not have to worry about being caught with Rin. He was smart and he knew how mad Sesshomaru would get.

Contrary to popular belief, Houjo was a very cunning man. He knew what Ayame's intentions from the moment she opened her mouth…and he was going to do everything in his power to not let it happened.

Kagome tapped on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Inuyasha, why don't you check up on Sesshomaru? I mean he hadn't come out of his office for hours."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome before swallowing a lump of his favorite food ever, ramen. He did not want to deal with his PMSing brother right now. It was his lunch date with ramen and no one, and he meant no one, disrupted that. But unfortunately he had a soft side for the former miko so he guessed he could put his lunch date on hiatus for the time being.

Inuyasha groaned as he grabbed his small bowl of ramen. He was not pleased that he had to waste his quality ramen eating time because his retard of a brother decided to make one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He ignored the numerous stares from all of the workers as he walked down the aisle that led to Sesshomaru's office.

He was beyond speechless when he barged into his brother's office.

The normally calm Sesshomaru seemed somewhat pathetic, slouching on the wall, looking like he had just lost his best friend. But he did not lose his best friend; it was far worse. He lost any potential chance of being with the one he loved. He lost the chance to see Rin in his office. He lost the chance to let her in his life. And to make matters worse, than pathetic human asked was should be rightfully Sesshomaru's out on a date. To Sesshomaru's displeasure, Rin accepted. Sesshomaru Takahashi was convinced that he was the most unintelligent person ever to grace the planet Earth. He even admitted to himself that he had surpassed his younger half-brother and even Houjo when it came to stupidity.

Gods, how could he be so foolish?

Sesshomaru looked at his younger half-brother and frowned, "What in Kami's name is going on?"

"What did I do?" Inuyasha asked confused before shoving his prized ramen into his mouth earning a more than disgusted look from his brother. Inuyasha could not possibly have done something wrong. He was too busy trying to find that information for that stupid idiot to be trying to ruin his brother's life.

"Why are you eating?"

"Because a certain brother of my distracted my quality time with my baby." The hanyou rubbed the bowl against his cheek before sitting down, "So what's the problem?"

Inuyasha really did not care about the welfare of his brother especially at the moment when he could be enjoying his ramen. But he had to admit, seeing Sesshomaru like this was nerve-racking even frightening. Sesshomaru had never looked sad when he fired anyone. Sesshomaru never cared about anything except his job and money. The hanyou glanced at his boss and deeply sighed. Although he could not stand Sesshomaru, he was still his brother. He needed to straighten out his brother soon.

"You look pathetic."

The gods took out an arrow and aimed it towards Inuyasha's head.

"Leave me alone."

"You're the one who call me here and now you want me to get out?" Inuyasha leaned back in the reclining chair sporting an amused expression designated for his older brother, "So what are you going to do about your little damsel?"

He wanted to rip Houjo's body in shreds.

Sesshomaru was tempted to dump the ramen on his brother's head but decided against it. It was not a professional thing to do no matter how much he hated his brother.

Inhale and exhale. Just like his high school therapist used to tell him…

"Yo Fluffy, are you okay?"

The gods certainly surely did not think so. The inu-youkai looked like he was going to mutilate someone in about a minute or possibly commit suicide for being such an idiot. The inu-youkai could not decide which would be more effective. If he killed someone then he would go to jail but if he committed suicide then he would have no choice but to leave all of his father's work to…Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru shook his head furiously. He would die a thousand deaths before letting that annoying hanyou get control of his father's, Inutaisho, business empire.

"Are you gonna take that?"

"Take what?"

Why did Sesshomaru even bothering asking his brother to come here?

"Oh come on, I even noticed it and I am only a hanyou. Houjo just asked your little girlfriend out on a date."

"Your point being?"

"She said yes!"

"I am aware of that, little brother."

"And you're not going to do anything about it."

"This subject has no concern to you."

"You know you should be ashamed of yourself. Now your chances with her are gone!"

"Thank you for stating the obvious."

"So why did you fire her?"

"I had no choice."

"Of course, you did. You could have just told her how you feel."

Sesshomaru glared.

"Okay, I know that is too much for your brain to digest but it is sure a better idea than firing the very person you want to mate with."

"Pfft…like I would ever mate with a human."

Saying that he loved her would be too warm and fuzzy. No… Sesshomaru did not do warm and fuzzy. Only weak pathetic humans like Houjo did warm and fuzzy.

"Fine do what you want, but you're going to make your life a living hell. And then you'll be all cranky again and your only friend will be gay secretary that is trying to seduce you for the thousandth time as we speak...so my lovely older half-brother, how do you feel?"

"I feel like breaking your neck. Does that answer your question?"

"Ha…ha…." Inuyasha looked around and gulped, "Not…exactly…"

"Get out."

"You need to see someone. I know the perfect psycho-,"

"Get out!"

"I am here to support you. I can't bother you if you are all grumpy and depressed. What fun would that be?"

"Inuyasha I swear on our father's grave-,"

"Okay, I'll leave."

Did Sesshomaru ever mention how much he would love to see Inuyasha's head on a silver platter?

**Yey! Another chapter done. I knew I could update before the summer ends...but as for the next chapter: that may take a while. But anyway, don't worry about Rin, everything will come into place later on. As always, send some feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I did not create the anime/manga called Inuyasha. I do not own any of its characters. I do not own anything except a crummy laptop that has a mind of its own and perhaps fifty cents.**

**AN: So I was working at my school and I was bored (working in the office after hours is not fun). Then I realized, hey I have my laptop and I noticed that I hadn't update in three months. Therefore, out of nowhere, I just got this inspiration to write up another chapter and here it is. I'll warn you. It's a bit short.**

**Chapter Seven:**

Sesshomaru had a plan.

It was a plan that he devised during his one of this corporate meeting earlier today. He knew he should have been paying attention to the young man who was trying to persuade the Shikon Ad Agency's executives about something, probably something useless. Of course, Sesshomaru did not know anything; he was too busy trying to reverse one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

He was going to win Rin back.

He wanted to.

He just had to.

Now this master plan of his was not perfect. Heck, he did not even know if it was even going to work, but he had to try. There was no way in hell he was going to lose the most important thing to him (even more important, he realized, than his company was) to that idiot named Houjo.

He smirked to him as he imagined torturing Houjo in every way possible; of course, he would not do those things because of his company but he would sure love to see the look on a dying Houjo's face.

Sesshomatu deeply frowned. What made it okay for Houjo to ask out his Rin on a date in the first place? Maybe Houjo was a bigger idiot than what Sesshomaru previously had anticipated. That had to be it; no one was that dumb, not even Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru wrote out the plan on a piece of napkin and he had to admit, considering that he was concocting this while imitating a person who seemed to be interested in what the speaker was talking about, he did a good job.

His plan was plain and simple: he was going to apologize to Rin.

Yes, that was it.

First, before he put his plan into play, he needed practice and that was where Inuyasha came in.

Inuyasha was currently sitting in front of him eating his ramen as usual and complaining about how he was not getting any respect from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru tuned him out after Inuyasha's first word and wondered why he even called Inuyasha to his office in the first place.

Oh, right…he needed Inuyasha here to test out his plan.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat signaling that Inuyasha should stop rambling about useless things and listen, "Inuyasha, I would appreciate if you have your mouth shut."

Inuyasha childishly stuck out his tongue, "What do you want Sesshomaru?" he asked before shoving another spoonful of ramen in his mouth.

"I need to test something out…"

"And this evolves me how?"

Sesshomaru shot his younger brother a glare before continuing, "As I was saying, I need to test something out and I need you to help me."

Sesshomaru instantly frowned and lowly growled under his breath. Why did he say that? He never asked anyone for help especially his annoying, stupid younger hanyou of a brother who had an unnatural obsession with ramen. He immediately regretted meeting with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha reaction was a bit different. His jaw had dropped a good foot and his eyes were about an inch from coming out of his eye sockets. He cleaned out his triangular shaped dog-ears with a finger, hopefully proving that he was definitely hearing things. Did his brother just ask him for help…was he really asking him for his help? Inuyasha looked through the office window to see if pigs were flying or something before returning his gaze in a slow and careful fashion back to his brother.

"Are _you_ asking _me_ for my help?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He knew he should have kept things to himself. It was too late now, "I believe so and shut up before I do it for you."

"Why the violence?"

"_Inuyasha_."

"Okay, fine. What do you need my help for?"

"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru said simply with hesitance. There, he said it. It was hard for the demon with a personality of an impassive person to apologize to people lesser than he was. He was not used to it; he never apologized. Sorry should not even be in his vocabulary. Also, he did not even know why he just randomly said sorry; he did not do anything wrong. It was not his fault that Inuyasha had an IQ of a newborn.

Inuyasha choked on his ramen and instantly spit it out. His eyes poked out even more than before along with his elongated jaw. What on Earth was going on? Inuyasha did not know. First Sesshomaru asked him for help then he apologized to him.

That was just _wrong_.

"Sesshomaru what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing," Sesshomaru replied without emotion although he was silently and unnoticeably laughing at Inuyasha's shocked expression…in his mind. He was amazed how his brother could be so stunned over something so trivial.

"No. No!" Inuyasha stood up, "No!" he pointed accused finger at his brother, "You are not allowed to apologize!"

"And why not?"

"Because… you're…you're Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha examined Sesshomaru. Maybe his brother was suffering from some mental attack, "Wait, is this about Rin? Are you going insane because Rin isn't here? I swear I will find a way to get her back because you are scaring the Hell out of me and-,"

"Inuyasha. " Sesshomaru interrupted slightly annoyed, "Sit down and shut up."

Inuyasha hesitantly sat down without removing his eyes from Sesshomaru. He was scared- no, he was terrified. His brother was going crazy. This was not the Sesshomaru he knew. Seeing from the state Sesshomaru was in now, he would probably jumped up and give Inuyasha a hug.

Inuyasha would have a heart attack if that happened.

"I have a plan," Sesshomaru said slightly smiling (which did not look like a smile to Inuyasha but that was not the point), "I am going to win Rin back."

"It's about time you do something right!" Inuyasha exclaimed but lowered his voice once he saw Sesshomaru's death stare, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I am going to apologize." Sesshomaru professed quite proudly. To him, his plan was infallible. Didn't women like when men admitted that they were wrong?

"Wait a minute, you never apologize to anyone. Ever. Except just a few moments ago…but that was because you were going crazy that time."

Sesshomaru smirked knowing that his plan was simply ingenious, "I am aware of that, hence the reason why I am apologizing to her."

"Well, you're going to need to do more than that to win her back…" Inuyasha said after pondering for a moment, "You fired her. That's going to be hard to forgive."

There were no retorts on Sesshomaru's part. Narrowing his eyes, He simply leaned back in his chair and folded his hands across his chest. Inuyasha was right. He needed to do something more than apologizing. He needed to find a way to tell her how much he cared about her without actually saying those three dreaded words. He needed-

"Why don't you just tell her that you love her?"

Sesshomaru stared at his brother incredulously. How dare did Inuyasha think that, "I cannot do that."

"Why not?"

Because he was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was never good at being romantic nor was he good at letting his guard down. Even if he did love Rin, he was never going to tell her. He saw no point especially since she was going on a date with that human.

Which reminded him, he should fire Houjo and cut-

No, he could not. Rin would be very unhappy with him and an unhappy Rin would be no use to him. Sesshomaru wanted Rin to trust him again and firing Houjo just because he did not like him was not going to get the job done.

Oh gods, he hated Houjo so much.

Sesshomaru growled to himself for the second time. He would never tell Rin he loved him because he believed that love was only a weak human emotion. His plan was not going to work. Rin would never forgive him and he was going to live miserably for the rest of his life.

He might as well accept it.

"I'm not going to tell her."

"Then she's never going to come back."

**Awkward ending…but I like it- for some reason. I will attempt to update soon and not in three months like the last time but I have so much college crap to do that I am going crazy. But I will try my very best. Very best. As always comments, suggestions etc are always welcomed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: why do I even bother writing these? Everyone already knows that I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter Eight:**

Rin stared at her reflection through her life size mirror (or at least that was what she thought the mirror was called; she was never good with words.) analyzing herself as if she was a piece of artwork.

She smiled to herself. She had to admit, she actually looked…nice compared to her usual ill fitted clothes that for some reason she thought it was in fashion. She wore a simple black boat neck dress that reached only a couple inches above her knee. Her hair was down which slightly unnerved Rin; she could not remember the last time she did not have her hair in a bun or a ponytail. She decided that for the first time since high school prom to wear heels…nice, classy heels, not the heels that would make anyone look like a stripper. That last thing she wanted was to have Houjo get any ideas. She was definitely not the type to-

Rin's eyes widened as a reaction to the revelation that just came to her mind.

She was going on a date with Houjo…tonight.

Rin slightly paled.

She was going on a date with her former co-worker who was engaged to one of the richest women in the world. She knew she should have declined the date offer not only because Houjo was an engaged man, not only because she knew that Houjo probably had some hidden objective, but because although it made her sick to her stomach just thinking about it. She was still in love with Sesshomaru- the owner of Shikon Advertising Agency and the one who had fired her for no apparent reason.

Rin sighed dejectedly before putting on a faux diamond necklace (she was not able to afford a real one) around her neck. The revelation had made her night turn for the worse. Now all she wanted to do was change into her pajamas and go to bed…preferably in Sesshomaru's arms.

She blushed to herself.

As if that was going to happen.

But Rin could not do what she wanted. She unfortunately promised that she would show up at Le Grand Café, the restaurant where the date from hell would eventually take place.

She stared at her reflection once again before deciding that she would not let her hair down, not for Houjo…Sesshomaru? Yes (though she regretted this) but definitely not Houjo.

Because he was so not worth it.

After she pulled her hair into a neat bun and after she took one last look at her mirror, she was finally able to leave. She would not be picked up by Houjo, although he insisted. She did not want the 'creeper' to know where she lived- she did not exactly trust the potentially scheming Houjo.

Thankfully the restaurant (or café; it really was not nowhere near luxurious.) was not far away; this was extremely critical since Rin desperately needed to put gas into her outdated car.

Rin frowned to herself. She really did not want to go on this date.

Sesshomaru was mad.

Now this mad was not anyone's typical mad.

No, this was 'I am going to commit mass murder especially those whose names were Houjo in about two nanoseconds' mad.

For once, although it was extremely hard to believe, the anger was not directed at Inuyasha whom Sesshomaru was convinced was only brought into the world to mess up his life. No, the person he wanted to mutilate was far worse than his annoying younger half-brother and by far more irritating and his name was Houjo.

Or as Inuyasha would say, 'Homo.'

Gods, Sesshomaru wished that Houjo was gay, and then he could force him and his annoying seducing secretary whom he should really fire but could not to get together and then they could both leave him the hell alone.

"Well Sesshomaru, there is a moral to this story," Inuyasha began as he adjusted his seat so that he could recline. He might was well make himself comfortable because he was dragged (forced) by Sesshomaru to go on a 'little' expedition to find Houjo and Rin, "Karma is an asshole."

Sesshomaru, for a hot second since he was a careful driver, shot his brother an icy glare.

Inuyasha laughed, "See this is what happens when you fire people for no reason, especially if you are in love with that person-"

"I am not in love with her."

Inuyasha ignored Sesshomaru's comment and continued. His brother needed to stop being in so much denial, "Now, she's going on this date just to get back at you."

"Shut up."

"You know I am right. You just don't want to admit it."

Sesshomaru did not reply; he was far too busy trying to decipher where his object of affection and animosity were. He made a sharp turn that almost made Inuyasha spill his ramen.

"Fluffy, do you even know where they are? I have been in this car for far too long."

"If you don't shut up, I am crushing you in the trunk… and no, I don't know where they are," Sesshomaru gripped his steering wheel tightly, clearly out of anger, "And don't ever call me Fluffy again."

"Well you better find them."

Sesshomaru made another sharp right turn and ran a red light. He did not care; he was on a mission, "Oh I am going to find them all right."

**I apologize for the shortness. I wrote this during English because I was so bored, but this is going to lead into the next chapter which I promise is going to be good. Who knows when I will be able to update again, this 'chapterette' just came out of nowhere, but I assure you it will not be that long (cross fingers). Anyway, please send any comments or complaints (I am not picky).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Me do not own anything that involves Inuyasha, the characters, the plot…anything. Therefore, I cannot get sued. Right? Right.**

**Chapter Nine:**

"That fool has no taste," Sesshomaru spat while forcing himself to watch his Rin having a date with the fool that was named Houjo. He could not believe that Houjo would take someone as wonderful as Rin to a place like…this.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he continued to eat his ramen. He had been hearing his brother say the same thing repeatedly for the past half hour and frankly, it was starting to become odd and irritating.

The two brothers were sitting about twenty or so feet from where Houjo and Rin were sitting. Inuyasha suggested that they sat father away because he did not see the point of being caught and dealing with the drama that Sesshomaru would sure enough create. However, Sesshomaru was against it but he made sure that he was not seen.

He would only make himself known if it was needed.

"Well it looks like they are having a good time," Inuyasha mentioned before ordering by another bowl of ramen. If he was forced to watch his brother moan and groan about how much he hated Houjo then he was going to do it with style (apparently, according to Inuyasha eating a lot of ramen was the cool thing to do.)

He was right, from his table's point of view. Rin and Houjo did look like they were having a great time, much to Sesshomaru's dismay and Inuyasha's amusement. The hanyou could not wait until his brother's blew a fuse, march up to the "couple" and make a complete idiot out of himself.

"Shut up," Sesshomaru snapped not once removing his "angry" eyes from the couple. Of course, he did not really make his irritation shown because Sesshomaru Takahashi refused to let anyone know that he had emotions other than…no emotion.

The only person who knew about his anger was Inuyasha and that was because he had spilled his heart out during the trip to the restaurant.

Sesshomaru thought the restaurant was the cheesiest place ever to take someone on a date. The place was not even a four star restaurant. See if he was taking someone as amazing, wonderful, and beautiful as Rin, he would take her to the most luxurious five star restaurants he could find. Maybe he would close down the restaurant so he and Rin could be alone.

Because not only he could afford to take Rin to those restaurants, but because, unlike Houjo, he actually had taste and class.

"Looks like someone's jealous," Inuyasha teased in a singsong voice before earning a glare from the much envious Sesshomaru. Inuyasha laughed before choking on the ramen that was halfway in his mouth. He smirked at Sesshomaru with amusement after regaining himself.

"I'm not jealous," Sesshomaru looked back at Houjo and Rin with pure disgust. He narrowed his eyes as Rin laughed from some stupid, boring joke that the human said.

It probably was not even funny.

Rin had to give herself a pat on the back; she definitely knew how to make Houjo believe that she was actually enjoying her date from Hell with him. Of course, she was not enjoying her date. Actually, this was one of the worst dates she had ever been on… and boy had she been on terrible dates.

Rin sighed to herself; Houjo actually might give that weird person, who thought that she was a male goat, a run for his money. She grimaced; she tried to get that…she did not even have the word to describe it, date out of her mind. That would be the last time that she would let Kagura set her up on a blind date.

'Actually she probably did that on purpose,' Rin thought to herself as she "listened" to Houjo ramble about how great his high school years were. She absently rolled her eyes, 'Gods, he is so annoying.'

"So Rin, do you still hate that asshole for firing you?"

Rin's bored expression shifted into pure shock and a little anger when Houjo asked her that obscene question. How dare he call Sesshomaru an asshole? Gods, she wished that Sesshomaru was here, and then he could beat the living day lights out of her date. Houjo could not even make jokes that were actually funny.

She sighed to herself again. Although she was still upset/puzzled about the completely firing thing, she was convinced that there was some inexplicable reason why Sesshomaru did this to her.

"Rin?" Houjo asked waving his hand in front of her to get her attention, "Is anyone home?"

'How rude,' Rin gave Houjo a fake smile, "Oh, um…yes…I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

Houjo beamed while reaching for Rin's hand. She tried to pull it back as fast as she could but she was too late; Houjo had caught her. He gave her a predatory look and rubbed her hands suspiciously lovingly. Rin gave him yet another fake smile as she wished that she could find a way to castrate the bastard.

But of course she would not do that because that was not the type of person Rin was.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Houjo asked smirking. He covered Rin's hands with his, "Are you okay?"

Rin slightly groaned and did not respond. No, she was not all right; she wanted to go…right now. This was what she got for being nice. Now she had to deal with Houjo, the annoying man who could not tell jokes if his life depended on it and a man who just officially crept her out.

Sesshomaru had been sensing Rin's uneasiness ever sense he got to the restaurant. He knew she was uncomfortable, despite what Inuyasha had said. He knew that going on a date with Houjo was the last thing she wanted to do on a night like this. He did not blame her; he planned to fire the idiot tomorrow morning, bright and early.

Then he could finally do what he wanted to do besides claim Rin as his own: Kill Houjo.

But of course, he had to do this undercover and this was where Miroku and Inuyasha came in. Sure, they would probably screw up as always and asking them to actually do their jobs was as hard as building…uh...he did not know, a rocket ship but when it came to sabotaging things, they were the best of the best.

Anyway, he was sure that the pervert and his hanyou brother hated Houjo. Everyone hated Houjo even Jaken and the toad demon was into every type of testosterone.

Okay fine, Sesshomaru concluded, he would not kill Houjo… at least not just yet. But he would have no problem following him…but wait, he thought, if he fired Houjo that the bastard would spend more time with Rin whom he also fired.

Damn it, he knew he should not have fired Rin.

He "angrily" glanced back at Rin who was trying her best to get her hand out of Houjo's grasp. He could not watch this anymore. He refused to let this abomination continue; he would not stand watching Houjo think that he had Rin all to himself.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath before pushing his chair back, ignoring the confused and worried looks from his brother. He stood up brushed off his and put on one of his intense facial expressions just to prove how serious he was.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha said confused beyond belief and rising from his seat. He had no idea what his brother planned to do, "What the hell?"

The inu-youkai ignored the alarm in his brother's voice. He gave Inuyasha a quick look before setting his sights on Rin and Houjo, "I'll be right back."

Sesshomaru knew that what his was going to do was irrational, especially for him, but he be damned if he let that poor excuse of a human slime ball touch the one who was supposed to be his again.

**Okay, this was short. But I wrote this while I was supposed to be writing on essay that was due this- it will get done. Eventually. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I hope that I will be able to update soon! Please send your comments.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I hate writing these damn things. I know that I do not own Sesshomaru. I know that I do not own Inuyasha. I get it now leave me alone!**

**Chapter 10:**

Sesshomaru was not going to lie; punching Houjo in the face and throwing him out of the restaurant's glass window in front of everyone including Rin and Inuyasha, who had the opportunity to catch the events unfold on his phone, was probably not a very wise idea.

Especially when the police had to get involved.

Sesshomaru growled to himself as he entered into the police car; he was so ashamed of himself. He had never in his life acted so illogical. Sure, this was all Houjo's fault. If that human did not put his grimy hands on Rin then he would not worry about going to hospital in the first place…but even if that was the case, Sesshomaru knew that he should have made a better choice.

The inu-youkai glanced out of the window and instantly glared at his annoying half-brother who was laughing his behind off, waving his phone around like the fool he was.

Sesshomaru promised himself to destroy that phone and its owner once he got out of this mess.

Two police officers entered the car and immediately stared at the arrested CEO in amazement. They, as expected, that they were completely astonished that they had arrested the Sesshomaru Takahashi.

One of the officers smirked at Sesshomaru with amusement before foolishly asking, "So…what excuse can you give us to explain why you threw someone out of the window?"

Sesshomaru's eyes diverted from the soon-to-be injured Inuyasha to the soon-to-be militated cop. He had no time for this; he was going to a police station, handcuffed and he was petrified (though he did not show it) that Rin would never talk to him again.

Though he could completely understand if she hated him; what he had done to Houjo, no matter how infuriating the man was, was inexcusable.

The inu-youkai gave the officer one of his signature glares and leaned back into the seat before saying with pure hate in his voice, "Just fucking drive."

The cop's eyes widened with fear due Sesshomaru's bluntness and quickly turned around. The police officer and his partner gave each other cautious looks before driving away.

They hoped that they would arrive at the precinct in one piece.

Rin watched helplessly as the police car drove away. She was stunned…no, nothing could compare to what she was feeling at this moment. She could not believe that Sesshomaru of all people would do something like that in public.

She turned towards the direction of the paramedics who was currently loading the bleeding Houjo into the ambulance. She did not walk to the vehicle to see if she date was fine; she could not do that to herself.

"Hey Rin…" Inuyasha mumbled standing by the shaking woman's side. "That was some crazy stuff. I mean I knew Fluffy was crazy but damn, not like this."

Rin did not respond. Instead, she merely glanced at him then back at the ambulance. She could not help but blame herself for getting Houjo injured even though she knew that she really did not have anything to do with the whole throwing out the window incident; it was all Sesshomaru's doing,

Still, she felt bad.

Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

Why would Sesshomaru do something like this?

She did not know.

Inuyasha, who was slightly worried about the quiet Rin, glanced at her and spoke again. He wanted her to talk so then he would know that she was remotely okay, "I'm sure Homo- I mean Houjo will be fine. It's not like Fluffy has killed him or anything."

Rin rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru might as well just kill Houjo; he looked like he just came back from a battle in a bloody war.

"Why would he do something like this?" Rin cried, covering her face with her hands. She tried to ignore the nosy looks from the other restaurant guest.

Inuyasha shrugged although he had a feeling why his usually emotionless brother exploded in the way he did, "You know how Fluffy is…"

Rin gave Inuyasha a small smile before walking away, "No. But I wished I did."

**So I know this is short (and crappy) and I know that I have been making short chapters lately, but this time I have a good excuse besides the fact that I am experiencing a hardcore writer's block. I wrote this chapter during my midterms (after I was finished) and because I had finished my test extremely early and my damned proctor would not let anyone leave until the very end of the test.**

**I hope you enjoyed this mini-chapter and as always, leave some comments!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I hate writing these damn things. I know that I do not own Sesshomaru. I know that I do not own Inuyasha. I get it now leave me alone!**

**Chapter 11:**

The office was quiet. No one, not even Inuyasha and Miroku, dared to make a sound. Jaken decided to keep all of his Sesshomaru-seducing schemes to himself and the members of the Sesshomaru fan club, for once, did their work. Everyone knew that Sesshomaru had been arrested, though no one, expect Inuyasha and Miroku, who had been told about the incident by Inuyasha, knew why. No one dared to ask; they valued their jobs and their lives too much.

Ayame, Kagome and Sango had a feeling that Houjo might have something to do with the arrest because when the poor man returned to work, he looked like he had just been put in a lion's den. But like everyone else, they wisely kept their mouths shut too.

Ayame swiftly threw a paper ball at Kagome's desk. She mouthed, "Read it" when Kagome looked. After giving the wolf demoness a puzzled look, Kagome opened the ball and gasped. She glanced back at Ayame and shook her head no. Ayame frowned, crossed her arms then pouted.

Crap. Whom else could she trust without being snitched on?

She could not ask Sango; she was too busy dealing with her on relationship issues with Miroku. She would not even bother asking any of the Sesshomaru fan girls. Kouga was already convinced that if anyone knew about his business ordeals with Ayame that Sesshomaru would kill him. Jaken was too busy sexually harassing Bankotsu. Inuyasha was too loud and obnoxious and Miroku was too perverted.

That only left one person. She smirked evilly at the small, young fox demon who was currently talking on the phone with one agency's investors. Ayame knew Shippo would have no choice but to comply with her evil schemes; he was just too innocent.

She stood up from her chair and walked her potential victim. She sat on the chair next to him and smirked, "Shippo."

The fox demon blinked then turned to Rin. He blinked again. Why was Ayame, of all people, talking to him? She never had any interest in him before and she definitely did not notice that he worked here. Every time he would ask her something, she, like most of the people in the agency, would ignore him, "Yes Ayame?" he asked cautiously. He looked around to see if this was a prank. He sighed with relief as he noticed that everyone was doing their work.

But that did not mean he would let his guard down.

Ayame gave Shippo a sly smile as she leaned closer to him, "I have a little problem- can you fix it?"

Shippo gulped as he felt himself getting hot. He was always nervous when people are close to him, especially if they were pretty wolf demonesses, "Um…okay?"

"Good," Ayame beamed and patted the fox demon on his head, "I need you to do something for me. Are you up to the challenge? Now let me warn you, this is an extremely dangerous mission," She gave him a kiss on the cheek causing poor Shippo's face to turn bright red.

Shippo did not know what to do. He had a soft spot for pretty women though he knew he could never score one. He slightly pouted, that meant that kiss on the cheek was not real. Ah well, he said to himself. At least he could tell his friends that he got a kiss from someone who was pretty and then they would not tease him, "Yes, Ayame, whatever you say."

Ayame inwardly cheered. She knew she could persuade Shippo to become her accomplice. She gave the fox demon another kiss on the cheek before telling him the plan.

Sesshomaru did not expect Houjo to come out alive from the hospital in one piece and he definitely did not expect Houjo to come to work today. He growled to himself; he concluded that he should have broken a couple of the human's bones before throwing him out of the café's window, then he would not have to worry about seeing that dreaded face for a long time.

He let out a tired sigh before figuring out if he had a meeting today. He really did not want a meeting, especially since he felt like crap. He had not been sleeping since the night at the café and that was a week ago. He did not need a doctor to tell him why he was having this insomnia; he already knew why: Rin hated him and once again, it was all his fault.

The inu-youkai could not believe that he lost that much control over…Houjo. Yes, he hated the man and yes, during the time between seeing Houjo lying motionless on the concrete and the police coming, he had an overwhelming feeling of pride, but that did not mean he wanted to embarrass himself like this.

In addition, the horrified look on Rin's face- he did not know how to describe how bad he felt. He vowed never to be the cause of that look on her face until the day he died.

Sesshomaru growled. Oh how he wished he could hurl his computer at Houjo's head then he could finally calm down and do his work. He glanced out of his office windows just to see Houjo laughing with one of the other pathetic humans. Sesshomaru growled again; that idiot should not be laughing. He should be screaming with pain. The pain that Sesshomaru would cause because Houjo thought that he had the right to date Rin. Although it pained him deeply to admit this, Inuyasha was right after all. He was a bit jealous of Houjo. He always thought about taking Rin out somewhere to one of those five star restaurants that always seemed to love serving him.

Not that he was going to admit that to anyone. It would make him sound like a love sick little girl.

"This is getting way out of hand," Miroku said to his best friend after being slapped by Sango (guess why.) He ignored the slap mark that was painfully forming on his face, "I mean, I don't even like Sesshomaru but he doesn't get with Rin soon, I think I'm going to become insane."

"You?" asked Inuyasha as he quickly exited out of his online Solitaire game. He would be dead if Sesshomaru caught him not doing his work, "If he doesn't confess to Rin soon, I'm the one who's going to become insane. Do you know how many times I had to have a heart to heart with Fluffy so he would not explode?"

Miroku shook his head, "We have to do something. We may die trying, but we have to do something."

"I agree with you, man," Inuyasha quickly glanced at his brother's office and slightly shuttered when he saw Sesshomaru banging his head on the desk. Inuyasha instantly turned his head away. The scene was too much to bear, "We need to do something now."

Houjo knew that he was playing with his life when he walked into his job and he also knew, based on last week's events, that he was on his boss' death wish, but did that mean he was going to chicken out and stay home under his bed, calling for his mother? Of course not, because Houjo was not that bright. He also knew that he should not have called Rin last night and asked her out on another date…apparently, he did not value his life very much.

His fingers trembled as he tried to type up a report. He had been so nervous that a simple paper that would have taken him a half an hour to type was taking his three hours. He did not want to get up from his seat to use the bathroom, fearing that his boss would follow him inside and kill him.

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating. Sesshomaru probably would not do that in a working environment…then again, he did not think his boss would throw him out of a restaurant window either…

And what was up with that? Houjo did not know. For once, he did not bother Sesshomaru during work and he thought that his boss hated Rin. Houjo did not want to know why his boss suddenly snapped like that…he was too scared to ask.

"Houjo…are you okay?" Kouga asked with amusement. Although Kouga did not exactly know how or why Houjo was beaten up, he had a good feeling. If his suspicions were true, he made a mental note to make sure he would never get on Sesshomaru's bad side.

Houjo let out a nervous laugh and nodded too frantically, "Yeah, I'm fine," He unconsciously looked at his fuming boss, "Yeah, everything's all right."

Kouga did not respond. Instead, he leaned back on his chair, "Whatever you say, Houjo, whatever you say."

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha. I love Sesshomaru. I think that Shippo is the most adorable demon ever and I wish I could go to Feudal Japan, but does that mean I own Inuyasha? Of course, it doesn't. So do not try to sue me, I am broke as hell.**

**Chapter 12:**

Rin did not step one foot out of her apartment during the week following the café incident. She did not talk to anyone; she ignored all of her phone calls including those from her dear friends like Kagome and Sango. She did not do anything; she sat in her bed, held her covers up to her chin, crying her eyes out for a reason she could not understand. She did not look for any job openings although she promised herself that she would. Her house was a mess. All of her furniture was collecting hordes of dust. Dishes were piled high in her sink. The gods only knew what foods were molding in Rin's fridge. Her bathroom looked like a hurricane tore through it- but Rin did not care.

It seemed that she was starting not to care about much anymore.

She was not depressed…although she would not be surprised if someone thought she was. She was just…oh she did not know…gloomy, confused. She felt like her world was falling apart. She just accepted to go one yet another date with Houjo- she had no clue why she even agreed to that. The man she thought she loved and knew all of a sudden…snapped during her last date. She was jobless and the only thing that seemed to be making her happy was her cherished bottle of wine.

She coughed into her sheets before taking a long sip of her wine. She gave herself a small smile before placing the wine bottle on her bed stand and snuggling into her warm, safe bed. She decided that she would sleep. Then she could dream about being in Sesshomaru's arms and being as far away from Houjo was possible. she could dream what being with Sesshomaru would be like- how they would go to the park or something or better yet go on those fancy dates she always wanted to go on.

But mostly, she could dream about how his lips would feel on hers. She blushed…oh that would be nice.

Of course, that would never happen, she concluded, because Sesshomaru did not like her. If he did, then she probably still would have her job and not have to deal with Houjo. She grimaced when she thought of his name; she felt disgusting for going on dates with him. He was getting married for Pete's sake! To a very, very, very rich woman who was rumored to be one of the nicest people in the world.

Rin gasped right before her rushed towards her phone. She needed to call Houjo now. She needed to tell him that she could not go on another date with him. She needed to tell him that she refused to be the reluctant other woman. She needed to tell him that his fiancée should be the one going on dates with him, not her.

She frantically dialed Houjo's number. This little "affair" of theirs needed to end.

In a matter of minutes, Inuyasha and Miroku had come up with an idea to deal with their boss. Was it the wisest idea on their part? Probably not, but the two friends had decided to put their lives in fate's hands and concluded that this idea was the only way to make their boss return to being the mean, rude and emotionless Sesshomaru everyone loved to hate. The two had decided to let Inuyasha be the one to tell Sesshomaru the idea. They had both agreed that the chances of Inuyasha being killed by Sesshomaru would be significantly slimmer than Miroku's.

When it was time, Inuyasha took a deep breath, rose from his desk, taking his week worth's of work he actually did (since Sesshomaru was in his "emo-mode" Inuyasha did nothave the opportunity to bother his brother,) strolled to Sesshomaru's office and drop his load of work on his brother's desk.

Inuyasha growled when the brooding Sesshomaru did not say anything or even looked at him and began, "All of this teenage-emo-angst thing you have going on has got to stop."

Sesshomaru just blinked at him.

Inuyasha growled again only after cringing for a bit. Sesshomaru's behavior was seriously scaring him. He needed Sesshomaru to threaten him. He just needed Sesshomaru to insult him about being a hanyou. He just needed to, "Miroku and I have agreed that there is only way to solve your issue."

Sesshomaru still did not come out of his sullen state. He did not care for this 'plan' his brother and his idiotic friend had created. All he wanted to do was sulk…alone. Not with his annoying brother whom was about to get thrown out of the office in a few seconds.

Inuyasha continued, "Since you can't confess all of your problems to Rin, then we're going to make you confess to someone else."

That got Sesshomaru's attention. He raised his head and gave Inuyasha a menacing glare. He did not talk about his feelings to anyone. He never talked about his feelings to anyone, "What do you mean someone else?"

Inuyasha smirked with excitement. Thank the gods. Sesshomaru finally talked…and he did not look very happy- which only meant one thing: maybe Sesshomaru did not need to see someone after all, "What do you think Fluffy?"

"I am not seeing a therapist," Sesshomaru seethed, "And do not call me Fluffy."

"Yes you are."

"No. I. Am. Not." Sesshomaru would rather be caught dead then see a therapist. He had no problems. He was not mentally insane. Sure, he probably had some anger issues but he thought that what he did to Houjo was completely justifiable.

"Yes, you are, and if you don't, then I am going to tell all of your little fan girls including Jaken, that you love the attention they give you," Inuyasha threatened with a confident smirk. He knew Sesshomaru would never love the attention from his most devoted fans, "And I will show everyone the video of you dancing in your boxers to that Billy Idol song."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Inuyasha would not do that. he was not that evil right? And anyway, that video was made when he was what? Fifteen years old? That should definitely not count for anything. Especially for blackmail.

"You would not," Sesshomaru said knowing that Inuyasha unfortunately would.

"Are you honestly questioning the effectiveness my evil mind?"

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms on his chest, and continued to glare at his brother. Inuyasha won the battle, but he did notwin the war. The older Takahashi would get him one day, but for now, he did notwant to deal with the fan girls or the humiliation of that video. "Fine. I'll go to that damn therapist."

The Next Day:

Dr. Kaede had to resist jumping for joy when Inuyasha requested her to analyze Sesshomaru. She was convinced that this could actually make her big break. She had always wanted to analyze wealthy people especially wealthy, well-known people. And Sesshomaru Takahashi was definitely wealthy and definitely well known.

The therapist heard horror stories about Sesshomaru: how he never showed emotions and had the ability to make even the manliest of men cry for their mothers in a fetal position, but she was determined to get something out of him. She just had to; she did not study her behind off for thirty or so years and have a PhD in psychology for nothing.

Her appointment with the CEO of the Shikon Advertising Agency would take place in her office in five minutes and the therapist knew she had to prepare herself. She always had the belief that it was the quiet ones she had to look out for and she had a strong feeling that Sesshomaru was no exception.

"Myogi," She called out from her office. Her secretary, who was actually a flea demon, leaped from his miniscule chair to his boss, and landed on his boss' right shoulder "Yes?"

"Tell Sesshomaru Takahashi that he can come into my office as soon as he comes."

Myogi nodded, jumped off Kaede's shoulder, and returned to his also miniscule desk.

When Kaede came back into her office, she went to her mirror, fixed her grayish hair into a neat bun (she did not want to look distraught when Sesshomaru came) and sat down in her comfy lazy boy, patiently waited for her patient to come. She had a feeling that she was going to take it slow with this one; he did not seem like the type to spill out his problems- at least that was what everyone including the CEO's brother claimed.

Sesshomaru should really kill Inuyasha and Miroku for making him see a therapist, but if he did, then he would have to deal with Inuyasha's nagging mother, Miroku's monk friends that seemed to hold a huge grudge against him and the damn press who would love to see the CEO create another scandal. Physically wise, he could take them all down…but seriously, he just did not want to deal with them.

There was no need for this mess, Sesshomaru had concluded while walking towards Dr. Kaede's office, there was nothing wrong with him. Sure, he had some anger and love issues but to him, those things did not quality for him to see a therapist. The only one who needed a therapist was Houjo because Sesshomaru could not understand that the human actually thought that he could go on a date with Rin unharmed.

Sesshomaru instantly felt annoyed as soon as he walked into the office. It reminded him too much of the agency. Women and some men who noticed him instantly batted their eyelashes and blushed. Other men simply glared at him before going to work. Those who were terrified of the inu-youkai rushed away…and as usual, there seemed to be no secretary.

'Or maybe it just magically disappeared.' Sesshomaru thought with irritation thinking about how terrible of a job Jaken did as a secretary. If the toad demon spent more time doing his job than flirting with Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru might have called him the best secretary in the world.

Myogi panicked as soon as Sesshomaru walked into the room. He knew that the CEO did not see him so Myogi hopped onto Sesshomaru's shoulders and shouted through his mini-megaphone before Sesshomaru could flick him off, "Dr. Kaede said that you can come right in!"

Sesshomaru growled before flicking Myogi off his shoulders and walked into Kaede's office. He was really not looking for to this. Not at all.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kaede," Kaede said extending a polite hand as soon as Sesshomaru walked in. Sesshomaru merely looked at her before brushing off the gesture. He had no time for this; he had an agency to run. Damn it.

"Please," Kaede said pointing to the couch, "Please sit down."

Sesshomaru did what he said then he studied her. She was an older woman much to Sesshomaru's relief. At least he did nothave to worry about her drooling over him unlike most women under the age of fifty…however, that did not mean he could let her guard down. Unfortunately, he also had some admirers who were in their later years.

Kaede's suspicions were right. Sesshomaru was not much of a talker. All he was doing was staring and giving her some slight glares. She sighed to herself. This was definitely not going to be an easy session, "Well, Mr. Takashashi," Kaede looked at him with a slight blush. Wow, she thought, he was quite a looker. She shook her head, no, she was a professional, not a little schoolgirl with a crush, "Can I can you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He could care less what she wanted to call him. He just wanted to get the hell out of here, "You can call me Sesshomaru…if you desire so."

"Okay, Sesshomaru," Kaede liked the way the name sounded when she said it- no! She kept on telling herself, she was a professional therapist. He was just a patient…a very hot patient who was way too young for her, "Do you have any idea why your brother requested for you to see me?"

'Because he's a dumbass,' Sesshomaru leaned on the couch more and decided that he should not tell Dr. Kaede that he thought that Inuyasha was a dumbass. It would probably convince her that he really did have a problem, "I do not understand the point of me being here."

'Of course you don't,' Dr. Kaede sighed. Many of her patients claimed they had no business seeing her…even though after their first session, they clearly did. She guessed that she had no choice but to force things out of the CEO since he seemed to not be cooperating, "Why don't we begin by telling me about how you are feeling right now?"

If Sesshomaru were not the impassive being he was, he would have laughed in the therapist's face. Instead, he just replied with a simple answer, "I don't like talking about my feelings."

"Well obviously we need to work on that," Kaede decided that she needed another approach to get something out of him. She looked in her folder labeled "Sesshomaru Takahashi" and slightly smiled at the first thing she read, "You were recently arrested for assault?" She smiled again when Sesshomaru looked at the other way. 'I'll take that as a yes,' Kaede closed the folder, "What happened?"

Sesshomaru sighed. Must he answer this question for the umpteenth time?

"I threw that worthless insect of a human out the window."

Kaede tried to hide her shock though she knew that she did not do a good job. But she did notcare afterwards, never in her life did she have to deal with someone who threw someone out the window, "Who is this worthless insect of a human?"

"Houjo," was Sesshomaru's straightforward reply though he did say the name with great abhorrence, "He is one of my employees."

'He threw one of his employees out of the window?' Kaede thought to herself, 'Why am I always stuck with the crazy ones?'

"You threw one of your w-workers out of the window?"

"I broke his nose first," Sesshomaru added though he did not know why he had the need to tell Kaede this- but he did feel quite happy about the fact that he caused some damage to Houjo.

Kaede was taken back when she noticed that Sesshomaru was actually… proud about what he did to one of his employees and she knew that was not a good thing, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you throw one of your workers out of the window?"

"Because I hate him."

'Now we're getting somewhere,' Kaede sighed, "Um…if you hate this man so much, why did not you just fire him?"

"I could fire him," Sesshomaru admitted with a small shrug, "But I didn't."

"So you preferred beating him up although he could sue you," Kaede asked. She did not know what else to ask. She could not understand that if someone hated his or her employees so much, why couldn't he just fire him. Kaede sighed. There must be something else going on. There had to be.

"Exactly."

Sesshomaru was not threatened by Houjo in that aspect. He knew that the human did not have the balls to sue him. Sesshomaru's lawyers could destroy Houjo's in a blink of an eye. Then that would give Sesshomaru another reason to beat Houjo up because the fool had the nerve to try to sue him…Sesshomaru smiled to himself in his mind. He could not fathom why seeing a bloody Houjo was so damn appealing to him.

"Have you ever considered seeing someone about your anger?" Kaede asked with caution. She knew from experience that people did not like when others tell them that they might have anger problems and she had a feeling that Sesshomaru was one of them.

"I do not have anger management issues." Sesshomaru said. He did not care if Kaede was a therapist and perhaps knew what she was saying but he would not believe that he had anger problems. He was Sesshomaru! He did notshow emotions unless it was needed.

"It's okay, if you feel scared about this..." Kaede said.

"I do not have anger management issues," Sesshomaru pointed again, this time hoping to get his point across.

It did not work.

"People who throw their employees out the window…are not normal. Therefore, the only reason why a person, such as yourself, would do such a thing is the anger that has swelled inside of you. Something or someone set you off."

"I do not have anger management issues," said Sesshomaru for the third time. Although Sesshomaru hated to acknowledge this, some of the things that were coming out of the therapist's mouth actually made sense. Something and someone did make him snap and it both involved Houjo. Of course, he would not tell Dr. Kaede that he agreed with her on some things. There was no way in Hell he was going to an anger management class.

Kaede knew that if she did not move on another topic soon, she was going to lose Sesshomaru for he was becoming quite impatient with the possibility that he had anger problems. However, she was quite surprised that the inu-youkai was willing to answer all of her questions. Maybe this session would not be as bad as she thought, "Okay, let's go on a different topic. Shall we?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. It was not like he could stop her from talking. The only way he could do so if try to kill her…but then that would prove to everyone that he did indeed have some anger problems…, which meant he would go to some stupid anger management classes. Sesshomaru thought he could sacrifice some time with Dr. Kaede instead of going to those classes.

"Let's talk about your parents."

Sesshomaru groaned to himself. Anything but that. He did notwant to talk about his parents. He did noteven want to think about his parents.

"What about them?

"How are they doing?"

"My parents are dead," Sesshomaru replied with no emotion in his voice or his face. This reaction deeply disturbed Kaede. Most of her parents when talking about their parents show some type of emotion from love and sadness to anger. But not Sesshomaru, no, he showed nothing…it was like he did not care.

"How do you feel about that?" Kaede asked.

"Mourning is only for weak humans," Sesshomaru answered. He should feel something about their deaths. He should miss them, yet he didn't. Of course, he did not hate them; he just did not care for them. His mother spent more time shopping and going to tea parties than being a mother. The only type of relationship he had with his father had to do with the advertising business especially after Inuyasha was born. The only people he really considered as family, though he did not want to admit it, were Inuyasha and his mother, Izayoi. At least, Izayoi tried to treat Sesshomaru like a real son, not some trophy stepson she could brag about to her friends.

Kaede knew that Sesshomaru's parents were a touchy topic. She had learned through her research of the Takahashi family that her patient's parents were not the best parents in the world. She knew that Sesshomaru's childhood severely affected the way he was now.

But still, did not the man feel anything about his parents' death?

"How did they die?"

"My mother died from an overdose and my father died in a plane crash."

Kaede tilted her head to the side in confusion. Everyone said that the first Mrs. Takahashi died from head trauma, "I did not know your mother died from an overdose. Everyone said that-,"

"She died from a head injury?" Sesshomaru rhetorically asked then he slightly scoffed, "Well they lied. Father did not think it would be good for the family's honor to tell everyone that my mother was obsessed with every medicine ever invented. Therefore, he hired an excellent publicist to lie to everyone in sight."

"How did you feel about your father hiding the cause of death?" Kaede did not want to pry even more into this. She could tell that Sesshomaru was very uncomfortable, but he was talking and that was a good sign.

Sesshomaru did not say anything for a while. He did not know how he felt about that…well, he did, but he did notknow how to explain it. It was complicated. His entire family was complicated. After a minute or so he spoke, "I know that as a Takahashi, we are supposed to make sure that our reputation is not tarnished…so I could understand why father lied but…" he paused, "But-nothing." He gave up. He could not form the words of what he wanted to say.

Kaede bit her lip and stared at her patient, trying to read his face. She was not surprised that she could not find anything, "Did your father take her death hard?"

Sesshomaru slightly frowned, "No. He was too busy fucking his whores."

Kaede's eyes widened and choked at Sesshomaru's sudden use of foul language. She took a breath, "Even if he was doing those things, was he even sad?"

"We are demons, Dr. Kaede," Sesshomaru answered as if he was offended by the therapist's question, "We are not allowed to be sad. It would make us look weak."

Kaede had heard that demons who showed emotions were considered pathetic, so she was not going to challenge Sesshomaru on that. She wanted to know about Sesshomaru's father's affairs; that seemed to affect Sesshomaru much more than she thought, "Are you mad at your father for cheating on your mother?"

"No…he was not the only one having affair. I just hated my father more for it. My mother had about one or two lovers. My father, on the other hand, probably impregnated hundreds of women… including some of his maids."

"How did you feel about your parents being unfaithful to one another?"

Sesshomaru did not want to answer this, but since it seemed like he was spilling his entire life story out, there was no point on stopping, "I was upset."

"Why?"

"What is the point of having a mate if you go ahead and sleep around?" He continued before Kaede could answer, "There is none."

Kaede nodded. Sesshomaru was right about that, "How did your brother's mother come into the picture?" Kaede hoped that she was not one of Sesshomaru's father's numerous flings. Izayoi seemed like she was such sweet, loving person.

"I have no idea," Sesshomaru regrettably admitted, "But she did find a way to make my father stop sleeping with every other woman in sight," He paused, "I guess that was because he probably truly did lo-like her."

"Did you love her as a mother?"

"She was not my mother," Sesshomaru pointed out very sternly.

"I am aware of that… but did you regard her as your mother…figure?"

"She tried," Sesshomaru said. "She tried to be a good mother to me; I have to give her that. However, it was weird to be raised by a human, but with that being said, I did respect her. I still respect her even if she is the one who brought Inuyasha to life."

"Now what is the deal with him?"

"He's annoying."

"Inuyasha is your younger brother; he is supposed to be annoying to you. It's his job by birth right."

Sesshomaru did not say anything.

"Look," Kaede said. She knew that the relationship between the two brothers was quite unconventional but something told her that Sesshomaru did not hate his brother as much as he wanted to, "It is obvious that Inuyasha cares for you. If he didn't, then he would not have requested that you come to see me."

Sesshomaru still did not say anything.

"Now," Kaede continued, "Do you dislike your brother as much as you hate Houjo?" The therapist already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear those words out of Sesshomaru's mouth.

Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to snort. The thought of torturing Houjo flashed through his mind. There was no one in the world that he hated more than Houjo, not even his most dangerous rival in the industry, Naraku.

"No. Even Inuyasha is not on the same pathetic level as that human."

'Houjo,' Kaede thought, 'How could Sesshomaru possibly hate someone so much?' He must have done something, Kaede decided; he must have done something to tick Sesshomaru off, "Why do you hate Houjo so much?"

Sesshomaru groaned. Why did therapists ask so many questions? How was this helping him out? He thought that therapists was supposed to give people advice not ask them tons of useless questions.

Sesshomaru let out a low yet threatening growl. He hated that bastard. He wanted to kill him, rip his weak body into shreds, "Because…" The CEO began but soon paused. He did not want to tell Dr. Kaede about his…dare he say it? Jealously.

"Sesshomaru you can tell me," Kaede said, noticing that Sesshomaru was not planning on telling her anything. She needed to know why Sesshomaru hated Houjo. She could not give him a solution for the hate if she did notknow what happened. "I'm not going to tell anyone…I prom-,"

Sesshomaru cut her off, "He is engaged."

"You're mad at him because he's engaged?" Kaede asked with disbelief. People normally did notbeat other people up because they got engaged. Unless… Kaede gulped. Unless, there was something more to the story…

"Yes," Sesshomaru said. He aimlessly scanned the office before continuing, "And he had the nerve to go ahead and go out on a date with-," Sesshomaru instantly stopped. No, he would not say her name.

"With?" Kaede asked with anticipation. She really wanted to know what had occurred.

Sesshomaru sighed. He might as well tell Dr. Kaede, "Rin."

'That sounds like a female name,' Kaede thought with excitement. Finally, she was getting some improvement from him, "Tell me about Rin."

"There is nothing to tell," Sesshomaru replied way too quickly for Kaede's liking. He was not in the mood to talk about her now. It would just make him mad again- mad at himself for treating her so wrong.

Kaede bit her lip. This was going to take much longer that she thought, "Well there is obviously something to tell since from what you have told me, this Rin, is a part of the reason why you snapped."

Sesshomaru faintly frowned. Damn, the therapist was had a point. This was why he knew he should out have come here because Dr. Kaede was a therapist and therapists always seemed to think they knew everything.

"Rin was one of my employees."

Kaede noticed that Sesshomaru was talking in the past tense, which only meant one thing- this Rin did notwork at the agency anymore, "Is she still working in your agency?"

Sesshomaru instantly became saddened though he only showed it only for a hot second. "No."

"Why?"

"Because," Sesshomaru started. He took a deep breath. He was such a bastard for firing Rin; she was not the one going insane. He was and because of his stupidity, the woman he cared about was probably jobless, "Because, I fired her."

Kaede folded her hands on her lap, "Why did you fire her?"

"Because she was driving me crazy," Sesshomaru painfully yet truthfully admitted. He was beginning to feel horrible again. He promised to get Inuyasha back for dragging him here.

'Um, how was she driving you crazy?' Kaede asked in her mind. She was going to ask her patient that question until the realization hit her. Sesshomaru was in love-with the woman he had just recently fired. It completely made sense. That was why Inuyasha called her because Sesshomaru was going nuts and he was going nuts because-

"You're in love," Kaede simply stated.

Sesshomaru's eyed grew for a quick moment. No. Sesshomaru was not in love. He did not care what Dr. Kaede or anyone else said. He was just going crazy over Rin because he was too stressed from work. Yep, that had to be it. He did care about her; he might even consider her to be his future mate, but love? No. Love was for pathetic humans like Houjo.

Sesshomaru glanced at her though he did not look mad. He looked irritated, definitely not mad…much to Kaede's surprise, "No, I am just going through a phase that will soon go away."

Kaede rolled her eyes at one of the most commonly used excuses her patients used.

"Look, I hate to break to you," she began, feeling a bit sympathetic for her patient, "But firing Rin isn't going to make you stop loving her. Actually, it's going to do the opposite; it's going to make you want her even more."

Sesshomaru was not going to tell the therapist that she was probably right. He did not want to admit that he had been going crazy ever since Rin left…because he simply was not going crazy. He did not need Rin. He could care less if she never forgave him. He could find someone else, a female demon, to become his potential mate.

Sesshomaru groaned to himself. No, he could not. Dr. Kaede might be right after all…

"You do not know that."

Kaede decided that she needed to reserve the topic of Rin for a later session-when Sesshomaru decided to stop denying his feelings for her. For now, she was just going to talk about Houjo. She seemed to have much better responses from her patients when she talked about him, "Okay, back to Houjo. You're mad at him because he is engaged and he is with Rin."

Sesshomaru slowly nodded.

"Why don't you tell Houjo or Rin that you do not approve of their relationship?"

"First of all, I do not tell people about my emotions," Sesshomaru said, "You are lucky that I am telling you things and second of all, I am not going to tell them anything."

"Well can you at least tell Rin how you feel?"

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because there may be a chance that she feels the same way about you."

Kaede was always a bit of a romantic…

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Right. I'm sure she would after I had just fired her."

Kaede bit her lip for the second time. Sesshomaru had a point, but that was no excuse, "True…why don't you offer her job back?"

"No."

Kaede groaned, "Why not?"

"Because, Dr. Kaede, I am going to become insane if she is in my office."

"Well, having her not in your office isn't making you less insane, now is it?"

Sesshomaru just growled. He hated when other people besides him were right.

"This is what you have to do," Kaede said, "Give her back her job. Apologize to her for beating up her date and somewhere along the line tell her how you feel."

Sesshomaru thought about the suggestion; maybe he should. Maybe he should just go to Rin's apartment and tell her how sorry he was for firing her, offered back her job, and tell her how much he…loved her. He could ask Jaken where she- Sesshomaru feverishly shook his head. No- he would not do such a thing. He refused to become one of those lovesick men in those terrible excuses of movies that were called chick flicks.

"I don't need her," Sesshomaru said, although he was clearly lying to himself. He planned to keep on telling himself that he did notwant Rin- maybe then he could forget about her and live his life.

Kaede tried to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. Sesshomaru was so stubborn, "Are you sure about that?"

Of course, Sesshomaru was sure about this. Sesshomaru was always sure of himself. "Yes," the CEO replied.

'No he isn't,' Kaede knew that Sesshomaru was trying to convince himself that he could live a life without Rin. She took a deep breath, "Okay, fine, you don't need her…"

Sesshomaru silently cheered; it was about time she agreed with him.

"…but I promise that by the time I am finished with you, you will confess to Rin," Kaede challenged despite the glare she was getting from her patient. The glare did not scare her, "I don't care how long it takes; you are going to tell that woman that you love her."

Sesshomaru did not know what to say. He knew it was too good to be true. And the sad part was, he knew that Kaede would somehow force him to confess.

The CEO shook his head. No, he was not going to be ordered around by some old, human, therapist who foolishly thought that he was in love with Rin. He was a inu-youkai for heaven's sake, not some lovey dovey weakling like Houjo.

There went that name again. Sesshomaru snarled in his mind, oh how he hated that man.

"…and until you do so, I want to see you, at this time, on this day, every week."

Sesshomaru stared at Kaede, though he was not showing how he was feeling. Him? Therapy until he told Rin how he felt about her? Was Dr. Kaede insane? Sesshomaru did notneed the therapy, though he had to admit, venting all of his anger for Houjo onto a professional was not really was bad as he thought. It was definitely better than sitting through those hour long, useless board meetings.

Okay, so maybe therapy was not that bad. Kaede could read him like a book, so he might actually get some progress done- and he could finally get over Rin. Of course, he would not tell Inuyasha or his stupid friend that their suggestion might actually work.

Sesshomaru was grateful, but he was not that grateful.

Kaede could not help but smile as she watched her patient arguing with himself. Sesshomaru was an interesting man, Kaede thought, so interesting that she had decided to spend more time finding out that mind of his.

She concluded that there was nothing really _wrong_ with him. He might have some emotional issues. He might have some troubles with his anger but it seemed that he only got mad when the name Houjo came up. He obviously had feelings for Rin. It was all written on his face though he seemed to have a talent of quickly washing all emotions off his face. He was a naturally closed-up, quiet man that liked to keep to himself. He did not hate his brother, contrary to the media's belief.

Sesshomaru looked at Dr. Kaede one last time before heading to the door, "Fine."

**I am so proud of myself! This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did; I don't know, there is something about having Sesshomaru seeing a therapist that cracks me up. Anyway, tell me what you think! And hopefully, I will try to update no later than the beginning of next month.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Although it pains me to admit this, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**Chapter 13:**

It was yet another beautiful morning in the Shikon Advertising Agency headquarters. People, out of fear of their new and not so much improved boss, actually attempted to do their work. Rivals, for once, were not in each other's throats. Kikyou and the rest of the Sesshomaru fan girls kept their activities to a rare minimal. The troublesome duo did not dare to pull any pranks and for the first time since they came to this job, Miroku the pervert had not try to molest Sango yet.

Yes, this was yet another beautiful morning.

"I think the boss is experimenting with some illegal substances," Miroku mumbled to his best friend. He and Inuyasha were witnessing yet another one of Sessshomaru's awkward moments. This time, the CEO was actually talking to himself…in another language…aloud.

Wait, was he speaking Latin? Miroku did not even know his boss was fluent in Latin. Man, his boss must _really_ be going crazy.

Inuyasha turned in his chair, glared at Miroku and hit him on the head earning a pained yelp, "Shut up."

Sesshomaru was not on drugs, he was just losing his sanity because of Rin. Inuyasha hoped and prayed that the therapy session would help his brother, but from what he was seeing (Sesshomaru was pacing around, talking to himself for the past hour) the session did not do much good. He and Miroku needed to devise another plan. Although he did not want to admit it, Inuyasha missed the old Sesshomaru. He missed bothering him. He missed receiving death threats from him. He missed-

"Yo, Inuyasha," Miroku began, obviously not recognizing another glare he was getting from his friend, "Aren't you going out tonight?"

Inuyasha tried to fight back a blush, "Yeah, so?"

Miroku turned around and smirked to himself, "Just wondering."

Kagome shifted in her chair with anxiety. She did not know if Rin would show up. Heck, she probably did not even hear Kagome's message over her voice mail.

Kagome was currently sitting alone in a small coffee shop a few blocks from her job. She had to leave the agency early because of her "serious case of PMS." Of course, that was a lie and every female in the office knew it, but Sesshomaru for some reason brought the excuse and let her go with any chiding.

Which completely freaked Kagome out.

Ever since she got this job, she knew that Sesshomaru was not the type of boss that let people leave work for a non-threatening excuse, but then again, her boss was becoming more unlike himself by the second.

Kagome sighed as she peered out of the shop's window. Gods, she hoped that Rin was coming to meet her. She had not seen her for so long and the friends had to have a little chat about everything that was going on especially with Sesshomaru.

Fifteen minutes passed and there was still no sign of Rin. Kagome did not want to give up on her…not just yet. Therefore, she had to fight back the urge to get up and leave…and anyway, Rin did live on the other side of the city. She must have been stuck in the middle of traffic.

Kagome leaned back in the seated and accepted another cup of coffee from the waiter.

Okay, she decided, she could stay here for another ten minutes; it was not like she had anything to do until tonight. Kagome deeply blushed and shook her head. She did not want to think about tonight until… tonight.

Back at the agency headquarters, Ayame was currently putting her matchmaking plans in play…

"Okay," Ayame began in her top spy-like voice, "This is the plan."

Shippo leaned in closer and listened intently. Although he had a dreadful feeling about interfering with his boss' love life, he feared Ayame too much not to do what she wanted him to do.

"We are going to tell Sesshomaru that he is invited to go to Rin's engagement party." Ayame gave herself a proud smile. She was so happy that she came up with the perfect plain. However, Shippo was not as happy or as sure as she was.

The fox demon slightly moved away from Ayame, muttering to himself that the wolf demon's idea would be the death of him, "But Rin…" Shippo said with worry and bewilderment, "Rin's not engaged."

Ayame gave Shippo a "no duh" look. Of course, she knew that Rin was not engaged. Ayame highly doubted that Rin was seeing anyone. She glanced at Houjo who looked more irritated than usual, "Shippo," She said stealing another glance at Houjo, "Do you think that Houjo's still dating Rin?"

Shippo shrugged. Everyone somewhat knew about the so-called relationship between Houjo and Rin. But no one dared talk about it, especially the ones who knew about Sesshomaru's love for Rin.

Ayame slightly pouted. That was not the answer she wanted to hear. She had to make sure the two was still seeing each other. If Houjo left Rin or vice-versa then her beautiful plan would be done for.

She took a deep breath and said with great urgency, "That will not do. Shippo I need you to do something for me."

Shippo did not know how to respond. He had a bad feeling about this.

Ayame who sensed that the fox demon was going to remain quiet, continued, "I need you to become very good friends with Houjo and make sure that he stays with Rin."

Shippo's eyes grew and he gulped, "B-but why?"

"Don't ask me questions," Ayame snapped, facing her desk so she could look like she was doing something productive- even though she was not. Thankfully, she had finished all of her work earlier so she could think of a scheme that would be foolproof.

"Now do what I said."

Ayame caught Kouga's confused glance. She narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out. The gesture was quite childish, but Ayame did not care. She knew that the wolf demon was eavesdropping on her conversation with Shippo. Kouga needed to learn how to mind his damn business.

Sesshomaru was losing his mind.

The therapy session was supposed to make him feel better but that certainly did not work. He was behind in his work. He even missed several meetings, which was unheard of during the days of the old Sesshomaru. The new Sesshomaru resembled someone who needed to be admitted into the mental hospital. He knew he was scaring the shit out of everyone. Even Inuyasha and Miroku chose to use their words carefully around their boss.

There was only one way he could cure his insanity- at least according to Dr. Kaede. He had made an emergency phone call to her yesterday and instead of giving him some much needed mediation, all the therapist said that in order to stop himself from going insane, he had to make contact with Rin.

It took all of his will power not to burst out laughing over the phone.

But now, he was beginning to think that the crazy therapist might be right. He had been acting weird ever since Rin left and because-

Sesshomaru sighed in defeat. Fine, he would test out Dr. Kaede's theory. He would call Rin. Then he could tell Dr. Kaede that he did try to reconnect with the love of his life. He did nothave to go and create an entire conversation but he would talk to her- at least said a hello. Tell her that he was sorry.

Then, after, he could offer her job back. Then she would have no choice but to forgive him for his despicable behavior and then he could make sure that Houjo did not bother Rin, for the most part.

Sesshomaru slightly nodded. Oh yes, this was a very good plan. He did not have to face Rin. He did nothave to worry about doing anything in front of anyone especially Inuyasha and Houjo. All he had to do was call.

He picked up his phone and dialed Rin's number. He waited patiently as the phone ranged. He had no idea what he was going to say if and when the phone picked up.

_"Hello?"_

The moment he heard her voice, all images of what could have been if he did not screw up, flashed in his mind. Sesshomaru's heart and brain stopped. He could not think of a word to say. He did not know how to respond. He started to panic and because of this, he slammed the phone back on its respected place.

He could not believe that this was happening. He was Sesshomaru; he did not chicken out from some mere phone call. He used to make people cry over the phone. He used to fire people over the phone. Then threatened if the person came back to the office again, he would get them arrested.

He was a coward. How could he even call himself a full-blooded inu-youkai? He was just as worse as Inu-no, Houjo.

Rin stared at her phone for a few minutes. She knew the number that had called her earlier. She was not shock or anything. She had a feeling of hope when she realized that the call was from the agency. Her heart sank when the moment she said hello the caller hanged up. It was disheartening; the chances of her getting her job back or even hearing Sesshomaru's voice again were now gone.

She got up from her couch and went for her coat and purse. She had to meet up with Kagome for some lunch today. She did not really want to meet up with her friend; all she wanted to do was stay home in her bed, but she had no choice but to go. She knew Kagome was worried about her and she did notwant Kagome to think that she was dead or something.

When she reached the front of her door, she glanced back at the phone, hoping and praying that it would ring. She let out a defeated sigh before leaving her apartment. Maybe this was all a sick joke planted by Kikyou. She never did like her, though Rin had no clue why. She did not do anything to Kikyou; she barely even talked to her.

Or maybe she was on dreaming that the phone had ranged earlier. That could be a possibility. Her mental state had not made its full recover ever since Sesshomaru hurled Houjo out of the window.

Houjo stared at the stack of papers with horror. His hands were trembling. He was beginning to hyperventilate. How could he be so stupid? He thought he burned the stack years ago, or maybe out of haste, he only burned the ones that did not matter. He could not remember when he smashed the papers in his bottom draw but he regretted doing so.

Right when he was going to review the papers again, one of his daily tormentors randomly appeared next to him out of nowhere. Frantic, Houjo quickly threw the papers in his garbage can. He was convinced that he would be safe because no one in their right mind would dig in someone else's desk.

"You better fear for your life, Homo," Inuyasha warned with a slight amusement in his voice. He knew the human was dead meat and he would not mind witnessing Houjo get his ass kicked by Sesshomaru again.

Normally, Houjo would reprimand Inuaysha for calling him Homo instead of Houjo but he remained quiet. He knew he was screwed. He had been receiving silent threats from his boss ever since the restaurant incident. Houjo did not dare to talk to Sesshomaru; he was afraid that the CEO would rip his body into shreds.

Inuyasha smirked at the fear that was on Houjo's face. That was good for him. That was what he got for being the prime reason why Sesshomaru was acting more like an angsty little girl then a businessman.

"I am not afraid of your brother," Houjo said, trying and failing to sound confident. He pushed out his chest and maintained, what was supposed to be an intimidating glare.

"Of course you're not," Inuyasha just laughed. He knew the Homo was lying. He could smell the fear from a mile away.

Houjo, clearly not comfortable with Inuyasha taunting him, rose from his seat and mumbled, "If you don't mind, I have to use the men's room."

"Don't you mean the women's room?" Kouga teased. He laughed when Houjo slightly glared at him with a blush on his face. Kouga loved teasing Houjo. It was almost as entertaining as getting into fights with Inuyasha.

Houjo did not say anything. He pushed past Inuyasha and rushed to the bathroom. Why could not people just leave him alone? He did no tdo anything wrong to anyone. He tried to act nice and attempted to appease everyone but instead of receiving praise, he got ridiculed and harassed. He could not complain to anyone, not even his boss. Sesshomaru would want nothing more but to chop his head off.

Jaken needed to congratulate himself. He had decided a long time ago, right after Rin got fired to be more exact, that he would halt any plans to get with his boss. He knew at that time, even before everyone else including his boss, that Sesshomaru was in love with Rin. He knew about the whole Houjo drama and he promised himself that he would not be involved with that. It was between Sesshomaru, Rin and Houjo. Not him. He was just a secretary. A secretary that was in love with his boss.

So right after the whole Sesshomaru-Houjo incident, he took it upon himself to gather some damaging information against Houjo. He knew that Sesshomaru could not just fire Houjo out of nowhere; he already screwed up by firing Rin. Now if he could find something against Houjo, his boss could fire him without any scrutiny.

As one could imagine, Jaken was not a fan of Houjo.

Jaken was on a mission. He had notice that Houjo frantically threw some papers in his trash can. Suspicious, Jaken raised an eyebrow and tip-toed his way to the garbage can. He did notdig in garbage cans for living but he promised Sesshomaru that if he found some interesting information that he would immediately tell him.

He smirked to himself and quickly took out the bunch of papers from the garbage can. He made sure that no one saw him; he did not want to get caught. He clutched the papers close to his heart and scurried towards Sesshomaru's office before anyone could ask what he was doing.

All he did was use the bathroom and now he felt that his world was crumbling in front of him. How could this happen? He was only gone for a short time. He began to sweat. If someone got a hold of this, he was screwed and possibly jobless. Oh who was he kidding? He knew that Sesshomaru would do anything to get him fired.

Houjo continued to blink at the garbage can. This could not be happening. The papers were in the trash a couple of minutes ago. How could it have disappeared? He glanced around the office; no one seemed to be suspicious. Everyone was for once doing his work.

Maybe he was losing it. Maybe he did notput the papers in the can after all. He probably put it in the shredder and was so happy that he did notremember what he did with them. Although the possibilities seemed good to him, Houjo knew that truth. Someone took his papers and unless he got them back soon, he was dead meat.

Houjo picked up his garbage can and stood on his chair, "Who has been digging in my garbage?"

No one even bother to look at him. They knew that the culprit was Jaken but they were too "engrossed" in their work to reprimand the toad demon.

Frustrated because the first time since…ever, he was doing his work and now he was disturbed, Inuyasha glared at Houjo and threw a soda can at him. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was not known for his aim so instead of hitting Houjo, the can landed someone near Jaken's desk. "Homo, just sit your scrawny ass down. No one cares about you and your damn trash."

Everyone except Houjo snickered. Kouga even gave Inuyasha a high five. It was odd for him to do such a thing because he did not like Inuyasha much but he was glad that someone finally made Houjo shut up.

That human was starting to get annoying.

Houjo jumped off his chair, threw the can against the wall, not caring about the confused looks he was getting. He buried his face in his hands, trying to fight back any tears that were threatening to come.

It seemed like the whole world was against him. He did nothave much friends and everyone at the agency thought that he was a fool. Rin hated him. Sesshomaru wanted to kill him. Ayame and her new partner-in-crime were apparently conspiring against him. Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku teased him nonstop. Kikyou and the Sesshomaru fan girls called him a traitor (the reason why was completely unknown.) his fiancé was becoming more suspicious by the minute. He had to watch out for himself because if he made one wrong step, Allegra would hesitate to make his live a living hell. Kagome, Sango and Bankotsu were the only ones who did notbother him. Kagome and Sango were too damn nice and Bankotsu did not talk to anyone.

Houjo took a sip of his coffee. Since he knew that he would never get his papers back, he needed to go to plan B. He had to call Rin back and find out why she wanted to end all relations with him. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He should not be seeing two women at the same time. He was playing with fire and id he was not careful enough he would pay the direst price possible.

He knew what he was doing was wrong but he needed to call Rin back. He grew to love her. He needed her. He did not care if Sesshomaru loved Rin too. He was going to make her his and his only.

The determined Houjo picked up his phone and dialed Rin's number. He was listening to the phone ring until someone tapped him on the shoulder. Groaning to himself, he turned around and glared at Ayame.

"What?" He snapped.

Ayame ignored Houjo's tone and said, "I think what you're doing is a very bad idea."

Houjo scoffed. Since when did Ayame care about his well being? She was the one who got him in this mess in the first place.

"Come in," Sesshomaru mumbled. He loosened his tie and buttoned three of his top buttons not caring that Jaken might have a heart attack when he saw his sweating, disheveled boss.

Jaken slowly went into Sesshomaru's office. He had known about his boss' deteriorating mental state and he definitely did not want to get on his bad side. He looked around making sure that were no booby traps lying somewhere.

"What do you want?"

Jaken glanced up at Sesshomaru and blushed. He trudged towards the desk and quickly puts a packet of papers on it. He looked at his feet while walking back.

"I have found some interesting papers in Houjo's office. I am aware about your hate towards him so I think these will do you some good."

It was about time that the toad demon did something besides "seducing" his boss. It almost made Sesshomaru wanted to smile.

Almost. Do not forget, Sesshomaru did not show emotions unless it had to do with Rin or the potential murder of Houjo.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru mumbled. He shooed Jaken away. He needed some time to himself and then he could find a way to get out of this damn jacket. Maybe he could visit Rin…he had her address right? Or maybe he could go home and get some much needed sleep.

Sesshomaru hated his job. It almost startled him to think like this. He was born to be a businessman; born to take over his father's well-earned company and make it well known. Sesshomaru had to love being a CEO; he was made for this- at least, until he fired Rin.

Now being at work was not very appealing to him anymore. He did not order people around he was starting to tolerate Inuyasha's and Miroku's foolish behavior. He hadn't been himself lately and he knew the reason why- though he had failed to confess this to anyone including Dr. Kaede- he missed Rin. He missed her smile, the way she laughed when Sesshomaru insulted Inuyasha's intelligence, the way she had a long, black hair in a bun…the way she did everything.

Except when she cried. Sesshomaru would break apart if he saw another tear run down her cheek.

He missed Rin- so much that if he did not do something about this longing for her, he would soon be led out of the agency in a straightjacket. That was something that could never occur. It was bad enough that everyone who watched and owned a television knew about his arrest.

He needed to do something. He involuntary ran his hands from his hair. He was worried. He was aggravated and out of nowhere his well-known hate for Houjo jumped a tenfold. He gritted his teeth when his eyes locked on Houjo- who was, much to his displeasure, not suffering.

That would certainly not do.

Sesshomaru shut his eyes as a way to prevent himself from lashing out on Houjo…again. He deeply breathed in a way Dr. Kaede advised him to. There was no point getting mad about this; if he wanted to get Houjo out of his "happy trance" then he had to do so without violence. Sesshomaru surveyed his paper-filled desk (he was too distraught to be his normal anally neat self) and smirked in a sadistic fashion when something interesting caught his eye. He picked up the stack of papers that Jaken had given him and ran his hand through every page. Feeling overwhelmingly better, he placed the stack back to its original place and folded his hands on the desk. He looked out of the office through his glass walls.

He closed his eyes again and his sadistic smirk slowly crept back on his face. Sesshomaru Takahashi, the CEO of the Shikon Advertising Agency, had a plan to bring Hell to Houjo and he would do everything in his power to make sure that his plan worked.

Everything.

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not love me enough to let me own him. Therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Please, oh please, do not sue. I have no money. I'm still trying to pay off my car note.**

**Chapter 14:**

"Mr. Takahashi, I have an invitation for you," Ayame said quietly, placing the recently fabricated invitation on her boss' desk. She stood right in front of her boss' desk until she would be asked to leave. All she wanted to see was how her boss was going to react to this…invitation.

Sesshomaru lazily glanced at the invitation then back at Ayame. He picked up the card, scanned it briefly carefully trying not to show how he was feeling and gave his employee an impassive look.

If he was the emotional type, the look would really be a death glare. But for Sesshomaru, death glares were only reserved for Inuyasha and most of all Houjo.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?"

Ayame instantly took a step back at Sesshomaru's tone. She knew Sesshomaru would not initially believe the information on the invitation, "No, I received this from Houjo yesterday and-,"

Sesshomaru stopped listening as soon as he heard Houjo's name.

"Boss?" Ayame asked with worry. She was slightly frightened by the way her boss' expression change from annoyance to anger in less than a second, "Are you okay?"

No. He was not okay. He wanted to strangle the living daylights out of Houjo with his tie and throw him into the river or better yet a nuclear reactor- then all remnants of Houjo would be destroyed without much effort.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and answered as calmly as possible, "I am fine. Go back to work and I will deal with this at a more appropriate time."

Ayame obeyed his command. Her work was done. All Sesshomaru needed to do was show up at the fake engagement party and her plan would be executed perfectly- if only her boss did not kill Houjo first.

She slightly bowed out of respect, turned around on her heel and got out of the office as fast as she could.

As soon as Ayame left, Sesshomaru picked up the invitation again and ripped it into shreds. How dare Huojo invite him to his engagement party?

Sesshomaru refused to go. He could not bring himself to see Rin celebrate her engagement with someone else. Over his dead body.

He glared at Houjo through the glass walls for the umpteenth time today. He slowly rose from his chair and trudged out the office.

Everyone turned to face their boss, not knowing what their estranged supervisor would do now. His behavior had been awkward for a while; anything could happen.

Sesshomaru stood a few yards from Houjo's cubicle so his need to kill Houjo would not increase,"Houjo. In. My. Office. Now," And with that, Sesshomaru walked back inside his office.

Everyone stared at Houjo, some with sympathy and some with amusement.

Houjo did not know what to do or say. For a while, he was doing everything in his power to avoid his boss and now he had to go into said boss' office. Alone.

Kouga patted Houjo hard on the back and laughed, "Good luck."

Houjo did not reply. Instead, he took his sweet time as he walked towards Sesshomaru's office. He knew he was doomed and he had to take a couple more fresh breaths of life before he died.

Kagome could not believe what she was seeing when she saw Rin coming out of the taxi. She was shocked; she thought that she was not going come. She ran towards her friend with glee, not caring that she was attracting some unwanted attention from the people that were around her. Kagome was relieved that Rin looked somewhat normal; she was afraid that Rin would look like she had been in a prison camp for years.

"Hi Rin!" Kagome exclaimed before pulling Rin into a bone-crushing hug. Startled, Rin gasped and tried to get out of Kagome' s grasp.

"Rin," Kagome said after realizing that she might be cutting off Rin's blood circulation. She instantly let go, "I'm sorry. I did not mean-,"

Rin slowly smiled as she attempted to gain back some feeling in her arms. Her limbs felt numb thanks to Kagome's hug, "That's okay. How are you doing?"

Kagome led Rin to their reserved table, "I'm terrific and how…are you?"

Rin merely shrugged. She could not figure out how she was feeling, but she knew how worrisome Kagome could get so she had no choice but to tell her friend that she was fine.

"Surprisingly, I am feeling great. It's so nice to finally come outside after all this time."

She tried to give Kagome her best smile. Kagome smiled back though she knew that Rin was lying- but she decided not to call her on it. She wanted this to be a nice little lunch, not a prying session.

"So how is work?"

"It's fine."

"That's good." Rin looked around smiling even more as if she was a kid at the candy shop, "Wow this is great. Thank you for inviting me."

Kagome did not reply. Rin was hiding something; she just had to be. According to Kagome, Rin should not be this cheerful. She had no job and her former boss had been harassing her "boyfriend." Kagome looked back at Rin who was still smiling and musing about how nice the weather is. Why was she so cheerful? Was there something that Kagome did notknow?

"So, how has life been treating you?" Kagome asked.

Rin blinked then smiled yet again, "It's fine. I guess…" she beamed, "My apartment doesn't look like a tornado went through it anymore. That's a good thing. And I have caught up with some much needed sleep."

Kagome nodded though she was completely unsatisfied with Rin's answer. There was something going on and from the way Rin's acting, Kagome was not going to know about it any time soon. Maybe it was a bad idea to invite Rin. Maybe Rin was not ready to give her account on what had been happening for the past month. Kagome began to feel bad. She should not have put Rin this position. She could tell that Rin did not want to be here.

"Well um, that's terrific…" Kagome glanced at her watch and pretended to look distressed, "Oh crap! I have to go back to work."

Rin nodded with understanding, "Go ahead, You don't want to keep Sesshomaru waiting."

Kagome did not know how to respond until an ingenious idea came to her as she put her purse on her shoulder, "Wait Rin, why don't you come with me?" She made sure that she did notpay attention to the alarmed look on Rin's face, "I mean, we all missed you so much. I'm sure that everyone would love to see you again."

Something in Rin's mind told her that accepting Kagome's proposal was a bad idea, but Rin did notbother to pay attention to the warning. She guessed it would be nice to see Shippo, Sango, Miroku and even Inuyasha again. But at the same time, she did notthink that she had enough courage to face Houjo and even worse, Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure?"

Kagome smiled to herself. She was glad at Rin was considering her idea, "Of course I am."

"Okay, I'll come along," Rin said standing up. She should not be worried about this at all. All she was doing was going back to her former job to see some friends. That was all.

Seriously, what was the worst that could happen?

"Miroku, get your camera," Inuyasha said, more like ordered, in the lowest voice possible. He needed to film the little "meeting" between his brother and Houjo. He knew it was not going to be pretty and he wanted to catch all of the chaos that was sure to come on camera- just in case he needed to blackmail Sesshomaru with something.

Miroku obliged and quickly obtained his video camera from his desk drawer. He turned the device on and aimed it at his boss' office, "Okay, I got it."

"Good, now we need to get as close to that office was possible- without getting caught."

Miroku gave a military salute and said in his best sailor accent, "Aye, Aye, captain."

Inuyasha glared at his idiotic friend and threw a pen at his head, "Don't you ever say that again. Do you understand me?"

Miroku rubbed his forehead and quickly nodded. He hated when Inuaysha threw things at him, "Got it."

"Okay, now come on."

The friends, crouching down, sneakily went to the office. When they reached the transparent walls, they slowly rose, making sure that they were as quiet as they should be. Miroku lifted the camera and adjusted the lens, "I'm ready."

Inuyasha quietly opened the door. He was not surprised at what he saw. Sesshomaru was "calmly" sitting down. Houjo was sitting in one of the chairs opposite of the desk. He did not see his face but he could tell that Houjo was not in a pleasant mood. Sesshomaru was talking to Houjo and from the murmurs that were heard from outside, Sesshomaru did not sound happy. Actually, he sounded like he was fighting not to lash out on Houjo. His folded arms looked too stiff. His supposedly calm face was slowing changing into a hardened, pissed off look.

Houjo shifted in his chair; he looked like he wanted to get out of the office as soon as possible.

"Do you hear anything?" Miroku asked. Sometimes he wished that he could have great hearing like the demons had. It would have made his life so much easier especially when dealing with Sango.

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, but from the looks of it, Fluffy is going to kill Houjo very soon."

To hear what was going on more clearly, Inuyasha creaked open the door a little.

"And because of you little stunt, I am going to…"

Inuyasha was not able to listen anymore because Jaken, the annoying toad that according to Inuyasha and Kouga, came from a mental institution, was breathing down his neck, "Jaken, what the hell?"

Jaken crossed his arms and frowned, "Why are you spying on Sesshomaru?"

"Why are you trying to molest me? Man, you're turning into Miroku."

Miroku was slightly offended; he did not like being compared to someone like Jaken. That demon was a creep. "Hey, leave me out of this!"

"Leave me out of what?"

The three men paled as they slowly turned around just to see their boss, leaning on the door. And boy, did he look mad. Behind him, everyone could see that Houjo was about to cry. He was crouching on the floor in a fetal position. No one knew if he would ever be the same ever again.

"Nothing," Inuyasha, who gained enough nerve to answer his brother, replied. He made a mental note to castrate Jaken for ruining his plans yet again.

Sesshomaru decided not to question the three any more. He knew what they were doing and frankly, he was too tired and aggravated to yell at them, "Whatever, get back to work. All of you and if I catch anyone not doing their job, you will get fired."

Everyone was quiet, except for one person who never took Sesshomaru's threats to heart, "You can't fire me, I'm your brother."

Sesshomaru glared at his brother before retreating to his office. He turned back to Houjo and smirked, "Sit down Houjo, I am not done with you yet."

Rin took one deep breath before walking inside the office behind Kagome.

"Come on, Rin, you're acting like your walking into your doom," Kagome said, grabbing Rin's hands. She walked inside and as soon as she did, she let Rin go.

It seemed that no one noticed that the two women were here. Inuyasha and Miroku were arguing about something. Sango and Ayame were looking through some fashion magazine. Kikyou and her cronies were drawing hearts with Sesshomaru's name on it. Jaken was standing in front of Sesshomaru's door as if he was security or something. Kouga and Bankotsu were arm wrestling and Houjo-

Kagome looked around the office puzzled. She swore she had seen him today. Him being here was one of the reasons why she wanted Rin to come here in the first place. She turned to Rin and smiled before walking to her desk, leaving Rin alone.

"Look who's back everyone!" Kagome shouted and pointed at Rin's direction.

Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and turned. Some gasped. Some fainted. Some wanted to curse all the gods possible (let's just say, the fan girls were not pleased.) Some were happy and some were just plain shocked.

"You're back!" Sango shouted, jumping out of her seat. She could not believe her eyes.

Miroku waved. Inuyasha gave her a slight smirk (which was normally a good thing. Inuyasha was never the type to smile.) Ayame felt like the happiest person in the world; she could not believe her luck. Miroku was also quite happy but for another reason- his "reality show." Rin was here. Sesshomaru was here. Houjo was here; there were so many things that could happen and now Miroku could catch it all on camera.

"Hello, everyone," Rin said giving everyone a weak wave. She felt so awkward. She did notthink that she was allowed back here since she was fired. Sesshomaru made sure that no former employees came to the office with a good explanation.

She turned towards the direction of Sesshomaru's office and smiled. It was nice to see him again although she feared that facing him would not be as joyous as she would like. She was convinced that he hated her and if and when he saw here, he would not hesitate to throw her out.

Rin sat down next to Kagome. She felt weird sitting down here, especially with Miroku and Inuyasha staring at her as if she had grown three heads.

Inuyasha got up and left.

Everyone turned around when they noticed Houjo coming out of the office. Many were shocked that he came out of there alive. No one said anything; instead they just looked at him, trying to figure out if something happened to him. He did not look too happy and one could tell by his reddened, puffy eyes, that Houjo had been crying.

Sango and Kagome exchanged looks.

All Rin did was pale and try to find a good hiding place. She definitely did not want to see Houjo's face. Not now. Not ever.

Sesshomaru could not move. He could not think. He could not even finish torturing Houjo and because of this, he sent the most hated human on his way.

He took a very, very deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He laid his head down on his desk, making sure that no one could see him behind the numerous packets and books in front of him. He knew that doing this was low, even for him. But he decided to not care anymore. Ninety-nine percent of his dignity was long gone.

Why was _she_ here?

He did not know and he could not bring himself to find out. Someone brought her here; he bet it was that Higurashi girl. She did leave early because she had some "womanly" issues and now she was back and so was Rin.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He would make sure that she would be punished for that.

He was too busy trying to find a way to escape to notice that someone came to his office, but when he did; his head slowly rose from the desk. He slightly growled, "What do you want?"

"She's out there you know."

Sesshomaru looked out of his office and frowned, "I've noticed. Now leave."

Of course, Inuyasha being Inuyasha did not listen to his brother. He sat down on a chair in front of the desk, "Why don't you say hi to her?"

"No."

"Oh come on, why not?"

Sesshomaru did not respond to the question. He could not go out there. Not with everyone around him. He did not care anymore that he was a coward. And anyway, he did not have to see her. According to Ayame, she was engaged to…Houjo. Rin was probably here to see her fiancé.

That bastard. Sesshomaru should have killed him when he had the chance.

"She's engaged," Sesshomaru mumbled to himself, "To that idiot…"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He did notknow what his brother was talking about, "Wait- what?"

"Rin's engaged to Houjo. Why would I want to talk to her?"

"What are you talking about? Houjo's not engaged to Rin. Where the hell did you get that from?"

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a surprised look, "What do you mean Rin's not engaged? Ayame gave me the damn invitation."

It was then when Inuyasha finally realized what was going on. He knew that Ayame were devising schemes to get Sesshomaru and Rin together. This "engagement" that really was not one was probably one of her plans. He sighed, "She made that up…" he was unmoved by the murderous look on his brother's face, "Yep, she made that up. No one's engaged…except for Houjo. I think he is still with that heiress lady. But I know that he isn't engaged to Rin because if he is, Kagome would know and she hasn't said anything about that."

If Sesshomaru were his normal bitter self, he would go after Ayame and demand what the hell was going on. But Sesshomaru was not his normal self and therefore, did nothing but sit still and remain silent.

"Fluffy, go out there. She's not going to kill you or anything."

"She hates me." Sesshomaru mumbled again to himself. He needed to learn to stop talking out loud especially in front of his brother. But he was so distressed over this, he did notcare just like how he did notcare that he was as spineless as Houjo.

Inuyasha was not going to let that be an excuse. He did notcare if Rin might hate his brother. Sesshomaru needed to face his fears and go back to the Sesshomaru everyone loved to hate. Inuyasha hated the emo-like Sesshmaru. He was too depressing for his own good.

"Look, Sesshomaru, all you have to do is go out there and say hi. That's all. You don't have to spark a conversation. You don't even have to look at her. Just go out there and say hi. That's not very hard to do."

"Fine."

Sesshomaru stood up from his chair. He could do this. All he had to do was say a hello. Then he could come back to this office and sulk until the end of time. He could do this. He was Sesshomaru damnit. He could do anything.

"That's the spirit!"

The CEO of the Shikon Advertising Agency ignored Inuyasha as he walked out of the office.

He could do this.

**Okay, this isn't the best chapter. I have been writing this on the train ride to school for the past week. But do not worry, I promise you all that the next chapter will be much more exciting. Thank you all for the reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not love me enough to let me own him. Therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Please, oh please, do not sue. I have no money. I'm still trying to pay off my car note.**

**Chapter 15:**

It seemed like everyone was holding his or her breath before Inuyasha came out of Sesshomaru's office with a triumphant smirk across his face. He strode towards his desk and flashed everyone yet another smirk.

Damn. He was good. He should become a motivational speaker or something. If he was able to persuade the Sesshomaru to do something, he could do anything.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku silently cheered. There was still hope, hope that Sesshomaru would finally man up and face the woman he loved and… fired.

Kagome and Sango shared a high five while Rin looked at them, puzzled. She did not know what was going on and she was sure that she really did not want to know. She waited patiently for Sesshomaru to show his face.

"You finally did it, mutt," Kouga said as he walked towards Inuyasha. He hated the man. He really did but if Inuyasha could do something to get Sesshomaru back to normal, then he had to put his hate aside and congratulate Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, for once, did not make a snide come back at his rival. All he did was cross his arms, not once removing that smirk. He did notcare for what Kouga said. He was going to make the old Sesshomaru come back.

The only person who did not notice Inuyasha was Houjo. Why was that the case? Because he was too busy paying attention to better things.

Houjo could not believe that Rin was here. He saw her slowly rising up from her crouching position near Kagome's desk. She looked beautiful, as always, Houjo thought with a smile on his face. He wanted to speak to her and figure out why she never wanted to see him again. However, his plan was soon squashed when his boss, the one who hated him with a passion of a thousand- no infinite suns, walked out into the huge office area.

Damn, he thought to himself as he quickly ran to his desk. He did not want Sesshomaru to know that he was staring at Rin. That might cost him his job or worse, his life.

No, he could not do this.

Sesshomaru wanted to go back and hide in his office, but he knew it was too late because everyone, even the damn garbage man who came to the office once a day, noticed him. He did not want to be seen as a coward, so he swallowed up all of his pessimistic thoughts and continued to do what he was supposed to do.

No one said a word when Sesshomaru slowly walked out of his office…except for Inuyasha of course. He was too busy whispering/ordering Miroku to turn his camera back on. He knows that this is going to become interesting and one hundred percent video-worthy.

Sesshomaru stopped at Jaken's desk and took a deep breath. He was not ready for this. He did notthink that he would ever be ready for this. He could not face her, not after all of the pain he had caused her.

As he walked further into the office, ignoring the various looks from his employees, Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the floors. He did notwant anyone to see the apprehension in his eyes and also, he did notwant to see Rin. Seeing her would make him have a breakdown and anyway, Inuyasha said that all he had to do was greet her. He did not have to look at her if he did not want to.

And he definitely didn't.

But much to Sesshomaru's dismay, his eyes betrayed him. As soon as a new wave of Rin's lovely scent hit him, he had no choice but to look up. He really did not want to, but unfortunately, this time, his body won over his mind. He could not control it; it missed Rin's scent so much.

Once Sesshomaru saw Rin, he instantly panicked (well, at least panicked in his own special way.) and rushed back to the office. He locked the door and closed all of the curtains that were only used for classified meetings around his office.

He sat down in his chair, folding his hands and beginning to hyperventilate.

This was a new low for Sesshomaru. He had never, in his life, run out on someone. He made a complete fool of himself in front of Inuyasha, in front of his employees and worst of all in front of Houjo and Rin.

He did not know which one was worse.

It would not even work out between them, he concluded. Sesshomaru did not think he was the type of person Rin wanted to be with. She liked annoying humans like Houjo who did romantic stuff with her.

And also, more importantly, she was engaged to him- well, at least according to Ayame.

There was a part of Sesshomaru that actually thought that Rin was engaged. He knew that Inuyasha told him that she was not but Sesshomaru was not the type of person who would believe things from stupid people like Inuyasha. Inuyasha probably lied to him because he knew how much Sesshomaru hated Houjo.

Sesshomaru could not help but notice that there was no engagement ring on Rin's finger. He raised an eyebrow with suspicion but decided not to bring the engagement topic up. If Rin wanted to talk about then he would allow her. But the whole engagement thing was not his business even if it did involve Houjo who was also engaged to another woman.

Sesshomaru wondered if any women knew about the other.

"What just happened?" Miroku asked to no one. This was the question that everyone wanted to know. He, along with everyone in the office, was astounded tremendously from Sesshomaru's actions.

Inuyasha cursed and ran to his brother's office. He needed to knock some sense into his boss. He could not believe that Sesshomaru, Mr. I am not Afraid of Anyone, just did that.

Ayame and Kouga glared at their boss' office. Jaken and everyone else who was near him groaned in distress. Shippo, who was probably the most naïve person in this office, just rolled his eyes and went back to work. Kikyou and the rest of the Sesshomaru fan club were just confused; as much as they did not like Rin, they could not believe their eyes.

Rin, on the other hand, was…there was no adjective to describe her emotions. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream at Sesshomaru for not talking to her. She wanted to leave. She wanted to faint. She wanted to do so many things but all she did was stand in her place frozen like ice.

She had heard from the other employees that since she left, Sesshomaru was going mentally insane. To Rin, that was hard to believe. Sesshomaru was a calm and composed man. He would never loose his mind. That just was not him.

She wanted to ask about Sesshomaru's change in behavior. But she did not.

Rin gave Kagome a sad smile and said, "I understand. Maybe he doesn't want to ever see me again."

If Sesshomaru were not her boss and a demon, Sango would have tried to kill him now. But unfortunately, that was not the case.

"That's not true," Kagome said, trying to make her friend feel better. She prayed that Inuyasha would do something with Sesshomaru. Running out on someone he loved was something that Kagome would never expect in a million years.

"I can't do this…" Rin whispered as low as she could to Kagome while preparing to leave, "I can't do this…"

Kagome held Rin back. She would not give up on this. "Just talk to him, Rin. Please just talk to him."

"But why?" Rin questioned with her voice strained, "There is no reason to be here."

Sango, Miroku and Kagome glanced at each other. They did not know what to do. They were not expecting any of this.

"I think we should all go," Sango suggested out of nowhere in a low voice to everyone around her. She wanted this Sesshomaru-Rin drama to end and she knew that Sesshomaru was not the type to pour his heart out, especially around his employees.

Everyone agreed. They did not know how this confrontation was going to be, but just in case something…terrible happened, they did not want to be the witnesses.

"No, but I want to see-"

"Miroku," Sango said with a threatened voice, pointing to the front door.

Miroku pouted, gathered his camera and walked out of the door. He was mad. Mad that he could not see what would probably be the most epic moment of his life. But he had no choice but to leave; he did not want to deal with a pissed-off Sango.

No one wanted to deal with a pissed-off Sango. It was almost as bad as dealing with a pissed-off Sesshomaru.

One by one, the employees of the agency walked out of the door leaving Rin by herself. Many was shocked that Sesshomaru did notcome out of the office to say anything but they all left it alone. They needed the old Sesshomaru back and if leaving their jobs with the chance that they might be written up was the consequence, then so be it. Dealing with an insane Sesshomaru was too much to handle.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed bursting in his brother's office.

Sesshomaru, who was in no mood to face his brother, gave Inuyasha and blank stare and said, "Get out, Inuyasha."

"No," Inuyasha said, standing in front of Sesshomaru with a scowl on his face, "Not until you explain to me what the hell just happened out there and talk to Rin."

Sesshomaru let out a deep breath and replied with an uncharacteristic defeat in his voice, "There's no point. She engaged to Houjo. She doesn't want to talk to me."

Inuyasha was not accepting any of Sesshomaru's excuses. He was sick and tired of his behavior.

"For the last time, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said throwing his hands up in the air, "Rin is not engaged. She just thinks you hate her."

"I don't hate her."

Inuyasha groaned and rolled his eyes, "Yeah and everyone except her knows that."

Sesshomaru did not say anything. Instead, he folded his arms, lowered his eyes and began his sulking sessions. For the past month, his sulking sessions were becoming much more frequent and it was definitely scaring the shit out of everyone.

"Why did you run out like that?"

'Because I am a coward,' Sesshmaru said to himself. He was not going to admit it out loud, especially Inuyasha who happened to know everything about his terrible love life.

All Sesshomaru did was shrug.

"The Sesshomaru I know would not run away from his problems!"

Sesshomaru sighed. Inuyasha was not wrong. He never did anything like this. He did notknow what was going in his mind when he thought chickening out was a good idea. He did not know what he was doing anymore.

Inuyasha was definitely not appreciating the lack of attention he was getting from his brother. So to make Sesshomaru pay attention to him, he slammed his fist on his brother's desk.

Hard.

"Sesshomaru, look at me!"

Sesshomaru lazily turned to Inuyasha. There was nothing to say. All of the sudden, all of the energy he had before coming to work today was thrown out of the window.

"This is what you are going to do: you are going to suck up this problem you have!"

Slam.

"And you are going to get your ass out of this office!"

Slam.

"And you are going to confront Rin!"

Slam.

"And you are going to tell her how you feel!"

Slam.

"Do you understand me?"

This would probably be the first and last time Sesshomaru would let Inuyasha yell at him let alone tell him what to do. But, unfortunately, everything Inuyasha shouted was right. Sesshomaru could not hide from his issues anymore.

Sesshomaru's mood suddenly did a one-eighty. What was he doing sitting in his chair looking like a lost little puppy?

He was Sesshomaru Takahashi for kami's sake. He would walk out of this office, with his head held high and confront Rin. And no one, not even that damn Houjo whom Sesshomaru wished he was dead, was going to stop him.

He stood up from his seat with a determined look on his face for the second time and walked out of the office.

Inuyasha followed close behind.

By the time Sesshomaru finally gained enough courage to leave his office, everyone except Inuyasha and Rin was gone. He was not mad at any of them, actually he was quite grateful. He could not see himself saying anything meaningful in front of his employees.

Inuyasha quickly sat in an empty chair and stared at his brother intensely. He hoped he did notchicken out this time. Although Inuyasha loved to see Sesshomaru in panic mode, he wanted Sesshomaru to deal with this once and for all.

As much as Inuaysha wished he could leave the office now, he could not abandon his brother. He was still convinced that Sesshomaru's mental state had not come back yet. He had to make sure that Sesshomaru did not do anything too drastic…like jumping out of the window.

Okay, maybe that was a bit too drastic. But Inuyasha would not be surprised if his brother did do something like that. He was becoming crazier by the day.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath before walking towards Rin. His heart leaped a felt when he noticed that Rin was smiling at him, but he could not think about that now. He needed to find words to say that would not sound too…radical. He could not tell her how he felt; no, that would probably end on a bad note. He could not tell her that he never wanted to see her face again…that was even a worse idea.

Sesshomaru emitted a low, frustrated growl. Fine, he would just apologize then all of this drama would go away and he would be back to normal. Yes, that would be his plan.

Rin's smile quickly faded. She could not believe what she was seeing in front of her. The man in front of her was not the man she was in love with- he looked…unlike Sesshomaru. His clothes were messy. Thanks to the heavy bags that were underneath his eyes, he looked like he had not slept for years and he was standing in front of her not in his usual confident way but in a way that scared her to death.

Rin hoped and prayed that Sesshomaru's current state was not her fault.

"Sesshomaru…" she breathed out approaching her former boss in a slow and cautious pace. She was almost afraid to go near him. She had heard from various people that Sesshomaru might have been suffering from some mentally instability. She had previous dismissed all accusations but now from the way Sesshomaru looked and acted, she could not help but think that there was really something wrong with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had to fight back a smile. It was relieving to hear her say his name again. He missed it so much.

"Hello Rin…"

Yes! He did it! He said hello!

Sesshomaru was doing the happy dance inside his head. He felt like a huge weight had just lifted from his shoulders.

Inuyasha, however, did not feel that his brother accomplished much. He groaned, leaning back in the chair. He felt like he was smacked in one of those cheesy romantic chick flicks that his mother used to force him to watch when he was grounded.

Sesshomaru and Rin stopped approaching each other when they were only a few inches away from each other. They did not look at each other and they did not say anything for a while. But they both felt the tenseness that was growing by the second.

Inuyasha felt like screaming, "Just make up already!" but doing so would piss Sesshomaru off to no end. Then all hopes of Sesshomaru dealing with Rin would go down the drain.

Sesshomaru decided that the silence was not going to do anyone any good. Therefore, he walked even closer to Rin, held her hands in his and said in the softest voice he could make, "Rin, I am so sorry."

Rin mumbled some inaudible words. Normal words could not come out of her mouth. To say that Rin was stunned by the words that came out of her former boss' mouth was an understatement. Sesshomaru never apologized. To anyone. Not even if he did something terribly wrong.

"Can you just answer one question for me?" Rin asked, more like squeaked. Her voice was not going to come back to full function anytime soon. She was still stunned.

Her question was something that she had been dying to know ever since she had last step foot in the office. It was a question that after all of this time, she would finally get answer.

Sesshomaru should have no problem telling her the truth. No one was here. Not even Jaken whom Rin thought followed his boss everywhere.

Well Inuaysha was here, but that was beside the point.

Sesshomaru looked back at her. Of course, he would answer all questions. He would answer honestly, even if it were something that he rather not talked about. He nodded, "Yes."

"Why did you fire me?"

**This was, by far, the hardest chapter I had ever written. Oh and I am so sorry about the cliffhanger; I only did this because I had no idea what to right, but I promise, when I figure it out, I will update. Thank you so much for the reviews! Please tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not love me enough to let me own him. Therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Please, oh please, do not sue. I have no money. I'm still trying to pay off my car note.**

**Chapter 16:**

Sesshomaru knew he should have practiced his 'why I fired Rin' speech when he had the chance. Then, with everything practiced, he could at least know what to say to the love of his life and not just stand in front of her like a complete idiot.

Sesshomaru sometimes wondered how on Earth he became such a low life coward who seemed not know how to respond to questions.

Inuyasha felt like shooting his brother. One could only know how long Inuyasha waited for this opportunity, an opportunity that would hopefully bring back the old Sesshomaru that he truly missed. And now, Sesshomaru was acting like a cat got his tongue.

"Rin…I-," Sesshomaru began not knowing what he was going to say next. All of a sudden, all coherent thoughts in his mind jumped out of the window to their deaths. He could not fathom why this was happening. Nothing like this happened to him before.

Rin raised her hand to cut her former boss off, "Sesshomaru, you know what? Forget it. It doesn't matter anymore," She gathered her things and headed for the door, "Goodbye, Sesshomaru. I hope you have a good life."

And with that she rushed out of the office before any brother could say anything.

Sesshomaru watched helplessly as he saw Rin get into the elevator with a hurt expression on his face. It was for the best, he concluded. She would not have wanted him anyway. He accepted his fate and solemnly trudged back into his office where he planned on sitting in there sulking until he had to leave.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was not going to let that happened. The younger Takahashi instantly went into panic mode, rushed to his brother, dragged him out of the office and yelled on top of his lungs,"Don't just stand there! Chase after her!"

"No."

"No? What the hell do you mean no? Tell her the truth!"

Sesshomaru let go of his brother's grasp and said simply as if he was not on the verge of throwing his life and his chances with the woman he loved away, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because, it is obvious that she would not care."

Inuyasha could not believe that he was hearing and people called him the dumb one. He had to knock into some since into Sesshomaru even if it meant taking drastic measuring that might right with him being dead or something. He franticly looked around and thought really hard (it was not that easy. Inuyasha was not the one to think) until he found the only solution. It would not be the truth but he knew it would work.

"Okay fine," Inuyasha said as if he planned on giving up, "Let her go but don't expect some sympathy from me when you find out when Houjo and Rin are getting married," He slightly smirked at the look of horror on his brother's face, "Oh right? Didn't I tell you? Houjo begged me to tell you that they really weren't getting married. I think he is scared of you or something," Inuyasha shrugged, "Oh well, your loss. Not mine."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He did not know whom he was madder at. His brother for lying to him or that stupid Homo for thinking that he could take his woman. He would die a thousand deaths before he saw the day when Rin and Houjo got married. He took a couple of deep breaths before "calmy" walking the elevators where Rin was.

Inuyasha just smirked to himself and once again congratulated himself for being a smart man.

"Rin!"

Rin stopped and turned around when she heard her former boss' voice. She did not want to deal with him, now that she knew that he probably fired her because he just wanted to. She thought about going back in the office to see what Sesshomaru wanted, but decided against it. Instead, she pressed the elevator button going down and right when she was about to go inside the elevator and possibly never see Sesshomaru again. She was held back. Hard. And she knew who was doing this to her.

Rin turned and faced Sesshomaru with a mean glare. She struggled against Sesshomaru and shouted, "Sesshomaru, let go of me!"

Sesshomaru was not going to let her get of this, this easy. He was determined. He was going to listen to his idiotic brother and pray that it would all go according to plan. "Rin, I'm so sorry." He apologized for the second time. Sesshomaru let go of her and held his head down with shame.

"I messed up and for that, I have decided to give back your job. There was no reason why I should have fired you. No reason at all."

Rin could not believe her luck. She was getting her job back. She no longer had to buy the paper everyday and looked at the classified section to look for a job. She gave her once again boss a genuine smile but she had to resist the urge to jump on him and give him a huge hug. Although, she was more than glad that she was not unemployed now, she could not help but wonder why Sesshomaru was giving her job back in the first place. She thought he hated her.

"Sesshomaru, why are you doing this?"

"Because, Rin, it's because I love you."

**Yes he finally said it! So I wrote this chapter in thirty minutes because I had to go somewhere and if I did not update now I knew I would not have updated for a long time. I apologize for the shortness. Tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not love me enough to let me own him. Therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Please, oh please, do not sue. I have no money. I'm still trying to pay off my car note and save for college.**

**Chapter 17:**

The employees of the Shikon Advertising Agency did not leave the building. They just simply crowded in one of the conference rooms. No one, especially Miroku who had his video camera in his hands, could afford to miss the moment of a lifetime.

The conference room was conveniently next to the main elevators. Kouga picked that spot because he believed that if anything bad happened, it would occur near the elevators. No one understood where this logic of his was coming from, but no one bothered to object.

Sango really wanted to leave the building, but on the other hand, she really wanted to see what would happen between Sesshomaru and Rin. She was sure that he was not going to confess to her, only because he was, well, Sesshomaru and she was sure that he was not going to give Rin's job back because….well, she did not know the reason. But she was sure that none of those things were going to happen. She told Kagome and Ayame not to get their hopes up. However, the two romance lovers did not listen to their friend.

"He's going to confess," Kagome declared, standing next to Ayame, who was crouching at the conference room doorway, "He just has to."

Ayame agreed, "I know. If he doesn't, I am going to have no choice but to knock some sense into him."

Kagome laughed as she pictured Ayame "knocking some sense" into their boss.

The employees only had to wait for another five minutes before the show really began. Everyone watched in awe as he or she witnessed Rin walking to the elevators followed by an aggravated and determined Sesshomaru.

Miroku instantly turned his camera on when Sesshomaru held Rin back. He was saying something to her, but no one, except for Ayame, Jaken, and Kouga, whose jaws were dropping, heard what he was saying.

"Oh my gods," Sango whispered as she, along with everyone else, saw that their looked quite ashamed. She glanced at everyone questionably. But like her, everyone except for the demons, did not know what was going on.

Kagome nudged Ayame with her elbow, "What's going on?"

"Sesshomaru just apologized to Rin."

Everyone gasped.

When people noticed that Rin's expression suddenly changed from being annoyed to glad, they knew something happened. They turned to Ayame to give an explanation.

"Sesshomaru just gave Rin her job back."

Again, everyone gasped.

Kikyou and the rest of the Sesshomaru fan club were not very happy. Jaken sulked to the ground. Kikyou and Kagura crossed their arms and scowled. Others looked like they had lost their best friend. Or in this case, their "potential" lover.

Houjo, who was sitting in the corner of the room, did not look too pleased either. He wanted Rin for himself and now that she had her job back, he had to "share" her with his boss who wanted him dead.

The rest of the employees just started to converse with each other about the reasons why Sesshomaru gave Rin her job back when the demons of the room nearly fainted. Everyone began to panic as they tried to revive them. Kouga was the first person to come back to consciousness. He stared at everyone in shock, confusion- basically every adjective to describe someone who heard something that he never thought he would hear.

"What happened?" Miroku asked. Everyone, including those who were trying to wake up Ayame and Jaken, looked at Kouga.

Kouga gulped and began to sweat. He glanced at everyone and choked out, "Sesshomaru just told Rin he loved her."

Inuyasha did not know what to say when he heard his brother confess to Rin. He honestly did not think Sesshomaru had the mental capacity to do so (who could blame him? Sesshomaru was only acting insane for the past gods knew how many days.) The hanyou had to resist the urge to cheer his brother on and give him a big hug, only because he knew that Sesshomaru would kill him.

But seriously, Inuyasha was stunned. He watched with curiously, as he saw the entire scene unfold before him. Now all he needed to see was Rin's reaction…

Rin was not sure that she was listening correctly, because there was no way on Earth that Sesshomaru just told her that he loved her. That was impossible. That did not make any sense…unless of course, she was dreaming.

Yes, Rin decided, she was dreaming. Because only in dreams would she not only get her job back but hear the three words she wanted to hear from the man she loved for so long.

Yes, she was dreaming.

Rin took a step forward and stared at Sesshomaru. She tried to read his face, just to see if this was a joke. Or worse, an evil dream that she was going to soon wake up from.

"Sesshomaru…" she says in a soft voice. It was so low that only someone like Sesshomaru could actually hear her. She began to tremble, "Sesshomaru…"

She did not know what else to say. How did one respond to that? Should she say she loved him too? Or should she just let it go?

Rin did not know what to do and all the things she wanted to say died in her throat.

Sesshomaru did not know what to do either and the fact that the only thing that came out of Rin's mouth was his name certainly did not help. He should have known that he should have kept his mouth shut. All he wanted to do was give Rin her job back, not confess to her. That was definitely not a part of the plan.

He was sure that Rin did not feel the same way. She was marrying Houjo; of course, she did notlove him. He slightly growled when Houjo's face came into his mind. Oh if only killing someone was not against the law…

Sesshomaru gave up. There was no point standing here waiting for Rin to say anything. She was not going to tell him that she felt the same way. And anyway, he had loads of work to do.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin said for the third time. She had a slight smile on her face before she gave Sesshomaru a tight hug. She immediately let go when she felt Sesshomaru stiffened. She took a step back and muttered once again, very softly, "Thank you so much Sesshomaru…and I love you too."

**To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not love me enough to let me own him. Therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Please, oh please, do not sue. I have no money. I'm still trying to pay off my car note and save for college.**

**Chapter 18:**

If Sesshomaru found out that more than seventy-five percent of his employees were betting on his relationship with Rin after the "confrontations," he might have committed mass murder starting with Inuyasha. Thankfully, the CEO of the Shikon Advertising Agency was too happy, in his own demonic way of course, to think of any way he could torture his employees.

Who could blame him? The love of his life just told him that she loved him too. If Sesshomaru were not the emotionless inu-youkai that he was, he would have done the cancan dance all over the office building AND gave everyone bonuses.

But for now, all the inu-youkai would do was go back into his office and make believe that nothing had happen. He would deal with what his relationship "status," was with Rin later on, in a much less professional environment. He did not want to make a big deal out of this; he wanted this process to go as smooth as possible.

Rin completely understood.

All eyes were on Sesshomaru as he walked back inside the office followed by Rin. Sesshomaru tried to ignore them, including Inuyasha's immature woots, as best as he could but when Miroku took that damn camera, he could not it anymore. The CEO gave his entire staff the iciest, deadliest glare he could make.

Inuyasha swore that the temperature had drop a degree.

Or two.

Everyone in his or her right mind decided not to press the "Sesshy-Rin" relationship anymore. All wooting had cease and Miroku wisely put the camera away. The employees quickly went to work and prayed to the gods that they would never have to see Sesshomaru's glare ever again.

It was that scary.

Rin did not stay long. She did not come here to get her job back so she did not bring anything work-related with her. She stayed in Sesshomaru's office for about fifteen minutes so that she and her new "boyfriend" (Rin did not know if they were officially an item yet) could talk about some things. Things that she would not mention to anyone anytime soon. She had agreed with Sesshomaru that there must be a separation between business and private life.

Rin completely understood.

Sesshomaru was a businessman, the type of man who did not like when things got in his way. The type of man who did not take crap from anyone, not even his own family members. Rin knew that and she respected that. She would not try to get in his way. While she was at work, Sesshomaru was her boss, nothing more, nothing less.

Everyone counted on Inuyasha to give him or her some information, but Inuyasha told him that his "investigation" was currently on hold, most likely because he did not want to get on his brother's bad side. But he did assure his fellow comrades that he would find out what was going on while Rin was in the boss' office. Earlier today, he and Miroku had installed recording devices in the office (for "work-related" purposes only…or so they claimed.) Therefore, once Sesshomaru left the office for good, Inuyasha and Miroku would retrieve the information.

Kagome had warned them that it was a very bad idea and Sesshomaru would catch them sooner or later.

Of course, Inuyasha and Miroku, being the knuckleheads they were, did not take Kagome's advice and warning very seriously.

"Sesshomaru is going to rip them alive," Sango whispered to Kagome while she watched Inuyasha and Miroku silently argue about something not worth mentioning about, "And I am going to be the one enjoying it."

Kagome giggled, "I don't know when they will ever learn. I cannot believe they installed a video camera inside Sesshomaru's offices. Of all places."

Sango nodded. She returned her attention back to the scheming men and shook her head, "I think they should both let it go, before it gets messy," she smiled at her friend, "But can you believe this? Sesshomaru and Rin are really together?"

Ayame who was overhearing the conversation between her two co-workers invited herself to speak, "Unfortunately, we do not know if Sesshomaru and Rin are truly together."

"What do you mean," Kagome extremely confused, "They confessed their love for each other! Doesn't that count for something?"

Ayame was not able to answer her question because as soon as Kagome finished talking, their boss came out of the office. Everyone was silent; they were too fearful to utter a word. Sesshomaru did not care that the entire office was scared of him, he just wanted them to stay out of their business.

"Inuyasha and Miroku," the CEO said before walking back inside his office. His happy mood as died as soon as he found something that he really did not want to find, "In my office right now."

Inuyasha and Miroku gave each other wary glances. They did not and could not tell if their boss was mad at them or not. They both rose from their chair and slowly walked towards Sesshomaru's office as if they were walking to their deaths.

Everyone in the office just prayed that the hanyou and his perverted partner-in-crime would come out the office alive.

**Please do not kill me for this abnormally short chapter. I have been under a massive writer's block and this is all I can do. I do apologize for not updating in over a month. I really do not have an excuse for this. I will try to update as soon as possible. And please, do review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not love me enough to let me own him. Therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Please, oh please, do not sue. I have no money. I'm still trying to pay off my car note and save for college.**

**Chapter 19:**

"I demand an explanation."

The two best friends exchanged cautious looks, not knowing whether they should respond to their boss or make believe that their vocal chords suddenly stopped working. Based on the man who was sitting right in front of them's facial expression, they wisely remained silent. They might not think through most of their schemes but contrary to what their boss and love interests thought, they were not that dumb.

Just dumb enough to think that it was a good idea to smuggle a video camera into Sesshomaru's office.

"I want an answer and I want it now."

Being the braver of the two, Inuyasha put away his fear of his brother (fear? What fear? Inuyasha certainly did not fear Sesshomaru…or so he claimed) aside and responded with, "I don't know what you're talking about. We did not do anything wrong."

If glaring was an Olympic sport, Sesshomaru would must definitely win the gold. He cracked his knuckles causing his two troubling making employees to shift in their seats out of anxiety. He hated when Inuyasha acted all innocently, "Don't play dumb with me; I want to know why there was a fucking video camera in my fucking office."

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged wary glances for the third time today. Anyone could tell that the CEO was not in the best of moods. Miroku cursed Inuyasha; he knew the video camera was a bad idea but no, the hanyou insisted that they would be caught.

'Would not get caught my ass…' Miroku thought to himself. Their boss looked like he was going to make them suffer the most painful of deaths. The pervert dared to catch a glimpse of his fuming boss and instantly wished that he had not. Miroku promised to himself that if he got killed by Sesshomaru right now, he was going to haunt Inuyasha until the day he died.

Soon, Sesshomaru realized that he had no time or patience to deal with his employees' unbearable stupidity. He folded his hands and said in the calmest voice he could produce, "Get the hell out of my office before I will personally make sure that you two will suffer the most painful of deaths."

Miroku and Inuyasha were out of their seats and out the door before Sesshomaru could even blink an eye.

Sesshomaru stared at the two now empty seats and shook his head. His brother and his perverted friend would be the death of him. But this was not the time to think about ways to torture his employees, he had a first date to plan and no one and he meant no one was going to mess things up for him...unless of course, they wanted to see their maker much earlier than they thought.

Sesshomaru had the perfect place for the date in mind. He was going to take to one of the new five star restaurants that opened in downtown. He never went there, but apparently the restaurant had received raved reviews. Once he heard about the new eatery, he instantly phoned the restaurant to place a reservation. The owner of the restaurant was so excited to have someone as rich as Sesshomaru in his new business that he almost had a heart attack over the phone.

To say that the great and impassive Sesshomaru was a nervous wreck was an understatement. He was seconds away from hyperventilating in his chair when Rin accepted the date offer. Sesshomaru was a bit of a perfectionist and he wanted the date to go as smoothly as possible. He was afraid that he would scare Rin away...which he must sadly admit, would not be hard to do since he was a demon and she was a human. And there was no where in Hell, he was going to do something that would make Rin go back to Houjo.

Sesshomaru ran his hand threw his long, silvery hair. He had to calm himself before his nerves got the best of him. He paged his secretary and demanded that Jaken give him a strong cup of coffee and some aspirin because he suddenly got a killer of a headache that was probably caused by talking to Inuyasha and Miroku.

He could not believe the idiots actually installed a video camera in his office. They could not honestly have thought that he was not going to find out about that. Seriously, who would not have noticed that there was a red light occasionally blinking on the top of a-

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on this office door. When he saw who it was, he immediately gave a signal to come in. He quickly put away the restaurant menu and attempted to look like he was working the entire time. He cleared his throat, "What do you want Higurashi?" he asked, not once looking at Kagome...only because he was too "busy" scanning through files.

Kagome walked up to her boss' table, "I want to ask you two questions," she said. She continued when he boss gave her an expectant look, "I was wondering if I can get off tonight...Inuyasha is taking me somewhere and we can only go tonight. I promise to make up the hours next time."

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and stared at his employee, "Is this outing a date?"

Kagome deeply blushed, "Well not really. I mean-,"

Sesshomaru cut her off, "Fine. But you will have to do overtime on Thursday. What is the next question you want to ask me?"

Kagome's eyes widened. She could not even remember her second question. She slightly blushed and bowed, "I'm sorry, I completely had a memory relapse. Thank you so much for giving me the night off and I will be here on Thursday."

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a confused look as she rushed out of the office. He sighed, that woman was sure odd, just like his brother.

**Oh man, yet another short chapter but I must say that I am happy that I did not wait a month to update. Thank you so much for the reviews! I will try to squeeze in another chapter before I leave for school. Please tell me that you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own its characters but I do own a spanking new laptop that appears to be my friend. Hehehe…please don't sue. I'm a college kid now and I am broke. All you can get from me is loan money and I don't think that is going to work out quite well. **

**Chapter 20**

One of these days, Sesshomaru was going to kill his brother and scatter his remains on every corner of the world.

But that would only happen after Inuyasha's mother died. Sesshomaru did not want to explain to his stepmother why he killed her only child.

Anyway, the point was that Sesshomaru was going to be the last person that poor excuse of a hanyou would see right before he saw his creator. The CEO of the Shikon Advertising Agency was sure of it. So one might wonder, what did Inuyasha do to become on his brother's death list (Sesshomaru had to make a separate list because putting Inuyasha on the same list as Houjo wouldn't do him much good?) Inuyasha, who seemed to have a hobby for pissing his brother off, decided that it was a good idea for them to participate in a double date.

Yes a double date.

If Sesshomaru was not the emotionless professional that he was, he would have thrown something, like his computer that appeared to have a personal vandetta against him, at Inuyasha the moment he offered the idea. And just to make matter much, much worse, Inuyasha's 'girlfriend' somehow spread the news to Rin and now she thought that going on a double date would be a splendid idea. It was not like Sesshomaru could say no although deep inside he knew that going anywhere with Inuyasha spelled trouble.

He was currently standing in front of his life-size mirror in his bathroom. Inuyasha was standing right next to him and believe it or not, the younger of the two had not been bothering his brother even since he arrived here. Sesshomaru did not know what to think of this. It was Inuyasha's destiny to get on Sesshomaru's nerves and now he had not called his brother fluffy or made some obnoxious comment for the past hour. Sesshomaru made a side glance at Inuyasha just to make sure that his brother was still breathing (of course, if anyone else was present, Sesshomaru would deny all allegations that he did indeed care for his brother. All he would say was that he did not want to deal with a dying person.)

Inuyasha let out a huge breath. Sesshomaru did the same thing. Good, it appeared that Inuyasha would not be having a cardiac arrest or something like that anytime soon. Sesshomaru was in no mood to take anyone, especially, Inuyasha to the emergency room.

"What is your problem?"

Inuyasha simply glanced at his brother. He did not really have a problem. It was just that he really liked Kagome and he did not want to mess this date up. It had taken him forever for him to persuade Kagome to go out with him for the night, "Nothing…it's just that…I'm a bit…nervous." Crap, he was stuttering. In front of his older brother. Great. Just great.

Sesshomaru could not believe this. Inuyasha, as in _Inuyasha_, was nervous. Sesshomaru thought that the hanyou did not possess that emotion because if he did, he would not have done half the idiotic things he did to his brother. If this was some other time, Sesshomaru would have insulted Inuyasha in some way by calling him weak…but he was not much of a hypocrite. He was nervous too; perhaps more nervous than his brother. Sesshomaru was not really into the dating scene even when he did not have to worry about running or working in the agency. He could not afford to mess this date up with Rin because he might not get a second chance.

As soon as Inuyasha was finished with his tie, he smirked at Sesshomaru, "Well, well, well…look at Fluffy getting all dressed up for a very special lady," his smirk widened thanks to his brother's glare. Most people would shiver in fear when the CEO sent them his world famous glares, but no. Not Inuyasha. He just thought that they were amusing…ninety-nine point nine percent of the time, "You are going to have to work on your people's skills if you want her to stay."

Sesshomaru was tempted to strangle his brother with his tie but decided against it. Izayoi would never let it down and more importantly, Rin would never want to spend any time with someone who had committed fratricide. Instead, he scowled, "Shut up Inuyasha. I do not need your useless comments."

"No need to be snappy, I'm just giving you some good advice…since you have no dating skills none whatsoever," Inuyasha refused to let go of his widening smirk, "Wait when was the last time you went on a real date and I don't count that time Jaken tricked you into taking him to that café so he could 'discuss' some things with you."

"I do not want to talk about it."

Inuyasha laughed. He loved teasing Sesshomaru about his love life- or lack thereof, "Of course you don't. Hey, I don't blame you. I would be freaking out too if I found out that my gay secretary had been having wet dreams about me since I started working at Shikon," The hanyou shuddered, "Oh damn, I feel like throwing up just thinking about it."

"If you dare puke anywhere in this house, I will shove your tie down your throat and tell Izayoi that it was an accident."

"Now, now, now, Fluffy…do you want to go to jail for suffocating your own flesh and blood? What would our father think?"

"It does not matter what he thinks because he is dead."

Inuyasha frowned, "True… but still, I don't think he would approve of you killing his son," he paused when Sesshomaru kicked him in his shins. Hard. Although the act was completely childish, it hurt like hell, "…just saying…Fluffly…just saying…"

All Sesshomaru did was snort.

Inuyasha was sort of shocked and puzzled when he realized that his brother did not snap at him for calling him that much hated name, Fluffy. Maybe it was because he was too caught up on that date, Inuyasha thought. He did not know what was exactly wrong with his brother. Ever since Rin agreed to go on a double date, he had been acting very out of character. It must be the nerves, Inuyasha concluded. That was the only reasonable answer. Inuyasha decided that he would stop bothering his brother for the time being…or at least until Sesshomaru acted like his ol' grumpy self.

The two brothers were meeting their dates at one of the best five star restaurants in the city at eight pm. They originally planned on picking Kagome and Rin up from their homes, but Rin insisted that it was a bad idea because the paparazzi had been tailgating her ever since the Houjo-Sesshomaru restaurant incident. Sesshomaru did not appear to mind but most likely that was only because he was finally going out with Rin in an unprofessional setting.

* * *

They arrived on time and so did their dates. Sesshomaru was quite proud of himself with his choice of restaurant though he had no clue about the price range. Oh who was he kidding? He was Sesshomaru and people like him should not be worried about how much a date cost. Sesshomaru groaned; his nerves were coming back and from the looks of it, they were not leaving him anytime soon. This was all Inuyasha's fault. He did not have any proof for his accusation but in some way it was the hanyou's fault.

The moment Inuyasha and Kagome saw each other, they immediately started to hit it off. Inuyasha began complimenting about how beautiful Kagome looked and Kagome started to talk about how happy she was to be here. Sesshomaru resented the fact that Inuyasha of all people knew more about what to say to women than he did. It took a second for the CEO to push away his nerves and acknowledge Rin. She looked absolutely breathtaking and Rin did not have to do much to be this way. She, for the first time, in a long time, let her hair out. She wore a simple black cocktail dress that Sesshomaru thought was the most amazing thing he had ever seen on Rin. Rin decided that she should wear heels though her feet would have loved the flats she often wore to work.

Rin beamed and gave Sesshomaru a big hug. Much to her surprise, Sesshomaru returned the hug. But that was only because he did not know what else to do. He felt so useless right now and he was positive that at some time he was going to embarrass himself…but he promised that it would not be enough to make Rin run back to _him_.

Sesshomaru almost melted when Rin flashed him the most brilliant smile he had ever seen and told him that she was so happy to finally do this. All Sesshomaru could do was slightly blush and nod occasionally. He ignored his brother's snickers and concentrated on the beautiful woman before him. He gulped, "R-Rin…you l-look b-beautiful," Sesshomaru stammered. He wanted to shoot himself in the foot for acting like this. He was Sesshomaru, people like him did not stammer in front of other people.

Rin blushed, "Thank you so much Sesshomaru," she had to keep reminding herself that she did not have to call her boss Mr. Takahashi. Rin and Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a while. She quickly quickly glanced at Kagome who was whispering things into Inuyasha's ears causing the hanyou's face to turn bright red. Although Rin would not want to know what Kagome was saying, she was happy for her friend. She and Inuyasha had been mindlessly flirting with each other for some time and it was about time that they did something about it. Rin returned her attention back to her date who appeared to be arguing with himself. She took Sesshomaru's hands into hers and asked with concern, "Sesshomaru, are you…okay?"

No, he was not okay. Rin, for some reason, was making him tremble. He did not know why but he wished that his legs could stop acting like they were seconds away from turning into jelly. Sesshomaru hated feeling like this. It was making him just as weak as that human imbecile that he still yet to fire.

It was not long when Sesshomaru finally stopped freaking out and realized that there was no point standing in one spot and aimlessly staring at the one he loved. He let out a deep breath, took his date's hand and led her to the reserved tables. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped mock making out and followed close-by. Sesshomaru was too nervous to scold at his brother and his date for their rather inappropriate behavior. See, Sesshomaru was not a very social person. The reason why he would talk to someone for more than a minute was only for business-related purposes. He had not been on a real date since his sophomore year in college (that was something that would haunt the poor inu-youkai for the rest of his life. It was too terrifying to retell what occurred on that horrid night.) Sesshomaru had no clue what he was supposed to do on this date. He was certainly not going to take up Dr. Love aka Miroku's advice (the pervert, after finding out about his boss' plans, proceeded to tell Sesshomaru what he should or should not do during a date.) He was simply not capable of being charming or romantic.

When he reached the table, Sesshomaru immediately pulled out a chair for Rin and gestured the love of his life to sit in it. He did not know if this was something he should do; he only saw someone did this on some worthless romantic comedy. Rin appeared to have appreciated the gesture. Inuyasha automatically followed in his brother's footsteps. Sesshomaru snorted when Kagome commented Inuyasha about being a gentleman. It did not take long for the waiter come. Inuyasha, of course, got a dish that vaguely reminded him of ramen. Kagome ordered a chicken dish. Rin ordered a shrimp scampi and Sesshomaru ordered a small salad. He was too anxious to eat anything filling although the only thing he had today was a cup of coffee.

When the waiter left with the orders, the table became silent. It slightly reminded Inuyasha of those dances back in high school where the boys and the girls just stare at each other against opposite walls waiting for someone to make a move. Sesshomaru acted the most terrified as anyone. He would not stop playing with his fork. Rin shrugged it off and did not use the fact that Sesshomaru only said four words to her ever since she got here against him. She knew that Sesshomaru was anti-social. She did not expect him to be like Inuyasha who would not keep his mouth shut (she was quite surprised about how quiet Inuyasha was.)

* * *

"Pervert, what are we doing here at this time of night?" Sango asked, looking around just to make sure no criminal was looming around. Although she had Ayame, Kouga and Shippo (who were all demons) with she could not help but feel a bit worried that this 'mini adventure' was a bad idea. She couldn't believe that her "friends" dragged her away from her cherished Charmed re-runs so they could go on an "adventure." And even though she was with them for the past twenty minutes, she still did not really know what was going on. All she knew that it was something that involved Sesshomaru and the only reason why she knew that was because Miroku accidentally blurted it out before Ayame slapped him.

Miroku stopped being in stealth mode for a moment so he could turn to his future mother of his children, "Don't worry about it, my love," he waved his prized video camera, "We will be fine."

"Fine my ass!" Kouga snapped as he tried to pry his arm away from Ayame's death grip. He then glared at Shippo who was quietly snickering. The young fox demon panicked and proceeded to apologize to the wolf demon way too many times. Kouga accepted the apology and began to ask himself numerous times why Ayame wanted to drag Shippo along in this "adventure that would surely get him fired and/or possibly severely injured."

Ayame tightened her grip on Kouga's arm causing him to yelp in pain. She did not feel sorry for him; if Kouga didn't try to run away the first ten times, then he wouldn't have to worry about his arm hurting, "Oh stop complaining Kouga. We are doing this for a good cause."

"How is spying on our boss on his date for a good cause?" Kouga asked in disbelief, "I may be a pack leader but I can't afford to lose my job because of you!"

Ayame ignored Kouga's outburst and continued to proceed on her mission. She knew where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were taking Kagome and Rin thanks to Jaken who had overheard a conversation between the two brothers. She, unlike Kouga, was not afraid of getting caught; she just really wanted to see Sesshomaru act romantic…if that was possible. The only person who seemed to be on the same boat as her was Miroku, but that was only because he wanted to film it for future use. Ayame did not even bother trying to figure out what "future use" meant; she only warned the pervert of the repercussions for filming his boss. Miroku did not appear to mind.

Ayame sighed in relief when she saw the restaurant sign. She was sick and tired of Kouga's nonstop complaining, Sango's nonstop death threats directed at Miroku, and Shippo's constant questioning sessions. She gestured her troops to follow her and remain quiet. She pretended not to hear the annoyed groans from Kouga and Sango. When she approached the window where she could see Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and their dates, Miroku crawled next to her and turned on his camera. He moved the camera to the bottom of the window so no one inside could see the device.

* * *

"So…" Inuaysha started off. He could only deal with this silence for so long, "How's everybody's day going?"

Everyone said the usual. There was not much to say since they had been seeing each other since seven in the morning. Soon Rin and Kagome began talking about how much they hated the time of the month (that was something that the men would rather not hear along with every other right thinking male.) Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gave each other "what the hell" glances but neither decided to change the subject. Sooner than later, Sesshomaru caught himself staring at Rin and ignoring everything that his brother was saying.

Sesshomaru nearly had a panic attack when Rin caught him staring at her. Rin smiled at him then continued to listen to Kagome tell a story about her ex-boyfriend. Sesshomaru did not do anything but stare. He loved hearing Rin's laugh. He did not know why, but he did. He cursed himself for acting like a love-struck school but a small part of him believed that in a way, it was worth it.

He supposed that he could hold off on Inuyasha's murder for the moment…just so he could see Rin smile again. She appeared to be enjoying herself; she was laughing at some joke Kagome was telling her.

By no means was Rin ignoring Sesshomaru. It was just that Kagome was telling her a hilarious story about her former boyfriend. Seriously, who could resist hearing about how said former boyfriend got arrested for walking around downtown wearing a sign saying "Baby, come back to me," and only wearing the sign? Rin glanced back at her date who was not paying attention to whatever his brother was saying. She was glad that the two were not arguing or insulting each other. She moved closer to Sesshomaru and gave his hand a squeeze. She smiled at him when she saw a faint tint of red spreading across Sesshomaru's cheek. He could be so adorable when he wanted to, she concluded to herself.

Sesshomaru chose to ignore the video camera that was at the bottom of the glass window. He also did not pay attention to his employees who were crowding around said camera. If it was some other day, he would march up to his subordinates and demanded an explanation… but, he was in a happy place right now. He guessed he could let his employees off the hook.

"Sesshomaru do the world a favor and stop staring at Rin. We all know what she is pretty…" Inuyasha stopped his train of throat when his brother shot him an icy glare. Sesshomaru must be quite possessive when someone talked about Rin. Inuyasha laughed it off so it could appear that he was not scared out of his mind for a second, "You need to talk to her. Right now."

Sesshomaru could not believe that he was taking dating advice from Inuyasha. He scowled. He did not know what to say. He already told her that he approve on what she was wearing. He already asked her how she was doing…numerous times. Gods, he was so bad at this. Maybe this was a sign from the gods that he did not deserve to have a relationship because he was just too serious. For a brief second, Sesshomaru buried his head in his hands.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before taking a sip of his water, "Ugh…Sesshomaru stop acting emo and talk to her."

"Why don't you focus on your date and leave mine alone?"

Inuyasha tilted his head towards the two chatting women, "As you can see my date is occupied with yours so as soon as you get Rin's attention, I can have my girlfriend back."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose. Girlfriend? The hanyou did not mention anything about having a girlfriend. Actually, Sesshomaru did not even know his brother was interested in someone until Kagome came to his office and asked to change her night shift, "Then why don't you get your _girlfriend's_ attention first. Why do I have to do it before you?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Because…you do…"

"That's not a very logical answer."

"Fluffy, there is nothing logical about being on a date. If it was, Kagome probably wouldn't date me."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. He was still trying to figure out what someone as nice as Kagome saw in his annoying, loudmouth brother who was a magnet for trouble, "You may be onto something little brother."

Inuyasha shrugged again and began to eat his food. Although it was not ramen, it was close enough. He wanted to snap at the waiter when he said that this restaurant only served high class food, not food that apparently has no nutrition value (Inuyasha strongly disagreed with that idea. Ramen had carbs. Carbs were needed for energy. Hello? Wasn't that good for you?) The only reason why he did not demand an explanation about this atrocity from the manager was because Kagome was here.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. He was going to do this and he was going to do this right. There was no room for acting like a fool. He had to prove that he was much better than that scumbag, "Rin…," he nearly lost his voice when Rin turned to him. Gods, she was pretty, "I heard that there was an audition for those who are interested in showing their work at the art festival downtown. Since you seem to be interested in that, you should go," Sesshomaru held back his breath. Well he said something that had some interest to Rin; so he should get a point for trying.

Inuyasha was secretly doing the happy dance.

Rin nodded and beamed again. She was thinking about going to the auditions since she loved drawing (she was not the artist for the agency for nothing, "Thanks for mentioning that…I was planning to go but I highly doubt that I can make it past the auditions. I'm not that great."

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru. Okay Fluffy, Inuyasha thought, now it is time to compliment her.

Sesshomaru must had read his brother's mind and did exactly what Inuyasha thought. He shook his head, "Rin you are a terrific artist. If you were not, then I would not have hired you in the first place. You will make it. I promise."

"Yeah…maybe you're right…"

Some of Sesshomaru's long gone confidence was beginning to come back. Although the CEO still did not know what he was doing, the good news was that he was at least talking to Rin. Inuyasha was glad about this. Now he could concentrate on Kagome without worrying about his brother having another meltdown (Sesshomaru was starting to become famous for that back in the office.) the rest of the time at the restaurant surprising went very well. Sesshomaru and Rin talked about things either than work and art. Kagome and Inuyasha had disappeared a couple of times to make out in the hallways near the bathroom (Sesshomaru was too happy to kill Inuyasha for doing that.) When it was finally time to leave, Kagome and Inuyasha could not keep their hands off each other and Rin and Sesshomaru would not stop smiling. Miroku and company filmed the entire thing without getting caught. As soon as Inuyasha called for the cab, the spies dashed away from the restaurant before their covers were blown.

Kagome was the first one to get dropped off since she was the closest from the restaurant. Sesshomaru and the cab driver did not appreciate the fact that they had to wait for Inuyasha and Kagome to stop kissing in front of the former miko's home. When Sesshomaru scolded Inuyasha about PDA, Inuyasha just shrugged it off and accused Sesshomaru of being jealous. Rin had to hold her date back so he would not strangle his brother.

It was not long before the driver pulled up to Rin's apartment building. Rin gave Sesshomaru a small smile and said, "Well, this is me…" she was not surprised that all Sesshomaru did was stare. He had been doing that for most of the night. She had long realized that her boss (she did not like that word at all…it sounded like she was doing something that she should not be doing) was nervous. Inuyasha said goodbye to her and Sesshomaru did the same thing but Rin could barely hear him. Rin got out of the car, slammed the door and went on her way.

Inuyasha looked at his brother expecting him to get out of the car and follow her. Of course, Sesshomaru did none of those things. The CEO let out a deep sigh and leaned against his seat as if he had a long, tiring day. Inuyasha stared at his brother in disbelief then turned to the window just to see Rin walking away to her door. Inuyasha shook his head. Inuyasha cursed. Inuyasha did not know that his brother could be this dumb when it came to dates. Inuyasha shook his head again, "I cannot believe you, Sesshomaru. I just can't."

Sesshomaru had no idea what Inuyasha was talking about. It was not like he did anything wrong…actually he thought that the date went quite smoothly especially since that human insect was nowhere in sight, "What?"

"What? Is that all that you are going to do?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes when Sesshomaru nodded. His brother could be so clueless sometimes, "You have to walk Rin to the door. That's the number one rule for guys on a date. It shows that there is a chance that you are interested in woman. Do you have any knowledge about the dating world at all?"

Sesshomaru glared at his brother before getting out of the car and following Rin. He really did not want to do this. What if Rin did not like the date? He was not in the mood to face rejection especially with Inuyasha staring at him intently (he was completely oblivious to the fact that Rin had told him that she was in love with him. The nerves were seriously taking a toll on him.) When he reached Rin, he had no idea what he was doing or planned to do. He glanced back at Inuyasha who in turn gave him a thumbs up. Sesshomaru just sighed.

Rin nearly jumped with surprise when she found Sesshomaru walking next to her. She swore that he was going to stay back in the car…not that she was complaining or anything. She noticed how nervous Sesshomaru was and unfortunately, she had no ideas to help him feel back. As she approached her door and opened it, Sesshomaru stood a couple of steps behind her, twiddling his thumbs (this was scaring Sesshomaru to no end. He had never twiddled his thumbs before, not even when he was a child.)

"Good night Rin."

"Good night Sesshomaru…" Rin stopped opening the door with her key and turned around, "Sesshomaru, I know you may think otherwise, but I really did have a great time tonight," she lightly laughed at her date's confused and shocked face, "I really did. We should do this again."

Sesshomaru could have just let Rin go into her apartment and leave as soon as she closed the door. Or he could have spark a small talk conversation that he had no experience with (he did not count the times he "talked" with Inuyasha,) just so she could not leave him, but he did none of those. No, he did something that to him was one of the most irrational things he could have ever done. It was, in his opinion, worse than throwing one of his employees out of the window. He did not even let Rin walk inside her apartment before he pulled her towards him and kissed her as if his life depended on it.

**Oh no, I did it again. The evil cliffhangers are back. I know, I know. I'm sorry. But I think this is a perfect way to end the chapter. Hey, but this is the longest chapter I have ever written for this story. I am starting college now so I am not sure when I will have time to update again (unfortunately, college is harder so I probably won't be able to write out chapters while I am supposed to be listening to my teachers *cries*) But I will update before thirty days. That's my goal. Feedback, as always, is highly appreciated and thank you guys so much for your reviews! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own its characters but I do own a spanking new laptop that appears to be my friend. Hehehe…please don't sue. I'm a college kid now and I am broke. All you can get from me is loan money and I don't think that is going to work out quite well.**

**Chapter 21**

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. He did it. Mr. I Act Like I have A Stick up My Ass All the Time actually did it. When he brother turned around and walked back to the car, Inuyasha quickly removed the shocked look on his face. He moved aside as Sesshomaru could get in the car. His brother did not say anything; he stared directly ahead of him, trying to ignore Inuyasha who would not stop grinning.

Inuyasha nudged his brother with his elbow, "What's up with you? Shouldn't you be happy or something?"

Sesshomaru slowly turned to Inuyasha and said in his usual monotone voice, "Nothing."

The two brothers did not say anything else for the rest of the ride to Inuyasha's place. When the car reached its destination, Inuyasha glared at his brother and said before leaving, "Don't mess this up."

Sesshomaru simply looked at him. Inuyasha was right. He couldn't and shouldn't mess this up, "I know," he muttered under his breath before watching his brother get out of the car and leave.

He was going to make this…whatever it was, work.

The next day at the Shikon Advertising Agency started out like any other day. Miroku and Inuyasha were causing trouble. Kouga was attempting and failing to woo Kagome. Sango and Ayame talked about how horrible their love lives were. Shippo and Kagome were running around trying to figure out why the majority of their male co-workers had multiple viruses on their computer (though he had a good idea.) Sesshomaru refused to let what happened last night affected his job. He regarded as an employee, not the woman he was in love with.

Rin did not appear to mind that Sesshomaru was not paying extra attention to her. She would smile at her boss from time to time. Sesshomaru tried his best not smile, but there were moments that he just could not help himself. Other employees noticed that was going on but wisely decided not to talk about it. The fan girls and Jaken were definitely not happy about Sesshomaru's new "flame." Kikyou and Kagura would often give Rin dirty looks and scowled at her.

Rin tried to ignore the whispers and the teasing from her co-workers who were not very fond of her. However, some of the comments were so loud, people from the other side of the room could hear them. She still did not understand why they hated her so much. Okay, fine, she stole the object of her tormenter's affection, but that was not all her fault. She did not ask Sesshomaru to love her. He just did.

Kagome noticed the way Rin would sometimes tremble every time Kagura and Kikyou would say something mean. She glared at them. Kagome leaned towards Rin and whispered, "Don't listen to them Rin. They're just mad because you have Sesshomaru and they don't."

Rin just blinked at her friend and nodded. Kagome was right. She should not care about what others said. She glanced back at Sesshomaru fan clubs who were mocking the way she walked. She quickly turned around. She hated when people teased others…especially when the teasing was about her. She lowered her head and continued her work. She just did not know what else to do anymore.

Kagome quickly looked at her friend, sighed and continued her work.

Unlike Kagome, the employees who were in the left side of the office were not doing their work. Their excuse? Because they were distracted by their number one enemy: Rin. They should have known that Rin would be an obstacle in their quest to have Sesshomaru for themselves. It was always the quiet ones who were sneaky. Kagura and Yura were attempting to kill Rin with their eyes. Kikyou just kept on complaining about how useless Rin was to this agency and Jaken, he was busy creating fantasies that involved him and his favorite dog demon.

Jaken sat up in his chair with a triumphant expression on his face, "Sesshomaru is going to become mine. Just you watch. We're going to be mates."

The majority of the fan club laughed and called Jaken delusional. The toad demon did not let their negativity get him. He only imagine what the same people who were laughing at him faces were going to look like when they find out that Sesshomaru was taken by his secretary.

Kikyou turned around in her chair and faced the toad demon…but not without, of course, flipping her long hair back and flashing a sultry smile to every man that looked her way, "If you haven't noticed, Sesshomaru and Rin are hitting it off…and I believe that it is only going to get more serious between them," She crossed her arms and frowned, "I don't know what our boss sees in _her_. I can do so much better that she can. She is such a weak, boring and quiet…girl."

Jaken glared at Kikyou, "Don't like, Kikyou, you know that Sesshomaru and Rin are not together. He would never be in a relationship with a mere human…women," his turned into a look of amusement when Kikyou scowled at him. he did not understand why the members of the so-called Sesshomaru fan club were so worried about Rin's influence on their boss. She should be the last of their worries. They should focus more attention to demons like Kagura and Yura. They both had been planning to claim Sesshomaru since they first laid eyes on him.

"Oh and what type of person would he have a relationship with?"

Jaken glanced at his boss' office. He was going to give up. Sesshomaru and he were destined to be together, his boss didn't know it yet. Jaken smirked, "Someone like me," he ignored Kikyou's incredulous face and he leaned in, "Well if you must know, Kikyou, Sesshomaru and I are soul mates. I have come with a plan so perfect that the boss would have no choice but to become mine. It's flawless and it will work."

Kikyou had to fight down to urge not to burst into laughter simply because she did not want Sesshomaru, who liked a quiet office setting, to get mad at her. She needed to stay on his good side if she wanted to be with him, "Good luck with that plan, toad-face. Just to let you know, I will be laughing at your face the moment your _perfect _plan fails."

Jaken glared at Kikyou. He really hated humans.

**To be continued….**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own its characters but I do own a spanking new laptop that appears to be my friend. Hehehe…please don't sue. I'm a college kid now and I am broke. All you can get from me is loan money and I don't think that is going to work out quite well.**

**Chapter 22**

Sesshomaru was well aware of his secretary's affection for him. He knew that the only reason why Jaken even bothered to become his maid for the work day was to win Sesshomaru's heart. Sesshomaru even knew about the romantic schemes that his secretary devised. He knew all about that, and honestly he did not care. As long as Jaken did his job and not harass Rin, he could do whatever the hell he wanted.

That was until today.

That was until today when Jaken took his schemes to another level. That was until today when Jaken did something so shocking that Kikyou, herself, was speechless. So what happened? Jaken did something that no one in their right minds would do: he stood up on his desk and shouted that he was in love with his boss. Now, of course he said the obvious. Everyone included the new people knew that but the fact that he had professed this so loud that people from the neighboring buildings could hear him made everyone speechless.

Inuyasha and Miroku did everything in their power not to burst out laughing. The look on their boss' face was beyond priceless. He looked like he just swallowed a bird or something. They quickly turned their attention to the toad demon who appeared to be very proud of himself. The best friends did not know why; the toad demon should be running for his life right now.

Jaken gracefully stepped down from his chair and walked back to his desk with a triumphant smile on his face. He did it. Step of his flawless plan was now complete. All he had to do was sit and wait for his boss to tell him that he loved him back.

Poor, poor Jaken. He just did not understand.

The office was quiet following Jaken's proclamation. There really was not much people could say. Actually, most was shocked that their boss was taking this so well. They were expecting for the dog demon to lash out on his assistant…oh wait, how could they forget? The only employee their boss would lash at was Houjo who was doing his very best to keep his head.

Sesshomaru sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He really should punish his secretary for his little stunt; he really should, but he supposed that he would just leave it alone. Sesshomaru was not stunned by Jaken's outburst. Actually, he was more stunned that Jaken did not do this earlier. Although, Sesshomaru would rather not know that his secretary was in love with him, he did realize that the toad was going to explode if he did not say anything.

Sesshomaru sighed again. Was the gods after him? Why did he have to be the one that had to deal with not-so normal employees? He was sure that Naraku did not have to deal with this. Sesshomaru opened his drawer and withdrew some files. He needed to do some work because he once again lost his sanity.

He had only been doing work for five minutes before he had to stop. He eyes fell upon Rin whom was eating a yogurt. Sesshomaru sighed for the third time. There should not be a reason why he loved Rin the way he did. Demons were against love but he could not help it. He reached for his note pad, quickly scribbled something on it and called Jaken in.

Before Sesshomaru could blink an eye, Jaken was in his office. The inu-youkai wisely decided to ignore the anticipated look on his secretary's face. He did not want the toad demon to get any ideas. He ripped the notes out of the note pad and handed it to Jaken. "Give this to Rin," he said, "And do not dare read it. If you do, today will be the last day you will work for this agency. Understand?"

Jaken merely nodded and disappeared.

Sesshomaru leaned back his chair and watched Rin was she read the note. He had to stop himself from beaming when Rin mouthed an okay. He did not respond to her. He could not afford to let the rest of the office know that there was something going on.

**Sorry for the shortness. I think I am back to my short chapter mood again. Thank you so much for your reviews etc. They truly brighten up my day. Please, as always, send me some feedback!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. I am using the characters for my own amusement. Please do not sue. All I own is an annoying computer and school books.**

**Chapter 23**

Rin chose to ignore the questioning looks she received from her coworkers. She ripped up Sesshomaru's note into tiny pieces and threw them into the garbage can next to her desk. She tried to hold back a smile.

Sesshomaru wanted to see her again, this time it would only be the two of them. He also asked if she would meet up with him on Saturday. She would be stupid to decline the offer.

Rin quickly went back to work. She did not want to look too suspicious especially since Sesshomaru's fan base was still giving her harsh glares and dirty looks.

The moment he sat back at his desk, Jaken decided that he was a fool (it was about time. No one could understand how declaring his love for Sesshomaru on top of his lungs was going to make him one step closer to becoming his boss' lover.) He should have read what was in the note, even though his boss told him not to. Jaken had a huge feeling that the note had something to do with Sesshomaru's "relationship" with Rin and stupid him completely missed the opportunity to stop that something from happening.

He groaned and reached for his giant stack of papers that had to be organized. He supposed that he should not worry whatever Sesshomaru did with Rin that much. Jaken and Sesshomaru's "love" still prevailed even with that woman that he was starting to despise more and more in the way. He glared at Rin who appeared to be hiding a smile. Jaken concluded that he would beat her in the game to win his boss' heart.

Too bad the toad demon did not realize that Rin already won.

If Kikyou was not such a…lack of better term- bitch, she would have felt sorry for the lovesick secretary. She knew that all of Jaken's efforts were for nothing. As much as she hated to admit it, Rin and Sesshomaru were sort of together (no one, not even Sesshomaru and Rin themselves, truly knew about the relationship status) and there was nothing that anyone could do about it…yet.

Kikyou smirked.

She had a plan, well not really because she did not think of what she was planning to do, it was more like she had a plan before a plan. She was going to have her boss for herself…eventually. She did not need to rush like Jaken. She highly doubted that Sesshomaru's affections for Rin were no more than a crush…a crush that would soon fade away. She concluded that her boss was in the infatuation stage- which gave her a huge disadvantage. It would be hard for Kikyou to catch Sesshomaru's attention while he was still in this…weakened state. She would simply watch and wait until the infatuation was over and do what she had to do. It should be hard, she thought. If Rin of all people could make Sesshomaru want her, then Kikyou could too…but the only difference would be that Sesshomatu would not only want Kikou, he would need her.

Kikyou smiled to herself.

Oh yes, she could do so much better than that shy, quiet and way too nice Rin anytime and anywhere.

When Sesshomaru noticed that his brother was strolling into his office, he felt a huge sense of dread. He had a feeling why Inuyasha was in here and honestly, he was in no mood to talk about his feelings especially while Inuyasha was around (though, he had to admit that eventually he was going to tell his brother everything.)

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru rudely asked as his brother sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk. Gods, why couldn't Inuyasha leave him alone and do the work he was getting paid to do?

"Is that how to you speak to your own flesh and blood?" Inuyasha shook his head in mock shame, "Where are your manners?"

Sesshomaru's only response was a hard glare.

Inuyasha chuckled. Oh, he loved tormenting his boss, "Okay, so I bet you're wondering why I am here so I'm going to get right to the point. What did that note say?"

Sesshomaru hardened his glare…if that was possible. He folded his arms, "Tell anyone and I will kill you," he threatened although he was well aware that Inuyasha never took his threats seriously, "I asked Rin if she wanted to meet up with me on Saturday and she said…well nodded, yes."

Inuyasha did everything in his power not to cheer, "Oh Fluffy! I'm so proud of you!" Inuyasha made believe that his brother was not murdering him with his eyes, "So, what are you going to do? Where are you going to take her? Don't take her to another restaurant. You did that already…oh what about-,"

"Shut up."

Inuyasha pouted when Sesshomaru cut him off. He did not know what was his brother's problem. He was only trying to give the one who knew absolutely nothing about dating some advice. Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, "I do not know what I am going to do about Saturday and no, I will not take Rin to another restaurant. I hate going to places more than once…" unless it was Rin's bedroom.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened with horror and he instantly pushed that thought out of his mind. He cleared his throat and began talking again, "Does that answer your question little brother?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I'm not sure…oh wait, so when do you plan on making Rin your girlfriend? Because I know you two confessed and all of that but you both need to make it official. I'm sick and tired of hearing your deranged fans talk about how they're your future mate."

Sesshomaru never thought that…that as in asking Rin to be his girlfriend, not about dealing with his fan base. He could careless about his fans. They could all burn in hell for all he cared starting with his secretary and Kikyou. They should all be lucky that he did not fire any of them for their harsh treatment toward Rin.

"Well Fluffy, what are going to do?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Fine, I'll ask her to be my… girlfriend on Saturday but if it backfires, you will be six feet under."

**Not the best chapter. This is what happens when I write an update while writing a paper and listening to music (slow, depressing music about heart breaks.) I'll probably be able to update soon since I think updating while I am supposed to be doing work is becoming a new trend for me (good for you guys, not so good for me when I realize that I have to pull all nighters hehehe.) Thank you so much for your reviews! They brighten my day and if you want to see me smile even more, keep on reviewing. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Me do not own Inuyasha or its characters, you don't sue. You will be disappointed that me have no money.**

**Chapter 24**

It appeared that pacing and mumbling under the breath was becoming one of Sesshomaru's favorite hobbies. Ever since he got home from work, which was about four hours ago by the way, all he did was pace around his living and muttering to himself. This was something that Sesshomaru was not used to. It was Saturday- evening was almost arriving. The sun had not gone down yet, but by the next fifteen minutes the sky would be dark. Normally at this time, Sesshomaru would be stuck in some corporate meeting, or arguing with his wonderful brother about something not worth arguing over. But not today, oh no.

Today was the day that could make or break Sesshomaru's love life.

Hence the reason why the inu-youkai was currently pacing around his living room like a mad man.

A blind and a deaf person could tell that the CEO of the Shikon Advertising Agency was nervous. He deeply regretted taking up Inuyasha's suggestion. It was too fast, too soon; he was still recovering from the last date. He had no clue what he was doing. He knew he should not have invited Rin to his apartment. That was a horrible, horrible idea.

Sesshomaru stopped pacing for a moment so he could attempt and fail to hold back a distressed groan. He ran his fingers through his long hair out of anxiety; he glanced around his apartment just to check that everything was cleaned up. He gulped before picking up his neatly ironed buttoned-down shirt that was lying on the air of his love seat.

This was a big mistake, he concluded, a very big mistake.

* * *

As soon as she was lead into a way too large walk-in closet, Rin wished that she had kept her mouth shut. As much as she appreciated her friends concern and excitement, this was way too much for her to handle. They were acting like she was getting married; she was only going to a second date.

Rin concluded, for her safety, that she stayed clear from her very determined friends and walked out of the closet that could have been turned into a room if needed.

Of course, Kagome and Sango completely ignored Rin and proceed to explain to their friend that second dates were very critical in a relationship. In return Rin only raised an eyebrow and stayed silent. There was no way her friends were going to set her free so there was no point trying to fight.

Rin waited patiently on Kagome's bed while he witnessed her two joyous friends fight over which dress would be perfect. They both had decided that Rin would only wear a dress, not a simply shirt and a nice bottom like their friend had suggested.

Rin was amazed how Kagome managed to fill every single space of the huge closet with shoes, clothes, bags and accessories. No wonder Kagome was so stylish at work. Rin began to feel bad; she did not want Kagome to think that she had to dress her out of pity.

"What about this?" Kagome suggested as she pulled out a dress that most likely cost more than Rin's pay check. Rin was well aware that Kagome was wealthy; her family owned a very old and famous shrine and her grandfather was a well-known priest. With that being said, she was still stunned about the amount of expensive designer clothes her friend had.

Sango stared at the dress and pondered for a moment. It was beautiful, she had to admit. It was a navy blue knee-length dress with a beaded and beige lace overlay. Sango loved it; it was sexy yet classy. She beamed at her friend and clasped her hands together with glee, "Oh gods, Kagome, this is perfect."

Kagome nonchalantly shrugged and walked out of the closet, "I know it is," she told Rin to stand up so she could see how the dress would look. Kagome smirked, "Oh Rin, you are going to look amazing in this."

"Yeah, Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of you or his-,"

"You guys," Rin quietly said, cutting Sango's potentially perverted comment and blushed. Although it was beautiful, she could not see herself in that dress. It was a type of dress that Rin could see fashion models in, not her, "I don't think that will look right on me."

Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes in response.

"Nonsense," Kagome said reassuringly as she pushed Rin into the bathroom and shoved the dress into Rin's arms, "Now, go and change. We want to see how you look."

Rin did not bother trying to fight back.

* * *

Sesshomaru hated feeling desperate more than he hated Houjo, but this time, he had to get over it…for the time being. He got up from the couch that he had been sitting on for the past half hour and decided that brooding over how horrible the date was going to be was not going to do him any good.

He reached for his phone in his pocket, dialed the number of the only person who could help him out, also known as Inuyasha, demanded his brother to come to his apartment at once, ignored said brother's rather colorful reply and strolled to the bathroom to take his fifth shower today.

He took showers when he was moments away from having a nervous breakdown.

* * *

"Nice…" Sango commented as she watched her friend walk timidly out of the bathroom. Kagome nodded in agreement. She might actually just give Rin that dress since it looked a whole lot better on her friend then her (not to say that the dress looked horribly on Kagome but Kagome never thought she looked ugly in anything.)

Rin thought the opposite regardless of the fact that she did not even bother to look at herself while she got dress. She did not see the point to do so; she was not going to look nice in it.

Maybe Kagome was right. Maybe she did need to do something with her lack of self-esteem.

"Do you really think so?" Rin asked though she already knew what the answer was going to be. However, she wanted to make sure. She wanted to know if her friends just said she looked nice just to say it. She took a deep breath, "I'm normally not into these types of dresses."

"Yes, yes, we all know that you look boring clothes," Sango snapped while rolling her eyes. She took Rin's hands and dragged her back to Kagome's room. Kagome followed close by with a wide smile plastered on her cheek. She rushed into her closet and in a matter of two seconds she had found a pair of pumps that she believed would perfect.

Kagome held the pumps up so show to both of her friends. Sango nodded happily while Rin simply looked horrified. Rin was not a heels person. Not at all, "What about these?" Kagome asked. Sango took the shoes and ordered Rin to put them on. Rin did so without any resistance.

Kagome pulled out the life-size mirror that was behind her dresser and pull it in front of the wall adjacent to her bed, "Come on, see how you look."

Rin gave Kagome her meanest glare (which would not be mean to most people because Rin did not do mean) and did what she was told. She stared at herself. She admitted it; she was a bit stunned, especially when Sango came behind her and let down hair.

"See?" Kagome said, "We told you look like beautiful. Now all we have to do is jewelry and make-up and you're good to go!"

* * *

Sesshomaru was pouring himself a glass of wine (his third of the night) when his brother ever so eloquently burst through the front door looking like he was about to strangle someone. Sesshomaru not fazed by his brother's behavior returned to the task at hand and took a sip of the wine while waiting for his brother to do whatever he planned to do.

"What the hell do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha shouted. He was not happy especially since he had been caught in a flash thunderstorm some minutes before, "And it better be good. I'm supposed to be helping my mother clean her house-,"

"Shut up, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru placed his glass down and gave his brother a hard look. He sighed. Oh how he hated asking people for help; it made him look pathetic and weak, "I called you here because you are going to help me make this…date work."

If his brother did not have such a serious look or was not a perfectionist, Inuyasha would have burst into laughter. However, he decided that it would be wise not to tease his brother. He walked closer to his brother with a smirk on his face. Sesshomaru wanted his help? This was priceless, "And why should I help _you_?"

"Because you are the one who got me into this mess," Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha's smirk became wider, "I didn't get you into any mess. It was just a suggestion. It's not my fault that you wanted to take it. And please do not tell me that you're date is going to be here?" Inuyasha did not miss the faint tint of pink on his brother's cheeks. His eyes widened in horror, "You _didn't._ Damn it, Sesshmomaru. You don't invite dates over your place unless you know…_you know_."

"I do not do dates remember?" Sesshomaru snapped. Oh man, he did not want Rin to think that their- whatever it was- was- going too fast.

"Okay, okay, don't worry about. You didn't know…" Inuyasha glanced around the living room then sat down on one of the couches. He could make this work, "I'll help you, but you owe me big time."

Sesshomaru gave him an emotionless look as he sat on the love seat. He was being to regret forcing his brother here. Maybe he should have dealt with this dating issue by himself.

"Okay, Fluffy, here's what you got to do," Inuyasha began, "First, you need to make or order a slamming dinner, women like food… unless they are some crazy diet, wait is Rin on a diet?"

Inuyasha regretted asking at question as soon as his brother looked like he was about to commit fratricide, "Uh…anyway, then you have to make wherever you're eating look romantic. Use your dining table. Put some flowers on it, your nicest plates, your most expensive wine, and don't tell me that you don't have any because I know you do," Inuyasha ignored yet another of his brother's glare, "Oh and you got to have the candles. Never forget the candles."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What is so important about candles?"

"Women think it's romantic for some odd reason. Oh and you need to dim the lights. Candles are useless if it's as bright as day in here."

"Fine. What else."

"Now, you need to work on your socializing skills. They suck." Inuyasha smirked at Sesshomaru not so happy look, "Truth hurts Fluffy. I think you're way too nervous around Rin…which is okay, I guess…at times. But nervousness is only sort of accepted on the first date. Tonight, you really have to show that you're interested in her…do you know what that means?"

Sesshomaru only reply was a glare.

Inuyasha sighed, "It means that you going to have to talk. Okay? Now Fluffy, repeat after me, talking is my friend,"

"Fuck you."

"Never ever used profanity during a date. That's just wrong," Inuyasha laughed, "Anyway, you need to talk…about something interesting. I mean, if you're in love with her, which you claim you are, then you got to know something about her right? Talk about what she likes…and I guess what you like too…but not too much. Then that will make you seem cocky and women hate cocky men. The point is, you need start a conversation. Women do not like quiet dates."

"I do not like having conversations."

"Well, you better starting liking them in the next few hours- oh and how can I forget? Compliments. Give compliments. Women love compliments. Stay away from anything pertaining to weight. Also, women like men who are good listeners, so if Rin talks about something...no matter how boring it is, make sure you listen. Now I know that you are an emotionless bastard, but for this night, make believe you're not."

"Is that all?"

"No," Inuyasha stated, "You need to ask her to be your girlfriend. Remember?"

Sesshomaru groaned. He was hoping that Inuyasha would forget about that. Sesshomaru did not even know how to hold a conversation with her let alone ask her to be his girlfriend.

"This is what you have to do. First of all, do not bluntly ask her out of the blue. That's a bad idea. You need to lead into the question. Ask if she likes how things are going. If she says yes, then go for the kill. Another thing, you need to be confident so it will look like you are pretty sure about it. Chances are she's going to say yes because she loves you and you love her."

"This means that I have to act…romantic…"

"Yes, you do...up to a point. Do not be overly romantic. Do not start reciting some cliche love poems and all of that. You have to be romantic while still being an asshole. Now this is kind of a stretch but I am sure you can work it out," Inuyasha admitted, "But don't worry, after you're done, you can go back to your usual brooding, crabby self. I'm sure Rin's used it."

Sesshomaru appeared to be skeptical about Inuyasha's advice, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Let's just say that if you do everything I have just told you, Rin will be all over you by the end of the night," Inuyasha smirked at Sesshomaru's blush and winked, "Trust me, I know from experience."

Sesshomaru's blush instantly disappeared and said in an extremely sarcastic voice, "Thank you very much little brother for that piece of useless information."

"Always here to help,"

**Yes, this is a rare moment; I actually updated in less than a month. I'm so proud. Also, this chapter was supposed to be much shorter than this but I got so much inspirational that I wrote more. Once again this was done while I was supposed to be studying but nonetheless, I am happy that I updated (because if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to update for another month.) Thank you so much for the reviews etc. Please do not forget to send me your comments. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything that as to do with the anime or the manga. I am using it for my poor enjoyment and as an excuse not to do my schoolwork. Please do not sue; I'm in college…I **_**have**_** no money. **

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Kagome and Sango beamed with pride as they looked at what they created. Kagome turned Rin's chair around so Rin could see the creation for herself. Kagome smiled, "Oh Rin, you look absolutely, positively stunning!"

Rin looked at herself through the mirror and sighed in relief. She did not resemble a clown or someone who looked like they tried too hard. She had to give her friends some credit; she actually looked very nice.

Sango's smile widened, "So what do you think?" she asked, "Are we good or are we good?"

Rin sighed again, "It's a bit out of my comfort zone," she admitted. She paused when she noticed Kagome and Sango exchanging worried glances, "But I like it."

Kagome and Sango cheered and pulled Rin into a right hug. Rin laughed and hugged her friends back, "Thank you for everything."

"I was nothing," Kagome said.

"This is what friends are for," Sango said as she led Rin out of Kagome's bedroom with Kagome following them, "You are going to have the time of your life and you better tell us everything that happened...or else," Sango tried to look and sound menacing.

Rin smiled again, "Of course I will."

* * *

"Sesshomaru, calm the hell down!" Inuyasha shouted at his brother whom was currently going through a nervous breakdown, "You're making me never and this isn't even my date!"

Sesshomaru pacing around his living room and glared at Inuyasha, "I am nervous," he admitted, "Very nervous."

"Not shit Fluffy," Inuyasha ignored his brother's glare. He could glare at him all he wanted, but he was driving him crazy, "Look, once Rin gets here, I'm out. Now, are you positive you can handle this alone? Do I need to call Kagome so we can have another double date?"

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Good," Inuyasha leaned back on his seat, "Now, sit down but I lose my mind."

Sesshomaru obeyed which clearly showed how nervous he was. He glanced at his brother, "Are you sure that this is going to turn out well?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. This was the tenth time his brother asked him this question, "If you don't act like a nervous wreck…" he looked out of the window and saw Rin come out of the taxicab. He turned to his brother and smirked, "Good luck," he said standing up, "She's here and please do not mess this up. My mother is going to yell at me because of you and if this date doesn't go well because you want to act like an idiot, then I'm kicking your ass," and with that he quickly left the apartment before Sesshomaru could respond.

Sesshomaru felt like throwing up.

He looked around his apartment; everything was the way it was supposed to be. Inuyasha prepared the food (Sesshomaru reminded himself that he had to check on it) and Sesshomaru set the table. He sighed as he rose from his seat. Inuyasha was right; he needed to stop acting so anxiously. He took a deep breath and waited for Rin.

The wait did not last long and as soon as he heard his doorbell rang, Sesshomaru had to push all of his panic aside...right after he nearly killed himself by tripping on the rug. He continuously told himself that everything would be fine as he went to open the door.

He opened the door and froze. Rin did not seem to notice that Sesshomaru turned himself into a statue because she smiled warmly.

"Hello," Rin managed to say before blushing.

Sesshomaru just stood at the doorway, blinking. He gulped and tried to fight back the blush that was threatening to form, '_Damn_…' was the only thing that was going through Sesshomaru's mind as his eyes roamed all over Rin's body. Rin blushed even harder when she realized that Sesshomaru was staring at her. It did not take long for Sesshomaru to notice that he was just standing in the doorway. He cleared his throat, "Um…hi?"

He cursed himself for sounding like a fool.

"Do you want to come in?"

Sesshomaru cursed himself yet again for asking such a stupid question. Of course, she wanted to come in. They were not going to have the date out in the hallway…Sesshomaru's eyes widened in horror…unless Rin _wanted_ to have the date in the hallway. He began to panic; now his plans were all ruined. He should have asked her what he wanted; instead, he just thought for her…well, Inuyasha thought for her.

Sesshomaru vowed to maim Inuyasha.

He seriously needed to calm down.

If Rin knew that Sesshomaru was having an argument with himself, she did not sure it. Instead, nodded and said, "Sure."

It took a while for Sesshomaru to register what Rin said, but when he did, he walked back inside his apartment so Rin could come inside. He cursed himself for the third time for the way he was acting. He was Sesshomaru; he did not have delayed reactions; he did not say dumb things.

As soon as Rin walked inside, Sesshomaru's panic came right back. She was in his house. _Rin_ was in house. What should he do? Sesshomaru did not know. His blasted brother did not talk about this. He glanced around the apartment trying to come up with something to say. he decided that he should at least take her jacket. Yeah, that was a good way to start.

Sesshomaru approached Rin and said slowly (because he did not want to stutter,) "Do you want me to take your jacket?"

Rin nodded, took off her jacket, smiled and gave Sesshomaru her thanks. She watched him as he quickly hung her jacket on the hanger. She looked around the apartment. It was so much bigger and nicer than her mini apartment. She could not help but feel jealous.

Sesshomaru walked back to Rin, trying to think of what he should do next, "Uh…do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure."

Okay, he said to himself, he said sure. As he went into the kitchen to get her something to drink, he realized that all of the lights were still on. He frowned remembering what his brother said about the lights. Well, he supposed that he could put away the candles now. So much for a romantic setting…

He sighed and opened the fridge.

Wait- was that smoke?

Oh no!

Sesshomaru paled as he rushed to the oven. Without even bothering to put any oven mitts on, he opened the oven, which was filled with smoke, and took out of the hot pan of food. He groaned as he stared at the black chicken on the stove. Fuck, he said to himself. He could not believe that he let their dinner burn; Inuyasha was going to kill him and Rin was going to think that this was the worst date ever.

He frowned; he bet Houjo did not burn food.

The gods were definitely laughing at him now.

Rin was startled when she heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen. she got up from the couch she was sitting on and walked to where Sesshomaru was. She gasped, "Oh gods, Sesshomaru what happened?"

Great, Sesshomaru thought, just great.

"I ruined everything…" Sesshomaru muttered, hoping that Rin did not overhear anything. Maybe this "relationship" was not supposed to work. Maybe Rin was supposed to be with Houjo, though it pained him to admit it. He thought of himself as a failure. He could not even handle a date with Rin without panicking, what made him think he could spend the rest of his life with her.

"Oh Sesshomaru, don't worry about it," Rin walked over to Sesshomaru and hugged him from behind. She glanced at the burnt chicken, "It's alright."

"No, it's not alright," Sesshomaru snapped. He slumped in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Can it be saved?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru turned to her and slowly shook his head. He looked so defeated. Rin did not know what to do; she knew that Sesshomaru was a perfectionist. Everyone knew that.

Sesshomaru could not believe how this date was turning out. First he forgot to turn off the lights (which he had not admit was not a big deal but still, that was not a part of the plan) and now, there was no dinner. He could not make anything now; he did not know how to cook and Inuyasha could kill him if Sesshomaru asked him to come back to the apartment.

"I'm such a failure…" Sesshomaru mumbled. She looked back at Rin, "You would be better off with Houjo…at least he doesn't mess dates up…"

Rin could not believe her ears. Sesshomaru must be kidding right? He did not just say that she would be better off with Houjo. Then it hit Rin; Sesshomaru was nervous. That was why he was acting the way he did. She felt so bad for making him feel that way. It was not intentional.

Rin sighed and approached the sulking Sesshomaru. She bended down to kiss him on the forehead, She kissed him on the forehead and smiled. She lifted Sesshomaru's chin by her index finger, "Gods, Sesshomaru, do not talk like that. Do you understand me? I never loved Houjo. I love you and don't you dare forget about it"

Sesshomaru blinked, gulped and just stared. Rin cupped Sesshomaru's face and gently rubbed it, "Gods, you can be so adorable…"

If someone else told him that he/she thought that he was adorable, he did not know what he would do but he knew that it would not be pleasant. However, since it was Rin, he sat up and pulled her into a searing kiss.

**Okay, horrible, horrible ending, but I promise that I will make it up the next chapter. **

**I was supposed to update this chapter like five days ago, but then I realized how many errors I had in the previous chapters and therefore decided to edit **_**all**_** twenty four chapters to the best of my ability (I really need to invest in a beta) before I could update this one. **

**I hope you enjoyed the date; fluffiness is not really my strong point so this was a pain to write hehehe. Oh and I know that Sesshomaru was very OOC in this chapter. Once again, thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. They make me so happy…keep them coming!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do own Sesshomaru and the entire Inuyasha franchise. Yes, I am filthy rich and yes, I am not afraid of those lawyers who like to drain people's bank accounts…oh how much I wish this was true…but it's not…sighs…**

**Chapter 26**

"So Sesshomaru, what brings you here today?"

Sesshomaru shifted in the coach he was sitting on and sighed. He did not know he had bothered to come here. Therapy was for crazy people and contrary to what some thought, he was not crazy. He knew he should not have schedule an appointment with his therapist; he should be home doing whatever needed to be done.

This was what Sesshomaru thought about every time he saw Dr. Kaede…every Wednesday…for the past three weeks.

Although he did not want to admit this (and trust me, it pained him so much to do so,) the therapy sessions were actually quite helpful. She was the reason why Sesshomaru had not tried to kill Houjo yet and unlike most humans, Dr. Kaede was not afraid of him. This was a big relief for Sesshomaru whom needed someone who would not tremble in his presence. At first, Sesshomaru thought that seeing Dr. Kaede was a waste of time but after a while, he realized that "ranting" (Sesshomaru did not rant…so he claimed) to someone besides his brother and Rin was not as bad as he initially thought.

Sesshomaru sighed for the second time before answering, "I cannot believe that I am saying this, but…I want to thank you…"

Dr. Kaede nearly choked on her tongue. Did she hear what just heard? She must be hearing things; she was getting older you know. She folded her hands on her lap, "Your welcome Sesshomaru. However, I cannot understand why you are thanking me."

"I don't know why either;" Sesshomaru admitted. Why couldn't the therapist accept the thanks and move on like a normal person. Oh right…she was a therapist; she was supposed to analyze everything, "For some reason, you are the reason why…um things have happened…believe it or not…"

Dr. Kaede raised an eyebrow; if she was not interested before, she was now, "What things Sesshomaru?" she asked extremely curious.

Sesshomaru resented the fact that therapists liked to ask questions. He gave Dr. Kaede his thanks. Wasn't that good enough for her? Sesshomaru seldom gave anyone thanks; the therapist should be honored. However, Sesshomaru supposed that he should not ignore his therapist's questions and responded, "Well for starters, thanks to you, Houjo is not dead and…Rin is my girlfriend..."

Sesshomaru slightly frowned. He hated the term "girlfriend," though he could not come up with a reason why.

Dr. Kaede smiled and restrained herself from jumping out of her chair and giving her patient a big, bone crushing hug. She was so proud of him, "That is terrific…how do you feel?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his therapist, "I'm not supposed to show or let anyone know that I feel emotions…it's a demon thing."

Dr. Kaede rolled her eyes. This was the answer she got from Sesshomaru every time she asked how he felt. Seriously, it was starting to get old, "Demon thing or not; tell me how you feel and don't you dare tell me that you don't feel anything. You have managed to be with a human woman. I'm sure you have expressed some human-like emotions."

Sesshomaru glared at his therapist then let out his third sigh for the session; he hated the fact that Dr. Kaede was immune to his glares, "Fine. I will tell you how I feel…I do not know how I feel…" he continued before Kaede could answer, "I supposed I should feel happy since Rin is now mine," he slightly blushed at the word "mine," "But I feel like I am doing the wrong thing by dating her."

"Sesshomaru, I am sure there is nothing wrong with dating her," Dr. Kaede assured him but from the look she was receiving from Sesshomaru, it appeared that her attempt did not work.

Sesshomaru frowned; he definitely did not agree with Dr. Kaede. There were a millions things that were wrong with dating Rin, "Bosses are not supposed to have relationship with their employees."

"That's not really a rule."

"It does not have to be. Rin is my employee. I am her boss. The only relationship that should be between us is professional."

"I understand," Dr. Kaede said, "Well, why don't you try like you are not dating Rin while you are both at work?"

"I am doing that already."

"Then, I don't see what the problem is."

Sesshomaru bowed his head. He hated talking about his feelings, "I do not want her to think that I am ignoring her…"

"I'm sure Rin understands."

Sesshomaru could feel himself getting into panic mode, "But what if she does not? What if she gets mad at me for not paying attention to her and run right back into Houjo's arms?"

"You told me last week that Rin told you that she did not like Houjo…"

"That is not the point."

Dr. Kaede wrote some things on her note pad, "I think you are stressing yourself over this way too much…I think you need a vacation."

Sesshomaru stared at his therapist as if he had grown three heads. Vacation? Sesshomaru certainly did not do vacation, "I do not do vacations?"

"Why not?"

"Because I have an agency to run."

Dr. Kaede pondered for a moment before replying, "Take Rin with you…"

Sesshomaru frowned and shook his head, "I think that is going overboard…Rin is still my employees. I do not want people, especially Naraku, to think that I am giving her any incentives because of my relationship with her."

Dr. Kaede hated to admit it, but Sesshomaru had a point.

"Okay fine, bad idea…" Dr. Kaede sighed, "Look, now I do not know if I am taking this to another level but from what I am hearing…" Dr. Kaede let out a deep breath, "I still don't understand why you are so against this relationship. You seemed to be happy about it before."

Sesshomaru frowned again and crossed his eyes. His therapist simply did not get it. He was…happy being with Rin but he just believed that it was wrong. So what if everyone including his brother, therapist and Rin herself told him otherwise, "Besides the fact that bosses should never have an…intimate relationship with his employee, I do not believe that I am a good fit for Rin," he continued before Dr. Kaede could object, "I do not understand her; I thought human women liked romantic men…which I am definitely not."

"Has it ever occurred to you that Rin likes you because she just does?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "I do not know where you are going with this…"

"If Rin wanted a romantic man then I highly doubt you will be her first choice. No offense," she paused, "Maybe she thinks you are romantic without you knowing it."

"That's not possible."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't do romantic."

Dr. Kaede sighed. Sometimes dealing with Sesshomaru could be so difficult especially when he is in denial, "You went on two…not four dates, told her you are in love with her and asked her to be your girlfriend…that seems pretty romantic to me…especially since this is you we are talking about."

Sesshomaru did not like to be called romantic. Then he would be weak like Houjo. He was going to reply but he decided that he was going to say silent. Things in this office normally turned out well if he kept his mouth shut…so he thought.

Dr. Kaede spoke up when she realized that Sesshomaru was not going to say anything, "I think you should try to stop acting as if you do not deserve Rin."

"But I don't."

Dr. Kaede rolled her eyes, "Sesshomaru, have you ever thought that the main source of your anxiety is that you constantly have to prove to Rin that she should stay with you?"

Sesshomaru simply stared at Dr. Kaede.

Dr. Kaede continued, "Sesshomaru, everyone deserves some happiness in his or her life…including you. Why can't you accept that? You are with a woman who is in love with you."

"Maybe you are right…"Sesshomaru trailed off then spoke up again, "I don't really know what I am supposed to do? Am I supposed to keep asking her out on dates?"

"You need to stop worrying about if you are making a mistake in your relationship. It is going to make you even more paranoid then you already are. Enjoy your time with Rin." Dr. Kaede gave Sesshomaru a reassuring smile, "I think this is something you should talk to your brother about. From what I am hearing, his advice seems to be working for you," she sighed, "Sorry; I am not a relationship therapist."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Let's change topics, shall we? How is work?"

"Work is fine; Houjo is keeping his distance from me. Naraku is being annoying but that is nothing new. My secretary has found a new victim to sexually harass and my…fan club has calmed down a bit."

Dr. Kaede nodded and wrote so things in her note pad, "That sounds great; now what have you done differently?"

"I stop focusing on how I should kill Houjo and more on my job."

"Good job."

Sesshomaru sat up on the couch, "Do you think I am going crazy?"

Dr. Kaede stared at Sesshomaru and sighed, "No, I think you are having trouble with expressing yourself but that can be worked on. Do not worry; you are on the right track. I think that you are doing a great job. You have improved from the first time we met. Now, how is your brother doing?"

"He still aggravates me,"

"So does that mean he is doing fine?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes and now not only he is aggravating me but all he talks about is Kagome."

"Kagome? Is she your brother's significant other?"

"Girlfriend but they act like they are mates."

"Does that bother you?"

"No…I honestly do not care about what my brother does."

Dr. Kaede nodded. She, for the first time, did not know what else to say or ask. It appeared that Sesshomaru was doing much, much well this week. She cleared her throat and said, "Well, Sesshomaru, I see that this has been a good week for you. No incidents. No death threats. No trying to ruin your competition's company. I think you are really growing…but remember what I said about Rin. Your goal for next week is try to not think that you do not deserve Rin. I want to see how that goes," she paused, "Well, that is all I have to say for now…"

Sesshomaru nodded, stood up, thanked Dr. Kaede for her assistance and left. He had a business meeting to attend= this third one today. He hated meetings and because of this, he refused to go through this alone and therefore, forced Inuyasha to come alone with him. His brother was definitely not happy with him but Sesshomaru did not care. Inuyasha was his employee; Sesshomaru was his boss. Inuyasha should be doing things that his boss told him to do.

**Okay extremely uneventful chapter and a bit OOC Sesshomaru (but I guess that's okay since he is in therapy)…sorry about that. Thanks for the comments and if anyone has any ideas about what I should do with this story, please tell me. It's not that I am getting bored with this, but I am seriously running out of ideas ****. Please tell me what you think! Hopefully, I will be able to update again very soon since for the first time in like…ever, I do not have that much work to do. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Sesshomaru. I do not own anything that has to deal with anime…except for the couple of mangas that I brought. Please, oh please, do not sue me. I am only doing this for my own amusement not because I believe that I own the Inuyasha franchise,**

**Chapter 27**

Two weeks later...

"Fluffy, we got a problem."

Sesshomaru looked up from his piles of work. He did not want to deal with his brother right now. He had loads of papers to review and calls to make by the end of this day. For some reason, there had been a huge influx of potential customers this week…though he was no way complaining. This was terrific news…this could even mean that his employees could get a raise especially Miroku who seemed to be doing this job quite well. Apparently, he somehow had an affair with one of daughters of this multi-billion dollar social network and the pervert was able to persuade the heiress to consider Shikon as the main advertisement consultant. He could not believe he was saying this...but he was grateful that the pervert was being…well, a pervert.

Needless to say, he was not happy to see his brother in the office.

"Inuyasha…," Sesshomaru began as he signed off one of the contracts. He hated reading through contracts; they were so irritating to go through especially since being a CEO, he had to read the fine print, "Of all times to bother me…"

Inuyasha quickly sat down in the chair in front of Sesshomaru's desk, "You wouldn't believe what I just saw this morning while I was walking to work," he tossed a newspaper on Sesshomaru's desk. He looked slightly unnerved as if something that really should not happen…happened.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He really could not afford to get off track now. He was doing such a great job with doing his work without any distractions. After giving his brother a glare, he glanced down at the newspaper and nearly had a heart attack. His eyes widened with horror- something no one had ever seen before. He picked up the paper and read the headline out loud, "CEO of Ad company has a new human mate. Was this consensual? More details inside…"

"Yep, Fluffy…"

Sesshomaru calmly placed the paper down on his desk and leaned back on his chair. He was trying not to be mad; he was Sesshomaru after all, he did not get mad. Especially because of headlines. He was in the advertising business; he of all people could know that people gossiped.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, cutting his brother off, "This is quite unexpected," he said in a low voice, "However, newspapers are known to put such stupidity in their headlines to attract viewers. This could not be any of my concern."

"True," Inuyasha responded, "If this was some measly newspaper…I got a call from Naraku," Inuyasha gulped as he witnessed his brother's expression turned deadly, "He is taking this "human mate" news much better than we- we need to take action. This could be horrible."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and frowned, "Do you know who could have leaked this information; I have sure that Rin and my relationship has been kept a secret…"

"Well, to tell you the truth, and don't think I am doing this because of the past, it may be Houjo." He said, waiting for his brother to detonate. However, all he got was a brother who was trying very hard to remain passive. Inuyasha could definitely notice that his brother's battle was a lost cause; he could feel Sesshomaru's angers rise more by the second.

Inuyasha gulped, "Do you want-,"

"How bad can this end up?"

"Naraku is going to use this against you for sure. Everyone knows that he has been out to get you ever since you "stole" his biggest client. He easily can and will bribe someone to fabricate a story about how you blackmailed Rin to do…_things_. I am sure that this is something that you don't want to come up."

Sesshomaru slowly shook his head. No, he did know want Naraku to do such a thing; his rival was known for ruining his competitor's reputation. The CEO thought about hiring a hitman for Houjo and Naraku but then decided that doing so would be considered cowardly. If he wanted to deal with them, he must do it directly and with professionalism. He folded his hands and let out a deep breath, "No, I do not…"

He could believe this was happening. If Rin was not his employee, Sesshomaru honestly would not care about the newspaper article. But unfortunately, this was not the case. Having relationship with your employees was not really accepted in the world of CEOs. Rival CEOs could easily say that Sesshomaru forced Rin to do something that she did not want to do. This was something that Naraku specialized in.

Sesshomaru groaned. This was definitely something that he did not want to deal with especially at this time. He had too many things to do and too many people to make deals with to worry about some annoying newspaper story. Unfortunately, he had to deal with this dilemma now.

He sighed and stared at his brother, "Inuyasha, deal with this before I go to jail for mass murder…"

Inuyasha got the idea, nodded, raised from his seat and quickly left…right after his gave his brother a salute and said, "I got this, Fluffy. Naraku is going down," Inuyasha could sense that his brother was moments away from snapping and like every other sane person, he did not want to be present when Sesshomaru really released his anger.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his brother's foolishness. Then, he contemplated if he should pay Dr. Kaede a visit so he would not dismember Houjo and send his remains to Naraku. Unfortunately, he had yet another meeting to attend, so he could not vent his anger out on his therapist. He was positive that he could put down his homicidal urges until he got to the bottom of this mess. Until then, he could simply make believe that Houjo exsited. He could do this; he did the same thing to Jaken and it seemed to be working out perfectly fine (but according to Inuyasha, this was only happening because Jaken found a new victim- Bankotsu.)

* * *

The moment that he saw Inuyasha leave Sesshomaru's office, Houjo regretted the fact that he opened his big mouth. It was not his fault really…it was good pay. He did not have to worry about paying his car note, rent and electric bill for a long time. Sure, the chances of his getting murdered by one of Sesshomaru's henchmen (he believed that someone like his boss had minions) was even higher, but he was convinced that it was worth it…until a minute ago.

Houjo gulped and went back to work. Maybe if he did his work very well his boss would take his life into consideration. He was sure that his boss was a forgiven man and had a soft spot…he was dating Rin of all people. You had to have a soft spot if wanted to stay with Rin.

He was going to get started in his many proposals but he was distracted by the various snickers he was getting from his neighbors. He looked up and saw Kouga who ran his finger across throat, pointed at Sesshomaru's office then smirked. Houjo's eyes widened and went straight to work. He was positive that Kouga was playing a cruel joke on him.

* * *

Inuyasha sat down in his seat and immediately turned to his best friend whom was writing love poems for Sango, "Miroku, I got some good news and I got some bad news."

Miroku looked up from his writings and frowned. He did not like the sound of this, "What happened? No, I want the bad news first."

"The bad news is that someone…aka Houjo, decided that it was a good idea to leaked to a newspaper that Fluffy is dating Rin."

"Shit…"

"Yeah I know," Inuyasha responded, running his hands through his hair, "The good news is that Sesshomaru ordered me to deal with this…so you know what that means right?"

Miroku's horrified and worried face turned into a wide smirk. He knew exactly what it meant, "Does this mean we get to act like spies and get to the bottom of this."

"You go it. Finish your work for the week. Tomorrow, we begin planning…oh and we have to make sure that Fluffy does not murder Houjo…"

Miroku nodded and quickly turned back to work.

Kagome glanced at her boyfriend and his best friend. She knew that they were planning something and she wanted to find out about it…only because she had to make sure that she did not bail out of jail, definitely not because she wanted to know why Houjo looked like he crapped on himself and why boss looked almost homicidal. She turned around and faced Inuyasha, "I think Sesshomaru is upset."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and shook his head, "You've just realized that; I'm waiting for him to burst out of his office and stab Houjo to death…"

Kagome shuddered and returned back to work. She did not understand Houjo; she knew that he knew that their boss hated his guts. Therefore, why would Houjo dare risk his life? Kahome did not know but she hoped that Houjo found a good excuse, a good lawyer and a bodyguard very soon.

"What happened to Sesshomaru and why does he want to kill Houjo?"

Inuyasha picked up the phone and answered Kagome before dialing the newspaper company's number, "The idiot…" he quickly glanced at Houjo, "Told some newspaper that Fluffy and Rin are together…"

* * *

Rin just stared at the newspaper in front of her. She did not think it was the end of the world that her relationship with Sesshomaru was sort of public…but she knew that her boyfriend would not feel the same way. He wanted to keep their relationship as less notable as possible. She constantly reminded him that his dream of a descreet relationship was impossible since he was the head of a popular agency but Sesshomaru kept on insisting that it would work out.

Rin shrugged and went back to work. There was no point on stressing this right now. She had to save all of her energy for when Sesshomaru found out about the news. He was not going to be happy about this. She could feel it.

She turned around and faced her friend who was trying to get her attention, "Hello, Kagome. What's up?"

"I think you should talk to our boss," Kagome suggested, "Maybe you could keep from blowing a fuse."

Kagome was right; she could talk to Sesshomaru before he boyfriend did something that he would truly regret (like for instance, throwing people out of restaurant windows.) she smiled at Kagome and walked towards Sesshomaru's office. Maybe she could knock some sense into him; she seemed to be doing that lately.

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced up at his office door when he heard a knock. He signaled Rin to come inside. He did not want to see her right now simply because he had thirty more contracts to thoroughly read through and also because of the headline on the newspaper.

Rin came inside the office and sat in front of her boss' death. She was silent for a moment before speaking up, "I saw the headline on the newspaper…"

Sesshomaru frowned. He did not want to talk about this; he was mad enough as it was, "I should kill the journalist who dared to write about this…"

Rin sighed. Sesshomaru always took things out of proportion, "Sesshomaru, it is not that bad," she said putting Sesshomaru's hands into hers, "Sure, people know about us, but it's not the end of the world."

Sesshomaru wanted to believe Rin so badly but he could not. He could see Naraku devising a way to use this new piece of information against Sesshomaru. Naraku wanted to bring him down ever since Sesshomaru accidentally-on-purpose took one of Naraku's biggest clients (in Sesshomaru's defense, it was not his fault that his agency was better than Naraku's.)

"You may be right…but I have to be careful…Naraku…"

Rin raised her hand, cutting off her boss, "Forget about Naraku. Why do you worry about what he thinks? This agency is doing much better than Naraku's. Look, Naraku is not even in Forbes Magazine and I highly doubt that he will be."

"That pathetic insect told the newspaper about us…" Sesshomaru spat out. His anger was rising once again. He had never hated anyone as much as Houjo right now…even Naraku did not make the cut, "He should be considered lucky that he is not dead yet…"

"Why do you let Houjo get under your skin so much?" Rin asked, "He's Houjo. Houjo. He should be the last person you should worry about…so he probably told the newspaper…so what?" she paused, "Are you really ashamed that the newspaper referred to me as your human mate?"

Sesshomaru wanted to bang his head against his desk. He knew where this was leading into. He shook his head almost immediately, "That's not what I-"

"Then why do you care?" Rin questioned, once again cutting his boyfriend off. She smiled, "It's the newspaper Sesshomaru, not some all-powerful being." She shook her head, "You have a business to run. Do not waste your time on a newspaper or your rival or your employee. It's not worth it." She squeezed Sesshomaru's hand, "Please promise me that you will not blow this out of proportion?"

Sesshomaru blinked. As much as he wanted nothing more than to bash the newspaper company, Naraku and Houjo's heads together, he care about how Rin felt more. He did not want Rin to be disappointed with him (he refused to acknowledge the fact that Rin had him wrapped around her finger…even if Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku claimed otherwise.) he sighed; he supposed he could put off the triple execution for the time being. He nodded, "You are right. I should not waste my time on something so…trivial."

Sesshomaru had an urge to give Rin a kiss as a sign of thanks but he instantly remembered that he was at work. Rin smiled and rose from her seat, "Alright, I have to go back to work; if you need anything you know who to call."

Sesshomaru nodded and agreed that Rin should return back to her work. He did not want any of his employees to think that he was giving Rin any special treatment. He went straight to work as soon as his girl- no, employee left his office. He only looked up to see Rin sit in her cubicle and to give Houjo his meanest and deadliest glare yet. He might not be able to kill Houjo right but, but he could try killing him through the glares.

Okay, he said to himself, back to work.

**Yey, another chapter done. That you ElheiM for mentioning the idea about Naraku. I almost forgot about him. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think I am going to end this story soon (I think.) I do not want this story to be too long. Thank you all for your lovely reviews etc. and please send me your comments!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I would not looking literally everywhere for a job and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would be mine and Inuyasha would have never ended and- well, you get the point.**

**Happy New Year!**

**Chapter 28**

"You know Fluffy, glaring at Houjo through your clear office walls isn't going to make him disappear any sooner."

"When there is a will, there is a way."

"You know what I realized? You have main three glares. You got the pissed off glare. The get out of my face glare and the I am better than you and you are just a roach under my shoe glare."

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha the "get out of my face" glare and simply said, "Get out of my face."'

"See? I wasn't kidding!"

Sesshomaru ignored his brother. The CEO was convinced that by glaring harder, he would be able to make Houjo burst into flames. Much to his chagrin, his efforts were in vain. Houjo was still alive and it looked like the glares were not going to work this time. Sesshomaru let out a defeated sigh. Oh well, at least he tried.

Inuyasha could not help but laugh. His brother was truly hilarious whenever the topic of Houjo came up, "Damn, what are you going to do about that man?"

"I have two ways I can deal with this: I can fire him or I can kill him," Sesshomaru made a dramatic pause, "I have decided that I am going to fire that worthless piece of….Houjo."

It was the mature thing to do. Sure he could try and maim his soon-to-be employee but that would not end well. He refused to spend the rest of his life in jail just because the human insect had managed to crawl under his skin.

"As much as I am proud of this new development, you have to have a real reason to fire him. You can't just let him go because you don't like him."

He never understood why Inuyasha underestimated his abilities. This was Sesshomaru. He was well aware that he had to have a legitimate reason for letting an employee go, "I have a good reason, thank you very much. He exposed this company's…secrets…to the public. That is a good enough reason."

Sesshomaru opened on his drawers and took out the slip that would give even the bravest of employees cringe. Inuyasha gulped and prayed that the slip was not for him and could not help back sigh in relief when he realized that the dreaded paper was not for him. Sesshomaru handed his brother the pink slip from hell, "Give his to Houjo right now. I want him gone by the end of the day and tell Jaken that he has to find a replacement."

Inuyasha stared at the pink slip, then at his brother before walking out of the office in silence. Sesshomaru folded his hands and watched with amusement as his brother delivered the pink slip to Houjo. He nearly laughed at Houjo's horrified face and smirked when Houjo looked his way.

* * *

Inuyasha strolled towards Houjo's desk with a smirk on his face. As a fellow coworker, he should not be happy to give the pink slip of doom to another coworker, but Houjo had got to go. He caused too many problems and was part of the reason why Sesshomaru nearly lost his mind. He could not wait to see the surprised and horrified look on Houjo's face- but then again, the man _really_ should not be surprised that he was getting fired. Houjo was an idiot but he was not stupid.

Inuyasha did not speak as he set the pink slip on Houjo's desk. His smirk grew as Houjo turned to him with a questioning look. Inuyasha simply pointed to the pink piece of paper next to Houjo's computer, stuck out his tongue and walked away. Everyone was quiet as Houjo slowly rose from his chair. He had a grim look on his face as if he was moments from bursting into tears.

Houjo, as expected, was not surprised that he was fired. He knew that he really should not have talked to the tabloids about his boss. He honestly thought it was a good way to make quick money (he knew he was the reason why Sesshomaru refused to raise his salary). He quickly put his belongings in his crate and left the office. Maybe this was the best, he decided before entering the elevators, now his chances of his now ex-boss murdering him had gone from great to slim.

* * *

Today was one of those rare days that a boss ould dream of having. The employees of the Shikon Advertising Agency were actually doing their work (even when Houjo was cleaning off his desk and crying about how unfair he was treated.) The fan club was doing their work. Inuyasha was writing down some files. Even the King of perverts stopped his lecherous advances to finally get back on those calls that he accidently on purpose missed for the past week.

It was refreshing to know what everyone was doing their job.

Save for Sango who was currently on the phone hoping to win some back stage passes for a concert she was dying to go to. She was positive that she was going to win. She could just feel it. Sango covered the bottom of her phone with her hand, "Kagome, if I win these tickets, we are going to do some major shopping. We need to arrive there in style…and I need some normal clothes too…"

"I'm down with that, Sango. Gods, I need to buy some work clothes," Kagome looked down at her sweater, the same one she wore for the third time this week. Luckily it was black so not many people noticed, "Yeah, I need some real bad."

"Maybe you should drag your boyfriend with you on the shopping trip?"

"This is Inuyasha we are talking about. He'll give up ramen for a month before he goes shopping with me."

Sango laughed and removed the hand from her phone. Although she rather not be holding the cell phone to her ear, she needed those tickets. She had not been to a concert in so long and because of this damned job of hers, she never had time to go one. She was about to reach for her candy orange slices (she had a weird obsession with the candy and out of generosity, Miroku decided to buy her some this morning,) when her work phone ranged. She scowled at the ringing phone and contemplated whether or not she should pick it up.

She decided that the free tickets that would soon be hers was far too important…

Sango turned to her best friend and asked in the sweetest voice she could muster, "Kags, I can you take this call? I'm still on the phone with the radio station."

Kagome blinked then laughed. Sango was on her cell phone for the past hour. Thankfully, Sesshomaru was too busy- probably thinking up ways to kill Houjo while attempting to look like he was paying attention to whatever Shippo was saying.

"Sure," Kagome picked up the ringing phone and said in the most cheery voice she could, "Hello, this is Shikon Advertising Agency. My name is Kagome Higurashi; how can I assist you?"

Kagome motioned Sango to hand her a piece of paper and a pen. She silently thanked her friend when she received the things, "Okay… and you said that you are with the Westland Pictures…?" Kagome uncapped the pen and began writing some things down, "Uh huh…uh huh…and you want Shikon to represent you in your new ad project…?"

That caught everyone's, within ten feet radius, attention.

Kagome continued writing important notes down. Oh, her boss was going to love this, "Mr. Takahashi is currently in a meeting right now but I will tell him the great news as soon as the meeting ends. I am positive that Mr. Takahashi will have no problem taking Westland Pictures as a new client."

None of the workers were able to inquire who was on the phone because as soon as Kagome returned the phone to its respected place, she jumped out of her chair and rushed to Sesshomaru's office.

* * *

Sesshomaru was musing about how mature he was when his brother's girlfriend abruptly barged into his office. Since he was not the one to yell, he simply glared at him. Unfortunately for him, Kagome seemed to be way too much in a good mood to let the glare scare her. Sesshomaru sighed as he sat up in his seat.

"What is it Higurashi?"

Seriously, could Kagome pick a worst time to bother him? He was congratulating himself not being the bigger man and fire Houjo instead of ripping his head off.

Kagome walked further into the face with a bright, wide smile plastered on her face, "I am sorry to interrupt you Mr. Takahashi, but I have terrific news," Kagome paused. She continued when Sesshomatu motioned for her to carry on, "We have a new potential client and this one is going to be big."

Potential client? Sesshomaru loved potential clients…

"Where is this client from?"

Kagome smiled even wider She was sure excited about this new client, "Los Angeles. Hollywood. A movie studio, by the name of Westland Studios, wants us to be their main provider for all of their advertisements…" she excitedly said, "including their premieres."

Westland Studios…that was a movie studio…a famous Hollywood movie studio…

This could be the biggest thing that could ever happen to this agency….

But the biggest thing that could ever happen to this agency was also in Los Angeles….which meant he would have to take a flight…a very long flight and he was not going to be by himself… Sesshomaru tried not to gulp. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Carry on."

Kagome eagerly nodded, "The owner of Westland Studios, Mr. Anderson, was impressed with the ad we did for Fashion Rave's fashion show. He wants to have meeting to discuss what he wants in the advertisements. He already arranged for the hotels and the chauffeur service and also he would like to see you the day after tomorrow…He said that as soon as everything is confirmed he will give more details to when and where the meeting will take place…" Kagome paused, "That should not a problem…right?"

Sesshomaru rubbed his forehead. LA was far…too far to take a car. He lowly growled. This was not going to end well. He looked at his brother's girlfriend, "That means I have to take a plane…"

Kagome blinked the instantly remember Inuyasha telling her about how much Sesshomaru hated planes. She gave her boss a reassuring look, "Sir, I understand how much you rather not take a flight, but this is an opportunity of a lifetime. You can't just miss it just because you are afr- er…you do not like planes."

Kagome was right. This was an opportunity that would probably never come again. This could make him big, even more than that. This could give him a reason to laugh at the bastard Naraku's face.

"Fine," Sesshomaru, "Tell Mr. Anderson that I would love- no, like to meet with him in Los Angeles."

Kagome beamed, "Wait- does this mean you are going to LA?"

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome. Wasn't that what he just said? He sighed and wondered what Inuyasha, "Yes, I am…and you have to come also since-," he groaned, "Call Inuyasha in."

In minutes, Inuyasha trudged inside his brother's office, followed by Kagome who appeared to be sugar high. Kagome was giggling and mumbling things about going to Hollywood and how she wants to go to Beverly Hills. Next, Kagome proceeded to jump up and down and squealed as if she was a fan girl and saw the celebrity she was madly in love with. Sesshomaru was tempted to yell at her but then Kagome would start crying and Sesshomaru didn't want to explain to his angry brother when he did such a thing.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, "Contain your girlfriend."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and calmed the ethusiatic Kagome down. She left as soon as Sesshomaru thanked her for her assistance and "kindly" ordered her to go back to work. Inuaysha rolled his eyes again as he sat down in front of his brother.

"Man," Inuyasha said, "I didn't know Kagome was that obsessed about LA…"

"So I supposed you heard the news?"

"Everyone heard the news," Inuyasha answered slightly annoyed. He rubbed his ears, "Damn, doesn't Kagome know that there are demons in this office?"

"The last time I checked, you're only half."

"Fuck you!"

"I do not do incest."

Inuyasha fehed. This was why he should had kept his butt in his chair, "Anyway," Inuyasha said, changing the subject, "Congrats…I think that news story about you and Rin really helped with this agency's publicity. Maybe you should not have fired Houjo after all?"

Sesshomaru was definitely not appreciating Inuyasha's last statement but decided not to bring any of that up. Inuyasha was only trying to push his buttons- he was known for doing this.

Inuyasha laughed, "So I'm coming along too, right? Oh and we can't forget about Miroku, he'll think I'm not being a best friend and most likely he would want Sango to come along…which really shouldn't be an issue, because she is a publicist," Inuyasha paused and made believe that his brother was not murdering him with his eyes, "Hey, can I bring Kagome along?"

Sesshomaru rubbed his head. He knew his brother would ask this. Ever since Kagome and Inuyasha started dating it seemed that they were attached to the hip. They went everywhere together and thought that they should go on double date with Sesshomaru and Rin every day.

"She is already going." The only reason Sesshomaru would not tagging along was because one, she knew the most about this new client and two, someone needed to make sure that Inuyasha act like a functioning adult.

"What about Rin?'

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "What about Rin?"

"Bring Rin along."

"And why would I do that?"

"Who do you think is going to draw out what the ads are going to look like? Not me, I can't draw for shit…" Inuyasha sighed, "And also, it does help that she's your girlfriend…she doesn't look like the type who travels a lot," Inuyasha nervously laughed when Sesshomaru cut him a glare, "Not that- that means anything…it would be nice for you to treat Rin to a vacation….to LA."

Sesshomaru was about to insult his brother's intelligence until he remember what Dr. Kaede said during their last therapy session. This was just what Dr. Kaede suggested. Sure he would probably have to be in meeting most of the time, but he supposed this could count as a vacation. He was going to take Rin along. And his brother and his best friend…and their girlfriends (Sesshomaru was not sure if Miroku and Sango was a couple…) and his secretary who was in love with him. Oh well, everything didn't have to go to plan.

"Perhaps….you have a point…" Sesshomaru muttered before ordering his brother out of his office but not before saying, "And bring Jaken in,"

* * *

Jaken sat in front of his boss' desk, "Kagome told me that you wanted to see me?" There was a nanosecond of hope that his boss came ot his scenes and accepted that they were destined for each other.

Sesshomaru did not look up from his work, "Kagome is booking an appointed with Anderson of Westland Studios. We are taking a flight to LA the day after tomorrow, and since you are unfortunately my secretary, you have no choice but to come along.

Jaken could not mind his smirk. Yes, this was the opportunity he had been waiting for. He was going to go a business with Sesshomaru…oh the possibilities. There should be no reason why he would not be able to successfully seduce his boss.

"I need you to organize a flight on my private jet."

Jaken raised an eyebrow and asked, "You're not taking first class?" not that he should be complaining. He could imagine what could happen on a plane with just him and Sesshomaru…

If Sesshomaru was not the emotionless (or attempted to be) demon he was, he would have burst into laughter from what his secretary had said. This was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and commercial airlines did not mix. "I'm a CEO. I do not take commercial airlines."

Jaken blushed. Why would he ask such a foolish question like that? Of course Sesshomaru would not go on a commercial airline. He had never been on a plane with more than fifteen or so people in his life. Jaken quickly apologized and declared that he would make the flight arrangements as soon as possible.

"Okay, so I will book a private flight for two?"

Sesshomaru looked at him and shook his head, "No…book a flight for seven."

Jaken gave his boss a confused look and frowned. Seven? He thought he was the only one coming along with Sesshomaru. Well, there went his seducing plan, "Seven?" the toad demon asked. Maybe he did not hear his boss and love of his life correctly.

"Yes seven," Sesshomar sensed Jaken's disappointment and frankly could care less. He knew what Jaken was thinking, "We are done and please bring RIn in."

Jaken growled as soon as he heard his rival's name (though there really was not a rivalry because Rin won.) He was going to bring Rin down. He just had to figure out how. Jaken nodded and left the office.

**Sorry for the late update. I was suffering from a severe case of writer's block. It was so bad that I seriously thought about discontinuing the story but then out of nowhere inspiration came to me. I'm on vacation now so I should (I hope) be able to update before mid-January. I cannot thank you all enough for the reviews, favorites etc...keep them coming!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I would not looking literally everywhere for a job and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would be mine and Inuyasha would have never ended and- well, you get the point.**

**Chapter 29**

"_Good Morning everyone, this is Captain Toko and I will be flying you to Los Angeles today. The weather is beautiful; the sky is clear. We will be arriving at Los Angeles International Airport in approximately seven hours and thirty-five minutes. Everyone have a nice flight."_

This flight was not going to be nice for a certain CEO.

Dr. Kaede told him way too many times that he needed to face his fears. Sesshomaru knew that already. However, he was too stubborn to be comfortable with traveling in planes.

Sesshomaru couldn't pay attention to the flight attendant who was talking about safety precautions. He was too busy examining the plane engines and wings. He made sure that nothing looked like it was moments from detaching. He knew he shouldn't be this nervous; his pilots were the best of the best- he definitely made sure of that. But still, he despised planes.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. He could do this. He dealt with some of the most annoying people on Earth including annoying lawyers who tried to extract large sums of money from the agency for illogical reasons.

It was only a seven hour flight. Sesshomaru could handle that. It wasn't like they were going across the ocean. Land was going to be under him…although it was a few thousand feet under him.

Why was he doing this again?

Oh right, it was because the biggest thing that could ever happen to his agency was on the other side of the country. Sesshomaru frowned. He couldn't understand why they couldn't take a train. Sure it would take them a few days to get to California but at least they would be on the ground, not some thousands of feet above it.

He took several deep breaths and closed his eyes shut as the plane began to gain speed. Sesshomaru, although he would regret it, looked outside his window and felt like hurling as he watched the plane rise from the ground.

"Sesshomaru, maybe we should switch seats," Rin suggested, "You're going to psyche yourself out if you keep on looking out the window."

"No, I'm fine," Sesshomaru answered back, tightening his seat beat. Even though Rin had a good point, Sesshomaru always had the window seat, "I need to see what is going on when the plane goes down."

Rin rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru's fear of flying was starting to get ridiculous. She opened her purse and reached for her magazine, "Are you positive? You do not look like you're fine to me."

"I'm fine." Sesshomaru repeated, looking out of the window yet again. He could barely see the cars, never mind people. He kept on telling himself that he was going to be fine…which was definitely not working.

"Don't you dare lie to me,"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Understandably, Rin did not believe the demon sitting next to him. Rin was truly worried for her boss. She knew about his fear of flying but she did not realize the extent of it. She rubbed Sesshomaru's arm in the effort to calm the figiting (a normal person wouldn't realize this) demon down.

Sesshomaru looked all over the plane to see if anything was moments away from a panic attack like he was- no such luck. Everyone else was not as fazed as Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Miroku were arguing over something not worth mentioning about. Kagome and Sango were watching a movie on Kagome's laptop and wouldn't stop laughing. Ever so often, Miroku would inch his hand towards Sango's butt. The first few attempts by Miroku were ignored by Sango who was engrossed in her movie. However by the seventh attempt, Sango had enough and slapped Miroku so hard across his face, Miroku thought he was bleeding. Jaken was sulking in his seat, muttering under his breath. Sesshomaru did not bother trying to figure out what his secretary was mumbling about. It was none of this concern.

Rin was sitting next to him, thank the gods, so he if managed to have a panic attack, which he promised himself that he wouldn't since he was the almighty Sesshomaru, then the only person who would notice would be Rin. Sesshomaru could handle that; Rin had seen far too many Sesshomaru-out-of-character moments.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice how calm Rin was, considering that she never took a plane in her life. She looked more excited than anxious. She stared out of the window in awe, pointing out things and talking about how cool it was to be this high up in the air.

Inuyasha had to hold back his laughs as he watched Sesshomaru. Kagome had to scold her boyfriend several times because of his teasing, but Inuyasha couldn't help it. His brother could be so funny sometimes. He took off his seat belt, although he wasn't allowed to, turn around and flashed his brother a sadistic smirk, "Oooh, is Fluffy afraid of planes?"

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha and Rin sent him a glare, "Stop it Inuyasha."

"What?" Inuyasha said, not knowing what the big deal was. He was just trying to have fun, "It's funny that the big, bad and mean Sesshomaru is afraid of planes."

If Sesshomaru wasn't thinking about what would happen if the plane fell or if more things were threatening to come up his throat, he would have killed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, leave your brother alone." Kagome chided, "Everyone has their fears. Even you."

Sesshomaru gripped his armrest tightly as the plane went through some turbulence. If he wasn't Sesshomaru, he would be trembling now. Rin gave him a sympathetic look, grabbed her boyfriend's hand and squeezed it, "Oh Sesshomaru, do not worry; we are just going through some turbulence. We are going to be fine."

Sesshomaru gave his girlfriend a doubtful look.

Rin wrapped her arm around Sesshomaru and held him close to her. She was pleasantly surprised when Sesshomaru did not pull away, "Everything is going to be fine, okay? II promise; everything is going to be fine."

Jaken growled. He should be the one comforting Sesshomaru at this time of need. Not Rin. She would not know how to deal with a demon simply because she was not one. He scowled as he witnessed Rin running his hands through Sesshomaru's long silvery hair.

Jaken refused to admit that he was jealous. Demons were not supposed to get jealous of humans. He just believed that he was the one who should have Sesshomaru not Rin. There was nothing envious about that fact at all.

Jaken and Rin locked eyes. Jaken scowled and Rin just raised an eyebrow. She knew that Jaken didn't like her. Everyone knew that. She knew it was because of Sesshomaru though Rin couldn't understand why that was her fault. She wasn't the one who told Sesshomaru to like her it just happened. Rin shrugged when Jaken gave her a death glare and returned to her boyfriend who looked like her was going to puke.

She rubbed Sesshomaru's back, "Sesshomaru, if you feel like throwing up, there is a bathroom not far from here," Rin sighed. Great, now she had to sit next to someone whose face was turning green.

This was the first time that Sesshomaru realized he had motion sickness. This never happened to him before, even in the past when his father forced him to take a flight. He covered his mouth with his hands and was moments from taking Rin's suggestion but he decided against it. He couldn't bring himself to stand up, not until the seatbelt sign above him turned off.

Rin, noticing that Sesshomaru was not going to last long without embarrassing himself, took the initiative to solve the issue herself. She took out a paper bag she conveniently brought with her and gave to her boyfriend, "Here, puke in this and when the flight attendant passes we will ask her to throw it away."

Sesshomaru slowly nodded and took the bag. He would give Rin some thanks but he couldn't remove his hands from his mouth.

Rin tried her best to concentrate in the magazine article as she heard puking sounds next to her. She glanced at her boss whose face was still connected with the paper bag. They were only in the air for five minutes and Sesshomaru was already getting sick. Rin sighed as she turned the page; this was going to be a long plane ride.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath before removing the puke-filled paper bag from his mouth and placing the bag on the mini-table in front of him. He closed the bag shut, took the piece of tissue Rin gave him and wiped his mouth. He also drank the cup of water he received from his girlfriend.

"Thank you Rin,"

Rin smiled, "You're welcome."

"_We are now three thousand feet above the ground."_

Plane crash scenarios flashed through Sesshomaru's mind. They were three thousand feet above ground; that meant if the plane crashed there was really no hope for survival. Sesshomaru could feel all color draining from his face. More food was trying to come up from his stomach- he felt like throwing up again.

The flight attendant came just in time to collect the bag. She made the mistake of looking in the bag and instantly turned her face away in disgust. She looked down at Rin who told her about Sesshomaru's motion sickness. The flight attendant gave Rin a curious look; she definitely never seen the artist before. She walked away with the bag without saying another word.

It wasn't long before the flight attendant came back, puke-full bagless. She stopped at everyone's seat and asked for drink orders. When she reached Sesshomaru and Rin, she decided bother to acknowledge Rin. The flight attendant gave Sesshomaru a flirty smile. Of course, Sesshomaru paid no mind to the smile and this time it wasn't because he was scared out of his mind.

The flight attendant didn't take the rude gesture to heart; she was the flight attendant of this plane for five years; she was used to Sesshomaru's attitude, "Do you want anything to drink Mr. Takahashi?"

Sesshomaru slowly turned to the flight attendant, "Something strong. I need something strong."

The flight attendant, for no clear reason, just gave Rin a mean look and walked away. RIn didn't take it to heart; she was starting to realize that many women disliked her for reasons unknown. Of course Sesshomaru was not very happy about the situation but he decided to put off firing for the flight attendant until the plane landed…just in case something happened and he might need the flight attendant's assistance.

Three hours passed and Sesshomaru was not feeling any better. To him, this would be the perfect time to be human so he could cry and sulk without people judging him.

"If you want to hold my hand for the duration of the ride, you can." Rin offered when she realized that Sesshomaru had not stop "trembling" (Sesshomaru would later reject the fact that he was trembling simply because demons didn't tremble. That was a human thing).

Rin sighed. She really needed to find a way for Sesshomaru to stop being afraid of planes. She reached for the sandwich she brought along with her and offered her boyfriend some. Sesshomaru shook his head and said no thank you. Apparently, the frequent turbulence killed Sesshomaru's appetite.

"Maybe you should go to sleep?" Rin suggested, "I know you haven't been resting well lately so this would be a perfect time to catch up on your sleep and also, time flies by pretty fast when you are taking a nap."

Sesshomaru numbly nodded.

Rin couldn't wait to be in California. She lived in cold weather all of her life and she always wanted to see the Hollywood sign and go shopping. She was well aware that point of this trip was strictly business, but she was going to make sure that she was going to make the best of this trip.

She gave Sesshomaru a face-splitting grin, "A few more hours, Sesshomaru and we will be in eighty degree weather."

Sesshomaru wished he could feel just as excited as Rin.

Rin clasped her hands together and gave Sesshomaru a kiss, "I cannot wait to see the Hollywood sign."

Sesshomaru slowly turned to his girlfriend. Maybe Rin's happiness would rub on him. He tried to hold back his blush when Rin gave him another kiss and a third one after that.

Sesshomaru was so occupied with kissing his girlfriend that he almost missed his brother giving him disgusting looks.

Inuyasha snorted and ignored all Kagome's commands to sit back down, "Get a room!" the hanyou shouted, "Man, if you two want to go to the mile high club, there's a bathroom down there!"

Sesshomaru was going to kill Inuyasha.

**TBC**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Really? _Really?_**

**Chapter 30**

Sesshomaru was going to murder Jaken.

As soon as murder became legal.

Or maybe he should hire a hit man and send him after his maybe-soon-to-be-ex secretary.

No, bad idea.

Or was it?

So one might wonder what on earth did the toad demon to do to make his boss plot his murder? Like some things, it was quite simple: Jaken thought it was a wonderful idea to make Rin's life a living hell and proceed to tell her that Sesshomaru was having an affair with him.

By the way, Rin was not talking to Sesshomaru right now.

Sesshomaru did not even know where she was.

If Sesshomaru was not the mature demon he was, he would have ripped Jaken's head off right there in the hotel lobby. He wouldn't care if people witnessed this but he would care if he went to jail. Rin would not want to be with a murder especially since she thought that he was sleeping with the demon he murdered.

Thankfully, the only people who knew about the incident were Rin, Jaken and him. Sesshomaru did not dare think about what happened if his brother or worse, his perverted best friend was present when Jaken announced the biggest lie Sesshomaru had ever heard.

Maybe Sesshomaru should stage a kidnapping and then find a way to kill Jaken. That would be good. Some people who got kidnapped were never seen again and the CEO was sure that no one was going to miss Jaken- well, maybe his mother. Oh wait, Sesshomaru could pay Jaken's mother off so she could keep her mouth shut. Yeah, good idea. No one could know about this though, just in case something went wrong. That last thing Sesshomaru wanted was someone to snitch on him.

Oh gods, Sesshomaru wanted to bury himself in a ditch and maybe then he would find a plan to make things a bit better. Rin hated him. The last time he saw his girlfriend was when he ran out of the hotel crying. Jaken was standing right next to Sesshomaru wiith a big, fat smirk growing across his face. Sesshomaru wanted to punch that smirk off his secretary's face but that wouldn't be too professional…after all, he was here to discuss a business deal with his biggest client. He had to represent and that was why he failed to run after his girlfriend.

Sesshomaru sighed. He would deal with that as soon as this meeting was over.

**Oh wow, this wasn't much of a chapter…not even a filler. This was probably more like a drabble. Have no fear, as soon as my professors stop thinking that all college students did was work and studying for tests, another chapter will be up. I promise it will be a good one. Please review….even If it is to tell me how pathetically small this…drabble was. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: seriously…SERIOUSLY?**

**Chapter 31  
**

"Now Fluffy… I understand that you are mad right now, but killing your secretary is not the way to go…!"

Sesshomaru glared at his brother. Of all times Inuyasha could sound rational he picked the worst one. Sesshomaru he couldn't kill Jaken; he didn't need someone like Inuyasha to tell him the obvious. The CEO pushed his brother aside and stomped towards Jaken's room. if the gods favored him, his soon-to-be-mutilated secretary would be inside.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha ran after his boss. Although he loved watching fights, this was one fight he didn't want to witness. His brother was ready in trouble with the law thanks to that stunt he pulled on Houjo some time ago. Sesshomaru could not afford to get arrested again because of rage.

Sesshomaru simply made believe his brother wasn't there. He didn't know why Inuyasha was making a big deal out the situation. All he was going to do have a little chat with the toad demon. Sesshomaru was a rational person and killing someone would be irrational. He could feel his face break into a sadistic grin as he approached Jaken's door.

Of course, his brother was not going to make anything easy for him. Damn hanyou.

"No!" Inuyasha shouted, pulling his brother as far away from the door as possible. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's strength jumped a tenfold when he was mad, but he wasn't going to give up. He was trying to save a life here!

"I'm not going to let you do this!"

Sesshomaru's attention turned to his arm which his brother was tightly holding, "If you value your life, I advise you to let go."

Inuyasha let go but that did not he was going to try to calm Sesshomaru down, "What the hell happened?"

Sesshomaru huffed and turn an icy glare to Jaken's door. He took a deep breath and said as calmly as he could. This was definitely not easy to do especially when his gut was telling him to knock down that door, "Th-that… Jaken decided that it was a good idea to tell Rin that he was in a relationship with me."

Inuyasha choked. Well, at least that explained something, "You're joking."

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"No. You look like you want to kill someone," Inuyasha paused, "Which I'm not letting you do, by the way. I'm not going to witness another beat down because you don't know how to keep your anger in check."

Sesshomaru's only response was a glare…that was less intense than the one he directed at the door.

"Look, before you go all crazy on the toad, try to win Rin back."

Sesshomaru growled.

How could he win Rin back if she wasn't talking to him?

"Rin hates me."

"Well I would think so," Inuyasha wisely ignored the mean look from Sesshomaru, "I mean Jaken did tell her that you were cheating on her with him. You need to talk to her and tell her that Jaken is a fucking liar. Hey maybe you can get her permission to beat him up."

Sesshomaru liked the sound of the last part.

A lot.

A little too much.

Sesshomaru glanced at the door that stood between him and his opportunity to show Jaken what happened when he fucked with his much stronger boss' love life. Life was so cruel. Why couldn't the door, or better yet, Inuyasha just let him do whatever he wanted?

"You do present a good alternative."

He supposed he would just have to kill Jaken later.

* * *

"Thank the gods I've found you."

Kagome turned around just to see her boyfriend running towards her. She had a feeling why he wanted to see her and she wasn't going to give him what he wanted. She refused to get involved with the Sesshomaru-Rin-Jaken love triangle from hell. Kagome was sort of on vacation and she wasn't going to let any romantic drama ruin it.

"The answer is no."

Inuyasha stopped in front of Kagome and titled his head to the side in confusion, "Wha? Hey, I didn't even ask you a question!"

Kagome crossed her arms, "You don't have to. I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. The last time he checked, Kagome couldn't read minds or see the future and therefore it was impossible for her to know what he was going to ask, "Okay fine, what was I going to ask you?"

"You were going to ask me if I know where Rin is."

Inuyasha cursed to himself. Damn, Kagome was good. But how could she possibly know about this? he was sure that she didn't know about the whole Sesshomaru and Rin drama…or did she?

"What do you know?

Kagome sighed. This was definitely the conversation she didn't want to have. In this rate, she was going to miss her yoga class that would start in fifteen minutes, "All I know if that Rin is mad at Sesshomaru because she thinks that Sesshomaru is cheating on her with Jaken which completely doesn't make sense because…seriously, Jaken? Anyway, the point is, she's mad which is understandable. But I don't know why she believes that toad anyway. Everyone knows that Jaken wants Sesshomaru and will do anything possible to make Sesshomaru his…which is going to be hard to do since Sesshomaru is in love with Rin and for some dumb reason Jaken can't understand that." Kagome rubbed her head, "All of this is making my head hurt."

"So are your run-on sentences."

Kagome sent her boyfriend a death glare. Of all times to question her sentence structure…

"Anyway, I can't tell you where Rin is."

"Kagome, can you stop being so stubborn and tell me where Rin is?"

Kagome looked up at his boyfriend. She wasn't going to tell him Rin's whereabouts not matter what Inuyasha said. Rin made her promise that Kagome kept her location disclosed. "No."

"Oh come on Kagome why not?"

Kagome frowned, "Because I'm not. If you or your brother wants to find Rin, go look for her yourselves."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "That's what we have been doing for the past two hours," he took his girlfriend's hand into his, "Please Kagome, I don't want to deal with an emo Sesshomaru…you remembered what happened last time?"

Kagome remembered that last time very clearly and now, she started to feel bad. Rin had a long lasting effect on his boss. She sighed. She supposed she could give a hint, "Fine, fine. She went to the spa upstairs."

Inuyaha kissed Kagome's hand before running away, "Thank you so much."

Kagome sighed for the second time. Rin was going to kill her.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in a bad mood. He had spent the last two hours looking for his girlfriend with his brother. He had another meeting in less than an hour and he was still not able to kill his secretary. He thought about where or not he should give the search up until tomorrow and deal with much more important tasks. However, for some reason, thoughts of Rin finding some comforts with Houjo began to go through his mind.

No, he had to find Rin now.

Sesshoimaru let out a relieved sighed when he saw Rin walking down the stair case in front of him. He took a deep breath and walked towards his girlfriend. Of course, he had no idea what he was going to say. He didn't expect his useless secretary to pull a stunt like that. Speaking of Jaken…no, he would deal with the toad later… now, he had to get the love of his life back.

"Rin," he called out.

Rin stopped walking and looked around to find who was calling her name. When he spotted Sesshomaru her expression turned from being confused to being extremely upset. She was about to walk away but Sesshomaru walked up to her and pulled her back. Rin just glared at Sesshomaru.

"Let go." She said.

Sesshomaru let go and cursed to himself. Rin was mad and rightfully so. However, as far as he knew, Rin never got mad so to see her glare at him like that shocked Sesshomaru.

Maybe he should apologize? Apologize for what? Sesshomaru did not do anything. Whatever Jaken claimed was absolutely, positively, false. Sure Rin could believe him right?

"I cannot believe you." Rin said after an awkward moment of silence.

Sesshomaru frowned. Well this was great, Rin still believed that he cheated on her with a psychotic toad, "I didn't do anything."

Rin schoffed and rolled her eyes, "Really? Do you think I'm stupid? Just because I am a human doesn't mean-,"

"Jaken lied."

"Of _course_ he did."

Sesshomaru took one step to Rin, "Jaken lied and as soon as I find him, he's going to wish that he was never born."

"You can't kill someone because you got caught."

"No," Sesshomaru paused, "But I can kill them for lying to you and making my blood pressure shoots up for the past five hours."

"Are you trying to deny the fact that you like Jaken?"

It was Sesshomaru's turn to scoff. He couldn't believe the words that came out of Rin's mouth. Jaken? _Jaken_? He would rather resign and hand his position to Houjo than have an affair with that _toad_. The fact that Rin could even entertain an idea like this astonished Sesshomaru.

"Jaken is a jealous demon who does not know how to face reality. Do not mind the absurdity that comes out of his mouth. He is useless. He is annoying and soon he will be jobless…or lifeless. It depends how I feel."

By the way, this was not how Sesshomaru expected the conversation to go.

**TBC**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything that has to do with the anime and manga. Please do not sue; it won't be worth the trouble. Trust me. **

**Chapter 32**

"Boss….I can explain…."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't skin you alive?"

Jaken gulped and slowly retreated until he hit the wall. He cursed the wall and wished it farther back, not that doing so would help his chances of living another day. He knew Sesshomaru was going to be mad; he just didn't think that he was going to be _this_ mad. He hoped the numerous meetings his boss had would make Sesshomaru forget that Jaken singled handedly screwed things up. Obviously, his plan backfired and now Jaken might lose his life because of it.

The toad demon frantically looked around for an escape route. Unfortunately, he came up short. He was corned with the wall behind him and a homicidal inu-youkai in front of him. Jaken gulped for the second time. Surely, Sesshomaru could understand that the only reason why he lied was because he loved him. It wasn't that he had anything against Rin; he just believed that she didn't deserve what was Jaken's. Of course, he couldn't tell Sesshomaru that. No, that would only give his boss another reason to try to kill him.

"Are you going to stand there pathetically or are you going to explain yourself?"

Jaken dared to look up at boss' eyes- red eyes. He cursed to himself. Damn, he _really_ made Sesshomaru angry. He gulped for the third time and prayed to the gods that he would come out of this mess alive and in one piece. Maybe he would just tell his boss that this was all a big misunderstanding and that he truly didn't believe that Rin would fall for his lie.

"I'm waiting."

Maybe Jaken should tell Sesshomaru the truth. Maybe Sesshomaru would take pity on him about being lovesick. No, that wouldn't work. Sesshomaru didn't believe in love or so he claimed. Everyone back in the office knew that was a lie. Jaken tried to look everyone but at his boss, "Sessh- Mr. Takahashi…you don't understand…"

Jaken's heart stopped when his boss took a step towards him.

"I don't understand? You are right; I don't understand. Why don't you explain it to me?"

Jaken could not admit that the reason why he lied was to get into Sesshomaru's pants. Sesshomaru wouldn't take that piece of information very well. Jaken cursed to himself again .Why did he think that lying would get him anywhere? It was a stupid, stupid idea. Jaken decided that he was going to confess but only to an extent.

"Mr. Takahashi, Rin is not good for you. She's a human. A human! You will never be truly happy with her! Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with a pathetic human?"

Jaken nearly had a breakdown as Sesshomaru punched the wall above him, causing a slight dent. The thanked the gods that the punch did not hit him. He covered his face with his hands and shut his eyes as if he was bracing himself for another punch, this time intended for him.

When he removed his hands and opened his eyes, Sesshomaru was gone.

Rin remained silent as she watched Sesshomaru walk out Jaken's room. She sighed in relief that there was no an ounce of blood on Sesshomaru. That meant Jaken was alive- unless Sesshomaru choked the toad demon to death. Her eyes widened; she hoped Jaken was okay. Although she did not appreciate him lying to her, she would never wish a brutal death upon him.

"What did he say?"

Sesshomaru turned and looked at her. He glared at the door behind him, "He should consider himself lucky that I didn't lay a finger on him," he sighed, "Don't worry about the toad. Come on, we have to meet the business executives for dinner."

Rin blinked. She knew Sesshomaru was hiding something from him. She would interrogate later and demand an explanation. She nodded and followed Sesshomaru to the dining hall. She prayed that the dinner would be less "exciting" as this day been.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry."

Sesshomaru stopped and gave Rin a slightly confused (well at least that was how it looked to Rin. Everyone else would think the expression was expressionless) look.

"I'm sorry for not believing you," Rin smiled and squeezed Sesshomaru's hands. She instantly let go when she remembered that Sesshomaru did not approve of public displays of affection, "I cannot believe I fell for that lie. I mean, I knew Jaken liked you, but I didn't think he would do something like that, you know?"

Sesshomaru did not reply as he walked inside the dining hall. Now was not the time to think about Jaken or what he should do to him.

**To be continued…**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru or Miroku or Kouga…well, you get the point. Please do not sue. I can only pay lawsuits with school loans…not that I have many.**

**Welcome 33**

All Kouga wanted to do was eat his mushroom and Swiss cheese chicken sandwich in peace. That was all. The task could not be that hard to execute; the office was supposed to be peaceful since his peers were supposed to be doing their work. All he wanted was two minutes, _two minutes_, so he could eat his breakfast, lunch and possibly dinner without any interruptions. Two minutes so he would not have to worry about his stomach growling for the rest of the day.

Unfortunately, the gods did not want to give the poor, starving wolf demon his two minutes of peace. All because a certain someone was coming and he had to do everything before his boss came out of his office.

"I cannot believe he is coming here…"

Kouga rolled his eyes as Kikyou whispered way too loudly to Kanna. Couldn't Kikyou keep her comments to herself? Who gave a damn that Naraku was coming to the office? Kouga sure didn't. He was too damn hungry to care. Thanks to Ayame's most recent stunt that almost cost her and the wolf demon their jobs, Kouga had not have the opportunity to have a nice meal. Seriously, Ayame needed to learn how to stop poking her nose in everyone's business and dragging him every-

Kouga dropped his prized chicken sandwich after one bite and nearly choked. Thankfully, he had a bottle water next to him and he quickly washed the food away. He looked around the office and noticed that everyone else had a panicking look on their faces.

Shit. Naraku was coming to the office.

Naraku, as in Sesshomaru's worst enemy; he probably beat Houjo on the Sesshomaru's most hated person in the universe list and this was an amazing feat to accomplish.

Kouga poked Ayame's shoulder. He ignored the mean look from his coworker. He could care less if she was annoyed. More than half the drama he was forced to endure was because of Ayame. He did not know why he kept on falling for Ayame's schemes even when he knew for sure that it would be a bad idea, "Why the hell is Naraku coming here? Doesn't Sesshomaru hate Naraku?"

Ayame scoffed and shoved a piece of chocolate in her mouth. Shippo bribed her with a box of Godiva chocolate earlier in the day; apparently, Shippo had done something that would probably result in him getting killed by Jaken and he needed Ayame to keep her mouth shut. Ayame quickly complied with the request especially since Godiva chocolate was involved, "I think the world knows Sesshomaru hates Naraku. I think his appearance had something to do with what happened in LA."

Kouga sighed. LA. No one except those involved knew exactly what happened in LA. However, all everyone knew was that Sesshomaru was not happy with Jaken and Naraku. Kouga suspected that Jaken probably did something really stupid to piss his boss off that much. There was also some drama involving Rin but unfortunately, no one was talking. Not even Inuyasha who never kept things to himself especially gossip.

"What happened in LA?"

Ayame shrugged before taking in another piece of chocolate. Maybe she should blackmail the fox demon more often; Shippo knew how to pick out some damn good chocolate, "Like I know."

"Come on, Ayame. You're supposed to know everything."

"All I know is that Jaken somehow got Sesshomaru mad and that Naraku threatened to bankrupt this agency."

Kouga, deadpanned, gulped, "You're kidding me right? Did he really say that? Why isn't Sesshomaru losing his mind right now?"

"Because he's Sesshomaru?" Ayame sighed, pushing her box of delicious wonderfulness away. No more chocolate for her now. She needed to do her work now. She could sense Sesshomaru's anger from across the room and the last thing she wanted was for her boss to take his anger out on her. She wanted to live another day thank you very much, "And no, I'm not kidding."

**0000000**

"How long will it take before Sesshomaru's officially blows a fuse?"

Inuyasha gave his best friend and sometimes idiot a frustrated look. Why did he think it was a good idea to work for his brother? He should have pursued his "dream" of becoming a lawyer. At least he wouldn't have to deal with a potentially homicidal half-brother especially since Naraku was paying said homicidal half-brother a visit. And what was up with that anyway? He swore Naraku swore that he would never step a foot into the agency because he "was more superior". Did Naraku really have a death wish? Did he not love his life enough? Sure, Naraku was pretty upset because the movie company wanted this agency instead of his, but come on. He was the second most successful agency in this country, followed by Sesshomaru's. His life could not be _that_ bad.

"I give him three minutes."

Miroku groaned and dramatically threw his hands up. He made believe he did not notice the numerous stares and chuckles, "Damn it, Inuaysha. I already bet ten minutes. I cannot loose fifty bucks and a date with Sango to Bankotsu."

"Why the hell did you-? Never mind." Inuyasha shook his head. There was no point questioning the mystery that was Miroku. Sometimes he wondered how on Earth he got this job and it wasn't because he was Inuyasha's best friend. Sesshomaru never played favorites unless it involved Rin. Speaking of Rin, she seemed awfully quiet today. Inuyasha hoped she and Sesshomaru did not get into another fight; he was not in the mood to play couple therapy with them again.

Miroku cursed to himself. Damn it, he was going to lose that bet to Bankotsu. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut when Bankotsu offered the offer. He should have only said twenty dollars instead of fifty and a date with the love of his life, "Seriously, you're giving him three minutes?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "At least three minutes. Happy now? Now shut up and get back to work. I'm not getting in trouble because of your stupid bet."

Miroku stuck out his tongue, "You're such a meanie."

Kagome threw a pen at Inuyasha and a mini sharpener at Miroku. She hated when the two friends did everything _but_ their work, "Will you two stay quiet? Do you want us to die?"

Inuyasha rubbed his forehead. He hated the fact that his girlfriend had good aim, "You really need to stop throwing objects at me, wench."

Kagome's eyes dangerously narrowed and Inuyasha instantly regretted opening his mouth. He silently begged her not to start telling him off. Kagome decided that this was not the best time to start yelling at Inuyasha. She needed to stay on her boss' good side for…ever. She could not afford being jobless. Sure she could force Inuyasha to let her live with him, but that was not the point.

"I'm going to ignore what you just called me."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, "I like that idea." He turned to his rival, who was looking way too terrified for his liking. The only time Kouga was allowed to look this was if Inuyasha had something to do with it and so far, Inuyasha was too worried about his brother (yes, this was quite hard to believe) to pick a fight with the wolf demon, "Kouga, what the hell?"

Kouga faced Inuyasha and instantly removed the frightened look on his face. He could not afford to let his rival see him in that state. He had to remain strong, "Nothing. Dog breath. Go back to work before I tell your brother that you're not doing your work again."

**00000**

If Jaken was suicidal, he would shoot himself right now. He had no idea why his boss called him in his office even though Naraku was going to appear in any moment. He did not bother asking his boss' intent; he would speak when he was spoken to. He was lucky to get out of LA alive and he was not going to take any chances anytime soon.

Sesshomaru frowned. Jaken panicked. Frowning was not good especially since Jaken, who was threatened death by his boss quite a few times in California, was sitting right in front of Sesshomaru. Jaken quickly searched for an escape route just in case his boss decided to detonate.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, scaring Jaken once again, "Unfortunately, well fortunately, for you, I cannot fire you for your unwelcomed involvement in my personal life," he said in a monotone voice although all he wanted to do was bash Jaken's head into the floor. However, Jaken's union would not appreciate that and the last thing Sesshomaru wanted to deal with at this time was an angry union representative who would threaten to sue, "Consider yourself lucky-very lucky. Now, I will try my best to make believe what happened in LA didn't happen. For your sake, I hope you do the same."

Jaken gulped and nodded.

Sesshomaru pushed his chair back and said in the most calm voice he could muster (this was not easy to accomplish, mind you), "Get out of my office and I highly advise you to keep out of any business I have with Rin. Am I clear?"

Jaken was too scared to say anything.

However, Sesshomaru was not having this. This was not the time for Jaken to play the silent game. Sesshomaru emitted a low growl, "Do I make myself clear?"

Jaken came up with enough courage to let out a small '"yes", and quickly ran out of the office before Sesshomaru could say anything. Sesshomaru watched his annoying secretary hide behind his desk.

"Weakling..."

The CEO was about to return back to semi-meditating (Dr. Kaede said this was something he should do so he could contain his anger) until he saw Rin approaching his office. He watched her in confusion and wondered what she wanted with him. He was positive that she put the whole Jaken incident behind him. Sesshomaru's blood began to boil just thinking about what the toad did and vowed to punish him in other ways that did not result in firing.

Sesshomaru let Rin in as soon as she stopped at his door. He watched her silently sit down in the chair in front of him, "What can I help you with?"

Rin studied her boyfriend- no, boss, for a moment. She was worried about Sesshomaru and she feared that her foolishness had something to do with it. She was so stupid to believe Jaken's accusation. Sesshomaru said that he forgave her, but she still felt bad, "Are you okay?"

No, Sesshomaru thought. Well, not really. His rival, who wanted to drop off the face of this planet, was coming. His secretary almost screwed up the best thing that ever happened to him (not that he was going to admit this, of course. Alhtough he was in…love. He was still Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru was not a romantic, not matter what Inuyasha, Dr. Kaede and Rin said). His doctor claimed that his blood pressure had skyrocketed and Sesshomaru had a good reason why. And did he mention that his rival was coming today?

"Yes. I am fine."

Rin gave Sesshomaru a "I know you're lying" look. She hated when Sesshomaru only opened to her sometimes, "Sess-Mr. Takahashi, lying to me is not going to help, at all, especially since I am well aware when you are not telling the truth."

Sesshomaru slightly frowned. He forgot about that. Apparently, Rin was better at picking lies than he thought…sort of. He still could not believe she fell for Jaken's lies. However, he planned to put that behind him. He had other things to worry about, "This has been a long week. I am tired. That is all."

"You are lying."

"Rin, let it go."

Rin gave Sesshomaru a "I'm not going to let you get away with this" look. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Sesshomaru was going to open up to her whether he liked it or not, _"Sesshomaru…"_

Right when Sesshomaru was going to reassure Rin that he was fine even though he was not, Jaken came into the office. The toad demon made sure he did not make any eye contact with his rival (he refused to acknowledge that Rin could not be a rival since she won the war) and approached his boss. He cleared his throat, "Naraku is here."

Rin instantly looked at Sesshomaru and rose from her seat. She was positive that Sesshomaru would like to talk to Naraku without her presence.

Sesshomaru groaned. This was definitely not his day. He leaned back in his chair, "Tell him to come in," he stared at Rin, "Rin, stay here," he ignored Rin's confused face, "I need someone to be here just in case I feel like committing murder."

**TBC**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru or Miroku or Kouga…well, you get the point. Please do not sue. I can only pay lawsuits with school loans…not that I have many.**

**Chapter 34**

No one dared said a word as Naraku and his cronies walked through office. It wasn't that the employees were scared of Naraku (sure he did look a tad creepy) but they were scared of accidently saying something that Naraku might use against the agency- no wanted to see Sesshomaru explode or risk his or her job. Inuyasha and Kouga gave 'what the hell' looks to each other the entire time. Inuyasha convinced himself that he had to be on his best behavior or else he would see a side that only Houjo and possibly Jaken had the _pleasure_ of seeing.

There was a sense of relief when Naraku finally entered Sesshomaru's office. However, this did not mean everyone went back to the work. Inuyasha and Miroku were officially in spy mode but decided for their well beings that they were going to spy from their desks. Sango stopping playing her prized Solitaire game so she could stare at his boss' office, hoping that she saw something worth gossiping about. She, and everyone else in the universe, knew how much Naraku and Sesshomaru hated each other and chances were that this meeting was definitely not going to end smoothly. Because of this, Sango wanted to see it all…well, as much as she could see from her chair.

The employees tried to position their seats so they could see inside their boss' office. Although the office was not as transparent as usual (Jaken made a point to pull down the blinds), people still strived to find out what was going on. Kikyou and the rest of Sesshomaru's fan club convinced (more like threatened) Jaken to keep his mouth shut. Kikyou wanted to make sure she did not need to save her future lover from the evil grasps of Naraku. When Jaken pointed out that Rin was in the office to calm Sesshomaru, Kikyou made believe she was deaf.

"You are so nosy." Kagura said quite loudly. She ignored the various counter arguments from her coworkers. She did not care about Naraku being here. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep. Going to tons of nightclubs when she had to work the next day was taking a toll on her. Her head ringing; this was one of the worst hangovers she had in a while. She needed to convince Kikyou to calm down their club-hopping before Sesshomaru found out. Kagura made sure no one was looking before she swallowed two more Advil pills.

"It's not every day when we see Naraku coming here," Ayame said, moving her chair closer. She cursed the fact that her desk forced her to have a horrible view of the office. She wanted to see what was going on. So what if she had mounds of work to do? This was a hell of a lot more interesting.

Shippo was trying his very best not be a follower. He had so much work to do but he couldn't help but be influenced by peer pressure. Everyone except for him (and Kagura, but she looked like she was occupied with other things. How many pills she was going to take?) was trying to figure out what was going on in Sesshomaru's office. No one was doing work. He slowly closed his laptop and sighed. He might as well find out what was putting everyone on edge. He couldn't possibly do his work with so much whispering.

Kagome was worried. She knew what happened when Sesshomaru got mad and frankly, she did not want to witness another blowout (seeing it once in LA was enough. Poor Jaken, the toad demon would never be the same). She hoped that the meeting did not turn horribly although most of her coworkers hoped otherwise.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who was happily eating his ramen. He was so glad he was not in his brother's office right now, "Don't you think having Rin in the same room as Sesshomaru and Naraku a bad idea?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and glanced at the office. He shrugged and swallowed a big batch of ramen, making a loud disgusting slurping sound. Apparently, Inuyasha had no eating manners or he just didn't care. For Kagome's sake, it was the latter, "She's probably in there to make sure Sesshomaru doesn't kill Naraku."

"You're kidding…" Kagome frowned, "Sesshomaru wouldn't do that."

"I also said that during the whole Houjo episode," Inuyasha smirked at the memory, "Until my brother decided to toss Houjo out of the restaurant window."

"Good point."

**000000**

Rin gulped. Maybe she shouldn't have come in and checked on her boyfr-boss in the first place. Although Sesshomaru advised her to stay, she did not want to see Naraku and Sesshomaru go at it. This was something someone like Inuyasha would like to see. Not her, doing her work appeared much more appealing than witnessing Sesshomaru and Naraku glaring the living daylights out of each other. Even Naraku's cronies were starting to become uncomfortable. Rin wished someone could say something soon; all of this anger-filled silence was unnerving her.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and continued to remind himself that he was a professional and there were things that were considered professional; throwing Naraku out of the window was not one of them…though it was tempting. He was positive that he could contain himself for a few minutes…if the meeting lasted that long. Sesshomaru frowned. How dare Naraku walked inside Sesshomaru's office like he owned the place? Sesshomaru was well aware of Naraku's arrogance but it aggravated him beyond belief to see the arrogance face to face.

"What do you want?"

"Is that how you speak to your guests?" Naraku shook his head in mock disappointment, "My, my Sesshomaru, I am quite saddened by your lack of manners?"

"First of all, do not address me in my first name and secondly, I did not invite you here. You invited yourself and before I order my guards to _kindly_ escort you out of my office, tell me why you are here."

"I must commend you on your persistence. Nothing escapes you." Naraku folded his hands and smirked at his rival. He could tell Sesshomaru was seething although the dog demon was trying his best not to show his true colors, "You are right. I should not stall so let us get to the point: I am suing you."

"For what?"

Naraku had to bite back a laugh. Sesshomaru could not be serious. His rival was smart and smart people should know why other people were suing them, "You stole my client."

"How so?"

"How so? My agency had previous arrangements with a certain movie studio in LA and yesterday I found out that said movie studio is dropping my agency for yours."

"It is not my problem that I am better than you." Sesshomaru sort of snapped. He could not lash out on his rival; that would not only bring bad publicity but he would land himself in jail, "Naraku, I thought someone like yourself would be more…adult-like when it comes to taking actions. Suing someone because a movie studio does not approve of your agency is not only childlike but completely unprofessional."

"Unprofessional my ass. I want my client back."

"Too bad, you're not getting it."

Naraku took a seat in front of Sesshomaru's desk and leaned back in it. He folded his hands across his chest and smirked at his rival then at Rin. He made sure Sesshomaru was watching his every mood. Angering Sesshomaru was quite humorous…unfortunately, he never did hear about what happened to Houjo, "Oh but I assure you I will."

**00000**

"What did I miss?" Inuyasha immediately asked before sitting down. He had no choice but to relieve himself although he really did not want to miss anything important, like, for instance, Sesshomaru seriously injuring Naraku. That was sight he definitely wanted to see. Unfortunately, his body did not care about watching potentinal wrestling matches since Inuyasha decided to chug down three large bottles of water.

Sango shrugged. She had to admit she was disappointed about the lack of action coming from her boss' office. She was watching the office for an hour already and nothing excited occurred. Maybe she could return back to work, "Nothing much. You can't really hear anything unless you go closer to the office and sorry, I'm not risking my life to do so."

"I don't blame you,' Mirkou agreed. He tried to grab Sango's butt as discreetly as possibly, but as usual, Sango found out and slapped Miroku hard across the face. Even when there was a showdown going on in Sesshomaru's office, Miroku still found a way to be a pervert. Miroku smiled at Sango before saying, "Well, boss hasn't killed Naraku yet so I'm guessing things are going good."

Kagome sighed, "Don't forget Miroku, this is Sesshomaru we're talking about. He expresses his anger differently than most people," Kagome narrowed her eyes so she could see what is going on in the office. It was hard to do so since the blinds were closed but there was a little opening between two shades so hopefully, Kagome could see something useful, "You guys, it doesn't look too good."

Miroku leaned towards Kagome so he could get a peek of the scene in the office. He envied Kagome for having a desk that is in clear view of Sesshomaru's office. She could be nosy without looking too obvious, "What are you seeing?"

"Are Sesshomaru eyes supposed to turn red?"

**TBC**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha. Lawyers, please do not waste your time and energy and try to sue me. I have no money to give you. **

**Chapter 35**

Rin understood that people had rivals. As far as she was concerned, her boyfriend's fan club considered her their rivals- though to be honest, Rin didn't think that she should be considered competition because she was the one who got Sesshomaru, but oh well- Rin understood that when you had your own business you had to make sure that there was no one who had the ability to take you down- she understood all of this, but what she couldn't understand was why Sesshomaru and Naraku hated each other so much. Damn, if it was not for the fact that she was currently in the office, both men would have ripped each other throats out- well, Sesshomaru did say that the reason why Rin was in here in a first place was to make sure that he didn't kill Naraku… Rin thought he was joking.

Seriously, Sesshomaru and Naraku couldn't play the death glaring game forever.

_Red_?

Since when did Sesshomaru's eyes become red?

Rin slightly paled. She was almost positive that Sesshomaru's eyes were not supposed to be that color. No, she was definitely positive that Sesshomaru's eyes were not supposed to be that color. She began to panic. She had no idea what the eye-changing thing meant, but it could not be a good thing especially since it appeared that Naraku was the reason why Sesshomaru's eyes turned red.

Unlike Rin, Naraku did not panic. He just smirked at his rival; he loved getting under his skin- and Rin could tell. Naraku must have known that he was playing with fire. Getting Sesshomaru angry was just asking to get killed. Rin had not seen Sesshomaru this mad since the Houjo incident. Actually, it looked like he was even madder, if that was possible. Rin wondered if she should leave before Naraku and Sesshomaru tried to kill each other. She wasn't into gore and she rather not see Sesshomaru tear Naraku apart.

**OOOOOOO**

No one in the office said a word.

Kagome did not know what was going on. Sure Sesshomaru eyes turning red wasn't a good thing but she thought that people were making a big deal out of this eye changing thing. Seriously, she seen it happen become- Inuyasha's eyes changed from amber to brown at the beginning of each month. Wait- Inuyasha's eyes did that to indicate that her boyfriend was turning into a full human for the night. So that meant that-

Kagome's eyes widened as color drained from her face. She slowly turned to Inuyasha appeared to be very irritated. Kagome slightly jumped when Inuyasha squeezed his pen so hard that the writing utensil snapped in half. She was about to ask Inuyasha if he was okay but before she could say anything, Inuyasha abruptly rose from his chair and marched towards his brother's office.

Okay, so maybe there was a reason why everyone was freaking out.

Jaken was alarmed when he saw his future brother-in-law approached his future mate's office. He yelled at Inuyasha to get back in his seat, but the hanyou ignored the toad demon. He had to make sure that his brother hadn't killed anyone yet. He rushed past Bankotsu who was about to give him another ad that he was supposed to do and barged into his brother's office. He did not care if he was going to get yelled at for not doing his work.

**0000000**

Naraku snarled and pointed an accusing finger at his rival. He was determined to make his point known. He was not going to leave this agency until he got what was taken from him, "You stole my client!"

"I did not steal anything. Your agency's performance- or lack thereof- is your problem, not mine."

Rin stared at both men incredulously. She could not believe what she was hearing. All of this fighting and threatening and everything else was because of a client? A client that only wanted an agency to promote an upcoming movie. Sesshomaru and Naraku could not be serious. "This is all because of a client?"

"This is not just any client," Naraku retorted, not once removing his hate-filled eyes from Sesshomaru who was giving him the same treatment, "This was the biggest client that my agency has ever seen and it was going to be all mine until this poor excuse of demon took it from me."

"Considering that you are only a hanyou, I doubt you know anything about what a poor excuse of a demon is and I did not steal your precious client. Your client chose me because I was the better choice."

Naraku chose not to retort. Instead, he turned his attention to Rin, "If you don't mind, miss, I would like to speak to Mr. Takahashi alone."

Rin shifted her eyes from Naraku to Sesshomaru. She did not know what to do. Sesshomaru, who was the man she should listen to since he was her boss, did not tell her to leave. Rin backed up against the wall. She was terrified beyond belief. Here she was, being in the middle what was to be one of the most unprofessional, violent and hated-filled meetings she had ever attended and she had no idea what to do.

"What the hell is going on?"

Rin sighed. Great, Inuyasha was here. Not that she had anything against him, but she knew from experience that Inuyasha tended to make things worse even though most of the time he tried very hard not to do so.

Sesshomaru and Naraku did not bother to recognize Inuyasha's presence- they were two busing trying to kill each other with their eyes. Inuyasha frowned. They weren't even paying attention to him. Well, Inuyasha was not going to have anything of this. He had to sacrifice his quality ramen eating time because of Naraku and Sesshomaru and he was not going back to work until something was done.

Rin approached Inuyasha and gave him a reassuring smile. She had to find a way to get the younger Takahashi out of the room before things really got out of him, "Don't worry Inuyasha. It was all a big misunderstanding," she faced Sesshomaru, "Right Mr. Takahashi?"

"Misunderstanding my ass!" Inuyasha shouted, "Fluffy's eyes turned red!"

Rin sighed for the umpteenth time. Inuyasha was making a bigger deal about this situation and he was definitely not helping.

Rin purposely did not notice that there was a crowd of people watching what was going on outside the office. She did not want Sesshomaru to find out especially when he was in this state. She could have sworn she saw Miroku's video camera at the lower corner of the glass wall. She shook her head; her coworkers could be so nosy. The agency had the trust of their biggest client yet and all everyone was going was trying to see what was going on in Sesshomaru's office. She sighed; she guessed she couldn't blame them. If it wasn't for the fact that she was in the middle of whatever this was, she would have been interested too.

She looked back at the wall and saw people passing money. They could not be serious. They seriously could not be making bets. She bet that Kouga or Inuyasha had something to do with this. Although the duo said they hated each other's guts, they always put their differences aside when there is a bet going on.

Sesshomaru made eye contact with his brother for a quick second. He had to keep an extra eye on Naraku just in case he decided to do something, "Inuyasha, get out of my office before I make you. I am not in the mood for your foolishness."

Inuyasha felt insulted. All he wanted was to help his brother. He did not want to witness Sesshomaru in a police car again unless Inuyasha had something to do with it, "I'll remember this when you ask me for my help again!"

"I did not ask for your assistance."

"Go fu-!"

Rin held onto Inuyasha's arm and pleaded. She did not want Inuyasha to start a fight with Sesshomaru- Sesshomaru was too busy dealing with Naraku, "Inuyasha, just go. Don't worry; I'll deal with your brother."

Inuyasha huffed and puffed. He did not believe Rin and he had a good reason. Sesshomaru's eyes never turned red unless he was seriously pissed off about something but as far as Inuyasha knew, it seemed that his presence wasn't going to do anything. He left without saying a word.

Rin sighed in relief.

It was then that Naraku realized that Rin was still in the office- he could have sworn she left as he soon as he said that he wanted to speak to Sesshomaru alone. Oh Rin, he thought, that was the woman who Sesshomaru had an affair with. Naraku smirked; only Sesshomaru would have a relationship with his employee- an employee that was human. He eyed her up and down, licking his lips and not caring about the deadly looks his rival was sending his way. He could see why Sesshomaru was attracted to her; she was quite beautiful although Naraku was the type of man who was only into female demons.

Naraku extended his hand out to Rin. He wanted to introduce himself to the woman who seemed to have his rival wrapped around her finger- or so Houjo claimed, "Why how rude of me not to introduce myself to a lovely woman such as yourself."

Sesshomaru was trying his best not to take Naraku's heart out.

Rin just stared. She did not know what to do; she knew that Sesshomaru hated Naraku with every fiber of his being so it would be only natural not to trust him. She looked down at Naraku's extended arm and debated whether she should shake it or not.

"Oh don't worry;" Naraku whispered, his smirk widening. He loved the conflicted look on Rin's face; it excited him, "I won't bite."

Rin remained still.

Naraku sighed. He hated when humans were afraid of him. He could not believe Sesshomaru picked a weak woman like Rin as his partner- Naraku was tempted to say mate but that would only leave a bad taste in his mouth. Demons should never mate with humans. He glanced back at his rival, "You definitely now how to choose your women." He laughed, "Seriously? What on earth do you see in her? She's a shivering human who is so weak. I don't even like you and I think you can do so much better. You give shame to our kind Sesshomaru."

Rin just stared at Naraku who was smirking like a madman- apparently, the hanyou thought that he had accomplished something. If Naraku thought that what he said offended Rin, then he had another thing coming. Rin did not take the insult to heart. There was no need to. She was used to hearing bad things about her. After all, she did have an entire fan club who was still not over the fact that she was dating the "love" of their lives. She did not say anything; instead, she folded her hands and remained quiet. She planned on leaving the office, but from the look on her boss' face, it did not look like doing so would be a good idea.

Unfortunately for Naraku, his moment of glory was short lived. As soon as his mouth turned into a wide smirk, Sesshomaru's fist made contact with his face. The force from the punch was so great that Naraku nearly fell over. Naraku's eyes nearly popped out as he tried to retain his breath but as soon as he stood completely up again, his rival's hands were wrapped around his neck.. Sesshomaru showed no signs of letting go, in fact, it seemed that his grip was becoming tighter by the second.

Rin blinked only once before jumping into action. She could not let Sesshomaru kill Naraku even if Naraku probably deserved it. She took a deep breath before jumping on Sesshomaru's back in an attempt to bring Sesshomaru's body backwards. It did not work as well as she thought. Rin, as well as Sesshomaru and Naraku fell onto the floor and Sesshomaru, wasting no time, wrapped his hands around his rival's neck… once again… and this time, he made sure his grip was even tighter.

It was nice that Sesshomaru was doing this in her honor, but still. Rin did not condone any choking of any kind unless it was for self-defense- and from the looks of it, Naraku was the one who needed to be defended.

"Mr. Takahashi, stop!"

Rin groaned and threw her hands up in distress. This could not be happening and why wasn't anyone coming in the office to help? She swore she called in the security guards before Sesshomaru started choking Naraku. Where were the guards when you needed them? She stood up and marched towards Sesshomaru and Naraku. She grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulders, "Mr. Takahashi, you need to let go!"

Sesshomaru lifted Naraku up by his neck and held him up as high as he could. Sesshomaru's grip tightened even more and Naraku's face began to change colors. Sesshomaru's eyes were deep red and a feral, sadistic smirk appeared on his face. He enjoyed seeing Naraku like this; he looked so weak and pathetic- just like Houjo at that restaurant and like Houjo, Sesshomaru was more than prepared to dispose of Naraku.

"Sesshomaru! Let him go now!"

At the sound of his name, Sesshomaru immediately let Naraku go, not caring that Naraku stumbled over the chair and almost hit his head on the table. Sesshomaru's eyes turned back to normal as he faced Rin. Sesshomaru instantly regretted his previous actions. He could not believe he had acted so irrational. Sure, Naraku deserved it and if it wasn't illegal, Sesshomaru would have hit Naraku upside his head with his solid gold lamp- but that did not mean it was right.

Naraku slowly rose from the floor. He had never been so embarrassed in his life. He touched his neck to make sure that it was okay. Although Naraku would rather sell his agency than admit it, Sesshomaru was strong and if he wasn't for Rin, Naraku's neck might have snap. How ironic, Naraku thought, the same woman he insulted was the one who saved his life.

Right when Naraku thought he was off the hook, Sesshomaru lifted him up by his collar. Naraku was choking again, but he thanked the gods that it was only his collar Sesshomaru was grabbing and not his neck. He had a bad feeling that his poor neck was going to be bruised for the rest of his life.

"Sesshomaru, for the last time, let him go."

Sesshomaru glanced back at his girl- employee, who was shaking her head in disapproval. The dog demon sighed. He supposed he gave Naraku enough grief for the day though he would love to punch Naraku into the floor. The man in front of him looked pathetic anyway- Sesshomaru supposed this would be enough satisfaction for the time being.

He looked down at Naraku. Thankfully, he was not bleeding...too much. Sesshomaru just had his carpet cleaned and he did not want to have blood- especially Naraku's- splattered on the floor. It wouldn't be fair for the cleaning guys and it wouldn't be a good look. Sesshomaru liked his agency to be presentable; having a blood-spattered carpet could scare some clients away.

"Consider yourself lucky that I am having some problems with my lawyers,"Naraku choked out, trying to regain his balance. His breathing was not one hundred percent back, but he felt a lot better than he did a minute ago, "Or else, I would have sent your ass to jail and bankrupt the shit out of your agency!"

Naraku would never admit that he was too petrified to call the police.

Rin gulped and sighed in relief. She was grateful that Naraku was not going press charges on Sesshomaru. But then again, no one in their right mind would try to threaten the inu-youkai with such a thing; Naraku might be powerful but he was nowhere near Sesshomaru's level.

Sesshomaru did not bother wasting his energy to make a comeback. He had better things to do than listen to his rival threaten him with a threat he could not back up.

Naraku realized that remaining in his rival's office was not going to do him any good. He could not retaliate- or at least, he could not do it now. His neck hurt like hell and his breathing still did not return back to normal. Naraku brushed off some dust off his suit, fixed his tie and flattened his hair. He stretched his neck in an attempt to make it feel better; it was starting to become extremely stiff. Naraku hoped he didn't have to get a neck brace.

Things weren't looking good again. It seemed like Naraku wanted revenge for Sesshomaru strangling him.

Rin had to step in before a bloodbath began- _again_. She walked between Naraku and Sesshomaru, giving them both disapproving looks. Most of the looks were directed at Sesshomaru, since he did try to commit murder- she did not want to talk about it. She sighed. She had no intentions on becoming a referee when she first walked into her boss' office, "Listen, I understand that you two don't like each other- I get it. You're rivals but that does not mean you both have to act like five year olds. You both are owners of two of the most successful advertising business in this country; there should be no reason why you should act unprofessional."

"But-,"

"But nothing. Now, Naraku, apologize to Sesshomaru for calling him a retarded dog and Sesshomaru, apologize to Naraku for trying to strangle him."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and gave his rival a heated glare. He was not going to apologize- not until Naraku apologized first. Naraku was the one who started everything- if he didn't insult the CEO of the Shikon Advertising Agency then Naraku wouldn't have to worry about Sesshomaru choking him. You know what, forget it. Sesshomaru was not going to apologize to Naraku; there nothing to apologize. Naraku could fuck himself for all he cared.

"I'm not apologizing to that dog!"

Sesshomaru was going to verbally retaliate but quickly decided not to. He was the better man and because of this, he was to let Naraku off the hook. Sesshomaru already proved that he did not have his anger in check as he wanted to and he refused to let something like that happened again.

"You can have it!" Naraku shouted while he put his suit jacket on. He could not believe that his suit, the one he spent a fortune on, was completely messed up. He vowed to send Sesshomaru the bill for repairs, but he just had to find a way to do so without Sesshomaru finding out. He sighed. He would let Sesshomaru have his client just this once, "I can find clients that are- much better!"

Sesshomaru just gave Naraku a blank stare.

Naraku did not stop there, although in his condition it would have been a good idea, "My company is still better than yours! I'm going to make this agency fail; just you watch!" He coughed for a moment. Damn, why did Sesshomaru had to squeeze his neck so hard! "You may have won the battle, but you have not won the war!"

And with that, Naraku made the most dramatic exist he had ever made.

If Sesshomaru was someone else, he would have rolled his eyes. Instead, Sesshomaru straightened his suit jacket and returned back to his desk. He was going to act as if nothing had occurred. As of right now, he would not acknowledge the fact that he almost committed murder- he did not know if he should be concerned that this was not his first time he attempted to murder someone- and the fact that Naraku had the audacity to show up to Sesshomaru's agency just to accuse Sesshomaru of stealing his client and insult the love of his life.

Rin did not know if she should leave or not. Sesshomaru did not say anything and based on the events that just happened, she was too um... scared to talk to him. Sesshomaru appeared to have calmed down a bit, but he was still seething- well, seething to Rin. Sesshomaru fought to maintain his usual impassive demeanor. Rin thought about leaving but decided that she would do so once she believed that Sesshomaru was okay. She slowly walked towards him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Sesshomaru glanced up and stared at the woman in front of him. Sesshomaru felt like all of his energy suddenly disappeared, "Yes, Rin, I am fine."

No, he was not fine. Sesshomaru felt horrible that he had acted in such a way in front of Rin- again. Luckily, Rin did not react the way she did the first time, but that did not matter. He did not want Rin to think of him as the demon who tried to kill people every time he got mad. No, that was the last thing he wanted.

"I apologize Rin."

Rin gave Sesshomarua warm smile. Sesshomaru was not the one to give apologies so when he did, which was extremely rare, that meant he really was sorry. She rubbed his shoulders, "Oh don't worry about it, Mr. Takahashi. Naraku was out of place- but can I offer you a word of advice?" she continued before Sesshomaru could reply, "You should attack verbally not physically. Physical pain is temporary but words almost always stick."

Sesshomaru did not reply.

**Ugh, horrible ending. **

**I do apologize for the late notice; work and school was catching up to me, but the good news is that school is over! Yes, so that means more much more frequent updates! Thank you so much for your replies and as always, don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru or anything that has to deal with the manga or the anime. Seriously, how many times do I have to say this?**

**Chapter 36**

Kagura was bored.

She had nothing to do. She finished all of her work before her break and so far the only thing that was keeping her sane was watching Ayame and Kouga play the eye-ping pong game. The boredom was so bad that she was tempted to go right up to Sesshomaru and demand him to give her more work- of course she wouldn't really do such a thing. No one in their right mind would tell Sesshomaru that they were bored.

She looked around the office and was sad to see that for the most part, everyone was doing their work. She frowned; she couldn't understand why her coworkers were so boring today. They were normally never like this. Kagura turned her chair around and faced Kikyou who was digging in her purse, "So Kikyou, I heard there is this new club that's opening downtown tonight. Do you want to go with me? Ladies go in for free until midnight."

"No can do," Kikyou answered, taking a new bottle of red nail polish out of her purse. After she put her purse under the desk, she opened the bottle and began to paint her nails, "I'm going out on a date."

Kagura raised an eyebrow. A date? Since when did Kikyou date? She could have sworn that Kikyou was in the Sesshomaru fan club- you know, the club that vowed to make Sesshomaru its husband. Kagura forced a smile, "That's terrific! With whom?"

Not Inuyasha or Sesshomaru.

Kikyou was going to be honest with herself- for once; she was most likely never going to be with the Takahashi brothers. Sesshomaru was heads over heels in love with Rin- though her boss tried and failed to deny it every time love and Rin was brought up- and Inuyasha was attached to Kagome by the hip.

She sighed.

Just because she accepted the truth, didn't mean she liked it. Seriously come on, this was Kikyou. The amazing Kikyou. The amazing Kikyou who had men lining up asking-no, begging her to go out on a date with her. She was always dressed in the best fashions; she tried to be on her best behavior and she actually did her work…unlike most of her coworkers who appeared to show up to work just to hear some daily gossip. She was intelligent and she was beautiful. She would be the perfect wife. They wouldn't have to worry about her being disloyal- contrary to popular belief, she was not a slut. The people who called her such words were just jealous that they weren't Kikyou.

She didn't know what the men didn't see in her.

Kikyou quickly glanced to her right, "Bankotsu- and before you start protesting, Bankotsu is a wonderful man. He isn't Sesshomaru or Inuyasha but he is up there. Not to mention, he's probably easier to deal with since he doesn't have any traces of demon in him," she paused, "It's not like we're getting married or anything. It's just a date."

Kagura blinked. She would be lying if she said she saw this coming. She thought Bankotsu was gay- _everyone_ thought Bankotsu was gay…for Shippo. Of course no one truly knew how or why they thought it but it was that everyone just accepted. Even Sesshomaru, himself, accepted but then again, that was probably because he had more pressing things to attend to.

This was definitely a change of events.

"It's about time you got back into the dating game. I thought you were going to wait for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru forever."

Kikyou let out a laugh. Yes, there was a time when she vowed to stay single until she snagged one- or both- of the Takahashi brothers but that time had long past. And Bankotsu seemed to be a nice guy- a nice, _straight_ guy.

"Okay fine, I'll admit that I was a bit obsessed with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

"A bit?"

Kikyou mockingly glared at Kagura before blowing her newly painted nails. If it wasn't for the fact that she and Kagura were good friends, Kikyou would have given Kagura hell. She sat up in her chair and quietly promised herself to get all of her work done by the next hour. She had a date to attend and she didn't want to waste her precious prep time arguing with corporate lawyers- seriously, how many times did she had to tell them that the Shikon Advertising Agency did not, under no circumstances, have the intentions of violating someone's patent.

Kagura scooted closer to her friend's desk, "You would not believe that I heard this morning."

Kikyou raised an eyebrow with interest and pushed her nail polish aside. She decided that her toes could get painted at a later time; Kagura was the type of woman who knew all the juicy gossip, "What?"

"I heard that Kouga and Ayame are more than just friends. One of the security guards claimed that he saw the two getting more than cozy in Kouga's car."

"You lie."

"I swear to the gods."

**00000**

Today, Ayame realized that she hated rumors, especially if it was rumors about her. She was bombarded with questions pertaining to what happened at the parking lot by many of her coworkers. Ayame refused to answer any questions. What happened between her and Kouga was her and Kouga's business. If she wanted to say anything about the incident she would have done so already. She didn't know why everyone was making a big deal; she did was kiss the man. The office was acting like she and Kouga had sex.

She also refused to say if _those_ rumors were false.

She glanced back at Kouga who was doing his work. It seemed like the rumors were not affecting him that much and unlike her, no one was bombarding him with questions about his questionable relationship with Ayame- but was probably because they were all afraid of the wolf demon.

Damn, she wished she could swing that crowbar at Kouga again.

Ayame frowned. She wished the office was afraid of her. All she wanted to do was finish her work in peace; the quicker she was done the sooner she could leave. She put all of her paperwork neatly in a pile and placed it at the end of her desk. Finally, she was done with one task and now, she only had twenty-something more to go.

**000000**

"Ayame's awfully quiet. This is so unlike her. Is everything okay?"

Kanna looked at Shippo then at Ayame. Shippo was right. Ayame was pretty quiet; she was normally the one spreading all of the rumors and gossip. Now all she was doing was doing her work- which was exactly what she was supposed to do but that was not the point. The point was that Ayame was acting weird and Kanna could probably figure out why.

"I think it has something to do with Kouga."

Shippo's eyes widened. He thought Kouga and Ayame hated each other- or at least that was what Jaken had told him. Jaken also told him that he and Sesshomaru was in a secret relationship; maybe Jaken wasn't a reliable source after all. Shippo gulped, "Kouga? What happened with Kouga?"

"Apparently, now this is apparently. I don't know if it is true or not but apparently, one of the security guards caught Ayame and Kouga doing- let's just say….non PG13 things. If you what I mean."

Shippo's eyes widened even more. He couldn't decide whether to believe what he just heard or not. Then again, Kanna wasn't much a of a liar; this was one of the few times that Kanna's candidness didn't hurt someone else's feelings. He gulped again, "Wow…I mean…wow. I didn't know Ayame and Kouga liked each other."

"I don't know if they like each other or not," Kanna shrugged, "The last time I heard, Kouga was in love with Kagome. But you know, I think it's cute that they're together. It's about time Ayame got a boyfriend. She spends so much time dealing with other people's love life without even realizing that her's sucks."

Shippo nodded in agreement; Kanna had a point.

**00000**

Miroku knew he shouldn't be doing this. He was fulling aware of the consequences of this doing, but he honestly didn't care. He was convinced that his cheeks- both sides- were immune to Sango's slaps. So if she hit him again he could handle it. Hopefully, she would aim for the cheeks and not anywhere else. Just before his cheeks were used to Sango's slaps didn't mean the rest of his body was.

"Don't you dare Miroku!"

Damn.

Miroku smiled sheepishly and yanked his arm back. Although he loved groping Sango with every chance he had, he wouldn't be able to grope if Sango ripped his arm off, "Oh Sango, all I was doing was admiring your beauty."

Kagome just smiled and tried not to laugh at Miroku's "pained" face. That man would never learn.

Kagome could not believe she was saying this, but she thought Miroku and Sango would make a cute couple. Sure Miroku was a pervert who couldn't keep his hands to himself and sure, Sango had one hell of a history when it came to dating- Kagome would not dare talk about that without her best friend's permission- but in the end, Miroku and Sango were sort of perfect for each other. Of course Kagome did not know _why_ they were perfect; she just thought they were and Miroku really did love Sango, he just had a weird and perverted way of showing it.

Like, you know, grabbing Sango's butt.

Kagome thought about asking Inuyasha to tell Miroku that groping women tended to result in a very negative reaction. She shook her head; never mind. Knowing Inuyasha, he would probably do more harm than good. She didn't want Miroku to be in more trouble with Sango than he already was.

**000000**

"I thought you didn't like her."

"I don't!" Kouga shouted, getting everyone's, including the woman that he rather not want to see, attention. Kouga slightly blushed and whispered, "I don't."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kouga was so much denial it wasn't even funny. Inuyasha couldn't even make himself tease the poor wolf demon who currently looked like he got hit by a bus, a train and then a jumbo jet.

"You dug yourself into some serious shit."

"Thank you for stating the obvious dog breath."

"I'm just giving the facts," Inuyasha quickly glanced at Ayame. She didn't look very happy and Inuyasha couldn't blame her, "I can't believe you did that."

"It was a mistake…a big, fat, humongous mistake."

So one might be wondering, why on Earth was Kouga and Inuyasha having a civil conversation that didn't involve killing each other? Well, in the past coming months, Inuyasha and Kouga's relationship had evolved from being adversaries/ rivals to be frenemies. Most of the office was delighted; now they could watch Inuyasha and Kouga have a civil conversation without trying to kill each other. Sure they fought a lot and colorful threats were thrown at each other daily, but this was a huge update from a year ago.

"No shit, it was a big mistake. Ayame looks like she wants to kill you."

"I panicked okay? I panicked."

Kouga didn't mean for Inuyasha to find out about the incident with Ayame; it just slipped out. Although the wolf demon had to admit that he was glad Inuaysha knew. He needed to talk to someone about what happened without said person freaking out. And he also needed advice on how to make him and Ayame friends again.

Though to tell you the truth, Kouga wouldn't mind being more than just friends.

"Did you at least apologize?"

Kouga lightly glared at Inuyasha. He hated when the hanyou asked extremely obvious questions. Of course he apologized. He apologized like fifty times- and the number was not exaggerated, "Yes, but that didn't do me any good. She tried to kill me. She got a crowbar from my car and tried to hit me with it."

"Well of course she tried to kill you, dumb ass, she thought you were using her."

"But I wasn't!"

"Did you tell her that?"

Kouga blinked and gulped. Of course he did….well, he tried to tell her that he liked her, but Ayame was too busy swinging around a crowbar for Kouga to be romantic. You couldn't really blame him for being scared, "I tried…I don't know what to do and it to top it off, some asshole told everyone that he saw me and Ayame in my car. Now Ayame hates me even more."

"You kinda can't blame her for that," Inuyasha sighed. He didn't know what was up with everyone thinking that they could just talk to him about this relationship drama. He was an editor, not a relationship therapist. Inuyasha sighed again, "You need to tell her the truth…by today."

"I can't. She'll try to kill me again."

"She's going to kill you for telling her that you like her?" Inuyasha frowned when Kouga nodded, "Damn it Kouga! Man up!"

Kouga winced a bit then returned back to his work. The last thing he wanted was Sesshomaru to find out that he was spilling his heart out to the man who he was supposed to hate. That wouldn't be a good look, "Fine, I'll tell her, but if I get killed I'm going to haunt your ass."

Inuyasha rose from his seat and patted Kouga on the head. He laughed when Kouga glared at him, "Good job. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a field trip to Fluffy's office."

**000000**

Inuyasha didn't take it personal when Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge his presence. He just shrugged and sat down in front of Sesshomaru's desk. Inuyasha picked up the newspaper from Sesshomaru's desk, opened it and attempted to look interested in the stories in front of him. Miroku claimed that reading newspaper made people look more serious. Inuyasha did not really believe the pervert, but it could not hurt to try, "I can't believe Naraku hasn't attack you with hundreds of lawsuits et."

Sesshomaru glared at his brother. He didn't want to think about that asshole right now. He had a company to run and he would prefer to run it without thinking about how wonderful it would be to decapitate Naraku. He rubbed his temples and sighed, "If you are here to talk to me about Naraku than I highly advise you, for your safety, that you go back to doing the work that I am paying you to do."

Inuyasha scoffed and tossed the newspaper in the garbage- the paper was from yesterday. His brother seriously needed to get over this Naraku thing. He already scared the living daylights out of him last month thanks to that rather satisfying choking session; that should have satisfied his brother's urge to kill his rival for a while, "Oh don't put your panties in a bunch Fluffy, I am just expressing my observations; something that you, yourself, have said that I needed to do."

"I said that you needed to express your observations pertaining to what is going on with his company, not what is going on with Naraku."

"Well, that last time I checked, Naraku has something to do with his agency since, you know, he is your rival." Inuyasha sighed. He could sense frustration and aggravation radiating off his brother. A genius, who had the ability to sense "emotionless demons" emotions, did not have to tell Inuyasha that his brother was becoming quite mad, "Anyway, what's up with you and Rin? A special source, who shall not be named, told me that you and your girlfriend had a heated make-out session outside your apartment last week. Damn Sesshomaru, I'm so proud. I didn't think you were capable of doing that."

Sesshomaru was going to find that special source and kill that person. He didn't care if he landed in jail. Jail suddenly didn't scare him as much anymore.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Now get out of my office before I do it myself."

"I have another observation: you threaten to remove me from your office countless times and not once have you done so."

"There is a first time for everything."

Inuyasha got the point.

"So," Inuyasha began, trying to change the subject, "How's life?'

Sesshomaru debated for some time if he should bother discussing with Inuyasha about his future plans. He really didn't want Inuyasha to be in his office but he soon realized that his pesky brother was going to find out anyway. He might as well tell Inuyasha everything before things started to blow of proportion- which the CEO was convinced would happen.

"I want Rin to be my mate."

Inuyasha dropped the newspaper and just stared at his brother.

He was gaping too.

"You're lying."

Sesshomaru "rolled" his eyes. This was why he should never tell Inuyasha anything, "Inuyasha get-,"

"I can't believe you are going to go through with this…I thought I would never see the day…"

Sesshomaru glared at his brother who was still gaping like a fool. The CEO could not believe he was doing this either. This really was not a part of his plan. He did not even think about it until last night when he had an epiphany.

Sesshomaru hated epiphanies.

"I mean, Fluffy," Inuyasha said with some doubt. He was still surprised. Never in a million-no, a trillion years he would thought that his brother would do something like this, "This is big…are you sure you want to do this? Once you do it, you can't go back."

"I know."

Sesshomaru frowned; maybe he should not do this after all…He bet Rin would laugh in his face and say no. His frown deepened; he was not the type of person who liked to be laughed at.

Inuyasha shifted in his seat and tried to read the expression off his brother's face. There was no such luck, "Well if you are serious about this, which I hope you are, you have to ask her to marry you first…"

"Marry me? I do not understand the point of this marriage thing. Why can't I just ask her to be my mate?"

Inuyasha sighed. He seriously should be getting a raise for all of the times he had to help his brother out when it came to relationship advice. Maybe Sango was right; Inuyasha should be a relationship adviser, "Because Sesshomaru, Rin is a human. Human women like weddings…or at least Kagome does…," Inuyasha shook his head, "Anyway, if you want her to be your mate, you should first ask her marry you."

Sesshomaru groaned. His brother did not understand what he was trying to say, "I do not understand why I need to ask her to get married if I want her to be my mate."

"Because you just do."

This marriage thing was so dumb.

"Fine, so what do I have to do?"

"You have to propose to her."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Propose? His brother did not mean that he had to go on one knee and do that stuff that only weak humans like Houjo did, right? No, Inuyasha must understand that Sesshomaru did not do things like that. Sesshomaru never understood why human men did that in the first place.

"Propose to her?"

"Yep!" Inuyasha answered, "All you have to say is: Rin will you marry me. That's it. It does not have to be a big thing. You don't have to be all romantic- I mean, you can go romantic if you want to, but I think Rin knows that you and romantic don't really go together," Inuyasha scrunched up his nose, "Damn, I don't know what she sees in you."

Inuyasha was answered with his brother's signature glare.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I know babies who know more about romance than you do. That's kinda sad, Fluffy, just to let you know." Inuyasha smirked, "Hey, we can even have a double wedding!"

Sesshomaru would rather kiss Naraku's feet than do something was dumb as that.

Okay, no he wouldn't.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "You not engaged."

"Right….but I will be."

"So you are finally going to ask Higurashi to marry you?"

"Yes, no… hell, I don't know!" Inuyasha paused. He hated talking about this marriage thing. It scared the living daylights out of him; not that he would tell Sesshomaru or Kagome that, "Look, that's not the point…uh…so you're serious about this…right?"

"You asked me his question before,"Sesshomaru sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He wasn't going to admit that he was nervous. Seriously, he was able to silence his rival. He could definitely ask Rin to marry him. It wasn't that hard; all he had to do was ask, "Yes, I am serious about this. If I wasn't I wouldn't be talking about it, now would I?"

**Yes, I am so proud that I was able to update much sooner than a month. Oh the joys of being out of school until the end of August. I'm pretty sure that I can update soon since I have an idea what the next chapter is going to be. Thank you guys for reviewing etc, in the last chapter and please do not hesitate to comment on this one. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru Miroku, Kouga and any other character in the manga/anime Inuyasha. Please don't sue; thanks to the fail of a job market, I am broke. **

**Chapter 37**

The office at Shikon Advertising Agency was quiet. Too quiet. Sure, this was the way things were supposed to be since this _was_ an office and people _were_ supposed to be doing their work, but this was Shikon Advertising Agency. The office was not supposed to be this quiet; there were normally too much drama going on to be so.

But unfortunately ever since Houjo was fired and Naraku was literally beaten into intimidation, life at the Shikon Advertising Agency was- dare we say it- boring. People couldn't even look forward into seeing what mood their boss would be today. Ayame had no new gossip. Sesshomaru's fan club members were actually doing their job.

Even the topic of Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship wasn't that trendy anymore. Numerous employees made a deal with Rin not to spread any rumors about the couple and in return, Rin would not mention to Sesshomaru about a certain ongoing bet. She was sure that her boss would not be appreciative if he found out that his employees were waging bets on whether or not Sesshomaru would eventually kill Naraku and take over his agency. Why people would bet on something like that was beyond Rin, but it wasn't her problem.

"I'm soooo bored…" Inuyasha whined as he finished off his umpteenth online Checkers game of the day. Inuyasha had no work to do. See, Inuyasha was the type of person who liked to finish his work early so he could spend the rest of his time wooing Kagome, bothering Kouga and Sesshomaru and devising schemes with Miroku. Unfortunately, for the hanyou, this was the one time he wished that he took his time with his paperwork.

"I know," Miroku responded with a tired voice. He didn't sleep well last night and it wasn't because of a certain activity that he would _love_ to partake in, "Where's Houjo when we need him? I kind of miss him pissing Sesshomaru off and Sesshomaru threatening to kill him."

"I am seriously thinking about making a stink bomb."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Inuyasha could be so immature sometimes. A stink bomb was the last thing this office needed. She couldn't understand why Inuyasha couldn't simply just shut up and stay put for a few more hours. She turned around and glared at her boyfriend, "Inuyasha, if you do such a thing, I'm breaking up with you."

Sango laughed.

Inuyasha didn't find Kagome's threat funny. His ears flattened against his head and the hanyou put on a puppy dog look that worked on anyone except for Sesshomaru and Kagome, "Oh Kagome, you know I wouldn't do that."

Kagome rolled her eyes again and went back to work.

Inuyasha scooted over to his girlfriend, "Oh come on Kagome, you're not bored?"

Kagome looked up and raised an eyebrow, "How can I be bored when I am simply doing the job that I am getting paid for…unlike a certain someone."

"You pain me, Kagome, you really do."

Kagome just rolled her eyes yet again and vowed to ignore the hanyou for the rest of the day.

Inuyasha and Miroku could say what they wanted, but Kagome was glad for the quietness and "boredom" at the agency. SAA was still working on the ad for the LA movie client and thanks to the lack of drama at the agency, the project was almost finished. Inuyasha was in charge with making sure that no one could sue the agency for disobeying copyright laws. Miroku made last-minute negotiations with the movie studio. Rin, as always, did a terrific job designing the advertisement. Kagome and Sango paired up to put the final touché son the advertisement.

Shippo made sure no one could leak the advertisement on the computer- but that was only after he played an intense game of World of Warcraft against his internet friend. Luckily for the fox demon, Sesshomaru was pleased with Shippo did with the advertisement for this time and this time only, the CEO turned the other cheek. One could imagine how much Shippo's blood pressure dropped when he found this out.

The Sesshomaru fan club put their normal fan clubbing duties which included but not limited to harassing Rin and staring at Sesshomaru while he worked with love in their eyes, aside for the time being. It appeared that their boss didn't appreciate their actions and proceeded to give each and every member much more work than everyone else. Needless to say, none of them would have any time to taunt Rin.

All Sango wanted to do was sleep. Because Banktsou was out for the rest of the week because he contracted the flu, Sango was responsible for his work as well as hers. Sango really shouldn't mind since she was getting the most amazing bonus she had ever saw in her life- apparently, Sesshomaru was very generous when he needed something as soon as possible.

Sango hit her hand on her desk, "I need a fucking drink."

Ayame, who temporary took over Bankotsu's cubicle so she could be farther away from a certain wolf demon, nodded in agreement, "I hear you. I have been working on this damn ad nonstop. I felt I have been doing this forever." She gave her friend a sympathetic look. She had never seen Sango this stressed out since that time five years ago when her younger brother Kohaku had a tumor in his neck, "You seriously need to relax."

"How can I relax when not only do I have to do my work, but I have to do Bankotsu's?"

"Why did you accept the job?"

Sango narrowed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. Great, another head ache was coming, "I didn't and anyway, I am getting a very generous bonus so I need to suck it up and get all of this work done."

"I understand," Ayame dug in her bag and pulled out a bottle of Advil. She gave the painkillers to her suffering friend, "Here keep this. I have a feeling that you're going to need it for a while."

"You are a life saver."

Miroku almost jumped for joy when he opened his desk drawer and found a whole box of bubble gum. He completely forgot about the candy and now since he found it, he could waste time straining his jaw with a hundred or so pieces of gum…and it wasn't the soft kind either.

The pervert was about to resort to creating jaw pains to cure his boredom.

He opened one piece of gum, put it in his mouth and threw the wrapper somewhere on his desk. He could have just put it in the small garbage can underneath his desk but he wanted to waste time putting all of the wrappers on his desk so he could spend even more time putting them in the garbage at a later time.

This was getting _way_ out of hand.

Wait a second?"

Miroku blinked a few times before turning to his equally bored best friend who was currently eating his seventh bowl of instant ramen, "You know what I just realized? You can use shit and fuck as an adjective, a verb, a noun and I am pretty sure as an adverb."

Inuyasha stopped eating half way and disgustingly slurped up the rest of his ramen earning an equally disgusting look from his girlfriend. The hanyou pondered for a bit. Miroku might be on to something, "How would you use- oh! I see. Wait, an adverb?"

Miroku shrugged as he slid all two of his bubble gum wrappers into his mini trash can. He had nothing else to do so he might as well start tidying up his mini cubicle. He didn't want to proceed with his previous plan; he could definitely picture his boss coming out of the office and yelling- no, Sesshomaru didn't yell- at Miroku, "Are shittingly and fuckingly words?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied, confused, before taking another bite of ramen. He wiped some of the ramen juice off his mouth with the back of his hand. He _honestly_ did not know, "Maybe we should google it? ...How _would_ you use shit and fuck as an adjective?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow and rubbed his chin. He was giving this much thought, "Uh…the shitty movie?"

"The fucky movie?"

Mirkou burst out into laughter, resulting in several coworkers, including Kagome and Sango, giving the pervert the mother of all death glares. Miroku finished off with a nervous giggle. He didn't mean to laugh like that but "fucky"? That was gold.

Inuyasha couldn't understand what was so funny.

Sango groaned. She could not believe she was hearing this conversation. She turned around at the two "bored-as-hell idiots" and scowled, "I cannot believe you two are having an in-depth conversation about grammar of shit and fuck. You must have way too much time on your hands. You know what? I'm going to help you out. I'm going to tell Sessho-"

Inuyasha instantly panicked. Sango telling Sesshomaru he was bored was the _last_ thing he wanted He was bored but he wasn't _that _bored, "You know what? That's quite okay."

Miroku nodded in agreement and popped another piece of gum in his mouth, "Yeah, you don't need to do that, my love."

Sango held her hands to her chest and asked in fake concern, "Are you sure? I'm here to support you guys."

Support my ass, Inuyasha thought to himself before returning to his ramen.

Kagome forced herself to ignore Miroku's and Inuyasha's extremely unintelligent conversation. She had no time for something like that since she had a deadline to reach. She quite typed what she needed to type and as soon as she was done, she asked Shippo, who for some reason was in charge of the five printers at the agency, to print out her pages.

"Kagome, here!" Kagura tossed the advertisement on Kagome's desk and didn't even wait for a response before she went back to her seat. Kagome mumbled a thanks and went straight back to work.

_Brrrrinnng_!

Kagome scowled. She hated ringing phones especially when she had things to do. She turned around, faced Sango and asked, "Can you please pick up the phone, Sango? I have to finish this thing in ten minutes."

Sango shrugged, "Yeah sure."

"Thanks."

"Fuck," Sango grumbled as soon as she picked up the phone. She really wished she left the phone ringing; sure it would be annoying but she would take that any day instead of talking to _him_.

Inuyasha could deal with him. He claimed that he had nothing to do.

Sango handed the phone to Inuyasha, "It's Naraku," she said in a monotone voice. She was getting extremely tired and her day had only begun

Inuyasha growled. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to Naraku. The last time he saw him, he was getting strangled by Sesshomaru and if he had anything to do with it, that would be the last and final time he saw or hear SAA's rival. He snatched the phone from Sango, mumbled a sorry to her after she glared at me and growled again before he answered the phone, "What do you want Naraku?"

Seriously, could he hang up?

"_Hello Inuyasha Takahashi. How are you this fine day?"_

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked again. He was starting to get annoyed. What did Naraku want anyway? Inuyasha swore that Sesshomaru had scared him off.

"_Why, you need to work on your manners…very well, I called to apologize for my inappropriate behavior at your office."_

Inuyasha choked on his ramen.

"Bullshit."

"_Bull? Never mind that. And no, I'm not. Send my apologies to your brother."_

"Yeah whatever," Inuyasha said before hanging up the phone. The apology didn't sound too genuine but then again, anything Naraku said was genuine. Inuyasha was still waiting for a lawyer to show to say that Naraku was suing Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was surprised that Naraku didn't smack Sesshomaru with a big, fat lawsuit yet.

"What did he say?" Miroku asked, shoving his umpteenth piece of gum in his month. He hadn't had a gum craving like this since he was in college.

"Fluffy must've really scared the shit of Naraku- he called to apologize for his behavior last time… though I highly doubt that he was being serious. You know how Naraku is."

Miroku stared at his partner-in-crime with disbelief, "Naraku knows how to apologize? Since when?"

"I know! That's why I think he is lying."

"It doesn't matter if Naraku is lying or not…" Kagome sighed, pushed aside her recently finished work, and reached out for another pile of papers, "Inuyasha, I think you should tell your brother that Naraku called. I don't think Sesshomaru would be happy to find out that you talked to Naraku without him knowing."

Inuyasha frowned and pouted, "Fine, I'll talk to Fluffy."

* * *

Sesshomaru glared at his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's your favorite brother in the world…"

Definitely the last person Sesshomaru wanted to see.

With the exception of Naraku and that pathetic human insect…

Sesshomaru seriously contemplated if he should ignore his brother and get back to work but knowing Inuyasha, he would continuously brother him until Sesshomaru lets him in the office. After taking a deep breath Sesshomaru finally said, "Come in."

Inuyasha flashed Sesshoamru a toothy smile as he waltzed- yes waltzed- inside his brother's office. The hanyou could feel the anger radiating from his brother but Sesshomaru was generally mad at Inuyasha about something so the hanyou didn't really take it too personally.

Before Inuyasha could mutter another word, Sesshomaru said, "I don't want to deal with your stupidity."

"Stupidity? Fluffy, you should be thanking me!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "If it wasn't for me and my amazing leadership skills, we wouldn't be almost done with that ad!"

Sesshomaru wasn't going to admit that his brother was right anytime soon. He crossed his arms and had a mean scowl on his face. There better be a good reason why his brother was disrupting his work, "What do you want Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smirked and sat down in his favorite chair in front of his brother's desk. Now the chair really wasn't his favorite, but he sat in it so many times that he just called it that, "Naraku called-"

"Do not _ever_ speak of that name."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know you hate him. But the good news is he called to apologize for his 'inappropriate behavior' and mentioned nothing about suing you. Isn't that good news?"

"If you are here to bother me about useless information, I highly advise you to leave," Sesshomaru said, getting quite irritated. He had so much work to do and he couldn't waste any time.

"Okay, okay fine…sheesh. What crawl up your ass today?" Inuyasha ignored the glare his brother was sending him, "So…did you ask her?"

Sesshomaru frowned. Why wouldn't his brother disappear?

"Ask who what?"

Inuyasha smacked his forehead. His brother could not be this dense, "Rin, Fluffy! Did you ask Rin to marry you!"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment.

"No, I have not."

Inuyasha had to admit that he was quite disappointed at his brother. He didn't think that Sesshomaru, of all people, would be so cowardly to wait this long to ask Rin to marry him. Sessshomaru gave Inuyasha the suggestion a week ago and so far, nothing happened. Inuyasha was tempted to do something about it, but he had been on his brother's good side lately, so he decided to push that idea aside for the time being.

"What the hell are you waiting for?"

Good question.

"I didn't have any time."

Liar.

"Bullshit, you were supposed to as her a week ago! A week ago!"

Sesshomaru didn't respond because he didn't have to. He was the damn owner of this agency; he did not have to answer to subordinates especially if the subordinate was his annoying-as-hell younger half-brother.

Of course Inuyasha didn't think his brother's silence had nothing do with power…

"I think you're scared."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Demons do not fear. That's a human trait."

Okay, maybe he was a little bit afraid to ask Rin…

He would definitely have to talk to Dr. Kaede about this.

Sesshomaru frowned again; he was not enjoying this conversation. Not one bit, "I don't have a ring."

"You don't even have a ring!"

"No."

"So what the hell are you going to propose to her with?"

"That is why I wanted to only ask her to be my mate."

Inuyasha gave his brother an incredulous look, "Whatever, fine. It's okay you don't have a ring- I think. At least now you won't have to do that kneeling down on one knee thing."

That was refreshing.

"…just ask her and ask her today. Not tomorrow. Not next week- _today_."

"Get out my office."

Inuyasha left his brother's office with a triumphant smile on his face. He purposely ignored he numerous confused looks from his other coworkers- they could think whatever they wanted. He amazed himself sometimes.

He straightened out his suit jacket before strolling to Rin's desk. He had to act like he didn't know what was going on. He was positive that the last thing Sesshomaru wanted was for Rin to figure things out before it began.

"Hey Rin," Inuyasha said casually as he leaned on the edge of Rin's cubicle, "My fool of a brother wants to see you."

"Hello to you too," Rin stopped working on her stetch and looked up at Inuyasha slightly annoyed, "You shouldn't call your brother a fool. He is a fine man."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Everyone thought Sesshomaru was a fine man perhaps except for Naraku but that was understandable. He shrugged his shoulders, said goodbye to Rin and went back to his desk.

* * *

Rin simply stared at the demon in front of her. She really did not know what was going through Sesshomaru's mind. It appeared that there was a layer of sweat forming on his forehead. She knew he was becoming nervous; he generally acted this way around her even after three years of dating. She did not know why he was this way. She had told him way too many times that he could like himself in her presence; she liked the way Sesshomaru was even if he was not what many people called "romantic."

"Sesshomaru…uh I mean Mr. Takahasi," Rin just remembered that her boyfriend requested that she only called him by his first name when they were out of an office setting, "Are you okay?"

She was starting to become worried. She always worried about Sesshomaru when he was this nervous. Sesshomaru forced a reassuring smirk. He folded his hands and took a deep breath. He really needed to calm down before his girl- no, employee away, "I do apologize for my…behavior," he rubbed his forehead, "I have not been myself lately…"

The gods laughed at him.

Rin's worry did not go away. She did not know what was wrong with Sesshomaru; he was fine last night…

"What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened. All of his confidence was officially gone. He groaned to himself. This was definitely not the way he wanted this meeting to go. He should have asked her to marry him and be his mate already. The CEO had so much work to do; he could not afford to lose any more time just because of his nerves.

"If you're worried about Naraku suing you…"

Sesshomaru quickly shook his head. He promised Dr. Kaede that he would not obsess with ruining Naraku's life for a good week. Apparently, he needed to concentrate on more pressing things like, for instance, his complicated love life. He rubbed his forehead with slight frustration and another headache was coming, "No, Naraku is the last thing that is on my mind."

Rin covered Sesshomaru's hands with hers and gave her boss a small smile, "Sesshomaru, I think you are stressing yourself too much. I know how important this job is to you and all, but you need to learn how to re-"

"Be my mate."

Crap. He was supposed to ask her to marry him!

Rin froze; she stared at him as her eyes became as wide as saucers, "W-what?"

Sesshomaru's panic was coming back. Damn his mouth; this was not how things were supposed to happened. He was supposed to propose and live happily ever after (Sesshomaru could not believe he was thinking about such a fairytale ending. Spending time with Rin was defiantly making him week- not that he minded, but it was still alarming as ever). He took a deep breath and said without looking at his girlfriend, "Forget what I said. Go back to whatever you were doing. I apologize for interrupting you."

"You asked me to be your mate. That's something I can't forget about."

"Just let it-,"

"Are you really serious about this?"

Sesshomaru refused to look at her.

_Damn_, he was serious.

"Yes, Sesshomaru…gods, a million times yes."

Before the "stunned" demon before her could say anything, Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's face and pulled him into a kiss. She didn't care about the fact that her boyfriend- now fiancé, didn't do public displays of affection especially at the office.

If that was the case, Sesshomaru shouldn't have proposed to her in his office.

Kagome didn't think she saw anymore smile as much as Rin did right now.

* * *

"Why does Rin look like she just won a million bucks?" Kagome asked/whispered in her boyfriend's ears. She didn't want to look suspicious- though she pretty much forgot that whispering in people's ears _did_ look suspicious.

"Fluffy finally gained some balls and proposed to Rin."

"Sesshomaru's getting married!"

Kagome instantly covered her mouth and mumbled a sorry.

Inuyasha groaned. This was way he never could tell Kagome anything; she didn't know what keeping her mouth shut meant and now the entire office knew and most likely Sesshomaru was going to blame him. Kagome should be considered lucky that Inuyasha loved her.

"Why don't you say that louder?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed at her boyfriend and she removed her hands from her mouth. She didn't mean to say that so loud. She was just shocked; that's all. And anyway, everyone was going to find out sooner or later.

The office was silent.

Rin just sighed and, as usual, ignored the angry aura that Sesshomaru's fan club was emitting.

So much for keeping the engagement a secret…

Jaken felt like he had been stabbed. For a moment, he couldn't breathe. Surely what Kagome had exclaimed was false. It had to be. Sesshomaru didn't believe in marriage; he told Jaken once that it was a weak human union and that mating was so much more logical. But then again, he pretty much said the same thing about humans and he was now dating Rin…a human.

He felt like he was betrayed. He and Sesshomaru had a special bond; something that was only share between a boss and his assistant and it was going so well, before Rin came into the picture.

Kikyou had the unfortunate pleasure to be seated next to Jaken. She didn't mind at first since, like Jaken, she got to see her gorgeous, mysterious and breathtaking boss from up close, but ever since Rin started dating Sesshomaru, Jaken became unbearable to be around. She knew he was in love with Sesshomaru; who could blame him? But this wasn't just love; this was an obsession- the type of obsession she saw in horror movies.

Maybe for her sake and sanity, she would try to comfort the heartbroken toad. She didn't want Jaken to go on a killing spree because of this. She was too pretty to get murder because of a delusional coworker.

Kikyou put a hand on the toad's demon shoulder and said in a calm voice, "Jaken, I think for your and basically everyone's sake, you need to let this Sesshomaru obsession go. He does not like men. He's not going to leave Rin. I know it sucks but you need to accept it and move the fuck on."

Jaken whimpered and tears were threatening to fall. He knew what Kikyou was saying was true. He knew it ever since that quite uh….eventful trip to Los Angeles. But just because he knew the truth didn't mean he was willing to accept it. He buried his face in his trembling hands, "But I can't; I love him so much."

"I think the universe knows that but you loving Sesshomaru isn't not going to change anything," Kikyou replied, trying to sound as comforting as ever- not an easy feat to pull for Kikyou, "Oh come on; I'm sure there are tons of other guys you can like. You know, men who are actually _attracted_ to other men and do not _have_ a girlfriend."

"But I don't want any other guys; I want Sesshomaru." Jaken pouted quite pathetically and crossed his arms. If Kikyou didn't know any better, the toad demon resembled a bratty little who was just told that he couldn't get his favorite toy, "It's not fair."

Kikyou rolled her eyes. Jaken could be so pathetic sometimes and he had the nerve to identify himself as a demon. This was the last time she was going to ever comfort someone. It took too much energy out of her.

"The sooner you realize that life isn't fair, the better you will be."

Jaken wiped his watery eyes. Although he was in distress mode, it would be undemonlike to burst into hysterics. Sesshomaru would never go out with a demon who liked to cry over petty things; the dog might think that Jaken was weak, "You're not helping."

"Sometimes the truth hurts, toad boy," she scrunched up her nose in distress. She couldn't believe Jaken was crying over something like this, "Anyway, as much as I enjoy talking to you about your fail of a love life, I have to get back to work before Sesshomaru throws a demon version of a bitch fit."

Jaken nodded solemnly and he too went back to work.

Kikyou's conversation with Jaken left a bad taste in her mouth. She was not used to helping people out and giving them advice, unless of course, doing so would give her a reward. She was not a damn relationship psychologist. She was Kikyou, _damnit_, and Kikyou never did things like console a delusional, lovesick and did she mention delusional toad demon who couldn't get over the fact that he could never have a relationship with his boss.

Kikyou didn't bother interfering as she witnessed Jaken standing up from his chair and walking quite forcefully towards Rin. If Kikyou was someone else she would warn Jaken that he was playing with fire, but Kikyou declared that she had done enough helping for the week. Anyway, it was about Jaken got some sense knocked into him.

"What the hell is that toad doing?" Kagura asked as she watched Jaken walked right in front of Rin's cubicle. She was not afraid of Rin, but she was always wary of those quiet, shy and nice types. They were the ones who normally snapped and she didn't want to witness his comrade getting eaten alive by his rival.

Kikyou shrugged, "He's an idiot. Seriously, why hasn't he been admitted in a mental hospital yet? I mean, I understand that he is in love with Sesshomaru but damn, this isn't healthy."

All eyes were on Rin and Jaken. Everyone could feel the tension in the air. No one could be surprised about this; a confrontation between the toad demon and the love of his life's girlfriend was inevitable. Actually, some were really surprised that Rin took this long to do anything about it.

Sesshomaru could have just stormed out of his office and attack Jaken for approaching Rin in such a manner, but he decided that Rin could fight this won. He could feel her emotions rising and as long as she didn't try to kill his secretary, all was good.

"Oh damn…" Inuyasha said, cautiously, "This is not going to end well…"

"Don't worry Inuyasha! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Miroku said as he dug for his video camera. His coworkers could not understand how excited he was to finally use his most prized possession. It had been so long since he filmed something going on in the office. He thanked the gods when he found the device and instantly turned it on. He had to film this, Rin and Jaken were finally going at it. The pervert was convinced that this was going to be better than Jerry Springer.

Now all Miroku needed to see was Sesshomaru come out of the office and things would start to get _really_ interesting…

The one thing she hated was when people loomed over her. It made her extremely uncomfortable and it was for this reason and this reason alone, that she stopped working on her sketch and looked up at the fuming toad demon. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why was he mad at her now? She didn't ever say anything to the toad demon never mind did anything. So why was he creating controversy now? She cleared her throat before saying, "Um…Hello, Jaken, is there something I can help you with?"

Jaken just glared at her and crossed his arms, "Look, I don't know who think you are, but Sesshomaru is mine. Do you understand human? _Mine_."

This again? Rin just have had it with her boyfriend's fans harassing her about dating the love of their lives. It wasn't her fault that he chose them over her and she thought that fighting over boys was done in high school. Not one of the top advertising agencies in the world.

She sighed and pushed her sketch to the side. She didn't want her hard work to get ruined because Jaken decided to lash out. She didn't know what was up with the demons in this place- excluding Kouga, Ayame and of course Sesshomaru- thinking that she was afraid of them because of her "inferior race".

"Oh my gods," Rin mumbled, "Not this again…"

"Yes this again," Jaekn replied in an angry voice. He noticed that Kagura was coming was giving him an alarmed look but he decided not to care. He could take Rin for she was only a human, "I don't know what you did to Sesshomaru, but I am not having any of this shit. Do you understand the damage you have done to me? "

"Jaken, I have done absolutely nothing to you."

"You have done nothing to me?" Jaken scoffed, "And everyone says that I am delusional…"

Rin looked around. She didn't like the fact that now thanks to Jaken and his drama everyone was staring at her, "I apologize for anything I have done to you- though I insist that I haven't done anything to you. Now can we be professional about this and go back to work. We do have an ad to finalize."

"Listen bit-!"

"No, _you_ listen," Rin, cutting the toad off, said in a stern voice, "I am sick and tired of you and your annoying fan club buddies bothering me because you can't have Mr. Taka- Sesshomaru. That's not my problem and it's not my fault."

"But-!"

"Now, since I am a very nice, forgiving _human_, I haven't accused of any of you of harassment because I never really made a big deal about any of this. However, mark my words, if I have to deal with you, Kagura or any other mentally unstabled- obsessed people again, I will find a way to get you fired."

"You don't have the power." Jaken spat out.

"I'm dating no- I'm engaged to your boss." Rin gave Jaken a sly look, "Trust me; I have _all_ the power in the world."

Jaken, for once, was speechless.

**I am planning to make the next chapter the last one for this story- though, I may have an epilogue. I don't want to drag the story out too long. Of course, I will try my best to get that out as soon as possible but unfortunately, my summer is going to be busy so I may not have much time updating the next chapter. **

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, favorites and alerts; they truly bring a smile to my face, and as always, don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything about Inuyasha. I really wished I did so I can pay off my lovely loans and go to law school. Oh well.**

**Author's note: First off, I want to apologize for not updating in over four months- I'm really bad at this aren't I? These past months have been so hectic. I have to work and my professors have an- assigned- fifty billion- paged- readings- and- double-digit- page- papers- every- single- time- I- turn- around fetish- oh I love my majors. Anyway, the point is, I'm really sorry and because I am so sorry, I have decided to write an uber long chapter. Just for you guys!**

**Oh, for some reason my computer is acting up so I can't put any page breaks, so the words in bold are basically a page break. **

**Welcome Chapter 38**

_Welcome to the Shikon Advertising Agency_

**Dr. Kaede**, a thirty plus year veteran in the field of psychology and apparently, the only person in the world who could handle Sesshomaru as a weekly patient without asking her sanity, knew from the moment she saw that agency sign that should she should have just stayed in bed.

She looked up at the sign again and sighed. A part of told her that was going to be a bad idea- she was probably going to suffer from high-blood pressure and any other stress related health issues if she continued with this. But she knew that Sesshomaru would never trust her again if she backed down. Damn it, why did she not say no before? Sure Sesshomaru would not be too happy- but then again when was he ever- with her but he would have to respect her position.

Dr. Kaede never heard of a heard of a job like this; she did not even think something like this existed. Sure she knew that psychologists were involved in different settings besides the normal, boring office setting- but this was completely uncalled for. Yes, the pay was quite generous; she would not have to worry about her retirement for a _long_ time and-

Well she should be paid generously for this-! Never in her life had Dr. Kaede heard of someone being a psychologist for an _entire_ agency. That employed over fifty people.

The therapist sighed for the third time and walked into the agency. She searched around- she never saw any of the faces inside the place before. The only person she thought she recognized was someone who looked a lot like Sesshomaru- he must be Inuyasha.

Dr. Kaede became self conscious when all eyes were on her; she felt like the new kid who just came in the middle of the school year. She was not used to this. For the past thirty years, she only had to deal with, at the most, five people at the same time. Not twenty.

And this was only the second floor.

"Welcome to the Shikon Advertising Agency. How can I help you?"

Dr. Kaede turned to Kagura- or at least that was the name on the woman's name tag- and shyly smiled at the young woman who Dr. Kaede supposed was a receptionist, "Uh...Hello. My name is Dr. Kaede. Mr. Takahashi wanted to see me today."

Kagura blinked. She did not hear anything about a therapist coming in- uh! She must be that woman Sesshomaru was seeing every Wednesday. Kagura halfheartedly smiled at the therapist. She promised Sesshomaru that she would be as charming as possible to new guests, "Oh yes, follow me. I'll take to Mr. Takahashi."

Right as Kagura led Dr. Kaede to her boss' office, Sesshomaru walked out of the door. He slightly glared at Kagura, who in return, scoffed, and motioned Dr. Kaede to stand right where she was. Kagura secretly rolled her eyes and went back to her desk. That was certainly the last time she was going to act as a receptionist. Seriously, wasn't that Kanna's job?

The office became silent as each and every person waited for Sesshomaru to do or say something. Sesshomaru ignored his coworkers and addressed Dr. Kaede in a monotone voice, "I am pleased that you have accepted my offer."

Dr. Kaede tried to be excited- she really did- but this was too much. How on earth was she going to be advising twenty or so people? Wait...it was fifty.

_Damn._

Sesshomaru was not unnerved by his therapist's silence. He turned to his employees, "Everyone, this is Dr. Kaede. She will be our agency's relationship therapist. If you have any issues, work-related or personal, you will be going to her. Your sessions with her are completely confidential and it will be advisable that you take advantage of her services- she was the reason why most of you still have a job." Sesshomaru smirked at his employees' astonishment. He could tell that no one was expecting that. He really didn't have a choice- there was too much drama going on in this agency and he was in no mood to go on a mass firing spree, "Hopefully, her presence will alleviate any drama between co-workers and such... now go back to work."

Everyone did as their were told.

Sesshomaru faced Dr. Kaede, "Jaken, here will show you your office; it is the last one on the right. I will allow you to do your magic on my employees while they are on lunch break."

Kaede let out a small laugh. Sesshomaru could not be serious, "I highly doubt any of them are going to come to me for therapy."

Sesshomaru simply raised an eyebrow.

Kaede gulped, "Now, Sesshomaru, the only reason why I accepted this was because...honestly, I have no idea why I accepted the offer. But that's not important right now, what's important is that as I therapist I have a strict confidential policy. I cannot and will not tell you anything that goes on in my sessions with your employees."

"Very well."

Sesshomaru did not say anything else as he walked back to his office, leaving Kaede alone with a toad demon who was watching his boss with metaphorical hearts in his eyes. Jaken quickly shook his head when he noticed Kaede staring at him with a confused expression on her face. He straightened his suit jacket and said in the calmest voice he could muster, "Follow me."

Dr. Kaede blinked.

This was going to be a long day.

And boring.

Because she was positive that all she would be doing was stare at the wall or play solitaire.

Kaede was in complete awe when Jaken let her into her new office. It was nice. Real nice. Nicer than any other official she had ever had in her career. She had her own office and a nice chair. The view outside her window was beautiful; this was one of the good things about being in a skyscraper, "This is... nice," she said as she sat down in her very comfortable chair, "Very nice."

Jaken gave her a bored look and said in a flat voice, "I suppose it is."

Kaede ignored Jaken's tone. The toad demon did not know about some of the not-so-great working conditions she had to deal with. The last office she worked in was the most nicest until she came here. She smiled and ran her hands over the desk; this was really nice. Her old office could not compare to the room she was standing in. she was so glad that she get a new couch; the one back in her other office was going strong for twenty years. It made Kaede cringe at the touch of how infested the couch must have been with hundreds of people's germs.

"Is there anything else you need?"

Kaede glanced back at the very annoyed looking secretary. She supposed he had better things to do then watch her gloat over her new office. She shook her head, "No. You may leave. Thank you."

Jaken nodded and left without a word.

Kaede let out a sigh of content. As of right now, there was nothing she needed to worry about. This was not so bad after all. As far as she knew she had time to herself until the first lunch break started which was two hours away.

**Inuyasha** could not help but continue to glare at the door that lead into Kaede's office. He couldn't believe his brother of all people pulled a stunt like this, "I can't understand why we have an agency-wide shrink," he said with disgust, before pouting. He didn't care if he sounded or look childish. He was completely insulted; how dare Sesshomaru? What made him think that he had the right to bring a therapist to the agency? He was Inuyaha was gods' sake. He didn't need a therapist, damn it; he needed a raise, "What is Fluffy trying to say? We got problems?"

"I'm sure she is a nice woman," Kagome replied back before taking a sip of her third cup of coffee, "Perhaps she is the real deal. I mean, she has to deal with Sesshomaru every week. It takes a special person to be able to do that."

"She has a point."

Inuyasha wasn't hearing any of that. Kagome and Miroku were being brainwashed, as usual, into the belief that Seshomaru was attempting to improve the lives of his employees. There was a conspiracy going on and Inuyasha was going to find it if it was the last thing he did, "What if she tells Fluffy our business?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Inuyasha, she's a therapist. She can't tell Sesshomaru anything we tell her. Therapists have to keep things confidential."

"I don't care."

"You know, you don't have to see her if you don't want to," Mirkou said, trying to hold back a laugh. Inuyasha should have seen the look on his face; it was hilarious, "It's not like Sesshomaru is forcing you to see the woman."

"Good point."

Inuyasha, not appreciating the fact that his girlfriend and best friend were ganging up on him, crossed his arms and pouted even more. Like hell he was going to see that old lady. If Sesshomaru had to see her so he could be relatively normal than good for him; Inuyasha was nothing like his brother; he actually knew how to be social and not scare the crap of everyone.

Kagome and Miroku rolled their eyes. Miroku cursed to himself. Shit, how could he forget that he had a meeting with the boss- like, right now. Miroku rose from his seat and quickly gathered some files, "As much as I love talking to you all, I got to go to that meeting or else boss man will have my head."

Kagome gave Miroku a sympathetic look and waved. She looked down at the files she had to complete and cursed to herself. Damn, she couldn't get her things done with the computer. Shippo just had to call off today, "Well, don't let us keep you."

"Stay strong Miroku!"

Miroku flipped Inuyasha off as he rushed into Sesshomaru's office. He didn't notice the love of his life give him a smile as she watched him run off.

**The** day was pretty uneventful for Kaede. She took a fifteen minute nap after Jaken after and then for the next two hours finished reading her thousand paged book. She started to become thirsty around noon and decided to check out the employee lounge. When Kaede walked into the lounge, she instantly realized that it was much bigger and nicer than any work lounge she had been to. It was not that crowded. There was only one talked that was completely occupied. She smiled at the sight of a coffee machine; she was so tired and she desperately needed some caffeine.

Kanna watched the therapist as she walked towards the coffee. Unlike most of her coworkers, the pale woman heard of Dr. Kaede. Apparently, she really knew what she was doing- she own numerous awards from the psychology society. Kanna raised an eyebrow and pick up a cup, "You need a cup of coffee?"

Kaede nodded at the pale woman as she picked up one of the Styrofoam cups on the table, "Yes please. No need to put any milk or sugar in it. I like it black. I have a feeling that I am going to need it."

Kanna let out a low laugh and started pouring the coffee, "Yes you will."

Kaede accepted the cup of coffee. She was not that much of a coffee drinker although, she must sadly admit that ever since Sesshomaru began seeing her, her cravings for the caffeinated drink skyrocketed. Dealing with the CEO was mentally tiring, "Thank you..."

Kanna gave the therapist a small smile before placing the pot back on the coffee maker, "You're welcome. By the way, I'm Kanna. I am the one of the co-editors at this agency."

"Dr. Kaede. Sesshomaru's therapist and now the entire agency's therapist."

"_Shut the hell up mutt!"_

"_What did you call me, wolf face!"_

Kaede looked outside the lounge window just to see Inuyasha and Kouga yelling at each other. The employees in the lounge did not bother to see what was going on; it was seriously starting to get old.

Kanna did not even pay attention to Inuyasha and Kouga's insults. She, like everyone except Kaede, was used to this. Kanna smiled and flipped back her pale hair, "Yes, we all know about you. I have to commend you on your work. Whatever you have been doing is definitely helping Sesshomaru. He hasn't been terrorizing people ever since Houjo left and Naraku understanding that his company couldn't compete with ours."

"Thank you," Kaede said as she looked around the lounge. It was rewarding to her to know that her work had benefited people. She watched in awe as Inuyasha and Kouga started yelling at each other even more, "This agency seems to be much more... entertaining than most places I have been to."

"You have _no_ idea," Kanna sighed as she glanced at her coworkers who were whispering about something. The topic was something not worth mentioning about, "This agency has been way too much drama in here for my liking. It seem that everyone is in a relationship with someone here."

Kaede's eyes widened. All of a sudden everything made sense. No wonder Sesshomaru wanted her to come in. it seemed the whole "no dating coworkers" rule did not apply to the agency and everyone was in a some sort of relationship with everyone in the office. Of course, because of this there was going to be some serious tension.

Kanna was not bothered by Kaede's sudden silence. She shrugged, "Don't worry about it. It was much worse months ago; I swore Sesshomaru was going to really kill Houjo."

Oh yes. How could Dr. Kaede forget that incident? She wondered how he was doing. The last she knew of him he was partnering up with Naraku to embarrass Sesshomaru or something like that. She could only imagine how _that_ turned out.

"Yeah...," Kaede stared at her drink, "I heard about the Houjo incident."

"I'm sure the whole world knew about the Houjo incident," Kanna mumbled something under her breath but it was low enough for Kaede to hear. She nodded at Kaede and mutter a goodbye before leaving the lounge.

Kaede sighed. This was going to be an extremely uneventful day.

**Dr. Kaede** wished she kept her mouth shut.

The therapist stared in shock, more like disappointment, as the young woman she met earlier- who she just learned was really named Kagura- came walking to her office. She pushed her lunch to the side and groaned. She could not believe what she was seeing. It was two hours until the first lunch break. She honestly thought that-

Kaede raised an eyebrow in confusion as she watched Kagura standing in front of the office with her arms crossed. Not knowing if Kagura planned on just standing there for the rest of the day or not, Kaede waved and said as cheerful as she possibly could, "Come in."

Kagura gave the therapist a look, slowly opened the door and walked in. She nodded at the therapist and sat down in the chair, neatly folding her hands on her lap. She looked- actually, she looked like nothing. There was not anything on her face to indicate if she was happy, sad annoyed or whatever. She just stared at the therapist as if Dr. Kaede was expected to be glad for Kagura's presence.

Kaede glanced around the room. She could sense that this was going to be an awkward session if she did not speak now, "Hello, Kagura and how are you today?"

Kagura sat up in her chair and cleared her throat. She handed Kaede a piece of paper, "I have an announcement to make and this will be the only time I will say this. From this moment on, The Sesshomaru Fan Club officially acknowledges that none of its members are allowed to ambush or get maliciously involved in Sesshomaru's married life. All terms and conditions are written on that sheet of paper."

Kaede was confused but she was not going to show it. Yes, she had heard of the fan club but she did not think it was this intense. Instead of questioning Kagura about this change of events, she simply said, "I am very proud of you and everyone who is in the Sesshomaru Fan Club. This is truly a step in the right direction."

"I suppose..." Kaede gave a very small smile as a thanks, "I'm really doing this because I do not want to get Sesshomaru mad. I've seen him mad and even though he is sexy as hell when he is angry, I do not want that anger directed at me or my friends. Not to mention, it appears that his wife, you know, the one who sits next to Kikyou, is not feeling well. There should be no reason why any members of the fan club should have the right to annoy you in this delicate state."

Kaede was very proud of Kagura. It seemed like she was taken the mature route of the situation.

Before Dr. Kaede could say anything else, Kagura got up and left.

Dr. Kaede looked down at the official statement and sighed...this was going to be a _long_ day.

**Kaede **honestly believed that the hanyou in front of her would be the last person who wanted to see her. He resembled Sesshomaru more than Dr. Kaede had initially thought but acted nothing like him. She was tempted to reach out and rub Inuyasha's adorable dog ears, but she was positive that Sesshomaru's brother would not appreciate that. She put her hands to the side and promised herself to keep them there for the duration of the session

"So what are you, a shrink?"

Kaede tried not to glare at the hanyou. She did not appreciate how Inuyasha used the word 'shrink' as an insult. There was absolutely, positively, nothing wrong with that word. She cleared her throat; she had to get her therapist voice going, "And you must be Inuyasha."

Inuyasha flashed her a toothy smile and said quite confidently before shoving some ramen in his mouth. Inuyasha, of course, brought in a bowl of ramen. Thanks to Kagome and her crazy ways, Inuyasha was going through the worst ramen withdraw in years. And seriously, did you honestly believe that he was going to sacrifice his lunch with his ramen for a therapy session?

"The one and only."

Dr. Kaede only gave Inuyasha a half smile. She could already tell that the hanyou in front of her was going to be a handful. She had heard many things about the younger Takakashi; more times than not, the things were negative, but she would be the judge of that after the session was over. She folded her hands on her lap and ask calmly, "So what has blessed me with your presence?"

Inuyasha could not tell if the therapist was being sarcastic or not, but he decided not to worry about it for now, "Uh... I thought it was good idea to show up...?"

Dr. Kaede gave Inuyasha a dumbfounded look. He could not be serious, "You're joking right?"

He really did not want to pay Kaede a visit, but he had to do something about Kagome. Her stubbornness was getting on his nerves and as far as he knew, he had nothing to do about it. And also, this would be a good way to pass time without doing his work. He gave Kaede an annoyed look, "Look lady, Kagome said that we should to see a couple therapist or whatever, so I'm seeing one."

"There is a difference between a couple counselor- you could have just said that," Kaede continued before Inuyasha could make up another smart-ass comment, "I'm guessing that Kagome is your significant other."

Inuyasha simply nodded.

"And how is that going?"

"Fine. I guess. She's been really bitchy lately," Inuyasha shoved more ramen in mouth before continuing. Kaede looked on with slight disgust. It seemed that Sesshomaru was not exaggerating about his brother's obsession with ramen, "I don't know what the hell Kagome's problem is. I told her that I liked her- I even gave up ramen for a week, a _week_, when she asked me to- and she goes around acting like she doesn't appreciate anything that I do!"

Kaede sighed. She could deal with this. She had been doing this for years. She could deal with a hanyou and his obsession with ramen who was also having issues with his girlfriend, "Um...when did Kagome started acting...bitchy?" Kaede found it heard to believe Kagome was being that way. She met the woman before and she thought she was one of the nicest people she had ever met.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He knew what he was going to look bad after saying this, but it wasn't his fault. It really wasn't. Kagome needed to stop acting like a fool and being so damn sensitive, "I might have told her that she was an idiot," he noticed the disapproving frown that was sent his way, "I know this sounds bad but hear me out. I wasn't calling _her_ an idiot. I was calling her actions an idiot. Then after that, she completely did an 180 in her attitude. It's like she's PSMing with me every single damn day."

Kaede blinked, "Okay... why did you call her or rather her actions idiotic? And why did you have to give up ramen for a week?"

The hanyou rolled his eyes again. He really didn't want to explain this, "Kagome is having yet another one of her health kicks and this time it's all about this damn detox crap. You see she's obsessed with diets and thinks it's cute to drag me into them. She's trying to lose twenty pounds for some stupid reason. Anyway, she wanted me to do that detox thing with her for a day and that meant I couldn't have ramen because it's _unhealthy._ Unhealthy my ass. Ramen is good for you!"

Kaede was not too sure about Inuyasha's claim. She heard an entirely different report from someone else- long story how this happened- but she was not going to break the ramen-loving-love- stricken hanyou, "I'm sure it is. Giving up ramen for a week must have been very painful."

"Like hell it was. Do you understand the pain I had to go through? All there was in Kagome's house were salad and those disgusting diet bars. But being the nice boyfriend I was, I wanted to support her and I ate all of that with her. And did I get a thanks? Of course not because that would make too much sense. Shit, I don't even know why she's dieting!"

"You don't think she needs a diet?"

Inuyasha sent Dr. Kaede a 'no shit' look. He shook his head. Women and their diets,. He couldn't understand it. Kagome was healthy. He swore she was, "No. She's not sick or anything. The doctors said she was fine. I told her that she looked perfectly good for me. It's not like she gained fifty pounds! Seriously what is up with women and their obsession with weight? She looks fine."

Kaede had to fight back a smile, "Have you told her that?"

Inuyasha going to shout out something but stopped. He stared at Kaede and replied in a low voice, "No..."

"I believe, Inuyasha, that you have just solved your own problem."

Inuyasha pouted. This was useless. Damn, he knew he should have listened to Miroku, "You want me to tell Kagome that she needs to stop going on diets?"

"Yes but no. Don't tell her that-," Kaede shook her head, "Tell her that you think she is beautiful...you know, beautiful enough not to diet?"

"Why do I have to- _oh."_

"Yes. Oh."

Inuyasha stared at the therapist with skepticism. He needed to know if this was going to work or not. The last thing he needed was to piss Kagome off even more, "So all I have to do is tell her that she's beautiful and there is nothing wrong her and she will go back to the Kagome that I fell in love with?"

Kaede cleared her throat, "Yes and also apologize. You should not have called her an idiot even though you didn't necessarily called her an idiot. If that is the only reason why she's mad at you then you should be fine."

Inuyasha smirked at the therapist. He knew there was a reason why Sesshomaru continued to go to her after all these months, 'Thank you so much, lady, I think you just saved my relationship," the hanyou said before rushing out of the office.

Kaede watched the man leave and sighed. Sesshomaru was not paying her enough for this.

**Kouga **was on a mission. He was going to achieve this mission; he didn't give a damn about the consequences- okay, that was a lie. He did; he wasn't ready to die- he was just starting to get his life back together. He let out a sigh as he glanced back at the only other wolf demon in the agency; he was going to make Ayame talk- not, scold, not yell- to him like they were friends. He hated the fact that Ayame acted like he didn't exist; it was getting on his last nerves.

He pushed back from his cubicle in his chair and moved closer to Ayame, "So Ayame... how are you today?"

Ayame groaned in annoyance. Seriously, why must he bother her when she was doing something productive. She glared at Kouga and muttered out a harsh, "Fine."

Kouga frowned. He could never understand why Ayame wanted to make things so complicated. He was trying his very best to get on good terms with Ayame because he was a very responsible and mature man. Sure he and Ayame were at each other's throats since a certain incident- that- shall- not- be- named a few months, but Kouga was more than willing to put their differences aside an start a cordial relationship.

Ayame, however, was not feeling the idea.

At all.

Kouga did not know what Ayame's problem was. He didn't do anything wrong. He had not insulted her; he tried not to bother her. He tried to make a conversation with her- though, it didn't come with much success. He even offered help when the wolf demoness looked like she needed some assistance with her tasks.

"Now, you're not going to talk to me?"

"There is nothing to talk about." Ayame snapped, closing the book she was supposed to be reading shut. Since Kouga took it upon himself to distract her from her quality reading time, she might as well go back to work.

"Bullshit."

Ayame gave Kouga a mean glare before ignoring him again. She opened her files and began doing work- well, not really, but she wanted Kouga to think so. Hopefully, Kouga would get the hint and leave her the hell alone.

Kouga threw his hands up, "Come on Ayame. What are we in, middle school?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I just don't want to talk to you," Ayame replied in a much bitchier tone than she initially intended, "Now, can I _please_ get back to work?"

"Why can't we try to be friends? We work in the same place; heck, we have been sitting next to each other for the past three years."

"You can't be serious, Kouga, you and me friends? Ha, like that's going to happen."

"Why do you want to make things so difficult?

Ayame glared at Kouga, "Why don't you leave me alone and go ahead and bother Kagome?"

Oh.

So _that_ was the problem...he supposed. Ayame thought he was still in "love" with Kagome. Which would have been true, it this was a few months ago. Yes, Kagome was very beautiful but as time went on, he started to realize that she was definitely not my type- not to mention, last thing he wanted to do was get into a fight with Inuyasha over her.

"Kagome was just a crush. A crush that ended months ago...oh come on, Ayame, don't be that way."

Ayame frowned. Kouga was putting so much energy into something that was not going to happen. She almost felt bad for him... but that was short-lived. She decided that she was just going to ignore him for the time being. Maybe then Kouga would get the hint that she didn't want to have anything to do with him. She turned on her computer and made believe that Kouga was not sitting near her, staring at her in horror.

Kouga groaned. This was not how he wanted this to turn out. He missed the Ayame who used to drag him into schemes that would almost always get him in trouble. He missed having his daily friendly spats with the other wolf demon. This Ayame, who was acting like Kouga didn't exist, was getting on his last nerves. All he wanted to know was what he did wrong- okay, he knew what he did wrong, but he wasn't the only one. Ayame had an equal share into this too.

Kouga let out another deep side and rolled back to his desk. He was going to get Ayame to be friendly with him again; he just didn't know how.

Kouga banged his head on the desk. He knew he shouldn't let this take over his life but he couldn't thinking about Ayame. There was no reason why Ayame should be this mad at him. He said sorry- like, fifty times. He even offered to buy her lunch or a drink. But it seemed that Ayame, for some reason, didn't want to have anything to do with him. Kouga just couldn't understand what was going on.

He slowly lifted and witnessed Kaede walking to her office. He raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Ayame who was playing Solitaire. He shook his head; had to do work my ass, he thought. He looked back at Kaede who was saying something to a very irritated looking Jaken. He bit his lip.

Maybe...

His eyes widened before he shook his head. He couldn't believe he was thinking about asking Kaede for advice. Sure, the point of Sesshomaru bringing the woman here was to consult his employees but still- the last thing he needed was his coworkers, specifically Inuyasha and Ayame, thinking that he needed a therapist.

No, he had to do this. He needed to get Ayame back and Kaede, as far as he knew, was the only person. He cursed to himself before he got up from his chair and trudged towards Kaede's office. He did his best to ignore the curious looks he was getting from everyone, including Ayame.

"**I have** a problem and as far as I know, you're the only person who could fix it."

"Hello to you too Kouga,"

Kouga slightly blushed with embarrassment. How rude of him. He couldn't even say hello to the therapist, "Um... pardon my rudeness. It's been a long day. Hello, Dr. Kaede and how are you?"

"Fine, thanks," Kaede simply said, "So, why are you here?"

"Ayame."

"Ayame?"

"Yes, Ayame," Kouga said. He could already feel his anger coming alive again, "Yes, Ayame," he said again, "I'm trying really hard, you know, very hard, to get back on good terms with her but it's not working. I've tried everything, and don't tell me I haven't tried everything, because I did."

Kaede sighed and looked around her office. This was not going to be an easy session. She could feel it already. She had heard some things about Kouga and Ayame, though not much. She overheard Kagome earlier talking about how Ayame was being completely unreasonable towards Kouga and she overheard Kanna talk to Kagura about how Kouga and Ayame should get back together already.

Wait- _already_? That meant-

"So tell about your past relationships..."

Kouga gave the therapist a puzzled look, "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"You will find out as soon as you tell me."

Kouga rolled his eyes. He knew he should have just stayed at his cubicle and mope around as if he was some emo teenager. Maybe that would finally get Ayame's attention, "I used to go out with this woman. We dated for about two and a half years... Ayame got us together, believe it or not. She was on one of those matchmaking kicks and thought it was a good idea to hook us up."

"What happened?"

"She dumped me," Kouga said, with anger in his voice. He could not believe she did that _and_ to make it worse, his boss caught him. He was surprised that he hadn't been fired for that, "Right here. In the office. In front of fucking everyone."

"Why did she do that?"

"Because she thought that I was messing around behind her back with Ayame- which by the way, was completely untrue. I have no idea where that rumor came from since I don't like Ayame."

Sure he didn't.

Kaede fought back a smirk. It seemed like there was more to this break up than Kouga was letting on, "So where _did_ this cheating rumor come from?"

"Ayame and I used to date- a very, very, very long time ago-," Kouga paused; he had an unexplainable expression on his face, "That was when I was dumb and naive...and _dumb._"

"How long ago was a very, very, very long time ago?"

"Three years ago."

Kaede gave Kaede a smirk. Poor Kouga. She leaned forward, "So are you still in love with your ex-girlfriend?"

"Yes- No!" Kouga started to panic. He was so confused. He didn't know which ex-girlfriend the therapist was talking about. He was praying that she was talking about his most recent on, "By the way, you are confusing the hell out of me and I don't appreciate it."

Kaede ignored Kouga's last statement, "That's a yes?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kouga, still confused as hell, crossed his arms and pouted, "That doesn't mean anything."

Kaede was not going to bother arguing with the wolf demon. He was so deep in denial it was almost unbearable, "Why did your current ex accuse you with sleeping with your former ex?"

Kouga groaned and mumbled. He rubbed his hands together, "This is so embarrassing..."

"I'm a therapist. Trust me when I say that I heard plenty of embarrassing things."

Kouga blushed. Did he really have to say this. Maybe he should lie, no, Kaede looked like the type of person who could tell when a person was lying, "...Damn it...look, I said her- Ayame's name during sex..."

Kaede slightly frowned; well that would do it, "With your current ex?"

"I know this sounds bad but I didn't cheat on her!"

"I never said you did."

"But you implied it!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I did not."

Kouga frowned and crossed his arms, "Okay, can we change the subject please? This is embarrassing as it is."

Kaede shrugged. Who was she to deny this simply request, "Okay, fine by me. Why did you break up with Ayame?"

Kouga groaned. He should have known this question was going to come up. He pondered for a moment. That was a good question. Why did he break up with Ayame? It wasn't like there was an infidelity issue or anything of that nature. But like hell he was going to let Dr. Kaede know that he had no idea what happened. That would only make him weak, "Because she's a crazy bitch."

Dr. Kaede gave Kouga an "are you kidding me?" look. She had to refrain from laughing. The demon could not lie through his way out of a paper bag, "You don't know, don't you?"

Kouga did not dare to look at the therapist.

Kaede did not say anything. She hadn't met many people who broke up with someone for no reason. Or maybe there was a reason but she- and it seemed Kouga- did not know yet. Or maybe he did but he just did not want to admit it. She rubbed her forehead, "Okay, so you don't know why you broke up with-,"

"Ayame said that she wasn't into men like me."

Kaede opened then closed her mouth. She didn't know why Kouga couldn't say this before, "Please explain."

"I wasn't her type; there isn't anything else to explain."

"You're not over that, are you?"

Kouga let out a nervous laugh, "Of course I am."

"_Sure._"Kaede sighed. This was going to take a will, "I think I see the problem. She broke your heart and you're still not over that. You are still in love with your previous ex girlfriend and everyone sees it but you- actually, you see it too, but you're just too in denial to admit that. Maybe that's the reason why you are trying so hard for Ayame to be friends with you."

Kouga hated the therapist's bluntness; there should be no reason why a woman he just met could read him like a book. It was definitely not necessary. And contrary to what Dr. Kaede thought, he was not in love with Ayame. That was just blasphemous. It was so blasphemous that it made other blasphemous things not look blasphemous- okay, that did not make much sense. But whatever, the fact was, Kouga was not, in no shape or form, in love with Ayame.

"So if I am still in love with her, which I am not mind you, what does this have to do with the reason why she hates me?"

Kaede shrugged, "Kouga, I may be a therapist but I cannot read people's minds. You're going to have to ask her yourself. But first, just tell me that you're in love with her."

Kouga scoffed, "You want me to say that I'm in love with Ayame?"

Kaede shrugged. She did not see a problem with this, "It's a simple question, really. And you will thank me as soon as you are done...it will feel like a ton of weight just lifted from your shoulders. It's a nice feeling. Of course you will never know how that feeling feels if you don't do what I ask."

"But I don't want to say that I'm in love with her; I just want her to stop hating me!"

Kaede rolled her eyes. This answer was expected. Man what was up with demons and their denial issues, "Never mind, just go and talk to her. And I mean talk to her. No small talk. Tell her how you feel and if you want to tell her that you love her, which I highly advise, you can."

Kouga groaned. This was not the answer he wanted to hear.

**Inuyasha **was bored. He had some work to do, but being the procrastinator he was, he was going to deal with it... eventually. Anyway, his proposal wasn't due until Friday and today was Monday. Miroku wasn't hear to entertain him. He was at a mini-meeting with Sesshomaru and Kouga and since there was no yelling coming from his brother's office, Inuyasha did not bother eavesdropping the meeting.

Inuyasha tried to get his girlfriend's attention for the past few hours but she kept her eyes on her work. Inuyasha gave up... for now. He was going to take Kaede's advice and tell Kagome that she was... beautiful, but not now. Later. Maybe Kagome, for some reason what Inuyasha had yet to found out, needed some space.

Probably not.

Inuyasha scooted over to his girlfriend's desk and whispered, "You know what's funny?"

Kagome looked up at her boyfriend. She really shouldn't. Inuyasha was probably going to make up some joke that he swore was hilarious and cause Kagome to lose quality working time, "What?"

"I think Sango likes being harassed by Miroku."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Of course, Inuyasha would think this, "Really? I don't really see how that's possible considering that _every_ time Miroku gropes her, she slaps the living daylights of him."

Inuyasha rubbed his chin with this hands and nodded. Kagome had a point, but Inuyasha was not going to give up. He could sense things like this, "I think the slapping is a cover up."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was Sango's best friend; she could tell if Sango hated Miroku or not, and she definitely did not like that pervert, "People just don't slap people for the hell of it."

Inuyasha groaned, "I didn't say that. You can't tell me that you haven't noticed that every time Miroku grabs her ass that she blushes."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe she is embarrassed?"

"Actually, it had- two years ago. Oh come on, Kagome, aren't women good at seeing things like this?"

"Yes, I supposed and all I see is a Sango getting embarrassed by a very perverted Miroku...don't you dare defend Miroku."

"Look, I didn't say anything about defend Miroku. I'm just saying that this is getting a little fishy. That's all."

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked as he sat in his cubicle. It appeared that he and Kouga survive the meeting with Sesshomaru. Miroku did not have an ounce of fear on his face, "I heard my name."

'Nothing." Kagome quickly replied. She tried not to look suspicious but it was in vain. Miroku decided not to push the issue. He was too tired to worry about gossip. Sesshomaru, for some reason that Miroku didn't want to find out, decided that it was a splendid idea that he and Kouga work together on some ad...with Jaken. Now normally Miroku wouldn't care; he was a people's person. He got along with everyone even with Houjo at one time- but that toad demon creeped the living daylights out of him. His love, more like obsession, for Sesshomaru was just down right scary.

Miroku shuddered.

**Kaede** stared at the silent woman in front of her. The woman, who only briefly introduced herself as Kikyou, had been sitting and playing a staring contest with the therapist for the past ten minutes. Kaede didn't know what to do. She didn't want to kick Kikyou; she had heard very interesting things about the woman and she was curious to see Kikyou for herself.

"Kikyou...?"

Kikyou raised eyebrow and leaned back in the chair with her arms crossed. She cleared her throat, "I have no idea what I'm doing here."

Oh, so she talked after all...

Kaede forced a smile, "There has to be a reason why you brought yourself hear. Dont worry about it; I'm sure I can help you in any way."

Kikyou gave the therapist a skeptical look and sighed. She might as well say something. She was already here, "I have a fear of relationships."

"In what way?"

"I don't do long term relationships," Kikyou said. Her eyes roamed around the room. Why couldn't she get her own room? She worked here for so long and all she had was a cubicle, "And I think I'm in one now."

Yes, another employee with a relationship problem. This must be a common phenomenon.

Kikyou continued before Kaede could reply. She wanted to get this session over with; she was already getting bored and she promised that she would meet Bankotsu for a quick lunch, "I have been dating this guy, Bankotsu. The one who sits between Ayame and myself.

"How long have you been with this Bankotsu?"

"Seven months."

"You seemed a bit surprised."

Kikyou sighed and ran her hand through her long, black hair, "Because I am. Like I said before, I don't do long term relationships. The longest I had before Bankotsu lasted for two weeks."

"So what happened?"

Kikyou groaned and shook her head. She seemed to really be affected by this, "Like I know. I do not do things like this," she covered her hands with her hands, "This isn't supposed to happen. Bankotsu was only supposed to be a fling. You know, a one night stand."

Kaede tried to fight back a smile. It seemed to her that she patient was in love. Well, at least falling in love, "How you describe your relationship with Bankotsu?"

"It's complicated."

"Please explain."

"I don't know if me and Bankotsu are official or not. I mean, we are planning to go to on a cruise to Bora Bora this summer- I even met his parents and same with him... You have to understand, Bankotsu is one of those hopeless romantic guys and I am definitely not. I am not the type of girl who likes go on candlelit dates and all that. He likes to do those things. He's acting like we are serious."

Kaede raised an eyebrow. She had a feeling that they were serious but Kikyou was the type of woman who didn't want to admit it.

Kaede nodded, "I believe that this is more of a communication issue than anything. You need to talk to Bankotsu and discuss your relationship status because it seems that you two want different things."

Kikyou frowned. She did not want to leave Bankotsu. That was past of the question; she was starting to grow found of the annoying romantic man, "It's not that I don't want _not_ to have a relationship with him. It's just...different."

"Have you told Bankotsu this?"

"No..."

"And that is why I said that you need to talk to Bankotsu about your relationship," Kaede replied much harsher than she wanted, "There is nothing wrong with what you are doing, but you need to talk to him. You guys need to be on the same page- Do you like him?"

Kikyou bowed her head and frowned, "Unfortunately."

"**Guess** what I heard?"

Kikyou, who just returned from Kaede's, Kanna and Kagura leaned towards Ayame; all had curious looks on their faces. During the past few weeks, Ayame had regained her status as the number gossip of the agency. It seemed that her usual cheerful and bubbly mood had come back- something that the office was definitely grateful about. A depressed and irate Ayame was something that no one wanted to see or deal with.

Ayame smirked and looked the other direction; she turned back to her curious coworkers, "There is a ninety-five percent chance that Rin's pregnant."  
Kagura choked on the gum she was chewing. Kikyou's jaw was hanging open- it didn't look like it was going to close any time soon. Kanna just froze than gave a Ayame a look. What the hell was a ninety-five perccent chance? The woman was either pregnant or she wasn't.

Ayame let out a small laugh, "Yeah, I know. Shocking."

Kanna was the first one to speak, "Does Sesshomaru know?"

All four looked back at Rin who, not surprisingly, was just doing her work. They looked back at each other and than at Rin again. Ayame shrugged and let out a defeated sigh, "You know how our boss is. He doesn't tell us anything unless it was an accident. But...he seemed to be in a much better mood than usual so he must not be that upset over the news."

Kagura rolled her eyes, "Well there goes my chances of being with him."

Ayame shook her head and laughed, "Girl, your chances with him left a _long_ time ago. Its okay though, there are still a lot of make demons on this planet. Anyway why would you want to be with someone who has an emotional capacity of a paper."

"Obviously you weren't aware about his feelings towards Houjo...or Naraku," Kanna said, "Sesshomaru has feelings; he just doesn't like to show them when he doesn't need or want to."

"Good point."

"Anyway," Ayame said, changing the topic. She was much more into hearing about Rin's supposed pregnancy than Sesshomaru's emotions or lack thereof, "Can you guys believe that our boss, as in _our_ boss, is going to be a dad?"

Kanna agreed as she glanced back at Sesshomaru's office, "I never thought I would see the day."

Everyone nodded.

"**Can** I come in?" Kagome asked quietly, holding the door knob for her dear life. She truly looked scared and worried. But who could blame her? Yes, she had heard great things about Kaede, but she had never been in this type of situation before.

Dr. Kaede just nodded and gestured Kagome to sit down. Kaede noticed how much Kagome resembled Kikyou- you know, without the overdose of makeup and skimpy clothes, "Yes, sure."

Kagome slowly smiled and sat down at the chair in front of Dr. Kaede's desk, "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm one of the publicists...May I take off my cardigan?"

Kaede blinked then nodded. She didn't understand why Kagome needed to ask something like that. Kagome mumbled a thanks, removed her sweater and folded it neatly on her lap, "Sorry," she said in a low voice. She tried to ignored the puzzled expression from Kaede, "It was getting hot in here,"

Kaede only nodded. There wasn't much to say when the air condition was on fully blast. Kagome rubbed her eyes. She was quite tired. She had only been blessed with a couple hours of sleep. She almost fell asleep at the board meeting earlier this morning. Thankfully, Jaken's flirting was on full force during this time so Sesshomaru couldn't pay much attention to her.

"So Kagome and how are you today?"

"Fine. I suppose-," Kagome shifted in her seat, unfolded her cardigan and place it behind her seat. She blushed for a moment and quietly asked, "You are a relationship therapist, correct?"

"Indeed."

"Good."

"I take it that you are having problems in your relationship?"

"I wouldn't call it a problem..."

Dr. Kaede raised an eyebrow, "Please...do explain."

Kagome hesitated for a moment. She never had to see a therapist before- well, she hadn't seen one since the sixth grade but she wasn't going to get into that, "You probably do not know that I am currently dating Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's brother."

The therapist did in fact know that. Sesshomaru mentioned the relationship quite a few times before but she did not need Kagome to know that. It was best to make Kagome think that she knew nothing, "And how is your relationship with Inuyasha going?"

"Oh it's going great. I mean, he can be immature and sometimes rude and immature and have an unnatural obsession with ramen, but he does have his good qualities- and did I mention he is immature?"

Kaede sighed and put her hair back into a neat bun. It was starting to bother her, "Yes you did. Three times."

Kagome remained quiet for a while before saying, "I don't want to make him sound like he is a bad boyfriend. Because he's totally not. Actually, he's gotten much better. You wouldn't believe how many times I questioned my relationship with him in the beginning. You see, Inuyasha and I are two different people. I understand that and I am pretty sure that he does as well."

"How is he immature?"

"He's Inuyasha. He likes to pull pranks. He's loud and sometimes can be rude. He won't stop getting into fights with Kouga- though, I think they are slowly becoming friends...whatever... and you want to know what he did?" Kaede was tempted to reply but soon realized that it was a rhetorical question. Kagome deeply frowned before continuing, "He had the nerve to call me an idiot when I suggested that I should lose twenty pounds," she frowned even more, "An idiot!"

So Inuyasha did call her an idiot- oh right...no, he called her dieting an idiot. Kaede had to admit, the hanyou had his way with works.

Kaede gave Kagome a reassuring smile, "I don't think it was as bad as it sounded."

"Boyfriends are not supposed to call their girlfriends idiots."

"True. Not to excuse him for calling you an idiot, but this is Inuyasha we are talking about, yes? I think we have established already that he isn't like all the other guys. I don't think he was calling you an idiot; I think he referring to your dieting idea is idiotic."

"I don't care. All I want him to do is support me," Kagome wailed, covering her face with her hands, "Is that too hard for me to ask?"

Kaede blinked. She had a feeling that this session was going to last longer than she anticipated, "Perhaps Inuyasha is not...supporting you...because he thinks you are perfectly fine?"

Kagome moved her hands away from her face and gulped, "But I don't," she dropped her head, "I know this sounds bad because I don't _have_ to lose anymore weight. My doctors told me that I am slightly underweight and as far as I know, I don't have any real health problems," Kagome grabbed her barely existent belly, "But I have this; I don't want to be fat."

Kaede sighed. She knew where this was going and she was definitely not in the mood for it. She sighed again before asking, "How are your dieting habits?"'

Kagome grimaced. She did not feel comfortable talking about her dieting habits. It wasn't like she had a problem. She wasn't losing weight rapidly- though to tell you the truth, she didn't think this was necessarily a good thing. According to one of her old college friends, she should have lost at least ten pounds already. She claimed that the detox diet was the best in its class. Kagome crossed her legs and folded her hands on it, "I have tried being bulimic for some years, but it didn't work too well- I had to stay in the hospital for about a year. I have tried the cranberry juice diet, the peanut butter diet, no-carb diet and countless others. I have been on this intense detox diet for a month right now..." she frowned, "I have only lost two pounds..."

So, Kagome was addicted to dieting. Inuyasha wasn't making anything of that- not that Kaede thought he did. She wondered how much of Kagome's dieting history Inuyasha knew, "Is Inuyasha aware of all of your dieting mishaps including the time you spent in the hospital?"

Kagome bowed her head and muttered, "Yes..."

"I see...," Kaede wrote some things in her note pad, "You are aware that detox is mostly used to clean out your body and not for losing a large amount of weight, yes?"

Kagome shrugged then frowned. Damn it, Eri was right after all, "Yes, I know. But I can't just eat anything when I detox. That's why I thought it would be a good way to shred thirty pounds."

Kagome eyes roamed up and down Kagome's body. Kagome was not disgustingly skinny but she had no business losing any more weight. She looked back at her patient with astonishment, "Thirty pounds? Don't you think that's being too drastic."

"I don't see the problem."

Kaede nodded. Most people in Kagome's position didn't. That was the problem. , "Kagome, I think you go see someone about these diets. Now, I'm not saying that there is anything wrong with you, I'm just worried that these diet sessions are going to turn into an addiction."

Kagome tried not to roll her eyes. Great, Kaede was now sounding like Inuyasha. How many times did she have to tell people that she does not have an addiction. Yes, she had been dieting since grammar school and yes, her doctor told her numerous times that she could not lose anymore weight- but that didn't mean anything. Nothing was wrong with her. She wanted to be perfect. Why everyone else couldn't understand that, she would never know.

"I don't have an addiction to dieting."

"I never said you did," Kaede countered before switching to a different topic. Obviously, the therapist had managed to hit a nerve, "What is the _real_ reason you diet so much?"

"I just want to be perfect. I want my life to be perfect," she hugged herself, "I want me to be perfect."

"Kagome, perfection does not exist. It's unattainable and I believe that you are punishing yourself because of this," Kaede nodded and took a sip of her coffee that she almost forgot she had, "However, I completely understand...where you are coming from."

Kagome rubbed her hands together before replying, "Thank you," she paused, "But Inuyasha doesn't understand at all. He thinks I'm crazy. He doesn't understand how imperative for me to reach a certain weight. It's like he doesn't give a damn,."

Kaede slowly nodded, "I don't think that Inuyasha doesn't care," she said in the most convincing way possible. Kagome could be extremely stubborn when she wanted to be, "I believe that he just likes you the way you are."

"Perhaps..." Kagome crossed her arms and pouted, "Perhaps..." she remained quite for about a good minute. She looked like she was thinking about something serious and fighting with herself about whether or not she should say something, "We almost broke up, you know... this time for good."

Kaede blinked. She really didn't like where this was going, but it was her job to hear her patient's story, "Please, do explain."

Kagome hesitated for a moment. She thought about not telling Kaede anything, but she already brought the topic up and there was no point on turning back, "Inuyasha thought that me losing thrity pounds was too much. We got into this big fight about um... three months ago about it. He kept on saying how he didn't want to see me in the hospital again because of my stupidity. Of course, I got mad and told him that he was an useless boyfriend and I told him that if he kept on acting this way then," she gulped and squeezed as eyes shut as if she was holding back some tears, "I am going to leave him and never come back."

Kaede's eyes widened just a bit. This was much serious than she initially thought, "What did he say..."'

Kagome's eyes started to water. Kaede wanted to give Kagome a big hug. She looked truly broken over something that should not have been a big idea. Kagome's dieting issue did not seem that severe...severe enough to make her go see a doctor. But it was affecting her relationship with her boyfriend.

"He said nothing. Absolutely nothing. I don't thin he was expecting me to say anything like that...," she covered her face in shame, "We didn't talk for a week... but that was only because he apologized... he said he didn't mean anything he said that he would do anything for me to forgive him," she paused and let out a cough, "B- but I was so mad at him, you know? I just thought he was being selfish about the whole thing. I honestly thought he wouldn't let me lose all of that weight because he didn't want me to be happy," Kagome slumped on her chair, wiping away some tears with the back of her hand; she didn't care that her makeup was all over her hand, "And this wasn't the worst of it..."

Kaede didn't know what to say.

"I put him through all of that... and he didn't deserve any of it..."

Kaede looked at Kagome's face in horror. Oh no, the waterworks were about to start. Kaede never did well around people who burst into tears- something she wasn't quite proud of. She had to be prepare for any type of emotional reaction.

Kaede handed Kagome a box of tissues, "There is no need to cry, honey."

Kagome grabbed a piece of tissue, mumbled a thank you and blew her nose. She wiped her eyes with another and thanks the gods that she forgot to make-up on this morning, "I'm such a horrible person," she walked before hiding her face with her hands in shame, " I don't deserve Inuyasha."

Kaede sighed, "Kagome," she said in an assuring voice, "There is nothing wrong with you. I think you need to learn how to accept changes in a better manner. There is no reason why you should think that you do not deserve Inuyasha. He is very lucky to be with you."

Kagome's eyes shone with hope. She wiped the last of the tears from her eyes and replied in a strangled voice, "Thank you, Dr. Kaede, thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Kaede sighed; all of a sudden she felt tired. She quickly rubbed her eyes, "I think that you should work on accepting yourself- don't worry. We can work on this together," Kaede could feel Kagome's blood pressure drop a tenfold, "And work on how not to take things to the next level."

Kagome looked at the therapist with hope. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Maybe Kaede was right; may she needed to stop taking things to another level- although, she refused to entirely excuse Inuyasha from calling her an idiot even if he wasn't necessarily calling her that. She sighed, "Perhaps you are right. Maybe I need to learn how to think before I act- but I still want to lose weight."

"There is nothing wrong with the desire to shed some pounds. Just as long as you don't go overboard."

Kaede ripped a piece of paper out of her notepad and began writing on it, "There is this couple counselor that I want you and Inuyasha to see. He's the best of the best and I think it will be vital for you two to go see him. That pay is not bad and I will put in a good word for you. I think it's best that you and Inuyasha discuss what is going on _together_."

Kagome took the piece of paper, brushed off her skirt before rising from the char, "Thank you so much for your assistance... and or listening. I hope I wasn't much of a bother."

"Oh no...not at all."

"**Ugh..."** Rin groaned out as she rubbed her stomach, trying and failing to calm it down. She could feel her breakfast coming up her body and the sweat coming down her face. This was the sixth or seventh time she felt this way today. There had to be a remedy for this; she didn't think she could deal with this for another six months.

The doctors told Rin that being pregnant was one of the best moments in a future mother's life and Rin believed that. She was so happy when she found that she and Sesshomaru were going to have a baby- poor Sesshomaru, he almost fainted when he found out the news. She wanted to build a nursery as soon as she- well, really her body, could. She didn't care if it was a boy or a girl or even twins. This was truly one of the happiest moments in her life and she loved being in the state she was in.

Damn it. Who was she kidding? she hated being pregnant. It was like she was PMSing except it was much, much worse. She would get sick just from smelling a certain type of perfume or food. She was pretty sure she gained a lot of weight; some of her clothes were fitting tighter; of course, when she asked Sesshomaru about the weight gain, he looked at her as if she was crazy. And that wasn't even the worst part; she must have thrown up about seven times since she got to work- that was two hours ago. Yes, she was well aware morning sickness was a part of being pregnant, but this was getting too much.

Rin tried to finish her work by noon. She was not feeling well at all and every time she smelled Kikyou's perfume, a perfume that she previously loved and seriously considered buying it, she wanted to barf.

"Are you okay?" Kikyou asked as she witnessed Rin having a minor panic attack. Believe it or not, she was actually worried for her neighbor. Yes, the two women were not the best of friends, but Kikyou had decided that she was going to act much nicer to Rin. There was no point to hate someone because she was able to get something that Kikyou could not ever obtain.

Wait a minute- maybe Ayame was right after all.

Rin weakly nodded, "Yes I'm fine. Thank you."

She glanced outside her cubicle to check out if the line at the woman's bathroom had gotten smaller. Damn it, it looked like more people were adding to the line. She really needed to get her stomach contents out of her body and into the toilet.

Okay, plan B.

She sighed in relief when she saw that the bathroom behind Sesshomaru's and Kaede's office, which was right next to Sesshomaru's, appeared to be vacant. She jumped from her seat and went on her way. She ran to the closet bathroom- Sesshomaru and now supposedly Kaede's bathroom. She didn't care if she "technically" was not supposed to go in there but she needed to relieve she stomach and she needed to relieve it now. She noticed the looks she got from her coworkers as she rushed into the bathroom to relieve her bladder and her stomach. This was getting embarrassing.

She had never been so happy to see the toilet. She let out another sigh of relief. She crouched in front of the bowl and pushed her hair back- damn, she wished she put her hair in a ponytail or a bun. As soon as she lifted the toilet lid, she let out her stomach contents.

Five minutes late, Rin slouched down the wall; she looked a mess. Part of her hair was stuck to her face. She was pretty sure her makeup was smeared all over- she must have looked like a crime right now. It wasn't long before she had to turned to the toilet.

It was only after she lifted her head that she noticed Sesshomaru leaning against the bathroom door frame. He had a concern look on his face- or least as concerned as someone like him could look. Sesshomaru knew why his wife was like this. It was because of this; he got her pregnant and looking at her right now, he had a feeling that Rin was the one suffering from it the most. Sesshomaru did not know exactly how he should feel about Rin's pregnancy. He never had to deal with something like this before. He wasn't surprised; that was generally what happened after having unprotected sex but- him? A soon-to-be father? Sesshomaru never thought in a million years that this would happen to him. Actually, he also never thought in a million years that he would marry a human but that was besides the point.

Rin groaned and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand; she must have been a sight to see.

"I'm sending you to the doctor."

Rin glanced at him before coughing into the porcelain bowl, "It's just morning sickness. Every pregnant woman go through it. Don't worry; I'm fine."

Sesshomaru didn't care what the doctors said. There was nothing delightful about being pregnant. As far as he knew, being pregnant looked miserable. His wife was becoming friends with any toilet she could find; her moods swings were even worse than Sango's- yes, it was possible- and her appetite was something left to be desired- he didn't even want to think about that now- that and the smell of his poor wife's nauseated mess was going to make him sick.

"Maybe it will be wise for you go to home."

Rin looked up at her husband than back at the nauseous mess in the toilet bowl, "I can't. I have to finish-,"

Sesshomaru moved closer to his wife. He turned his face away. Gods, the smell was rancid. He pushed Rin's hair away from her face. "Rin. Go home. Kikyou can finish your work," He let out a small growl when he sensed his secretary at the bathroom door. Sesshomaru turned around and glared at his secretary, "Can I help you?"

Jaken froze. He was well aware that his boss- and the love of his life- knew about his feelings towards Rin. He gulped, "Nothing...i was wondering if you were okay."

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin who was seriously looking pathetic as she leaned over the toilet. He was going to send her home; he didn't care what she thoguht and said. He didn't care if this was something that every pregnant woman went through. He proceeded to hold his wife's hair up as she continued to empty her stomach, "I'm fine." He said in a dismissive voice. He was definitely not in the mood to deal with Jaken's antics.

Jaken glared at his boss and stomped away. He knew that his chances with Sesshomaru were dwindling by the second, but deep in his heart, he knew he could not let go. It pained him to see Sesshomaru treat Rin so gently; he wished he was the being pressured to go home because he was sick. He slowly sat down in his seat and immediately went straight to work. He was going to find a way to impress Sesshomaru; he just had to.

**Sango **was going to do something that she never thought she was do in a million years. She stared at the hallway connecting Sesshomaru's and Kaede's office with slight apprehension. She was tempted to go back to her cubicle and return to the work that should have been finished an hour ago... but she was here already. She couldn't go back now- then that would make her look like she was a wimp. Sango was many things, wimp she was definitely not. She took a deep breath and continue walking; she ignored the curious looks from Jaken and Kagura. Sango wasn't a bit scared when Kikyou walked by her with an evil glare directed at her. She didn't know what Kikyou's problem was; she never talked to her unless it was work-related- and she tried her best to make sure that was limited. Sango told herself not to worry about Kikyou; that woman was crazy as Hell.

She stopped in front of Dr. Kaede's room. It looked simple and normal enough. She noticed a few of her coworkers went inside through out the day and they seemed to be fine when they left. Sango cursed to herself. She could not believe she was going to actually see a therapist. A real therapist.

Okay, she told herself, I can do this. I can do this.

Dr. Kaede was finishing the last of her prized coffee- she was starting to have a growing addiction to the drink and her day wasn't even over yet- when she saw Sango walk inside her office. She was so into drinking the last drop of the caffeinated goodness that she didn't even pay attention when Sango knocked on the door. She blushed as she watched Sango give her a curious look before sitting down in front of her.

Well, that was embarrassing.

Kaede cleared her throat and put down the mug. She would deal with that later. Now she had to make believe that Sango didn't see anything. She took a piece of tissue and quickly wiped her mouth before saying in the calmest voice she could make, "Hello."

Sango raised an eyebrow. She was a bit apprehensive about this. Sango had never seen a therapist before; she never found a reason to do so. She always thought that therapist were only for crazy people who couldn't control themselves. She was only here to check the therapist out . If Dr. Kaede could handle having Sesshomaru as a patient than she had to be good., "Hello. My name is Sango."

Kaede nodded, "I see... can you tell why you are here?"

Sango instantly regretted her decision to come here. She didn't like talking about her problems. She tended to keep them aside and wash them away with alcohol- not that she was proud of that but it was a hell of a lot easier than talking to a person. She shifted in her seat, an embarrassed expression was on her face,"I have a problem," she replied, rubbing her hands anxiously, "Yeah... or at least I think it's a problem..."

Dr. Kaede looked at Sango expectantly, "And what is this problem?"'

Sango leaned on the right arm of the chair and sighed. She might as well tell the therapist everything, "I think there is something wrong with me- relationship-wise. I'm terrible at keeping boyfriends. I have been told far too many times that I am too hard on men and that I need to open up more. I have been told for too many times that I need to relax. And the only man who showed any type of interest in me is a pervert that-,"

Kaede tried to hold back a smile. She loved having patients who had crazy love lives- or in this case, lack thereof. Yes, this was completely unethical and she should be helping people with their problems not enjoying them, but she couldn't help herself. She was, after all, only human. "You are talking about Miroku, yes?"

Sango bowed her head in an effort to hide her blush, "Yes, yes, I am."

_Very interesting..._

"Carry on."

"I'm really bad at this..." Sango admitted.

Kaede nodded. She understood. Sometimes there a people who have a heard time saying that they really wanted to say, "Are you currently in an intimate relationship?"

"No."

"Are you waiting to be in an intimate relationship?"

"No."

"Have you participated in any potential dangerous intimate situations?"

Sango gave her a confused look. The question sounded like something that could have been made into a much simpler question, "Like, dangerous sex or whatever?"

"Indeed."

"No. I don't do one night stands or any of that stuff."

Kaede blinked. That wasn't what she meant but she would take it.

"How is your sex life?"

Sango glared at the therapist. She did not like talking about her personal life with those she just met even if it was a therapist. That stuff was private. Private things that only she, and only she, needed to know, "Why would you- what type of question is that?"

"I'm a relationship therapist and sex is very important in an intimate relationship."

Sango gave up, "Okay. Fine. Dismal. It's really bad. Kagome gets more than I do and all she and Inuyasha do is argue and tell each other how much they hate each other. Don't even get me started on how many times they have broken up."

Oh Kagome and Inuyasha. Kaede really hoped Kagome took her advice and go to Dr. Panko. They needed an intervention of epic proportions. Enough about them, she now had to deal with a woman whose love life was basically down the drain, "How do feel about that?"

"It sucks."

Kaede nodded and wrote some things down- okay, she only wrote word: interesting. Yes, Kaede had to make things interesting. She had a feeling that there was more to Sango's fail of a love life than the woman was letting on. And it was her job to let all of the skeletons all out- and she had a good feeling that this Miroku person played a huge role in Sango's problem. Say what you wanted, but Kaede was going to get to the bottom of this, even if Sango didn't want to- of course, Kaede couldn't force this to happen. After all, she loved her job too much to risk anything.

"Okay," the therapist began, "Let's take this from a different angle...why do _you_, not anyone else, think that your love life is not what you expected?"

Sango paled. She should have known this question was going to come, "I suppose I can say that I am not that easy to please..."

"Carry on."

"Kagome told me far too many times that I am too picky and very closed-minded when it comes to dealing with the opposite sex," Sango continued before the therapist could say anything, "But it's not like I'm trying. I tried to be open minded and it backfired- horrible. All that did was make my life a living hell."

"Maybe you are looking at the wrong places?"

"But I'm not and I don't think I need to lower my standards. My standards are perfectly fine" Sango frowned and grumbled as if the therapist just insulted her, "I know what I want. I want a guy who is taller than me but not too tall, cute and have a job- a well paying job. And not be crazy. And he has to come from a good family...and have good teeth. And attractive. And nice hands. That's very, _very_ important. No pets except for cats but he has to have one. He has to live downtown, but in a good area. He can't have any kids or large amount of debt. He has to have a nice car- it can be decent but I don't want a van or station wagon- ugh, no. He cannot be shy- I can't deal with that. He has to be perfect and of course, he has to be attractive. "

it appeared that Sango didn't grasp what being picky meant. The therapist wondered if Sango realized how many times she said her dream guy had to be physically attractive. Kaede forced a smile, "You _do_ know what you want."

Sango beamed with pride, obviously, she did not catch the therapist's sarcasm, "See? I don't see the problem. Like I said, I know what I want. t's not my fault that they are guys out there that doesn't fit my standards. I don't think I'm being unreasonable at all."

Of course she didn't. Kaede sighed. This was going to take a while, "While I appreciate the fact that you are a very decisive person, I must agree with your friend Kagome," she ignored the shocked look on Sango's face, "You need to broaden your horizons...but not all the way... I think I know what is going on. It seems that you think you know what you want, but in reality, what you think you know what you want isn't what you really want."

Sango just stared at the therapist.

"Your version of a perfect man is not giving you any luck."

"So what you are saying is that I don't know what I want?"

"You do...but you don't...not exactly," Kagome continued before Sango could object. She needed to change the topic to a much more interesting direction, "So tell about your love life in the past couple of years. Dont need to get into any specifics if you don't feel comfortable. No pressure."

Sango groaned, "I dated some guys in college. Didn't work out. The only date I went on was with Bankostu several months ago- didn't work out either," she deeply frowned, "Unfortunately, no one hear really believes me. There is this nasty rumor going around about how Bankotsu is dating me. Kikyou threatened to kill me five times," Sango crossed her arms and pouted. She hated rumors especially when they were not true. Yes, Bankotsu had tired to pursue her in the past, but she shut that down as soon as she could especially after that first and last date. Anyway, it looked like Bankotsu was much infatuated with Kikyou than he ever had been with her.

"You do not have any feelings for this Bankotsu fellow?"

Sango scoffed. She needed to shot that thought down right now, "Gods no, he's Kikyou. She can have him."

"Sango, are you interested in anyone?"

Sango blinked several times. Did she really have to talk about this? She tried her best to avoid eye contact with the therapist, "Unfortunately, but that doesn't mean anything. I don't like him. I just think he's cute that's all."

The therapist definitely liked where this was going, "So tell me about this Miroku I keep hearing about?'

Sango slightly paled. He was definitely the last person she wanted to talk about. Sango sighed and ran her hand through her long hair. What she was worried about? She could talk about him It wasn't like she liked him or anything. No Not at all, "Let's just say that he's a very passionate person."

"Define passionate."

"He occasionally gropes me and asks if I can bear his children."

Kaede slowly nodded. So the accusations were true after all. Kaede found it extremely interesting how calm Sango was. Most women would be horrified if a man did that to them and accuse him of sexual assault. Kaede quickly looked at her records. Nope, no sexual assault allegations against Miroku. Actually, there were no complaints against the man.

_Very interesting..._

"How long has this been happening?"

"Ever since the first day I worked here."

Kaede wrote this down, "He only does it you, yes?"

"Yes."

"Um...but there are no sexual assault complaints against him."

Sango paled for the second time. Damn it. Why couldn't she keep her big mouth shut? Maybe Kagome was right after all. She needed to stop telling people everyone and now the therapist, who she just met, was on to her, "It's not really a big deal..." she slowly admitted in a low voice; she rubbed her hands together. In a way, she was trying to redeem herself. For what, she wasn't too sure. Or she was sure but she didn't want to believe she was sure, "It doesn't bother me as much as it used to. I know that sounds weird and all, but it's the truth. It's not like I tried to stop it,"

Yep, there was definitely more to this.

"What do you do when he gropes you?"

"I blush really bad and I normally slap him across the face and call him a pervert."

"And how does he react?"

Sango slightly frowned, "I think he likes when I do that.. it's like he's some weird masochist or something. I mean, he knows what is going to happen when he gropes me but he still does it. And it's getting worse- not only is he doing that, he's now complementing me and reciting love poems..."

"And how do you feel about all of this?"

"I how I should hate him for this...,"Sango groaned then blushed. She couldn't she was admitting this especially to someone she had not seen before today. Granted, Dr. Kaede was was therapist and she had dealt with many things, "Why do I think I haven't accused Miroku of sexual assault yet?"

Kaede, puzzled, raised an eyebrow. She didn't know-

Oh.

_Oh._

_Damn._

This was one of the only moments in Kaede's career that she could honestly say she was dumbfounded.,She definitely did not see this coming, "You...like it when Miroku gropes you?"

Sango's face turned red from embarrassment. She was ashamed of this. It wasn't her fault being touched perversely turned her on. If she had it her way, it would have been a complete turn-off. What could she do? The man had nice, strong hands. It excited her. Gods, she wished it didn't- it made her just as perverted as Miroku.

Sango's eyes widened in panic, "My gods, does this make me a pervert?"

"I assure you Sango, enjoying Miroku groping you and asking you to bear his children does not make you a pervert. People get turned on by many different things. It does not make you weird. Trust me, I've heard much more bizarre things...not that I am saying that your situation is bizarre or nothing."

"No women in her right mind would get turned on when a coworkers gropes her."

"You would be surprised," Kaede quickly answered back. Yes, the therapist found it interesting that Sango had not done much to stop Miroku's perverted actions, but she would have guessed- actually, that made a lot of sense, "

"Does he know that you get...excited over his actions?"

Sango let out a nervous chuckle, "Hell no and I want to keep it that way. Do you know how embarrassing that is? I rather make him think that I hate him then go through that embarrassment."

If there was a god, the only person who would know about her...um, thing for perverted gestures would be Dr. Kaede. Miroku didn't need to know. Kagome definitely didn't need to know- even if she was her best friend. Kagome would be disgusted with her and most likely think of her as a pervert. Kagome had voiced her opinion on Miroku far too many times for Sango to know what she thought of the man who could turn her just by looking at her ass.

Kaede leaned back in her comfy chair. She really had to thank Sesshomaru for this; she could already feel her muscles relax. Now if only it had a massage button- no, she should not be thinking about this now. She had to deal with a patient who liked getting groped, "If you like when Miroku touches you, then why do you hit him?"

"It's more of a reflex."

"I see," Kaede paused. Okay, she got something going on now. That was a good thing, "Why do you think Miroku gropes you and asks if you can bear his children?"

Sango shrugged. She honestly didn't know, "I have no clue. I initially that this was his _thing_, but I was the only person he ever acted this way towards," she shrugged, "Rin and Ayame claims that this is Miroku's way of flirting with me- which isn't too surprising..."

"Do you think he likes you."

"Well...duh..."

"And you are not doing anything about it?"

Sango frowned. Okay, so she guessed she sort of sounded like a coward. But it wasn't really her fault. She was horrible at relationships. That was the only reason why she turned down the date when Miroku asked her a few years ago, "I'm not good at this. I know I am going to screw up. I can feel it."

Kaede sighed, "I understand..."

"So what should I do?"

"Tell him how you feel without actually telling him how you feel. If he just happens to ask you out, accept it."

"That doesn't solve my problem."

"No, but it will show Miroku that you are at least interested in him... which in the end, will make solving your problem a lot easier."

**Ayame** truly looked uncomfortable. She didn't know what possessed her to see Dr. Kaede. She saw other people walked into the office and come out somewhat satisfied. So maybe Dr. Kaede could help her solve her problems. Not to mention, Kanna and Kagura basically forced her to come here so else they would banned her from her prized chocolate with a month.

She knew her love for the chocolatey goodness would eventually be the death of her.

"Everyone thinks that I am with _him._"

Dr. Kaede sighed. She tried to picture who she was talking about. Oh right... Ayame must be talking about the wolf demon. Yes, she was finally going to see the other side of the Ayame/Kouga soap opera, "Kouga?"

Ayame groaned, "You found out about that too?"

Dr. Kaede nodded, "And how do you feel about the rumors?"

"Annoyed!" Ayame exclaimed... quite annoyed. How many times did she have to tell everyone that she has no interest in the other wolf demon? "It's annoying as hell!"

"Why is it annoying?"

Ayame scrunched her face. Was this all Dr. Kaede going to do? Ask her questions? Ayame thought the older woman was going to give her some quality advice. She crossed her arms and pouted, "Because-" she paused, "I don't like him."

"And why do you not like Kouga?"

Ayame rolled her eyes, "Because...I don't like him."

"That's not a very good answer."

"How is: I don't like him, not a good answer?"

Dr. Kaede. Nice, she had to deal with another stubborn one. Why couldn't people just tell her everything? It would make her and the patient's life so much easier, "Ayame, that is not a good enough answer. You don't like someone just because you don't like someone. It makes no sense...so, what did he do to make you not like him?'

Ayame shrugged, "It's not important. What's important is that I don't like him and that's why I am trying my best to ignore him...but he won't give up."

The good thing about having years of experience in therapy was that Kaede could read people extremely well. Unfortunately, it seemed that more times than not, her patients underestimated her behavior-reading abilities.

Dr. Kaede observed Ayame's movements with a keen eye and concluded that the wolf demon was in deep conflict with herself, "People who repeat things such as 'I don't like him' do so because they are trying to convince themselves. They are in denial."

Ayame glared at the therapist. Who did the old woman thought she was? Ayame damn well knew how she felt and she feel nothing hate- no too strong- dislike- no that was too strong too- unloving feelings- good one- towards the wolf demon, "I know who I like and it's definitely not that wolf demon."

"You are aware that you are a wolf demon too, yes?"

"Whatever-," Ayame threw her hands up, "I don't like Kouga."

"Number eleven," Kagome said as she reached for her cup of coffee. She needed much more caffeine if she was to survive the rest of the day.

"Are you counting how many times I say that I don't like Kouga?"

''Only until you admit that you are lying to yourself."

"Damn it! I don't like Kouga. Kouga can go ahead and burn in Hell for all I care!"

Seriously, what was up with Ayame and Kouga?

Ayame was starting to get angry. The therapist was supposed to help her problems, damn it! Not make her question everything she believed for the past few years.

"Yes. You said that about ten times," Kaede sighed again, "Okay, something happen. So spill."

Ayame frowned a bit. It was obvious that Kaede was not going to let anything go. She didn't want to say this, but she supposed she had no choice. She wanted to know what to do and push this Kouga drama away for ever, "Some months ago, we- uh...had s- we slep together."

Kouga definitely didn't say anything about _this._

Kaede tried not to spit out the coffee in her mouth. She slowly swallowed the liquid before asking, quite astonished, "Wait a minute, you had sex with him?"

"It was an accident!" Ayame shouted. Seriously, it was an accident. She was drunk- no she wasn't-, she did not know what she was doing- yes, she did-, and Kouga was in the same state she was in- if she believed that. Ayame and Kouga were definitely not sexually attracted to one another- yeah, sure. She was positive of this- no she wasn't.

"You hate him because you two had sex?"

Ayame paused for a minute. Okay, that really didn't make a sense. It wasn't like the sex was bad or anything- damn it. Now she couldn't use this excuse anymore. It was okay, she had another reason, "We are not supposed to be together. He is not my type. I mean I like wolf demons and all, but I want someone serious not someone who starts fights with a certain hanyou every single damn day."

Kaede had a feeling that she was going to have to have a joint session with the two wolf demons. Maybe all of their denials could cancel out each other, "Let me get this straight, you are physically attractive to him but you don't like his personality because he fights with his friends. And because you don't like him you are acting hostile to him even though he's trying to be nice to you."

Ayame's eyes widened.

"That's what I thought."

**After **twenty minutes of not doing anything and getting ignored by a certain girlfriend, Inuyasha decided that he was bored enough to actually start doing work. He closed his game of solitaire and started working on the paper work that he should have done already. Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath, most likely about how much he hated this job and the fact that Kagome is PMSing with him again. He looked down at his work and frown. He looked up at his best friend, who staring into space- actually, no he wasn't. He was staring at Sango who was across the room.

Inuaysha growled. If he had to do work and then everyone had to do work too. He threw a pen at Miroku, "Get back to work!"

Miroku turned around after loosening his tie at the sight he was forced to look away from and childishly stuck his tongue out, "Shut up Inuyasha. I'm admiring the beauty that is Sango," Miroku said before going back to admiring Sango's backside. Gods, that woman was simply irresistible. Her body was perfect; her face was flawless. He couldn't see how someone so beautiful, so sexy, could be single- not that he was exactly complaining. His eyes widened as Sango bended down to pick up a stack of papers. Kagome snorted and glared at Miroku with disgust. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his friend; that man was hopeless.

Inuyasha knew Miroku was in love with Sango. Damn it, Rin's unborn child probably knew that. Inuyasha promised himself, for his sanity's sake, that he was not going to get involved in Miroku's love life. Miroku seemed to think that he knew what he was doing and from the reactions Sango was giving from his advances, Inuyasha couldn't completely doubt him. Now, as soon as Sango and Kagome realized this, the easier life would be. Kagome thought since the beginning that Miroku was just a pervert and Sango- Inuyasha didn't really know about that woman. Sango was either completely turned off by Miroku or she was in deep denial.

Inuyasha had a feeling that it was the latter.

"_Damn_," Miroku breathed out as his eyes followed Sango as she walked back to her cubicle. She had a light blush on her face and as soon as she realized that Miroku was staring at his, her embarrassed face instantly turned very, very angry. Miroku couldn't even become afraid of the look Sango was giving him; she was even more beautiful when she was mad, especially when that anger was directed at him.

Sango, crossing her arms, stopped in front of Miroku, who was sporting that infuriating grin, "For one day, Miroku, for one day can you stop being a pervert for one day?"

Miroku, looking mesmerized, did not reply. It was if he couldn't comprehend one word that came from Sango's mouth. He looked up at the woman that captivated his dreams, "Gods, you honestly don't know what you do to me. Sango, you are perfect. Absolutely perfect. Truly a gift from the gods."

Sango's face instantly turned red. She was quite aware that Miroku had a field day when she had to pick up her papers. She could feel his eyes from across the room. Miroku had been getting bolder these past weeks. Instead of his usual perverted attitude, he had been complimenting her in every way possible. She didn't say anything- well, anything that she knew should would later regret- and walked away.

Inuyasha just shook his head and for the umpteenth time today, he proceeded to do his work. He was not in the mood to deal with Miroku's epic fail of a love life. He had his own drama with Kagome to deal with. Inuyasha was starting to notice that Kagome was getting more irritated with him. He tried to ask her about it- Miroku claimed that it was good idea- but, she kept on saying that she was fine. Inuyasha knew that was lie. As far as he knew he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Good job, now you made Sango uncomfortable," Kagome chided, shaking her head with disapproval. She glanced at Sango who was slowly place a pile of papers on the right hand corner of her desk- she was still blushing, hard. She felt bad for her best friend; being harassed by a coworker was not fun. She didn' t care what Inuyasha thought.

Miroku watched Sango sit down. He frowned. He didn't mean to make Sango uncomfortable. He was just stating the truth. Inuyasha told him many times that women liked men who were not shy about sharing their feelings. Miroku rose from his seat and walked towards the lounge. He needed something with caffeine so he could get his mind off of Sango. He didn't bother to notice his best friend giving him a look of concern.

"Sango," Kagome said as soon as the pervert left. She should really kill Miroku for doing this to Sango. Her best friend should not have to be a victim to his perverted antics, "I am so sorry about Miroku. He's a pervert. A bad pervert and I think you should inform Sesshomaru about this right now. It appears to be getting worse by the day."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes; his girlfriend needed to learn how to stop meddling in people's business.

Sango sighed as she turned on her computer. Kagome, as usual, was trying to make something out of nothing. Miroku had been uh... doing things to her ever since they met; she was used to it already. It was more... annoying than anything, "Kagome, it's really not that serious."

Kagome turned around and gasped. Crap, maybe her boyfriend was onto something. People generally did not let things like this go. She faced her friend again, "Wait, wait, wait, Sango you cannot be serious. Miroku is a perverted. He groped you gods' knows how many times and he asks you to be bear his children every single time we turn around. This isn't normal. I know Miroku is nice and all, but you have to make him stop."

Inuyasha could tell that this conversation was not going to end well.

"_Kagome_, this is Miroku we're talking about. That's just how he operate," Sango replied, getting a bit annoyed. She knew Miroku much longer than Kagome; she knew how he rolled, "Trust me, if I was worried about it, he would have been dead a long time ago. And anyway, I think it's funny... sometimes. Get off Miroku's back, will you?"

Inuyasha gave Kagome a "I told you so" look.

Kagome looked at Sango horrified. So it was true. Inuyasha was telling the truth after all. She grabbed Sango's hands and asked with panic clear in her voice, "You like him don't you? You really like Miroku? So there is something going on between you and that- that pervert."

Sango thanked the gods that no one was paying attention to their conversation, well except for Inuyasha but he looked no where interested in what she or Kagome had to say. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "There is nothing going on between Miroku and me. He's a pervert and I do not, under any circumstances, do perverts."

"You never do anything," Inuyasha mumbled...so he was paying attention after all. Damn him; the hanyou ignored the icy glare Sango sent his way. Inuyasha didn't know what the problem was; Sango was the one acting like a prude. Seriously, if she and Miroku didn't hook up soon Inuyasha was going to lose it.

"Inuyasha sort of has a point," Kagome said in a calm voice. She did not want Sango to redirect her anger to her. She was only trying to help, "You need to stop being so stiff and live your life. I mean, sure Miroku is...well, Miroku, but I think you can make you happy."

Kagome gulped. Was she really saying this? This was all Inuyasha's fault.

"I don't need a man in my life to make me happy," Sango gave her best friend, who really wasn't acting like a best friend, a stern look, "I love being single, thank you very much."

Inuyasha scoffed. He was sick and tired of his girlfriend and his best friend's sort-of-but-not-really-lover arguing about the same thing over and over.

**Kaede** just simply stared at the man in front her. She could feel her face heating up and definitely not in the way she wanted. She looked down. She had to put herself together; this was not the first time she had to deal with a quite attractive man. She had to see Sesshomaru every Wednesday, for gods' sake. If she could deal with that then she could deal with this.

She looked at him again; he was a handsome man but he seemed like the type of person who would take advantage of his good looks. No- that wasn't right. She vowed not to judge people until after the session was over. She gave the young man a small half-smile- she seemed to be doing that lately- as he sat down in the char and gave her a wink and a toothy smile.

Kaede raised an eyebrow. Oh joy. He was a flirt.

Her personal _favorite._

"And you are?" she asked in a low voice. Wow, he was much more handsome up close. She could see the playfulness in his dark eyes. She fought back a blush. The last thing she needed was the young man to think that she was attracted to him, especially if the man was young enough to be her son.

The man leaned back and gave Kaede a flirty smile, "The name's Miroku."

Ah Miroku...

Of course he had to be Miroku.

The therapist heard many things about the young man sitting in front of her. She didn't know if she should believe them or not, but the one thing that stayed consistent in all of the rumors was that the innocent man was not so innocent especially around a woman named Sango; of course, he was after another woman. She felt a pang in her chest; there went all of her cougar fantasies.

"And what brings you here...Miroku?" She tried to keep her voice as stable as possible but she let out a squeak at the end. Damn, he had such a nice smile. She couldn't blame Sango for wanting him.

Miroku let out a deep breath and put his hands over his heart, "I'm in love."

_Damn it._

Kaede blinked and crossed her legs, "You're in love? With who? Please, do explain."

"Her name is Sango, you know, the most beautiful woman in the office and the universe."

Kaede couldn't not help but feel a bit jealous, but she was not going to let that show. She just nodded. Well, this was certainly interesting since she was pretty sure that Sango had some- no, a lot- of feelings for Miroku. Kaede leaned back in her very comfortable chair- she had to thank Sesshomaru for this, "For how long?"

Miroku leaned back on the couch and put his heads behind his head. He gave Kaede a smile, "Ever since I laid eyes on her. It was love at first sight."

Oh so he was a romantic.

Kaede smiled, that was cute with if she was not the one receiving his affection. She suddenly frowned. He was in love with a woman who everyone claimed he liked to "sexually" harass. And his was a pervert. She gave Miroku a suspicious look, "Although, I do find it..nice, that you are in love..." she paused when Miroku gave her a confused, but adorable look. Seriously, if he kept this up, she going to make him wear a paper bag for the duration of this session. Okay, she needed to get her point across, "You are well aware that you are known as the local pervert in the agency- something that you should not be proud of."

Miroku's expression changed from being adorable-confused to irritated and confused. He rolled his eyes, "i have no idea why everyone is calling me a pervert. It's not like I'm bothering every woman in the agency. The only person I hit on is Sango- and she hasn't killed me yet..."

Oh Kaede could only wonder why...

"You hit on her by grabbing her as- bottom and asking her numerous times if she can bear your children."

Miroku frowned. Why couldn't anyone understand that he wasn't trying to be disrespectful or anything, "It's not as bad as it seems. It's my way of telling Sango that I want- no, love her."

"Has it ever occur to you that maybe through your perverted actions, she thinks that you are only in for the sex?"

Miroku looked offended. He would never use Sango just for his physical needs, "No- what? No. I know I'm bad but I'm not that shallow. And if I was only in for the sex, why would I ask her to bear my children? That phrase implies that I want to be with her forever."

Okay...

Kaede raised an eyebrow. This was starting to become very, very interesting and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. She sighed, "Well, it appears that you have good intentions but it also appears that Sango is not seeing what your intentions are since, you know, she is causing you physical pain."

"I wouldn't exactly call it physical..." Miroku trailed off with an inaudible mumble. He shifted in his seat. He could sense that this session was going to get much more uncomfortable as time when on.

It was Kaede's turn to look at the man confused, "Perhaps you don't since you haven't gotten her arrested for battery."

Miroku sighed, "Look, it's more complicated than it sounds. I know she tends to hit me after I hit on her but I have decided to let it go. She hasn't killed me yet, so that means she doesn't hate me as much...but that mean she certainly does not like me as much as I want- but I'm going to change that."

"How sure are you about this?"

Miroku shrugged. He wouldn't know. Unfortunately, he didn't possess of crystal ball or the ability to see the future, "I see her fight with other people- verbally and physically and she does not fight with them like the way she does with me."

"Doesn't that sort of prove that her feelings toward you are different from everyone else?"

Miroku gulped. He was starting to get confused again, "Uh...um..."

Kaede decided that she needed to slightly change the subject before Miroku lost his mind from confusion. She would return back to this in a much easier time, "Why do you continue to grope Sango if you know already know what is going to happen? Do you like getting slapped every time?"

To tell you the truth, Kaede wouldn't be surprised if Miroku was a closeted masochist.

"I call it...faith."

"Faith?"

"Yes, faith. I don't know how or when, I know my plans are going to work out...eventually. But then again..." Miroku rubbed his head in frustration. He hadn't really that much into this, "I really don't know..."

"I think this is a sign that you have to review your courting strategies. Obviously, it is not working... or so you or everyone else claim."

Was Kaede saying what he thought she was saying?

"Uh..."

"Have you tried to get her attention in another way?"

"Yeah, many times. But all I get from her is rolling eyes. Groping and asking her to bear my children have been the more effective way yet. Although, the response isn't what I want to be..." he looked up at the therapist, "Maybe, I'm looking at this the wrong way?"

Dr. Kaede instantly remembered the session she had with Sango earlier. Kaede's slight frown slowly transformed into a sly smirk, "You never know- maybe she likes it."

Miroku leaned back and gave Miroku a 'what the hell' look. Kaede had to be joking, "Wait, are you trying to say that Sango, as in Sango, the woman I love, likes when I grope her and tell her things?"

"You never know," Kaede said, shrugging. Kaede was quite aware that she was not allowed to tell patients what she learned from other patients, but that didn't mean she couldn't lead Miroku into something. She just had to be very careful, "People expresses different things in different ways."

Miroku's eyes widened. He didn't know if he should believe Kaede's theory or not. Gods, that would be amazing if that was true, "Are you telling me that Sango's likes when I grope her?"

"No. I'm not but Sango is a very powerful woman- I sure you already knew that. Wouldn't you think that if she really hated your perverted ways that she let you live another day?"

Miroku rubbed his chin, "I never thought about it that way..." he smiled, "So, what should I do now? Continue groping her?"

Kaede opened her mouth than instantly closed it. What did she think she was doing? Kaede was a therapist not an office matchmaker. She was not supposed to be giving hints to Miroku that Sango might like him, "I think you should take it to the next level- like...I don't know...ask her out on a date?'

Miroku Sango out a date? He rather be thrown into shark-infested waters with a piece of bloody raw meat tied to his face- okay, maybe he was exaggerating a bit. Being eaten alive would be slightly more painful than deal with another rejection. Anyway, he could sworn that he heard a rumor that Bankotsu was taking Sango out on a date- o course Kikyou had vehemently denied all accusations numerous times, "You are joking right? Ask Sango out? The last time I did that- which was four years ago- she threatened to castrate me."

Kaede glared at Miroku, "The last time you ask her out was four years ago. A lot things can change in four years. Like feelings."

Miroku ohed and began nodding. Okay, Kaede had a point. A very good point. He smiled at the old woman, "Okay, I can do this. I can ask her out. Wait, but will you promise that she wont try to kill me?"

"I can't promise anything."

Mirkou guessed that would have to do.

**Kikyou** could not believe Sesshomaru. How could he give her more work? She had so much shit to do as it is. She rubbed her forehead in frustration; she shouldn't really be surprised. She promised Rin that she would help out if she needed anything since Rin turned the other cheek when she caught Kikyou and Bankotsu's heated hook-up session in the stairwell last week.

"Kikyou, you looked stressed."

If Kikyou wasn't so caught up in her work, she would have thrown her binder at Bankotsu. Instead she shot her- well, she didn't know what to call him. Kikyou's relationship with Bankotsu...let's just say, it was complicated. As far as she knew, Bankotsu was acting like he was in love with her. Anyway, not the point. Instead of possibly getting fired for trying to injure someone thought Bankotsu would probably defend her, she shot the man next to her a mean glare, "Really? No shit. Now unless you can help me out, don't talk to me."

"I apologize. I am just worried that you will so became mentally and physically exhausted," Bankotsu didn't take Kikyou's quite harsh words to heart. He smiled at Kikyou and handed her the cup of coffee, "Here my love."

Kikyou mumbled a thank you. She had to get this ad campaign done in the next half hour- she was going to deal with Rin's work later when she actually had time to think straight. She only had three hours of sleep in the past two days. If it wasn't for Bankotsu who were on her back for the past week and making her coffee ever fifteen minutes, she would have passed out a long time ago.

"My love, do not be mad at our boss. He said he was going to give you a very generous overtime bonus," Bankotsu, said trying to cheer his- um, friend who was a woman, up. He hated seeing Kikyou so frustrated, "That means that we will able to go to Bora Bora much sooner than we anticipated."

Kikyou raised an eyebrow. He was still talking about Bora Bora? She thought he forgot about that trip. She groaned. Who was she kidding? Of course he wouldn't forget about going to that island. Kikyou knew she should've kept her mouth shut when she offered that suggestion. It wasn't her fault though, she was tipsy. She could have said anything- including agreeing to go to the island with Bankotsu and only Bankotsu. She looked Bankotsu and gave him a small smile, "Yeah...Bora Bora..."

Bankotsu grinned and handed Kikyou his cup of coffee, "I heard Bora Bora is one of the most beautiful places on Earth. It would be a perfect place for a vacation, don't you think so? I'm sure Sesshomaru can give us a few days off."

Kikyou finished her cup of coffee and started on Bankotsu's. That man was going to be the death of her. She just knew it. But there was no point trying to drive Bankotsu away. He was trying cool to be with when he wasn't being all romantic. She smiled at the man, "I'll think about Bora Bora as soon as I am done with this shit, good?"

"Perfect."

**So I hope everyone enjoyed it and it was worth the wait (once again, I apologize). **

**I have to admit; I'm pretty proud of myself. I have never written this long of a chapter- ever. I was going to do something entirely different with this chapter and make it an epilogue. I know I should have added more Sess/Rin but it will come in the next chapter. But I felt that I should go ahead and explain everyone in the agency's relationships before I end the story. Next chapter is going to be the last chapter- I have promised this to myself- and it's going to be an epilogue. **

**Please send me your thoughts! **


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: This will be the last time I will even have to say this dreaded thing. I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters in any shape or form. There is no point on suing me; I don't have money and if I did, it would have all went to college :****D I also do not own Google. **

**Author's Note: I am sad to say that this chapter will be the last for this story. I cannot believe it's the end; I feel like I have writing this story for centuries! Anyway, I went to give thanks to everyone who has took the time to read this story. You guys are amazing and it makes me forget about the fact that I should be doing homework right now. **

**Epilogue**

Sesshomaru glanced around his office with suspicion. Something fishy was going on. It was quiet; too quiet- and his employers were doing their work in a respectable, _quiet_ manner. The fact that his agency was known for being the complete opposite made the quietness even worse- this greatly unnerved him.

Of course, being the demon he was, he was not going to let anyone know that.

He was tempted to call his secretary who was still in love with him to figure out what the hell was going on, but then he remembered that Jaken was on a lunch break. His eyebrows furrowed into an uni-brow- so if Jaken was on a break...then who was his temporary secretary?

Sesshomaru shook his head.

Maybe he should stop worrying about nothing and appreciate the fact that he finally had some peace and quiet. He had tons of paper work to do and he could finally do it. He did not have to threaten or fire anyone. He did not have to worry about being interrupted by his annoying-as-hell younger half-brother who always wanted to have a conversation about useless things. No arguments. No hearing hard slaps delivered by Sango and definitely no rumors about his arch nemesis, Naraku.

This was the type of environment that the agency should have all the time.

Sesshomaru cursed to himself when he felt his agonizing headache coming back in full force. He rubbed his temples in hopes that it would go away- it was all in vain. It was there and it looked like it was going to be there for a long time. He could have sworn he suppressed the pain; he took three ultra-strength aspirin an hour ago. He wasn't coming down with a cold; the pains were from stress.

The last few months had been...rough. The agency was consistently busy- which was good but not so much when he had to worry about Rin throwing up her inside every time he turned around. Sesshomaru was not educated in the art of dealing with a pregnant wife. He couldn't understand why Rin would eat the most odd foods combination- she had an unnatural obsession with applesauce. Or why she would have the worst mood swings known to mankind. Inuyasha and Rin forced him to attending some novice parenting classes which was useful...sort of. The point was this: Sesshomaru was not prepared to have a kid. At all.

Rin would be nine months pregnant next week and it scared the living daylights out of the soon-to-be father. He attended many classes with Rin and he assured his wife that he had everything under control. He was not sure if she believed him or not, but he was not going to show that inside he was petrified beyond belief.

That would make him weak and Sesshomaru did not do weak.

Much to Sesshomaru's chagrin, he had a meeting to go to soon and he was not happy about. Sure it was one of the most important board meetings of the year but he rather deal with an annoying Inuyasha nonstop- wait, he dealt with that anyway- than deal with with a bunch of snobby, ego-inflated CEOs who thought they owned the world. But he had to go. It would not do his reputation as a business man any good to miss something as essential as this just because he did not feel like going.

What made matters worse that there was a snowstorm in the horizon. According to the forecasters, it was going to be messy, wet and pretty damn annoying. Sesshomaru hated anything that was precipitation; it made everything complicated. He was glad that he would be in the meeting by the time the storm came and he was positive that it would pass over by the time the meeting was over- it was supposed to be over three hours long,

Sesshomaru sighed and paged his secretary. He supposed he had to let someone know that he was leaving soon, "I will have to leave in a few minutes. There is a meeting at the Advertising United Committee. If anything important, and I am emphasizing the word important, occurs call my personal cell phone. If anything trivial occurs make Inuyasha deal with it."

"Yes, my lord."

Sesshomaru ignored his contrary's last word. He had accepted long ago that Jaken's love for him was never going to go away and there was no point on firing him because of this. Anyway, Jaken actually knew what he was doing when he was not fawning over his boss.

Sesshomaru rose from his seat, took his things and left his office. Inuyasha was playing cards with Miroku when he saw his brother walking out of the office. He quickly slid of the cards into his garbage can, causing Miroku give him a weird look. When he noticed the sudden changed of behavior, he gulped and immediately went to work. He was a smart man and smart men did not let their bosses' see them not working. Inuyasha did the same. He turned on his computer and thanked the gods that his files that he was supposed to do a few hours ago popped up.

He stopped and looked at his employees. He really did not want to go to this meeting especially where there was a snow storm coming, "I have to go to this important meeting," he announce, slightly annoyed, "I should be back by around five. If anything happens report to Jaken and he will contact me. I expect all necessary work to be done," and then he said the words that not in a millions years he thought he would say, "Inuyasha is in charge during my absence," and with that he left.

Inuyasha broke into a smirk as some employees groaned. He loved when he was put in charge- especially since this almost never happened. He leaned back in his seat and put his hands behind his head, "Well," he said in a cocky voice causing half of the office to roll their eyes, "It looks like everyone is going to have to answer to me."

"Just because Sesshomaru put you in charge does not mean you can order us around," Kagome pointed out, earning a slight glare from her boyfriend. She smiled in return and went back to work- like a good employee.

Rin opened her applesauce. She had been obsessed with this for the past few months. There was a stockpile of this wonderful sauce in her cabinets, home. Sesshomaru thought she was going crazy but he let her be- he learned pretty fast to never go between a pregnant woman and her prized food of choice. She beamed before showing the heavenly goodness into her mouth.

Kikyou, who decided to slack off from her work for a hot second, could not help but stare at Rin. This had to be her tenth, if not more, applesauce in a hour. She gave her a humorous grin, "Seriously Rin, you're obsession with applesauce is getting too much."

Rin let out a small laugh; Kikyou was probably right but she couldn't help herself; it was so damn delicious, "I do not have an obsession; it is just my food of choice until baby is born."

To be honest, and Rin during his stage in her life was nothing but honest, she thought that being "addicted" to applesauce wasn't such a bad thing. Yeah, the acid stuff kind of sucked and she wished that there was a huge tub of the sauce instead of the mini ones but it could have been worse. She could have made her heavenly goodness ice cream or fried food.

Rin looked down at her belly. It seemed that every time she looked at it got bigger. She sighed; she would lying if she said she wasn't somewhat terrified about giving birth. She had dragged her husband to many of those birthing classes so she could at least pretend she knew what she was doing.

Kikyou gave her a disbelieving, not to mention humorous look and went back to work. Rin leaned back on her chair; she was becoming extremely tired lately. Most of them, she went straight to bed after work which of course led to Sesshomaru believing that there was something horrible going on. Never in her life she saw Sesshomaru this protective; it was sweet and all but sometimes he acted as if she was disabled instead of being pregnant. She didn't think much of it; it he was nervous. This would be their first child...of course he was going to be nervous.

Rin sighed; the thought of being a mother excited and scared her. She had never taken care of a child before- she wasn't going to count the numerous babysitting jobs she had in high school and college- but to her, maybe this what made the experience even more exhilarating. That was part of the reason why she refused to know the gender of the baby until it was born...she wanted to be surprised.

Of course, Sesshomaru, who liked to know about everything as soon as possible and abhorred surprises , wasn't too thrilled about the idea but he made no effort to change Rin's mind.

She knew Sesshomaru felt the same way- she just had to find a way to make him say it.._.aloud._ She felt she was ready but she didn't feel she was ready...

Rin sighed again. She should think about this new mom business when she didn't have mounds of work to do . Sesshomaru was extremely lenient with deadlines, for obvious reasons, but she still believed that she should do everything on time with as much effort as possible.

Though she had to admit, there were definitely some perks of being the wife of her boss.

Not that she used any of them...

_Really._..

Not the point.

She needed to get back to work. She took one last spoonful of her applesauce and began working on some new artwork that "needed" to be done by the end of the week.

* * *

Inuyasha soon found out the hard way that being in charge wasn't as great as he thought it would be. Everyone was going to him to solve their problems- of course it would be just his luck that Kaede called off today, especially when he had a ton of work to do; granted it should have been done hours ago but that wasn't the point. He glared at Shippo who was standing in front of his desk, looking absolutely petrified, "No. I don't know where those files are. Ask Fluffy when he gets back."

Shippo, not accepting this as a good answer, huffed and walked away. Inuyasha snorted in response before walking towards the bathroom; it wasn't his fault he didn't know where classified files were.

At the other side of the town, Sesshomaru knew he should have been more interested in this meeting. The meeting consisted for the country's biggest agency leaders, not including Naraku, thank the gods. Apparently, his rival had more pressing things to deal with like his agency falling into potential bankruptcy black him. The point was that he should be paying attention more but he could not. He had this nagging feeling that something big was happening and that he should be back in his office, ordering people around.

* * *

Rin smiled to herself as she reached into her draw for another container of applesauce. It was after her lunch break; Kagome convinced her that having applesauce and only applesauce for lunch wasn't really healthy so she had a simple sandwich and some salad...but she needed her applesauce. She didn't care how trivial and sad it was so be so happy about pulling back the seal because-

What the...?

Rin slowly put her prized applesauce on her desk and took a deep breath. Then it came again and this time it was worse. She began to do the breathing exercises she learned in class. She had pains like this before- just last week she experienced pain so bad that she thought she was in labor. She decided that there was nothing to worry about; just breathe the way the birthing instructor said and everything will be-

The... _fuck._..?

Rin froze when- it felt like she was sitting on a wet chair. She- no, no, no...this could not be happening right now. But when she felt her pants becoming more wet by the second, she soon realized that her worst fears were about to come true. But why now? Why couldn't this happen when she was home where she lived only a block away from the hospital.

The bathroom seemed like a great place to be right now...

Rin used her desk to help her stand up, catching the attention of a few coworkers. She smiled at them in assurance. She didn't want to worry anyone including herself. Maybe her water really didn't break. Maybe she had an accident- she did have an overactive bladder. She slowly walked to the woman's bathroom, looking as normal as she possible could, ignoring that same pain she felt a week ago. She stopped- pain, she was feeling extensive pain in her womb; it was worse than before; she grimaced but kept on walking until walked into the bathroom. The men's bathroom. Well, this was just perfect. And of course, the man in the bathroom was her brother-in-law.

Inuyasha froze than quickly washed his hands when he noticed his brother's wife at the bathroom door. He was going to tease her about accidentally going into the men's room but refrained from any jokes. Rin did not look so good; she was panting and grasping her enlarged belly as if she was great pain. Oh gods, he did not want to see her nauseate again- he had seen this far too many times for his liking. He cleared his throat and asked, worried, "Uh... Rin, are you-?"

"My water broke."

Inuyasha blinked. Her water what? Did this had something to do with the pregnancy? By the way Rin was holding her belly, maybe it did? Inuyasha aimlessly looked around the bathroom, hoping that in the process of doing so, he could find a solution to this "water breaking" issue- he had none. Anxiously, because he had no idea if he should be worried right now, he returned his attention back to a very irritated and sickly looking Rin. She was starting to even worse, "So...?"

Rin rolled her eyes and winced. Of course another contraction decided to come in the process. This was not going to end well. Where was her husband when she needed him?

"It means I'm having my baby!"

Inuyasha blinked again.

"...Come again?"

Rin's death glare was all the answer that was needed.

"You're joking, right?"

"Does it look like I'm fucking joking?"

Yeah...she was definitely serious.

Inuyasha began to panic. He did not know anything about dealing babies; he didn't even know what "water broke" meant until about a minute ago. There was a reason why he ran away from any thoughts of going to med-school- even though his father tried to pressure him to do so. Inuyasha did not do babies, blood or anything in between.

"It's going to be okay," Inuyasha said, trying to hide the horror in his voice and not believing one word he was saying. But he supposed that the first thing to do in situations like this was to remain calm, "I promise... It's going to be okay."

Uh...

So what should he do now?

Inuyasha groaned and cursed to the gods before he grabbed Rin's hand and lead her to the office space. He needed a plan and of course he couldn't think of any. This was a cruel joke. A very cruel joke. It simply had to be. There was no way that the gods were pissed at the hanyou so much that they decided that Rin should have her baby while he was in charge and his brother was no where in sight.

He cursed again. This was definitely not his day and from the look on Rin's face, he was not alone.

"Okay," Inuyasha said in a loud but shaky voice gaining the attention of the entire office. His girlfriend looked at him with slight confusion. He gulped, "Rin's water broke... So...um we need help- now!"

He ignored the mean glare from his sister-in-law.

The office was still for a moment. So people stared at the hanyou in pure confusion that was soon going to be converted into shock and some with pure horror. Kikyou and Kagura gulped and glanced at each other. Sango looked on with wide eyes. Miroku and Bankotsu exchanged puzzled glances; they didn't know how to react. Shippo was about to-

Kagome jumped out of her seat so fast that she chair almost tipped over and ran towards her friend who appeared to be in a lot of pain, "Someone call 911!"

The office broke into chaos.

Kagome led Rin into one of the comfy chairs. She looked around frantically. She was definitely not expecting this to happen. She looked at her friend, who was beginning to perspire; she glanced up at Inuyasha, "You dont happen to know what to do when a woman's in labor, do you?'

Inuyasha gave his girlfriend an incredulous look, "Kagome, I'm an editor, not a damn midwife."

Kagome knelt down and rubbed her friend's hands with comfort. So she was nervous as hell. She never did anything like this before but she was going to do this right. If anything happened to the baby, Sesshomaru would fire her then kill her and she will never forgive herself.

"Someone call Sesshomaru!"

Jaken, hyperventilating, was glued to the wall. He didn't know what to do. He could have sworn that the baby was not supposed to be due for another two weeks. That was why Sesshomaru arranged all of his meetings and appointments to occur during this week. He also just reserved a special room for the delivery at the nearest hospital so he could be ahead of schedule. Maybe he should call Sesshomaru. He did say to call him if something went down and yeah, he supposed that this was a very important situation. Sesshomaru would like to know to that his wife was in labor, right?

Right.

Jaken's body ceased to remain frozen and he rushed to his desk to call his boss.

Sango gave Kagome an apprehensive look. It was not looking good at all, "I don't think the ambulance is going on to make it hear on time. There is back to back traffic on the roads. It is rush hour."

Kagome frowned at Sango and looked back at the rest of her coworkers, "Do anyone know how to deliver a baby?"

Rin looked at Kagome with horror. No, no, no she was not having her baby at her job. No, this was not a part of the clean. She had to do this in a hospital that was clean and was consisted of people who knew what they were doing. She wanted to cry when she felt another contraction.

Once again, the office erupted into chaos.

"Okay," Kagome said in an even but loud voice, "Everyone, just calm the hell down. There has to be someone around here who know what do to in this situation."

Everyone looked at each other. Learning how to deliver babies was most certainly not part of the job description...

"Google it!"

Kagome gave her boyfriend's best friend a glare. These were one of the times she wondered how on earth did the pervert get a Master's Degree and got a well paying job,"You cannot be serious..."

"Oh come on, Google has the answer to everything!"

Miroku did not see the problem. As far as he was concerned, Google had everything. How earth did you think he was able to ask Sango to be his girlfriend without screwing anything up? Not to say that he proud of resorting to the search engine; he would be perfectly fine if no one, not even his best friend, found out about this,"Do not underestimate the power of Google. That site is amazing."

Kagome, along with anyone else, did not reply.

"This sucks major balls,"

"Inuyasha, do you mind keeping your immature thoughts to yourself?" Kagome said, quite annoyed. She just happened to see another coworker walking into the office. Unfortunately, it was not the one she wanted. She needed Sesshomaru to be here- like now.

"How do you feel, right now?" Kagome asked in a soft voice.

"I'm in labor, how the hell do you think I feel?" Rin snapped. She was starting to perspire rapidly. Kagome patted Rin's forehead with the cloth. She hated seeing he friend in this state.

Ayame just came back from her lunch break that really was not a lunch break. She wanted to drive to this amazing Thai food place but unfortunately, mother nature had other plans and decided that she wanted that damned storm to persist longer. She was in the main lobby, comteplating whether she should have a candy bar or a cookie when she heard an uproar upstairs. Of course being the person she was, she decided to check it out.

She wished she stayed downstairs.

"Um...not to interrupt...whatever is going on, but what is going on?"

"Rin's water broke," Shippo said, still on the phone. For some reason the lines where clogged and he had been waiting for a good few minutes to get an operator. He supposed that there were many people calling 911.

Ayame slowly turned her friend, who was sitting in a chair next to Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha. This could not be real right? Wasn't she due until... two weeks from now? Yes, it was possible that babies came earlier- Ayame was well aware of that. This sucked, especially since there was a major snowstorm and traffic jam going on outside. She sighed. Well it seemed that she needed to become the hero that would save the day, "Have no fear, Ayame is here!"

Everyone turned to the only person who was not moments away from having a panic attack. There had to be a reason why Ayame appeared so happy. The wolf demoness ignored the confused looks as she waltzed to coworker. She flashed a wide smile which as returned by a mean scowl.

"Now," she began was she looked at the situation that was in front of her, "Lucky for everyone, I just happen to be a certified mid-wife."

No one said a word.

"For those who don't' know what that means, I am certified to deliver babies. I know; I know; I amaze myself sometimes," she smiled down at Rin who was gaping and grimacing at the same time. She looked back at Shippo, "Shippo, any news about the ambulance?"

"They'll be here in thirty minutes!"

Shit.

Ayame grimaced. Of course there would be a massive traffic jam _and_ a snowstorm when this happened. She glanced down at the panting Rin and then at her panicking co-workers. Well, it looked like she was the only person who was relatively calm. The office erupted in an uproar. Inuyasha and Miroku were praying to the gods that a miracle would happen. Kouga and Kagome were trying and failing calm Rin down. Shippo looked like he was moments away from bursting into tears. Ayame looked at the sad state of the office and sighed. All of this noise was not going to help this situation- at all.

"Everyone stop talking!" She shouted, automatically getting the attention of everyone. She took a big breath, "So thanks to this lovely ill-timed traffic jam and snowstorm, the ambulance won't be here for another thirty minutes and as you all can see, we most likely don't have thirty minutes... She's having contractions. I'm not going go into specific details of what that entails...but long story short, the baby is coming and it's going to come soon," she looked down at the horrified Rin, "Sorry... about that."

Inuyasha paled. He had a bad feeling something like this was going to happen. He looked down at his sister-in-law, "Meaning?'

"Meaning that there is a chance that Rin will have her baby here."

"Can you, you know, force the baby not to come out?"

Rin, Kagome and Ayame's glare said it all

"Rin is not having a baby in this office!"

Ayame did not bother to waste any breath and answer her near hysterical coworker. Kagome decided to take her place. She glared at her boyfriend and asked him in a very sarcastic way,"Then where else you do suggest we deliver the baby, Inuyasha, outside?"

"And if Sesshomaru finds out he really would kill you," Sango pointed out, handing Rin some paper towels from her desk. She felt so bad for Rin; she was sweating bullets and she was positive that the last thing her friend wanted was to give birth at her job without her husband, "Speaking of Sesshsomaru, where is he?"

"He'll be here in ten minutes!" Jaken shouted from his boss' office.

Ayame knew she had to take charge in order to make this process as not stressful as possible, "Everyone," she said, commanding the attention of all of her coworkers, "Rin needs to be as comfortable as possible. So that means you guys can't panic. If you panic; she panics and that's very very bad. She needs to be in a very comfortable position that, if needed, can help her deliver the baby. So we need to have a relatively large space, a blankets and lots of pillows. We're also going to need some alcohol, plastic gloves, boiling water, a pair of scissors, preferably unused."

everyone scrambled to get the supplies. Kouga and Bankotsu moved the desks around to make some room on the floor.

Ayame looked into Rin's eyes, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes..."

Ayame smiled at her friend, "That's what I like to hear. I got this Rin, I promise," she rushed to the bathroom to wash her hands; the last thing she needed was to the cause of an infection. She turned to Kanna, who was frozen in her seat, "Kanna, hold the door open. I want to make sure that I do not touch anything."

When she came out of the bathroom; she noticed a large space in the middle of the office. There were about ten large pillows on it. Ayame smiled; okay, maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"We don't have sheets!" Miroku called out from the storage closet. He slightly frowned. He was not looking forward to this. He nearly jumped for joy where he saw some fabric table cloths. He picked up from under plates and sniffed them; it smelled clean, "I got some clean table clothes!"

"That's fine," Ayame said as she, along with Kagome, helped Rin up from the chair and led her to the opening, "I'm sure you heard this from your birthing classes and stuff but you're going to keep having contractions until your cervix is wide enough to deliver a child."

Rin simply nodded and laid down as soon as Miroku laid the table cloth down. Ayame told him to boil some water in the mini kitchen in the lounge so he could start the process of sterilizing the scissors.

"Okay, so I have some bad news and some good news, which one you want to her first?'

Rin narrowed her eyes at the midwife-for-a-day. Did she look like she was in the position to be answering questions? She just wanted these damn contractions to end so she could have her damn baby and not be pregnant. She leaned more onto the couch pillows and closed her eyes.

"Good news it is," Ayame said, "The good news is Sesshomaru is five minutes away. The bad news is thanks to lovely snow storm and the even more lovely back-to-back traffic, the ambulance won't be coming for another thirty minutes and I don't have my midwife kit with me," Ayame could sense the alarm from her friend. She gave her an assuring smile, "But there is no need to worry. Luckily for you, I know what I'm doing."

"L-lucky me."

The pain was kind of... it was a lot of pain...excruciating even. Yeah, excruciating was a good word. She felt as if there were someone continuously stabbing the bottom of her womb. She really should not be surprised...she learned all of this during those pregnancy classes. But there was huge difference between hearing about contractions and _feeling_ them.

Her back was not feeling any better either; even though she was laying on a huge mound of comfortable pillows she was still feeling...uh...shitty.

Rin vowed that she was going to use birth control pills religiously for the rest of her life.

"How is it going?" Ayame asked before telling Miroku to take out the scissors from the boiling water and putting it in alcohol. She would normally used sanitizer but since she did not have many supplies with her, boiling water and alcohol should definitely do it.

Rin slightly moved in her position. She wincing as she felt another contraction coming, said tense, "I-it's f-fine...I'm fine."

Yes..this was exactly what Ayame wanted to hear. She really hoped and prayed that the pain was going to be bearable because she could not give anything to make it go away...since, you know, she was in an office and not a hospital. She wiped off some sweat from Rin's forehead, "Yes, just keep on breathing. Everything is going to be fine. You're doing great."

"I don't know how to repay you..." Rin muttered weakly. She was in so much pain. Her contractions were getting worse by the second and she was beginning to feel dizzy. She wanted- no, needed- her husband to be here.

Ayame smiled, "Just put in a good word for me to the boss," she winked. She needed to keep her friend in good spirits, "I do need a raise. I want to go back to Japan but the plane tickets is expensive as hell,"

"Japan is nice..."

"Yes it is..." Ayame adjusted some pillows and called for Kanna so give her a small dish of water and soap. She needed to wash her hands again, "Now, I want you to tell me from a scale of slow to very fast, tell me how frequent are you contractions. Slow means that they are minutes apart. Very fast means seconds."

"M-medium."

Ayame let out a sigh of relief, "Thank the gods. You need to tell me when they become more frequent. The more they are, the closer the time to deliver the baby and I really want this to happen when Sesshomaru comes back."

The only person who realized Sesshomaru walking through the door was Inuyasha. His brother did not acknowledge him; Sesshomaru simply hung his sleet-covered jacket loosely on the coat hanger; he did not bother to wipe any snow offer his pants and shoes...he just stood there. Inuyasha sighed and back at the scene behind him.

Kagome was trying to fan Rin with some file folders while Miroku tried to propped Rin up with even more pillows from the lounge couch. Ayame was crouching in front of Rin, trying to comfort her. The rest of the employees were assisting Ayame...

Sesshomaru did not even have to say a word for Inuyasha to understand how he was feeling. He could feel his brother's anxiousness and worry- things that Sesshomaru refused to believe that he posses...among other things. And most of all, Inuyasha thought that his brother was in...shock.

"Thank the gods you are here..." the hanyou managed to say to his brother. Sesshomaru snapped out of his shock and stared at Inuyasha and then at the scene before him. He didn't understand. Why was Rin not at the hospital? Why were people moving around as if...she was going to stay here and deliver the baby _here_? He hated this; he hated not knowing what was going on especially something as personal as the potential birth of his child.

"Why is Rin still here?"

Inuyasha let out a sigh. Why did he have to explain everything? Granted, he was his brother and his niece or nephew was about to be born but still. He wasn't good at being the messenger, "The ambulance will be here in fifteen minutes...because...you know... of the traffic and the snowstorm that won't go away... But we have everything under control. Rin's in good shape... well, as good of a shape as someone in labor in here can possibly be and Ayame's a trained mid-wife. She even has to certificate to prove it," he could sense- he didn't actually know what he could sense but he was definitely feeling it from his brother and it was definitely more than anxiety, "Ayame will be delivering the baby. Believe it or not, she is a certified midwife."

Sesshomaru did not say anything as he slowly walked to his wife...

Ayame wiped her forehead with a napkin. This was becoming much more stressful than she remembered. The thought of delivery the baby itself wasn't stressful; she had done this plenty of times before. It would see like a job that someone like Ayame wouldn't want to do but she was always interested in being a midwife. She would mind continuing the profession when she retired. But she had to admit; this was different. This was not some woman that she never met before. This was Rin. One of her closest friends. Her coworker. The wife of her boss... this was completely different; it was a lot more meaningful.

She knew Sesshomaru was here by the look on Rin's face; it was full of relief and happiness. She did not say much when he stood right next to her. She didn't know what to say. Should she say hi? Should she mention that she knew she was going and she was not going to put the love of his live in danger? Normally, she would not have an issue with this, but this was more than saying something when she was _working_.

"I apologize for my tardiness. The weather outside is quite aggravating," Sesshomaru said to his wife. Ayame could since the regret in his voice but she decided to ignore it. Rin smiled in return. The inu-youkai stared, wondering what on earth did he do to deserve Rin; it sounded cheezy, but right now, he honestly did not care. He directed his attention to his employee but only because he needed some clarifications on certain topics, "I expect to see this midwife certificate in the near future."

Ayame fought the urge to roll her eyes as she adjusted some of the pillows. Only Sesshomaru would talk about that when he wife was moments away from giving birth, "Sure."

"How is she?"

Ayame finally looked at her boss. This was not the Sesshomaru she was used to. She was used to the man who was void of all emotion- minus the occasional slip offs, but for a minute, he seemed like he let go. But for a short moment. He was breathing heavier than usual. She could feel the complex emotional vibes emitting from him.

"Considering everything, pretty good. The ambulance should be here in no time..."  
Sesshomaru maintained his usual emotionless persona but deep inside he was petrified for himself and most of all for Rin. He hated when things did not go to plan. He was ready- so he thought- for Rin to have their child two weeks from now. The doctors were sure about this- he would know, he asked during every visit to the OBGYN.

He did not care that he was surrounded by virtually all of this employees. They were actually helping and as far as he was concerned, the only people in the office were him, Ayame and Rin. In his mind, that was all that mattered.

Guilt washed all over him. He wished he was here in the beginning. He wished he knew how much pain Rin was before he left- though, to be fair, Rin had no clue that she was going to be in labor right now but Sesshomaru refused to acknowledge that point. In the back of his mind, he knew his quilt was irrational and that there was nothing he could have done to make anything easier but he just felt..._guilty._

Like this was all his fault.

His wife...his mate was in pain because of _him_.

He wanted to apologize; he wanted to say sorry for causing her to be in this situation but he could not bring himself to say anything. All of a sudden his voice stopped working.

He knew he should not feel so bad. He could remember how happy Rin was when she first found out she was pregnant. Ever since then, she would raved, especially in the past few weeks, about how exciting it would be to be a new mother. But he could not help but feel bad. She did not look- she looked like she was in a lot of distress, tears were falling. He knelt down and took one of her hands into his. She smiled; it was a small one but it was good enough for him. He did not change his facial expression but he began rubbing her hand in circles. He was never sure about what should he do to soothe someone; he was definitely not taught to do so but from that brilliant smile his wife gave him, he could sense that she didn't care.

He felt another pang of guilt when Rin's face distorted in pain; she let out a small cry, squeezed his hand, grip was stronger than Sesshomaru had ever experienced from her. Her breathing become more ragged, perspiration was building up once again on his forehead. Sesshomaru reached for one of the napkins with his other hand and tried to wipe off as much sweat as he possibly could. He vaguely noticed his employees leaving the office one by one, save for Shippo who was standing nearby with some supplies, as he continued to soothe his wife. She gripped his hand over harder causing his anxiety ti skyrocket. Surely there was some way to make her feel better even if they weren't in a hospital.

Sesshomaru gave his employee a stern look, "Is there any way to make her feel better?"

"Believe it or not, boss, contractions are a good thing. That means the baby is coming," she said before asking, "Okay Rin, how fast as those contractions?'"

"F-fast."

"Good," Ayame called Shippo to give her one of the other table cloths and her put it across Rin's lap. She glanced up at her friend, "I'm going to remove your pants, okay?" when Rin nodded, Ayame proceeded to do so. So far, and she didn't want to jinx anything, this was the easier and less dramatic birth she had ever done yet, "Boss, keep on dong what you're doing, okay?"

Sesshomaru gave his employee a look of acknowledgment.

"Just keep breathing. You're doing wonderful."

Ayame had to give it up to Rin; she was taking this labor problem much better than most of the first-time expecting mothers she knew. There was no shrieking, fainting and cursing the very day she met the father of her baby. She was calm; yes, one could truly feel her discomfort … but Rin was a calm person. She was generally laid back about many things. To tell you the truth, Ayame was more worried about Sesshomaru than Rin; her boss looked like a nervous wreck who was trying to hide the fact that he was a nervous wreck.

"Listen," Ayame said in a calm voice. She was still the only person in the room who wasn't going on crap on herself anytime soon, "I know you feel like shi- horrible but I don't have any drugs. We are going to do this the au naturel way. Just keep praying the the baby won't be an ass and come out the right way. The last thing we need right now is an excuse to have a Cesarian section."

Rin let out a small laugh.

Another contraction.

"Yeah...it's coming."

Ayame gulped. This was it. She was actually doing this. She was going to deliver her friend's baby at her job, during work with her boss right by her side. She called for Shippo who gave her box of gloves. She took out a pair and put it on. Contrary to what everyone else-especially Sesshomaru thought- she knew what she was doing. She delivered a few babies before- she loved mentioning this, didn't she? Sure it was messy, but she did not violate any laws or caused any infections so she was good to go.

"Okay, boss, you're job is let your hand be squeezed to death by her hand...and keep her calm too," she did not leave room for her boss to say anything, "Rin... now listen, you will be fine. I promise, okay?" she smiled when Rin slighly nodded. It was good enough for her, "Now, I want to you just breathe like before, but when I say push, you push, got it?"

"G-got i-it."

Ayame glanced at her boss, "Are you ready?'

She just received a glare. She shrugged it off; it was an expected response. She placed her hands in their respected positions, took a deep breath, and watched Rin as she went through another contraction. Yes, she was ready, "Okay, honey, now push!"

It came as an instant reaction. She just pushed, and pushed and pushed. It was the only thing she could think of. She didn't pay attention to the slightly...very,very slight pain and worried and shocked look on her husband's face as she latched onto his hand like a vice. She could barely register what Ayame was saying or the noises she was screaming. All she was aware of was pain. Pain and pure pain. She couldn't even describe it.

It wasn't until she heard a baby's cry and the feeling of emptiness in her womb when she snapped out of it.

"Congratulations," she vaguely heard from Ayame, "It's a girl."

Rin's eyes were closed. Her felt as if she could not even opened them because she squeezed it so tightly. She finally go of Sesshomaru's hand that fell limp and slowly opened her eyes when she heard a snip. Then closed it soon after.

"Are you...okay?" she heard Sesshomaru whispered. She could hear the shakiness in his voice; something that never happened; she opened them again and nodded only a bit.

"You did great," Ayame said, smiling and handing the baby to Rin. Sesshomaru helped Rin lift up and put some more pillows to her up even more. Ayame began cleaning up some of the mess, "Absolutely great."

Sesshomaru was in shock all over again. He knew he should not be. Years ago, during his little stint as a potential med school student, he had seen some live births...but this, he could not even attempt to describe how he was feeling right now. He was simply mesmerized as she watched Rin hold her daughter to her chest.

"So...what are you going to name her?"

That wasn't even an issue.

"Ayame."

Ayame couldn't breathe.

Shippo ran into the office, "The paramedics are here!"

Ayame and Sesshomaru sighed in relief, "About damn time," she motioned for Shippo to let them in. Gods, she was so happy to see their faces. She was covered in blood and...goo and she was pretty sure that she messed up her good pants. But then all of a sudden, she didn't care... her friend named her child in her honor. She actually delivered a child at work.

Inuyasha came rushing into the office until he saw the blood. His face turned green and he rushed back to the lobby. He did not do blood; it made him queasy. He called out to his brother that he would meet him at the hospital and left with Kagome following him, teasing him about his fear of blood.

Ayame was kind of still covered in blood as she watched the paramedics help Rin out of the office. She realized that her boss was in still in shock. She couldn't blame him; she would probably feel the same way if she was in his position. She watched in amazement when he carried his daughter, Ayame, oh Ayame loved that, for the first time. She smiled to herself in happiness and in disbelief. The paramedics were only here for several minutes; Ayame walked up her boss, who was walking away and said humorously, "So about that raise..."

Sesshomaru stopped, stared at Ayame, most specifically, her bloody hands, raised an eyebrow and went on his way. In all honestly, that was all of the acknowledgment she needed. Ayame smirked as she took off her gloves and threw it in the garbage. Oh yes, her landlord was going to be thrilled; she might even be able to pay rent early.

She called all of her employees back inside the office and much to everyone's chagrin, informed everyone that the janitors did not come there until ten pm and therefore everyone had to clean up the mess.

Ayame leaned back on one of the desks and watched in amusement as everyone groaned about being a professional and not a maid. As she watched Kouga and Bankotsu arguing about who dropped the desk on Jaken's foot and Sango yelling at Miroku for once again groping her and Kanna and Kikyou complaining about how their outfits were messed up, Ayame could not help but laugh to herself.

Because only at the Shikon Advertising Agency would something so crazy as this would happen and to be honest, and Ayame was anything but honest especially when it came to Kouga, she would not have it any other way.

**So this is the end- cries. Like I said before, thank you guys so much for your support. It has been great. It was been wonderful. I cannot even explain how much I love you guys. Please by all means tell me what you think about it; I think this is one of my favorite chapters I have ever written ever. I know this wasn't an overly fluffy chapter but I actually like it that way...in a weird way. Also, I apologize if I butchered anything about giving birth. I have never been in that position and I had to look to how-to guides to figure out what is going on :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did and look out for my other writing... if I actually can find something interesting to write about. Thank you all!**


End file.
